


LOS 1300 DIAS (The 1300 Days)

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Pre-Series, Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 77,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Sam estuvo en la universidad durante casi 4 años… 1300 días, para ser exactos. Esto es lo que le pasó a Dean durante ese tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 1300 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695225) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. Las imágenes de portada tampoco las he tomado yo, son solo cosas hermosas que encontré en Google y que he puesto juntas.
> 
> La historia original en inglés de stele3 puedes encontrarla aquí:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/695225  
> Traducido con permiso de la autora
> 
> Probablemente mi historia favorita sobre Dean de la era de Stanford, cautivadora, absorbente y bellamente escrita. 
> 
> La historia está completa. Como siempre, espero hacerla justicia. Si te gusta no dejes de decirlo. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir :)

 

**__ **

**_Prólogo_ **

 

No habían pasado cuatro años, a decir verdad. En algún lugar en la oscuridad de una carretera secundaria de Arizona, Sam tuvo una revelación: entre ese día de abril, cuando los dejó en el calor abrasador de las Tierras Baldías de Dakota del Sur, y la noche de Halloween, cuando Dean apareció sin anunciarse en su puerta ( _a través_ de su puerta, en realidad), habían pasado exactamente 1.300 giros de la Tierra.

Dean gruñó, y agradeció a cada espíritu benévolo que conocía que la oscuridad de la noche escondía su rostro.

 

 

**_El Primer Día: Lecciones de Geometría_ **

 

—Mierda —anunció Dean con calma mientras observaba las extensas colinas desérticas blancas y grises que tenía ante él, entrecerrando los ojos bajo un sol despiadadamente ardiente.

—Sí, se podría decir —su padre rió entre dientes a su lado, y tomó un trago de su botella de whisky.

—Mierda —le respondió Dean, y le quitó la botella.

—No deberíais beber aquí fuera, sólo os deshidratará —dijo mordazmente Sam.

Dean miró la media pulgada de líquido ambarino que quedaba y luego la alzó en brindis al paisaje dejado de la mano de Dios:

—Por una muerte más rápida. Llevadme pronto, oh, arenas del desierto —tragó rápidamente, observando los movimientos de su padre por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Hey, hey! —bramó John Winchester, y le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. Dean agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, estremeciéndose mientras el alcohol le escaldaba del esófago al vientre. Luego se puso una sonrisa burlona en la cara y se enderezó, arrojando la botella vacía colina abajo.

—¡Maldita sea, Dean, ese era nuestro último cuarto! —protestó John, dando una colleja a su hijo mayor. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea cada vez más difícil, ya que Dean llegaba ahora a hombros de su padre, algo que John ya había notado para sus adentros y que nunca, nunca había mencionado. Dean danzó alejándose ligeramente, adoptando naturalmente una postura de lucha. John le siguió, sonriendo y asestando golpes rápidos con las manos sueltas y abiertas.

Sam murmuró en voz baja entre el ruido que hacían con los pies: 

 _—Vuestro_ último cuarto, querrás decir.

Si John oyó el reservado murmullo, no dio ninguna señal. Esquivando un gancho de Dean, trotó hacia atrás y dejó caer sus manos:

 _—_ Muy bien, chicos, basta de chorradas. Tenemos un Iya que rastrear.

Un movimiento de hombros, enderezando espalda y mandíbula, y todo el tono guasón se escurrió del cuerpo de su padre, dejando líneas duras y resueltas. Dean bajó sus manos lentamente, observando, y supo, sin tener que mirar, que Sam hacía lo mismo. Cien veces… y ahora ciento una, habían visto a su padre desaparecer, reverberar como un espejismo, y dejar atrás sólo a un soldado que avanzaba de largo y esperaba que lo siguieran.

—Eh, dame un minuto, —dijo Dean mientras su padre abría el maletero del Impala y Sam se deslizaba en el asiento trasero— tengo que cambiar el agua de un canario poseído (*).

—Hazlo rápido —John sacó una ballesta y comenzó a cargarla. Dean se paró un momento, echando un vistazo a Sam dentro del coche. Su delgada forma adolescente una mera sombra a través de las ventanas oscuras del coche. Dean frunció el ceño; Sam debería estar ayudando a papá a preparar las armas. Echó una ojeada a su padre a tiempo de captar el destello de sus ojos detrás de las gafas de sol, leyendo y entendiendo el desaire. Una flecha encajó en su lugar un poco demasiado fuerte.

_Hazlo rápido. Van a estar a la gresca pronto._

 

**o00o**

 

Dean corrió inclinado por la empinada colina, más allá de lo que dictaba la modestia. Una vez fuera de alcance del oído, así como de la vista, se dobló y se metió un dedo en la garganta, provocándose arcadas. El whisky subió instantáneamente, caliente y ácido. Dean escupió, vomitó y volvió a escupir, limpiándose la boca. Enderezándose, se apoyó en la roca ardiente, siseando cuando su piel protestó contra la superficie horneada por el sol.

Se le dio la vuelta el estómago, ya pagaría luego por esta pizca de pseudo-bulimia. Dean frunció el ceño, y mentalmente sopesó el efecto que un sistema digestivo revuelto podría tener en sus habilidades de cazador. Los Iyas no eran de ninguna manera las criaturas más desagradables de las que se habían ocupado, pero papá se había tragado su parte de Jack, y cualquier otra pizca de alcohol en su equipaje que Dean no había escamoteado. Y Sam…

Dean hizo una pausa en sus cálculos mentales, luego suspiró y se agachó cerca del suelo, toqueteando sus vaqueros deshilachados. Sam pensaría que también él se había tragado su parte, y esta noche se pelearían. Ya estaban de hecho peleando en silencio, a la manera pasivo-agresiva de Sam. Dean se bufó a sí mismo, arañando la tierra con la punta desgastada de sus deportivas. Podía manejar la rabia; la violencia, la comprendía. Su padre lo había pegado una vez, fuerte, le había golpeado en toda la cara y lo había tirado al suelo sobre el pavimento mojado de Tennessee. Dean se había tambaleado de vuelta al motel después de colarse en una fiesta de Nochevieja, su cuerpo de 15 años recién desprovisto de virginidad y rebosante de Éxtasis. Entonces se deslizó por la puerta, olió el antiséptico y lo _supo_. Sammy yacía apuntalado en su cama, vendado y durmiendo. Dean se había quedado de pie a su lado, mirando a través del torpor inestable de las drogas a los considerables moretones a lo largo del cuello de su hermano pequeño. Había comprendido los moretones y su causa en su interior. También lo entendió cuando su padre se levantó en silencio de una silla en la oscuridad de un rincón, lo llevó por el hombro al lluvioso aparcamiento y le pegó con cada pulgada de su peso. Papá era un cazador de la leche, incluso borracho; esa noche había estado completamente sobrio.

Allí caído, acurrucado en el suelo, con los ojos girando como máquinas tragaperras, Dean lo había entendido con el tipo de claridad que arrebataba las drogas, la carne y las entrañas para dejar sólo la mente desnuda. Nunca hablaron de ello, su padre lo ayudó a levantarse sin decir palabra, lo llevó de vuelta adentro y le pasó una bolsa de hielo. No había habido necesidad de palabras. Dean se había mirado en el espejo a la mañana siguiente y vio el eco de las heridas de su hermano en su propia carne. Había sido un monstruo, pero uno de la variedad humana, un pedófilo convicto que de alguna manera sacó a Sammy de la habitación donde Dean lo había dejado durmiendo y lo había metido en un coche antes de que Sammy le clavara sus dientes afilados en la mano. Poniendo un dedo contra la piel de color púrpura azulado de su mejilla, Dean había presionado hasta hacer una mueca. Castigo por sus faltas. Escabullirse para una noche de jolgorio cuando Sammy, el pequeño y regordete Sammy de los preciosos huesos y la piel delicada, había necesitado a alguien que lo cuidara. No volvería a ocurrir. No había vuelto a ocurrir. La rebelión adolescente de Dean duró menos de 24 horas.

Un pequeño lagarto se deslizó por el suelo frente a él y Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a la tierra. Parpadeó, se sacudió, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar penosamente ascendiendo la colina. Había sido estúpido antes, estúpido y egoísta, pensando en su propio disfrute cuando Sammy y papá lo necesitaban. Dean, maestro del absentismo de cualquier cosa académica, siempre podía recordar un poco de las matemáticas que le enseñó un viejo maestro barbudo de Oregón, quien le había sonreído a pesar de las ecuaciones incorrectas, garabateadas. Habían sido siete meses, uno de los períodos más largos que habían pasado en cualquier escuela, lo suficiente para que Sammy se encariñara y Dean se sintiera incómodo. Odiaba tener que conocer gente, una tarea tan inútil, cuando cualquiera que pensara que importaban vería pronto su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Pero ese maestro simplemente había sonreído, no había hecho las preguntas habituales sobre los moretones de Dean (de un golem, pero intenta explicar eso), y pacientemente le explicó los aspectos más finos de la geometría. Y sorprendentemente, Dean había escuchado. Más tarde, Sammy se había echado a reír con incredulidad al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, y Dean volvió una cara ruborizada y ansiosa hacia su padre, insistiendo en que la geometría tenía muchos usos válidos e incluso podía aplicarse a su propia familia.

—¡Somos un triángulo, papá! —había agarrado un cuchillo para mantequilla del plato de Sammy, toqueteando torpemente con los dedos de un niño de 12 años para ponerlo sobre su propio tenedor y cuchillo—. ¿Ves? Tú eres la base, y Sammy y yo somos los lados, inclinados juntos. El Sr. Kirchoffer dijo que era la forma más fuerte, que nada podía derribarla. Pero si le quitas uno, son sólo dos líneas juntas, y no se mantiene en pie.

Papá le había mirado tanto tiempo que Dean pensó que estaba enfadado y devolvió en silencio el cuchillo a Sammy, tragándose el resto de la cena alrededor del nudo en la vergüenza en su garganta.

Dean coronó la colina, saltando los últimos pocos pies de tierra suelta para pararse de espaldas al cielo. Ante él, el negro Impala ronroneaba alegremente. Las estrellas realineadas, con papá en el asiento delantero y Sam atrás cargando cartuchos. El asiento del copiloto vacío, esperándole.

Algún tiempo después de Niñez, Montana, pasando por Adolescencia, Illinois, de camino a Adulto, Oklahoma, algo raro le había pasado a su pequeño triángulo. Ahora él era la base del triángulo; equilibraba los enfados y temores y pesadillas de los unos contra los otros. Y mamá, en el centro del triángulo, no una parte, pero siempre presente. Estaba el alcohol, por supuesto, pero realmente tenía más que ver con él que con papá. Era como las ciudades, las escuelas y la gente; Sammy podía empezar a hacer amigos, papá podía canalizar toda su rabia y culpa hacia un desafortunado hombre del saco local por el que Dean casi se compadecía. Podían involucrarse, emocional y mentalmente. Pero Dean pasaba rozando sobre todo ello, siempre avanzando, un objetivo en movimiento. Era un don, el jodido maestro Jedi de la evitación y la evasión. ¿Te sientes emocionalmente aislado? Coge una chica y juega al viejo juego de Cuánto De Mi Cuento Te Vas A Tragar. ¿Hermano que sufre de baja autoestima? Arrástralo a cazar para que pueda liberar algo de agresividad, y por el amor de Dios, no hables de ello. ¿Un demonio que posee momentáneamente a tu padre y te pega una paliza a puñetazos? Exorciza al bastardo y manda su culo de una patada de vuelta al infierno, luego haz un chiste para que los moretones en los nudillos de tu padre no se lo coman vivo.

Dean era la base. Los mantenía juntos, y mientras estuvieran juntos, todos eran fuertes.

Bajo el caluroso sol ardiente, con su padre llamándolo y una cálida brisa a su espalda, Dean tembló de repente.

 

**o0O0o**

 

No tenía intención de encontrarlo, de verdad. En la oscuridad había confundido la bolsa de Sam con la de papá, y no se había dado cuenta de su error hasta que deslizó los dedos silenciosos entre la ropa para encontrar no la fría suavidad de una botella, sino el borde arrugado de una carta de admisión de la UCLA. Ahora se quedó congelado a la luz parpadeante del baño, entrecerrando los ojos entre el sueño y la confusión ante las palabras "ejemplar", "único" y "dotado". Formaban una lengua extranjera dentro de su cabeza, una letanía que aún no entendía.

 _¿Cuándo coño hizo la solicitud? La fecha de la carta dice marzo, Cristo, le han admitido hace un mes._ El instinto impulsó a Dean hacia adelante ( _mantente siempre en movimiento)_ y deslizó la carta de vuelta bajo los vaqueros de Sam, subiendo sigilosamente la cremallera de la bolsa. Apagó la luz y se quedó de pie en la oscuridad, esperando que sus ojos se reajustaran. _¿Ha aceptado? ¿Se va a marchar? ¿Cuándo empieza la universidad? ¿Qué clase de cosas malignas viven en Los Ángeles? …además de los agentes de cine. ¿A qué distancia está de aquí? ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puede irse?_

Dean abrió la puerta y volvió a entrar de puntillas al dormitorio, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo entre las camas. Luego se paró sobre las formas dormidas de su padre y de su hermano. Papá se movía a ratos mientras dormía, probablemente reviviendo alguna batalla o inventando una nueva (Dean había aprendido a agacharse cuando despertaba al hombre mayor). Sam, sin embargo, yacía absolutamente inmóvil, respirando despacio, profundo y estable.

Llegó, sin invitación e inexorable, deslizándose a través de los millones de oscuros ojos de cerradura en su mente. La memoria era más una historia que se contaba a sí mismo que algo que pudiera recordar. Había fuego, dijo su mente, y lo imaginó lamiendo el pasillo. Sammy. Papá cargando a Sammy. _Yo cargando a Sammy._ "Vete, Dean, vete", y él se fue, una pequeña figura con un bebé de la mitad de su tamaño. Por las escaleras, afuera. Llamas, llamas en la ventana, y papá no estaba allí.

Allí, en el césped… había habido un momento, sosteniendo a Sammy y mirando a la ventana naranja. En contra de las órdenes de su padre y de sus propios instintos (siempre en movimiento, incluso entonces), se había detenido y se había vuelto para ver arder la casa. Y, por un momento, el mundo había encogido, se había estrechado a su alrededor hasta que sólo quedaron él y el bebé en sus brazos, solos. Dos líneas juntas… y había pensado por un instante en todo lo que haría para mantener vivo a ese bebé en sus brazos, en las cosas que robaría voluntariamente y en la gente que mataría alegremente para mantener vivo a ese niño, porque este iba a ser su mundo a partir de ahora, esta cosita llorando en sus brazos, esto era todo lo que le quedaba, y se haría pedazos a sí mismo para mantenerlo a salvo. Y entonces papá los había tomado a ambos en sus brazos y el mundo se había expandido de nuevo, y él fue salvado de la oscuridad del amor desesperado.

Tenía las manos apretadas en puños. Los aflojó lentamente, escuchando a su hermano respirar.

 

**o0O0o**

 

Dean miró fijamente la bolsa colocada remilgadamente fuera de la puerta abierta de la habitación del motel. Era una cosita inocua, fácil de confundir por otra. Quería hacerla trizas.

En vez de eso se giró, volvió al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor con una jarra fría de leche fresca del supermercado del barrio en su regazo. Pequeños riachuelos de agua se deslizaban por los costados de la jarra, goteando sobre sus vaqueros. A lo lejos escuchó gritos desde la habitación del motel.

Estúpido, estúpido. Estúpido Dean que pensó que podía mantenerlos unidos con geometría básica. Por supuesto que Sammy quiere irse. Es "ejemplar", "único" y "dotado". No es un friki. El momento brillante de su día no gira en torno al descubrimiento de un nuevo conjuro defensivo. Aquí no hay nada para él.

La mano que sostenía la jarra de leche fría se había quedado entumecida. La colocó cuidadosamente en el asiento del pasajero, luego cerró los dedos alrededor del volante, agarrándolo. Seguir en movimiento. Si empezara a conducir ahora, su mente calculó automáticamente, podría llegar a… ¿a dónde? ¿Cleveland? ¿Memphis? ¿Chicago? ¿Qué haría allí? Apenas había terminado secundaria, nunca había tenido un trabajo fijo en su vida. ¿Cazar solo? Se imaginó volviendo tambaleándose a la habitación de un motel, nadie más que sus propios ojos homicidas en el espejo del baño. Es propio de la naturaleza humana buscar una familia, si no tenía familia a la que volver la oscuridad podría parecer más amistosa, y entonces estaría perdido. Una línea por sí sola, tan fácil de echar abajo. _No hay nada para mí ahí fuera. Esto es todo lo que hay, y yo me quedaré justo aquí, para siempre._

Sam salió por la puerta del motel, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él, y el corazón y la mente de Dean se detuvieron. Su hermano pequeño recogió la bolsa de lona, moviéndose con pasos rápidos y enfadados hacia el aparcamiento. Luego bajó el ritmo y se quedó de pie parado con la bolsa de lona en una mano y una bolsa de lavandería en la otra.

Miró a Dean a través del parabrisas del Impala, el foco concentrado de justa cólera retorciéndose en algo que parecía como si doliera. Ahora era alto, de la altura de su padre y aun creciendo, rellenándose en hombros más anchos. La gordura de la infancia se había fundido en miembros largos, nada como la estructura muscular compacta de papá. O de Dean.

Mirando a través del grueso cristal Dean pensó: _No te pareces en nada a nosotros. Ellos te acogerán. Pasarás, no verán debajo de la rareza. Papá y yo… él escogió ser un bicho raro. Y yo… no recuerdo haber elegido._

_Pero debo haberlo hecho. Creo… que debo haberlo hecho._

Abrió la puerta de su coche y se quedó a su lado. Sam lo miró fijamente, un chico flaco con una camisa muy grande y con todo lo que poseía en sus dos manos.

Dean habló primero, y la firmeza de su propia voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

 

**oO0Oo**

 

Pasaron seis horas y un largo viaje antes de que Dean se sentara en el mismo lugar de nuevo, mirando a través del parabrisas a la puerta de su habitación del motel. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y entró en pánico por un momento, disparando a mano hacia la guantera y las armas escondidas allí. Y luego papá había pasado, desgarbado, por la estrecha abertura, una botella en una mano y el diario en la otra.

Sam se había ido, viajando en un autobús a California. No fue la UCLA después de todo, sino Stanford, y potencialmente la facultad de derecho después. Qué perversamente normal por su parte. El viaje a la estación de Greyhound había sido mortalmente silencioso, lleno de músculos rígidos y miradas fijas en el paisaje. Dean casi lo había dejado en el aparcamiento, se había despedido con tremendo esfuerzo de él mientras Sam estaba fuera de pie mirando por la ventanilla del coche, con toda la intención de alejarse lo más rápido posible. Nada bueno podía resultar de entrar y esperar con él… pero entonces la expresión de Sammy finalmente se rompió, haciéndose añicos, y Dean había aparcado en una zona de 10 minutos durante dos horas para poder sentarse, sin decir palabra, en una sala de espera con su hermano pequeño. Dean, el maestro Jedi de la evitación emocional, casi podía reírse de eso. Dos tipos, llenos hasta las cejas de un torrente de palabras, y no salió ni una sola frase. Realmente un clásico Winchester.

Sam finalmente habló en el largo silencio: ¿Me odias?

—No —contestó Dean instantáneamente, sin pensar. Pero no necesitaba pensar. Era su hermano. Por supuesto que no lo odiaba. Podía sentir la mirada de Sam sobre él, y mantuvo su propia mirada clavada en el mismo artículo sobre Jessica Biel de la revista FHM que había estado fingiendo leer durante una hora.

—Papá dijo que no volviera —la voz de Sam se hizo más grave con la rabia—. Dijo que una vez que deje la familia se acabó, no puedo volver.

Dean cerró bruscamente la revista, buscando desesperadamente por la sala de espera. Rezó por una mujer con pechos grandes, o por un robo a mano armada. Joder, aceptaría un poltergeist, cualquier cosa para detener esta conversación en particular. Cortaba a través de la bonita y agradable capa de casual _blasé_ en la que se envolvía.

Y sabe Dios que, una vez que cortabas hasta abajo, podía romperse en un millón de lloriqueantes, indefensos fragmentos de mecanismos de afrontamiento derrotados. Dean sabía lo que era, un soldado tenía que reconocer sus propias debilidades y saber hasta dónde podía empujarlas. Era una jaula de alambre, unida con cinta adhesiva, y dentro escondía las cicatrices de su propia carne. Las horas de insomnio en habitaciones de moteles de mierda, los brazos alrededor del cuerpo regordete del pequeño Sammy con sus dedos en el pelo de su hermano, susurrando historias que podrían ahogar los gritos de las pesadillas de su padre en la puerta de al lado. Aquella noche en Tennessee, cuando comprendió y aceptó por primera vez que nunca podría liberarse de la vida de su hermano. Aquellas interminables veces que corrieron juntos, cuando había visto a su padre sangrar o hacer sangrar a alguna otra cosa. Era un trabajo, papá le había explicado, piensa en ello como un trabajo. Los oficinistas se levantan todas las mañanas y escriben informes, pregúntales al final del año y es probable que no recuerden un día de trabajo en concreto.

Y Dean había obedecido, dejando deliberadamente que sus recuerdos se mezclaran y fusionaran. Y se habían derretido rápidamente en un aplastante pozo de nada, porque papá no había reconocido algo crucial, él tenía la cara de su esposa para ayudarle a dormir cada noche y para despertarlo por la mañana para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Dean sólo tenía a Sam. Y Sam quería irse.

—¿Dean?

Enfocó la mirada en la salida, deseando desesperadamente ser más fuerte, más listo. Pero se le escapó de todos modos: ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Se giró y finalmente se enfrentó a Sam. Al menos le debía eso a su hermano pequeño. Sam lo miró, su expresión ilegible. Dean arrastró aire a su garganta irritada:

—La universidad no es sólo la universidad, Sam. Especialmente la facultad de derecho. Vas a la facultad de derecho, vas a querer ser abogado. Si quieres ser abogado, tienes que practicar. Consigues un trabajo, una casa, y Dios sabe que encontrarás una chica. A las chicas les van los abogados, tío, así que felicidades por una elección inteligente de carrera —levantó los pulgares con mofa y una amplia sonrisa llena de dientes—. Y luego se quedará embarazada, y antes de que te des cuenta, tendrás todo el sueño americano. La casa, la mujer, los críos, todo eso —no pudo luchar más contra la amargura, y cedió. Era así de débil—. Afróntalo, Sam. No sólo te vas a la universidad, te vas de por vida.

Los ojos de Sam eran sombríos, airados. Estudió la cara de Dean, y luego le preguntó suavemente:

—¿Nunca has querido una vida distinta?

Dean se echó a reír. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, porque no podía empezar a llorar y pretender parar en un futuro próximo. La cinta adhesiva sólo aguanta unida por un tiempo.

—¿Qué vida distinta? —el instinto se apoderó de él y de repente estaba de pie, caminando, moviéndose de un lado a otro—. No soy como tú, Sammy. No soy listo. Esto es todo lo que se hacer, todo para lo que soy bueno. Y papá me necesita aquí. Perdiéndote, sobrevivirá. Será desagradable, pero lo conseguirá. Pero si nos perdiera a los dos lo mataría y lo sabes.

Sam abrazó su bolsa de lona contra el pecho, la culpa y el desafío y la tristeza en guerra en su angulosa cara. Dean comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero de repente un anuncio por los altavoces llamó al autobús.

Siguió a Sam afuera, y llegó hasta la puerta del autobús antes de finalmente agarrar a su hermano por el hombro y llevarlo a un lado. Revolviendo sus bolsillos empezó a sacar cada talismán, cada amuleto de protección que llevaba encima. Murmuró conjuros, puso un paquete de sal de roca que encontró en su bolsillo trasero en la palma de la mano de Sam. Incluso rezó un poco. A lo lejos escuchó a Sammy decir su nombre con un horrible hipido, pero no podía mirar, no podía mirar. Cuando llegó al final de todo lo que sabía y no había nada más de sí mismo que pudiera dar, rodeó con los brazos los estrechos hombros de su hermano pequeño y apretó. Pero sólo por un momento, porque pronto se rompería la jaula de alambre y el millón de fragmentos del interior podría explotar hacia afuera como una bomba casera, haciendo pedazos a todo el mundo. Dean entendía la rabia. Dean entendía la violencia y lo cerca que estaba de ese vacío y reconfortante borde del olvido.

Sólo más tarde, después de prácticamente volver al coche a la carrera y ver cómo el autobús se alejaba por el espejo retrovisor, después de conducir dos horas de vuelta con dientes apretados y ojos borrosos que no terminaban de desbordarse, sintió que el mundo se encogía, hasta que no quedó más que un hombre viejo dentro de una sucia habitación de motel. Un hombre viejo y roto que se trocaría entre ser su padre y ser un soldado, que ahora se estaba bebiendo de un trago la solitaria botella de ron que Dean no había podido confiscar. Otro fracaso, uno por el que tendría que pagar con moretones.

Dean sacó las llaves del contacto y salió del coche. El mundo se cerró a su alrededor, apretado.

Y ese fue el final del primer día.

 

 

N.T. (*) En el original “gotta go see a man about a demonically-possessed horse”. El eufemismo en inglés de orinar “como un caballo de carreras”, que puede ser algo así como nuestro “cambiar el agua al canario”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Día 253: El Eco Winchester_ **

El teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, y Dean comenzó a albergar esperanzas.

—¿Hola?

_Mierda. Claro que no, nada es tan fácil._

—Heyyy Sammy. ¿Cómo va eso, hermanito?

Hubo la más mínima pausa al otro extremo, lo suficiente para que Dean pudiera anticipar el chasquido al colgar, que era lo que él había estado haciendo toda la mañana de todos modos. Entonces la voz de su hermano dijo: "Es Sam", en un tono lento y mesurado, y Dean pudo imaginarlo de pie, tieso como un palo, e igual de delgado.

Dean entró en modo vacile:

—¿Qué, ahora también te has cambiado el nombre?

Sam resopló:

—¿Quieres comprobar mi certificado de nacimiento? —y luego— ¿Dónde estás?

—Justo detrás de ti.

Hubo otra breve pausa, y Dean se rió entre dientes.

—Te he hecho mirar.

La risa de Sam resonó con perfecta armonía musical entre irritación y regocijo. A veces Dean era un compositor maravilloso.

—Idiota. ¿Dónde estás?

Dean hizo una pausa. Detrás de esas palabras acechaban otras. Toda tribu de nómadas tenía sus tradiciones orales… mentalmente las había apodado "El Eco Winchester". Decían cosas en voz alta y en silencio a la vez, en frecuencias y códigos conocidos sólo por ellos. Por ejemplo, _¿dónde estás?_ preguntaba no sólo por el paradero de Dean, sino también acerca de la proximidad con su padre y, por extensión, sobre el conocimiento por parte de John Winchester acerca de la llamada telefónica. Respondió de la misma manera.

—Carolina del Norte, a las afueras de Statesville. Hay un tren fantasma aquí abajo, sigue atropellando gente… el conductor lo tiró por un puente en la adolescencia, acabó decapitado en el camino. Aparentemente está un poco molesto por eso —respiró hondo—. En este momento, estoy en el teléfono público más sucio del mundo en la parada de camiones más asquerosa que se pueda imaginar, — _no llamando desde la habitación del hotel, papá no lo sabe. Todavía está enfadado. Yo no_ —.  Si pillo una enfermedad o me asaltan aquí, será por tu culpa.

—Si un atracador va a por ti, me da pena el pobre tipo.

Dean se echó a reír y las cuerdas enroscadas alrededor de su estómago se aflojaron un poco. Se recostó contra el cristal de la cabina telefónica. Una ráfaga de viento helado sopló fuerte en su cuello a través de una grieta en la puerta plegable, y afuera nubes grises prometían nieve, o augurios. Era difícil de saber, a veces.

—Y ¿cómo está la soleada California estos días? —Dean se felicitó por la ligereza de su tono—. Apuesto a que hay chicas paseando en bikini por todos lados, ¿eh? —añadió con nostalgia mientras una forma como un fardo pasaba a toda prisa.

—No sé, en realidad no he mirado. Y no me vengas con gilipolleces —continuó Sam ante el gemido de Dean—. Intenta juntar 21 créditos de chorradas de clases de humanidades para cumplir con algunos requisitos de educación general que no tienen absolutamente NADA que ver con tu campo de estudio — _eso es lo que estoy haciendo, aquí es donde estoy. Estoy bien._

Dean miró de nuevo las amenazantes nubes que se avecinaban. Se avecinaban, amenazantes. _Por favor, no seáis augurios de muerte_ , les suplicó, _ando escaso en cruces de plata y no creo que Sam tenga ninguna_ :

—Sssí. Los estudiantes universitarios no saben apreciar California.

—Sí, pues vale. Así que, —continuó Sam, y su voz cambió— ¿cómo lo llevas?

_Te echo de menos._

Dean abrió la boca y la dejó así por unos momentos.

—Estoy bien —dijo al fin.

El silencio alrededor de esas palabras cayó espeso como nubes negras.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

—¡Dispara!

El cuerpo sin cabeza se balanceó hacia arriba, y la sangre salpicó en un arco sobre Dean, que yacía sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo. Se estremeció como si hubiera sido golpeado con agua hirviendo, pero más por sorpresa que por miedo.

Corriendo desde el otro lado del puente destartalado, John Winchester desplegó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, las piernas corriendo, los brazos balanceándose. En una mano agarró suficiente sal de roca como para llenar la boca del Diablo; en la otra, un cuchillo Bowie de seis pulgadas. Si la manifestación fantasmal que estaba de pie junto a su hijo hubiera tenido una cabeza que albergara ojos habría encontrado temible la visión. Pero no era así, y John no tenía un arma.

—¡Dispara, maldita sea, Dean! —volvió a tronar.

Los dedos entumecidos de su hijo mayor saltaron a la vida, buscando la escopeta. El cuerpo decapitado del ex-conductor de tren H.K. Linster, obviamente un poco molesto al ser corpóreo temporalmente después de un siglo de perseguir a los lugareños, levantó su linterna por encima del muñón de su cuello. La llama que había en su interior parpadeó, chisporroteó, y luego explotó en una bola de fuego viviente que exigía sangre.

Entonces la carne en descomposición de la mano derecha que sostenía la bola de fuego en lo alto explotó y la linterna cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos, su llama extinguida. Dean rodó hacia atrás con el retroceso de la escopeta y se incorporó sobre una rodilla. El cadáver de Linster tropezó, tratando de aferrar el desastre de su extremidad, y Dean volvió a dispararle en la pierna. El fantasma-hecho-carne cayó al suelo.

John acortó la distancia y bajó en picado, clavando la hoja bendecida tres veces y recubierta de plata directamente en el pecho de Linster. Un aullido sobrenatural surgió del cuerpo que se sacudía, aunque no por ninguna boca visible. Ignorando la protesta por completo, John metió la suela de una bota directamente en el torso y volcó su paquete de sal de roca.

—Líquido inflamable —espetó, pero Dean ya se estaba abalanzando sobre su bolsa, que se le había caído cuando el cadáver repentinamente reanimado de Linster saltó sobre su espalda. Rechinando maldiciones entre dientes, desde el rabillo del ojo vio la mano izquierda de Linster, aún muerta, cerrada sobre el tobillo de su padre. Entonces él tenía la botella de líquido inflamable y John tenía una cerilla y no quedaba nada más que hacer que tostar malvaviscos.

Al menos eso es lo que sugirió en los tensos momentos después, torciendo los labios agrietados hacia arriba. Su padre claramente tenía otros planes, si la mirada asesina que le echó al pasar era alguna indicación. Dean permaneció junto a las cálidas llamas tanto tiempo como se atrevió, mirando a través de ellas a la brillante oscuridad de hielo y sombras. Pero el orgullo y el entrenamiento finalmente se hicieron cargo y alzó su equipo sobre un hombro magullado, luego marchó para su interrogatorio.

Apenas habían pasado por la puerta de la habitación del hotel antes de que sacara lápiz y papel. Todavía vestido con la ropa sucia y desgarrada que había visto el interior de una tumba, John Winchester cruzó las manos sobre la mesa frente a él y miró fijamente a su hijo:

—¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?

Dean volcó su equipo sobre la alfombra del hotel junto con una buena cantidad de tierra del cementerio. Agachado, empezó a examinar cuidadosamente sus herramientas. Ganando tiempo.

—¿No crees que esto podría esperar hasta que _no_ estemos cubiertos de tierra y congelándonos las pelotas?

Los ojos de color avellana no parpadearon:

—Necesitamos registrar los detalles mientras aún están frescos en nuestra memoria.

Dean aún tenía demasiada adrenalina en sangre y se sentía tieso, tenso. Tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente antes de hablar, guiando los movimientos de su propia boca, no sea que se le escapara algo:

—Pasamos unas seis horas cavando en busca de un cuerpo que no estaba allí. Así que intentamos un nuevo conjuro para dar forma al espíritu temporalmente, y luego destruir ese cuerpo prestado —respiró hondo, y se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus rodillas, para quitarse el abrigo con un gesto de dolor—. Fuimos al puente donde la máquina del tren se salió de la vía y el bueno de Linster perdió la cabeza. Encontré la cabeza en cuestión. Tú la quemaste, yo fui a buscar el cuerpo —puso la chaqueta en el suelo y se meció sobre sus talones. Ante él estaban en perfecto orden su escopeta, Beretta, munición de repuesto para ambas, paquetes de sal de roca, líquido inflamable, cerillas, crucifijos, agua bendita y chaqueta. Parpadeó, no estaba seguro de si la chaqueta de cuero podía considerarse un arma o una protección. Sin embargo, siempre había sido esa la alineación inicial. Tal vez debiera conseguir que un sacerdote la bendijera o algo así.

—Dean —la voz de su padre sonaba tan tensa como se sentía Dean. Dean miró a su padre a los ojos.

—Se me echó encima, papá, eso es todo —se levantó con unos músculos que protestaron. Su bolsa de lona descansaba en una de las camas del hotel, y la desabrochó, haciendo una mueca ante el olor a ropa sucia. Los ojos de John siguieron fijos en él.

—Esa no es la parte que me preocupa. Fue descuidado, sí, pero no mortal. Pero te quedaste paralizado, Dean. Te caíste al suelo y te quedaste allí —elevó un poco la voz—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Olvidaste que era de carne y hueso? ¿Te entró el pánico?

Dean arrojó un suéter manchado a la cama con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—No estaba asustado.

—¿Entonces qué? ¡Estuviste a dos segundos de morir esta noche, Dean! —la voz de John llegó al nivel de los gritos. Pero incluso en la pequeña habitación, Dean podía oír el eco del puro miedo—. ¡Estaría bien saber por qué!

Dean dio vueltas a una camiseta en sus manos, con los ojos en la tela:

—Estaba esperando que alguien más disparara.

John tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que Dean se sorprendió de que no se clavara en la madera:

—No tenía una maldita arma —su voz temblaba de ira y actitud defensiva fruto de la culpa.

Dean miró a su padre a los ojos y dijo lo más suavemente posible:

—No me refería a ti.

Llevó un momento, y Dean mantuvo la mirada de su padre hasta que vio que comprendía. Luego volvió a organizar su ropa sucia. Una tarea totalmente innecesaria; habían sido dos semanas de caza ininterrumpidas. No tenía ni una prenda limpia a su nombre. Pero le dio algo que hacer mientras John procesaba la revelación de que la rabia y el silencio y un viaje al extremo más lejano del continente no podían borrar la existencia de Sam, o su ausencia.

Dean sinceramente sospechaba que, si pudieran brotar branquias, su padre habría encontrado un trabajo en el centro del Atlántico, y habría insistido en aceptarlo.

Despacio, la silla de John crujió, y Dean arriesgó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Su padre había cogido el bolígrafo y se había puesto a escribir. Dean se detuvo, y luego se acercó a la pila de ropa sucia que había hecho, reordenando la ropa en colores y blancos. No sabía qué más hacer con sus manos.

—Cuando empecé a cazar, casi me hace pedazos una redcap (*) —dijo John a las páginas que tenía frente sí, su bolígrafo deslizándose continuamente sobre el papel—. Un turista británico idiota lo trajo en un cajón lleno de tazas de té. El pequeño bastardo tenía sus garras clavadas hasta la mitad en mi pierna antes de que yo empezara un Ave María —dejó el bolígrafo y se sentó en la silla. Sobre él la luz proyectó extrañas sombras sobre su rostro, ocultando sus ojos—. Pero no se trataba de velocidad o fuerza. Había matado hombres antes, en combate. Yo era un buen soldado; el Cuerpo se ocupó de eso. Puedo luchar de la leche cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Pero el primer par de veces, ahí fuera en la oscuridad… tuve suerte de volver a casa con vida —se rió entre dientes tristemente y se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiando barro y sudor—. No estaba acostumbrado a luchar solo, Dean. Seguía esperando que otro marine me cubriera las espaldas.

Dean dejó la ropa y se paró junto a la cama, con las manos colgando a los costados. Los ojos insondables de John se movieron sobre él desde las puntas del cabello hasta las uñas de los pies. Suspiró, luego se puso de pie y cerró su diario, dejando el bolígrafo a un lado.

—Te acostumbrarás, —continuó en voz baja—. Llevará un tiempo, pero retocarás tu forma de luchar —cruzó la habitación para apoyar una mano sobre el hombro no lesionado de Dean y su cara cansada se iluminó con una genuina y fugaz sonrisa—. Eres un buen cazador, Dean. Conseguirás ajustarte.

Dean miró en los ojos de su padre y no tuvo ninguna duda. Por supuesto que sí; sin cuestionarlo. Sonrió y se dio cuenta de que sus labios se inclinaban fácilmente hacia arriba, nada parecido al esfuerzo de antes. John dio una palmadita en el hombro a su hijo, luego se giró y se dirigió al baño, cerrando bien la puerta.

Y al igual que el clic de una cerradura, la certeza se evaporó en una fría habitación de hotel.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Algún trozo de metal chocaba rítmicamente contra el interior de la secadora, la única otra máquina en uso. Dean sacó la ropa mojada de una lavadora, la empujó bruscamente dentro de una secadora vacía y metió unas monedas. Se acurrucó cerca mientras el aire caliente se filtraba por la puerta hacia su piel.

Era Navidad, más o menos. Lo había olvidado hasta que las luces de colores de la lavandería parpadearon sobre el hielo. Dando saltos y moviéndose para mantener el calor corporal, Dean miró fijamente con ojos llorosos la ropa que giraba y trató de calcular mentalmente la fecha. Sólo le importaban dos días del año; estimaba todos los demás en relación. El 2 de noviembre había sido en Cheyenne y papá tuvo su crisis nerviosa anual. Un par de días para encontrarlo en la calle, asearlo, y luego de vuelta a la carretera, dirigiéndose al sur hacia Texas y unas vacas mutiladas. Dean tuvo que coger el camino largo a través de Nuevo México; los llevó bastante lejos rodeando el agujero negro en Kansas que atraería a su padre y lo aplastaría si Dean no se mantenía alejado y aguantaba lo suficiente. Un viaje de dos días a Corpus Christi se convirtió en tres con las millas extra, luego una tediosa semana y media para rastrear y matar a un par de chupacabras. Dos días de viaje a Memphis, cuatro para encargarse de una genuina mansión embrujada. Una pausa de una semana, luego su comprobación semestral de un nido de ninfas de agua que seguía apareciendo en la costa de Michigan. Una semana allí… y luego bajar a Statesville, Carolina del Norte, para el director de tren sin cabeza del Puente Bostian.

Lo que hacía de hoy… _mierda_. 21 de diciembre. Demasiado tarde para enviarle algo a Sam. No es que este pequeño pueblo tuviera muchas tiendas de regalos.

Dean dirigió la mirada a la joven encorvada detrás del mostrador. _Al menos puedo intentarlo_. Se enderezó, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y trató de ignorar el hecho de que solo llevaba un par de pantalones de pijama a rayas mientras se acercaba a ella arrastrando los pies.

—Disculpe, señorita —Dean lanzó su sonrisa más brillante, esperando que ella no notara el corte en su labio inferior. Un ‘ _Elle’_ descendió y luego cayó a un lado para revelar un cabello largo del color de la arena y pecas. _No está mal_ , si pasaba por alto las ojeras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos. Considerando su aspecto, Dean se sintió generoso. _Los padres probablemente dirigen la lavandería y mandan a su nenita a atender la tienda por la noche. Con una escopeta bajo el mostrador, sin duda._

—Me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano con algo —se apoyó contra el mostrador, transmitiendo calma con un cuerpo que no tenía ninguna—. Estoy de paso por la ciudad, de viaje con mi padre.

Ella sonrió un poco:

—¿Caza o pesca?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

—Cazando. Definitivamente cazando. ¿Hay gente tan loca como para pescar en esto? —señaló la ventana con la barbilla.

Ella se rió y se giró para contemplar las partículas de hielo en la ventana.

—Lo creas o no, sí. A los hombres de por aquí les vuelve locos eso —su movimiento desplazó la manta en que se envolvía y reveló un torso bien curvado. _No buenísima, pero está lo bastante buena para una chica de pueblo, y siempre suelen ser las más frescas_. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para captar como sus ojos descendían.

Y su rostro cambió a la velocidad del rayo, pasando de un plácido cansancio al miedo y de vuelta tan rápido que Dean no lo habría notado, excepto porque el silencio se prolongó un poco demasiado y ella se envolvió en la manta un poco más apretada que antes.

—Hay una cabaña de caza dos calles más abajo, si eso es lo que estás buscando —y su voz definitivamente sonaba una nota más aguda.

Dean pudo sentir el cambio, pero no pudo interpretarlo.

—Nah, en realidad… buscando una tienda de regalos.

Ella se relajó un pelo.

—¿Compras navideñas de última hora?

—Sssí, —Dean gimió con mofa, sacando su mejor ‘ _ah, caray’_ —. No sé cómo lo hace Santa —frunció el ceño pensativamente—. Supongo que tener renos supersónicos y elfos esclavos ayuda —penoso, pero la tensión se alivió de su cara.

—¿Buscas un rifle nuevo para tu padre?

Dean se detuvo. Ni siquiera había pensado en comprar algo para su padre. No es que fuera algo que ellos hacían:

—Nah, ya tengo algo para él, —su boca mintió por él. _Gracias, boca_ —. Pero tengo un hermano pequeño… que está en la universidad. Stanford —añadió, porque nunca podía dejar de lado esa parte.

Sus ojos se abrieron adecuadamente:

—Vaya. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de él.

Parecía tan auténtica y no había nadie más, así que Dean dijo en voz baja:

—Todos lo estamos —sus ojos soñolientos-pero-despiertos estudiaron como su voz cambió alrededor de esas palabras, y Dean se aclaró la garganta—. Aunque no es el tipo más fácil para hacer regalos. Siempre quiere libros o algo así. El empollón de la familia y eso —se encogió de hombros con un aire de ‘ _y qué se le va a hacer’_ y guau, esta era la conversación más normal y honesta que había tenido en meses. Con cualquiera. Ella se echó a reír.

—Sí, conozco esa sensación. Tengo una hermana pequeña —con un rápido movimiento de dedos señaló un marco al lado de la caja. Dean ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con una visual de más aparatos de los que creía que podían caber físicamente en un rostro humano. Sus cejas se elevaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, pero afortunadamente ella se rió. _Probablemente el tipo de hermana mayor que tira del pelo._

—Hombre. Sam también pasó por eso —y, para su sorpresa, buscó en su bolsillo la billetera, con los dedos pasando por el siempre presente cuchillo Bowie atado a su espalda—. Yo solía tomarle el pelo diciendo que si se paraba encima de la tele, podríamos usarlo como antena —una foto se deslizó fácilmente de entre el dinero y las hojas garabateadas de encantamientos. En ella, un joven Dean de 16 años agarraba la cabeza de su hermano pequeño, manteniéndola inmóvil para la cámara mientras Sam, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca llena de metal, luchaba para liberarse y esconderse—. Sammy me mataría si supiera que ando por ahí enseñando esto a la gente.

La levantó para que ella la viera ( _míranos, somos tan normales_ ), y ella la alcanzó. Sus dedos se rozaron durante la fracción de un instante. Ya había hecho esa jugada antes, pero estaba cansado y hablando de su hermano pequeño, así que fue completamente accidental.

Ella retiró la mano de un tirón y la fotografía se deslizó por el aire para aterrizar en algún lugar detrás del mostrador. La silla la siguió con un choque. Dean alzó los ojos para mirar a la cara del miedo más absoluto.

—¿Qué…?

—Por favor, no —gimió ella. La manta se había caído y ella se acurrucó hacia atrás contra la ventana helada, desmoronándose sobre sí misma.

Dean se movió lo más lentamente posible, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Había visto animales salvajes menos asustadizos.

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo después de un momento.

Ella se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz, su aliento en cortos jadeos.

—Ya violaste a mi hermanita, ¿no fue suficiente? —se lamentó ella, su voz quebrándose al final para terminar en un estrangulado jadeo. Todos los pelos del cuello de Dean se pusieron de punta

—No lo hice, —empezó, y luego se lanzó de lado. La encimera explotó, enviando astillas al espacio que acababa de ocupar.

—¡No dejaré que me lo hagas a mí también! —gritó ella, y la parte de lucha del instinto de lucha o huida obviamente entró en funcionamiento, porque ella saltó sobre el mostrador y le apuntó con la escopeta. Por un segundo, que podría ser el último, Dean miró el cañón. Entonces el gatillo hizo clic. No había recargado. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre el cañón del arma por sí sola, echándolo a un lado. Ella fue detrás, y cayó al suelo con fuerza a su lado.

—¡NO! —ella soltó el arma y se revolvió, golpeándole con puños, pies, de todo, empujando hacia atrás con la fuerza de la desesperación—. ¡Nononononono!

Su rodilla, retorciéndose, se levantó y golpeó, más por la oportunidad de moverse que por propósito o habilidad. Dean la vio venir y trató de bloquearla. Pero tenía un brazo inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo y la otra mano agarraba la escopeta.

Tuvo una breve impresión de sus ojos, teñidos de negro cuando deberían ser verdes, antes de que el dolor explotara en su frente y cayera de espaldas en aguas vacías.

 

**o0O0o**

 

Su madre le agarró de la mejilla, riéndose en su oreja mientras pellizcaba y tiraba de la delgada carne.

—¡Mamá, suéltame! —se quejó Dean. Su voz hizo un eco que sonó mal en la cocina, pero no quería saber, no quería saber…

Mary se echó a reír y él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos destellaron de negro, y sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Ella sonrió, y sus dientes eran blancos y afilados.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean se incorporó de golpe desde el vacío de los sueños, y su mejilla se desprendió del pavimento helado al que se había pegado congelada un momento antes. "Ohhhhhh", gimió, poniendo una mano a un lado de su cara. Sus dedos encontraron humedad, y los apartó para mirar, confundido, al líquido que cambiaba de color en el parpadeo de las luces de colores. Parpadeó, siguiendo la dirección de la iluminación hasta el escaparate de una tienda. _Felices Fiestas!_ le gritó el enorme muñeco de nieve pintado, mirándole lascivamente. Los ojos de Helado, de negro carbón, miraron inexpresivos mientras Dean se movía y se inclinaba, poniéndose sobre sus pies. Su frente palpitaba, y el corte en su labio se había abierto de nuevo. Lo tocó con cautela, y luego alcanzó más allá a su propia mente.

La burla en el rostro sonriente de su madre seguía bailando ante sus ojos, pero poco a poco se fundió en rasgos más jóvenes y delicados que miraron fijamente, y luego se acentuaron aterrorizados, gritando.

Casi le cedieron las piernas mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, pero agitó los brazos como un molino de viento y se evitó un culo dolorido. El dolor le apuñaló detrás de los ojos ante el movimiento brusco y Dean gimió, apretándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Su pulso latía contra los lados de su cráneo, y parecía como si nada más que sus propias manos evitaran que su cerebro estallara hacia afuera en un rocío de sinapsis sobre la débil capa de nieve sucia del estacionamiento.

 _El estacionamiento_. Bajó las manos, mirando a su alrededor. _¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_ A unos pocos metros de distancia, el Impala se agazapaba en su aparcamiento, silencioso y vigilante. Más allá, las luces parpadeantes de Navidad colgaban en la ventana de la lavandería, atravesada de oscuridad, y él se estremeció, entrecerrando los ojos incluso contra su tenue resplandor.

_El estacionamiento. La lavandería. La chica._

Su rostro volvió a aparecer ante él, y se sujetó el punto en su frente donde ella le había atizado. _¿Qué coño había pasado ahí dentro?_ La había mirado una vez ( _vale, tal vez dos_ ), y no había tocado nada más que las yemas de sus dedos. Jesús, le había enseñado fotos de su hermano pequeño. Y ella lo había mirado como a un animal peligroso.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó por los labios invisibles de su mente, otro vino a él. _Lo_ _era, técnicamente. Peligroso. Un animal. Había matado (¡no a personas, nunca a personas!_ protestó el primer pensamiento), _había peleado y hecho que sangraran cosas_. Se enderezó y se pasó una mano inconscientemente sobre la cara. _¿Ella lo había visto? ¿Había mirado directamente a través del reflejo del escudo de normalidad de Sam a las horas que pasaba agachado en un cementerio entre cosas sin vida?_ El recuerdo de hedor a muerte antigua llegó hasta él de nuevo, y se dobló, tratando de controlar su estómago. Ella también debía haberlo olido, debía haber sentido la presencia de la muerte que se aferraba a él y leído su propio fallecimiento.

Pero igual de rápido, esa línea de pensamiento vaciló y cayó. _Ella no había suplicado por su vida… ella había suplicado por…_ Su mente se negó a ir más allá. _Ese… ese no era él._ Nunca lo sería. Lo que fuera que ella había visto en él que tanto la aterrorizaba, él no era… _eso_.

Tragó con fuerza, frotándose la boca, mirando hacia la oscuridad. La oscuridad le devolvió la mirada, completamente desprovista de chicas adolescentes aterrorizadas e irracionales. Con su suerte, probablemente era la capitana del equipo internacional y había corrido derecha hacia la casa más cercana gritando violación. Pensar en ciudadanos preocupados y padres vengativos lo impulsó a moverse, y Dean se deslizó por el terreno congelado hacia la lavandería.

El repiqueteo de las campanas en miniatura de la puerta cuando la atravesó y las luces fluorescentes estrecharon sus pupilas a la fuerza. Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos doloridos, escuchó el sonido de la maquinaria. Nada se movía, ni un zumbido de electricidad ni un rodar de telas, y se puso tenso. Debía de haber estado inconsciente más de lo que pensaba. Tenía que agarrar la ropa, recoger a papá y salir al camino antes de que todos los aldeanos agitando las horcas…

—Dean.

Dean abrió los ojos. Su padre estaba junto al mostrador parcialmente destrozado.

Y extendida sobre el mostrador estaba la chica de la lavandería. Una herida arqueada perfecta en su garganta, el corte recto y profundo de un maestro carnicero.

Todos los órganos del pecho de Dean se congelaron simultáneamente. Desde los capilares más pequeños hasta las membranas internas de sus pulmones, todo se cerró con fuerza como un puño y se solidificó en una masa sólida.

—Dean —dijo su padre otra vez. Dean levantó los ojos del interminable charco de sangre oxidada y oscura hasta la cara de su padre, y sus pulmones succionaron un chorro de aire frío, y luego se congelaron de nuevo. John Winchester estaba mirando a su hijo mayor con una mezcla de dolor, ira, tristeza y…

Revulsión. Pura y manifiesta repugnancia.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó John, la voz temblorosa.

Dean tragó contra su gruesa lengua y negó con la cabeza una vez, aunque no sabía si en confusión o negación. Su garganta no quería funcionar.

—¿Qué has hecho, Dean? —John elevó la voz—. Cuando no volviste, vine aquí a buscarte. Te encontré en el aparcamiento parado sobre ella —señaló bruscamente al cuerpo que estaba a su lado, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Dean.

—Yo no… —Dean se atragantó.

—¿No qué? — John se adelantó y el aire a su alrededor pareció tambalearse con la fuerza de su ira—. ¿Qué no has hecho, Dean? ¿Quieres quedarte ahí parado, cubierto con su sangre, y decirme qué _no_ has hecho? ¿No atacar a esta chica? ¿No perseguirla hasta el estacionamiento? ¿No cortarle el cuello con tu propio _maldito cuchillo Bowie_? —mientras hablaba, levantó su mano derecha y tiró algo al suelo. Un cuchillo, plata cubierta de rojo, giró por el suelo para descansar a los pies de Dean. Mirando hacia abajo, sus dedos cobraron vida y se metieron debajo de su chaqueta, a través de su espalda… a una vaina vacía. Volvió a mirar a su padre y la masa sólida dentro de su pecho se hizo más pesada.

—¿Algo de esto te suena? —la cara de John se retorció con una horrible parodia de sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas—. ¿Recuerdas haberle abierto el cuello fuera? ¿Qué tal atacarme a _mi_ cuando llegué? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —por primera vez, Dean se dio cuenta de que el brazo izquierdo de su padre estaba pegado firmemente a su costado, protegiendo las costillas—. Estaba seguro de que estabas poseído, pero dije todas las palabras correctas y no pasó nada. Ni siquiera te estremeciste, no dudaste. Casi me matas, Dean —la voz de John se quebró cuando dijo la última palabra, y Dean nunca había oído un sonido más aterrador.

—¡No! —Dean recuperó la voz, y agitó la cabeza frenéticamente. El frío cristal de la puerta principal presionaba contra su columna, pero no podía recordar haber retrocedido. Había un débil zumbido en sus oídos, y a menos que sus pulmones empezaran a funcionar de nuevo, se iba a asfixiar. Pero no importaba, no si…

—No lo hice. No lo haría.

Su padre le miró, pero su cara había perdido su vehemencia. Las luces fluorescentes proyectaban sombras en lugares donde no las había habido unos momentos antes, y John de repente parecía muy, muy viejo.

—No puedo protegerte de esto, Dean— dijo, y su voz resonó grave y áspera de tristeza—. Antes te dije que tenías que aprender a luchar solo… pero siempre habría luchado a tu lado, contra todo. Yo te quería. Pero esto… —contempló el joven cuerpo que tenía junto a él, y luego giró bruscamente su cara.

La cosa pesada dentro de Dean estalló y explotó por sus venas, llenándolo de hielo. _Yo te quería, pero…_ Quería reventarse la piel por las costuras, arrancar el cuchillo del suelo y copiar el corte de la garganta de la chica en la suya. Iba a hacerlo, lo haría, ahora mismo.

Y, arrodillado en el suelo con la mano extendida, un solo pensamiento vino a él como la llama de una vela parpadeando en una habitación oscura. Algo que su padre había dicho, o no había dicho. _Dije todas las palabras correctas_ , pero no las había nombrado.

Mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la empuñadura de su cuchillo ensangrentado, Dean susurró sólo una palabra.

—Cristo.

Por un momento, no pasó nada. Entonces su padre giró la cabeza y los ojos negros miraron a Dean.

Dean se balanceó hacia atrás. El hielo en su interior se aferró a él. Enseñó los dientes, gruñendo contra la presión que se cerró alrededor de su garganta.

—¡Jesucristo, Alá, Yahvé, Gaia, tu _cabrón hijo de PUTA_!

En la última palabra se lanzó en pie, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Su corazón latía alocadamente, sus extremidades temblaban, pero tenía un cuchillo en la mano y la espalda contra la pared. Levantó la cabeza y miró a través de un tramo de linóleo ensangrentado al demonio que había dentro del cuerpo de su padre.

No se había movido, excepto para curvar un labio hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa, o una mueca de desprecio.

—Impresionante, —dijo suavemente—. No pensé que fueras lo bastante fuerte.

Le dolía respirar, como si le hubieran pegado una docena de puñetazos en las costillas. Dean rechinó los dientes, moviéndose para reubicar su equilibrio.

—Supongo que no nos has estado siguiendo mucho tiempo, entonces, ¿eh?

—Por favor —puso despectivamente los ojos en blanco—. No te des tanto crédito ni a ti ni a este viejo. Estaba aquí mucho antes que vosotros, cosechando el miedo que el conveniente fantasma suscitaba en el ganado local —ladeó la cabeza de John Winchester hacia la chica sin vida, y sonrió ampliamente—. No hay nada más sabroso que el terror irracional a lo desconocido. Es tan fácil de manipular, especialmente en mentes débiles como la suya.

—Sal de mi padre, gilipollas.

—¿O qué? —una ceja se levantó en una expresión de perezosa indiferencia, una mirada alienígena en la cara de su padre. _Pero no era su padre, no su padre_ —. La hoja de ese cuchillo puede estar bendecida, pero esto —los brazos abiertos de par en par— sigue siendo la carne de papá, a pesar del pequeño mantra que te estás repitiendo a ti mismo. E incluso si pudieras decir las palabras del exorcismo que tan desesperadamente tratas de recordar, dudo que lo hagas a tiempo. Tus juguetes están todos en el hotel. Tu querido y precioso _Sammy_ está a varios miles de kilómetros y tu padre es mío. No hay nadie aquí para salvarte de tus errores, Dean, y ambos sabemos que cometerás uno —sonrió, con una sonrisa amplia y despiadada—. Pero digamos, en aras de la diversión, que encuentras una forma de aflojar mi control sobre la mente de tu padre. Todavía está el delicado problema de _esto_.

Extendió una mano abierta y la apoyó delicadamente sobre la pálida cara de la chica. Ella miró fijamente sin ver entre los dedos de su padre. Dean apartó la mirada, tragando con fuerza.

—Me pregunto quién de los dos lo hizo, —ronroneó el demonio suavemente—. ¿Recuerdas de quién era la mano que usé para clavarle el cuchillo en su adorable garganta? Yo sí.

—Deus —escupió Dean, y lanzó el cuchillo.

El demonio esquivó de lado, gruñendo de sorpresa, y la ventana de la tienda explotó en una tormenta de cristal. Pero Dean ya se estaba moviendo, corriendo tras el cuchillo, y bajó su hombro para golpear justo en el ápice de la caja torácica de su padre mientras el demonio se enderezaba. Cayeron juntos en un montón y Dean sintió una explosión de calor sobre él.

Las manos se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia su garganta, pero Dean se retorció de lado, barriendo un brazo en un semicírculo para capturar ambas muñecas de su padre bajo una axila. Bajó el otro puño con unos cuantos duros golpes. _Dos o tres buenos golpes, eso es todo lo que tengo antes…_

Una ola de violencia invisible lo golpeó directamente en el pecho, levantándolo del demonio y lanzándolo hacia atrás a través de la ventana rota. Dean golpeó con fuerza contra el pavimento, quedándose sin aliento. Otra llamarada de calor le inundó y levantó débilmente la cabeza. Ante él la lavandería explotó en una pared de fuego. Por un momento, su corazón se detuvo… pero entonces su padre saltó a través del marco vacío de la ventana, la cara retorcida en una máscara de rabia, los ojos negros como la tinta. El demonio que había dentro se enderezó, a solo unos pasos.

Dean podría haberse reído. Lo habría hecho, si hubiera tenido aliento de sobra.

Rodó, se retorció, gateó por los últimos metros de pavimento cubierto de hielo. Oyó al demonio reírse de él, triunfante y sarcástico. Alcanzó con una mano, cubierta con su propia sangre (o la de la _chica_ ) detrás del neumático delantero del Impala ( _nena*, cariño, ángel_ ) el pequeño frasco pegado a su chasis, la mejor petaca de su padre que Sammy hacía años había vaciado de whisky y reabastecido con sus _suministros de emergencia_ , y Dean se había reído y se había burlado despiadadamente, y nunca dijo ni una palabra.

Las manos se cerraron con fuerza en su cuello. Sacó la petaca, abrió la tapa con un dedo, se dio la vuelta…

Y la arrojó.

Enmarcado contra una pared de fuego, el demonio gritó de rabia con la voz de su padre mientras un arco de agua bendita se elevaba ante él y caía.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Era por la mañana y a medio camino de Atlanta, antes de que John Winchester se despertara. Lo hizo apresuradamente, lanzando las manos en varias direcciones antes de quedarse quieto. Las colocó en la manija de la puerta y en el asiento antes de que hablar.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Dean le miró de reojo. Había apagado la radio hacía horas, después de que las primeras noticias informaran de un trágico incendio que se había cobrado la vida de la capitana de diecisiete años del equipo de lacrosse femenino de Statesville High School.

—De camino a Atlanta, —contestó Dean después de un momento. Entonces, como los profundos moretones y las manchas de piel irritada dejadas por el agua bendita hacían imposible pasarlo por alto—, Anoche te poseyó un demonio. Cuando saliste a buscarme de alguna manera te cogió—. John se giró hacia él y Dean se volvió a concentrar en la carretera—. Era un Barbas. Uno malo… vino por el fantasma, se quedó por los Winchester.

El silencio respondió a esta afirmación, y en ella, los ecos virtualmente gritaban. _Papá, papá, ayúdame. Creo que pasó algo muy malo._ Se le volvió el estómago y apretó los dientes, esperando.

Su padre, el último ser vivo que le quedaba, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo has derrotado?

El horizonte mostraba un mosaico de nubes rotas, por donde asomaba la luz del amanecer. A su lado, las páginas del diario de su padre crujieron al girarlas, y John levantó su bolígrafo. En ese silencio  expectante Dean supo, por fin, lo equivocado que había estado. Había agonizado toda la noche por una garganta cortada, un cuchillo y dos manos, y a la luz de la mañana comprendió por fin que no tenía que haberse molestado. Sus labios se inclinaron hacia un lado.

—Suerte, sobre todo —dijo su boca en tono apesadumbrado, y Sam lo habría oído. Sam se habría girado, con sus ojos oscuros y vigilantes, y habría oído los ecos, habría alcanzado a través de ellos y habría sacado las palabras no dichas. Pero ahora sabía que el suyo había sido un idioma de dos. _Un lenguaje de gemelos, aunque no._

Su padre se inclinó sobre el papel, haciendo anotaciones. Una enorme y aplastante oleada de emoción se elevó bajo las cicatrices de la piel de Dean, y casi pudo convencerse de que era alivio.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasaron otras seis horas antes de detenerse, doloridos y cansados. Otras siete antes de que se levantara en silencio y caminara descalzo bajo la lluvia helada, temblando de frío y otras cosas. Otras ocho antes de que encontrara un teléfono público tras un restaurante. Las calles desiertas y vacías; se había equivocado unos días en sus cálculos y era Nochebuena.

Tuvo que marcar cuatro veces, sus dedos inseguros seguían marcando números erróneos. Sam se estaba riendo cuando contestó:

—¿Hola? —preguntó, su voz brillante y clara, y la música sonaba de fondo—. ¿Hola? Hol-aaaaaa…

Dean colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que el plástico se agrietó. _Sam lo sabría. Sam oiría los ecos, preguntaría_. Le recorrió un profundo estremecimiento. _Querría saberlo, el pequeño aspirante a abogado, escogería las pruebas y aplicaría la lógica._ Necesitaría _saber la verdad_. La oscuridad de la noche llenó sus ojos, y en ella sólo vio el rostro de su padre lleno de odio. _¿Pero hacia su hijo? ¿O a sí mismo?_

¿ _Importa_? En cualquier caso era culpa de Dean. Dejó que una niña lo noqueara y ella murió. De A a B, ya está, hecho. La había cagado, ella estaba muerta. Si existiera el karma, desarrollaría cáncer; si el Infierno fuera real, estaría condenado. _Así que ¿y qué coño importaba?_

Debería importar a su padre pero, aparentemente, estaba sordo. _Bendito sea. Maldito sea._

Le importaría a Sam. Y Sam lo sabría. _Bendito sea. Maldito sea._

Los ecos los destruirían a todos, de diferentes maneras. El silencio podía destruirle a uno, pero de nuevo, necesitaba aprender el fino arte de luchar solo. Así que se volvió y caminó de regreso a la habitación del hotel, y pasó una hora en la ducha salvando sus dedos de los pies de la congelación. Su padre preguntó al respecto, él mintió, y su padre no oyó los ecos. Sam los habría oído, incluso a larga distancia. Así que Dean esperó a que los ecos murieran.

Al otro lado del país, en un lugar cálido, su hermano pequeño _—su gemelo—_ también esperó, y esperó y esperó, y luego, malinterpretando el largo silencio, ya no esperó más.

Y ese fue el final del día 253.

 

 

N.T.

a) redcap: un tipo de goblin cuya gorra está teñida de rojo con la sangre de sus víctimas.

b) en ingles, coches, barcos, aviones, etc, si se les atribuye un pronombre no neutro, son femeninos (como nuestras máquinas). El Impala, a todos los efectos, es _ella_ , la _nena_ (baby) de Dean, no su 'bebé' (estas cosas pasan con las traducciones)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dia 418: No Hay Mayor Furia_ **

 

Ya estaban muy enfadados antes de entrar en la gasolinera y la discusión que siguió bordeó un territorio peligroso. A la luz del día, sentado cómodamente en una habitación con aire acondicionado, Dean podía jurar honestamente por su alma que nunca levantaría la mano contra su padre.

De forma significativa, sin embargo, nunca lo juraría por el alma de _Sam_. Porque ocasionalmente había noches, como la de la chaqueta en Arizona, cuando la Madre Naturaleza (la maldita puta) se negaba a bajar la temperatura por debajo de los 38 (incluso después de medianoche), y ambos casi se habían dejado las gargantas a manos de un hombre lobo cerca de la frontera de Utah, (no porque fuera un hombre lobo particularmente grande, sino que John se había aburrido durante la vigilancia y se había tragado un par de cervezas), y a Dean se le había secado en el pelo una mezcla de sangre y lodo como cemento, y las piernas de ambos estaban exhaustas hasta el punto de temblar por trepar por la ladera de un barranco, y John se había dislocado el hombro al _caer_ por dicho barranco, y la única razón por la que no se había roto el cuello fue la útil zarza sobre la que había aterrizado, y _DULCE JESÚS_ el Impala tenía un rasguño en su lado derecho.

La presencia de armas cargadas y semicargadas dispersas por el asiento del coche a su alrededor no ayudó en nada, por supuesto.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó John.

—Vete _tú_ a la mierda —escupió Dean.

Al tenue resplandor amarillento de la tienda de barrio, la cara cubierta de arañazos de John se ensombreció aún más.

—No le hables así a tu padre.

—¡Tío, me lo acabas de decir tu a mí!

—¡Dean, te estás portando como un niño! —tronó John—. Considerando la noche que hemos tenido, estamos a un paso de la deshidratación. Esta es la única miserable gasolinera en este miserable pueblo que aún está abierta. Ve a buscarnos agua.

—Claro, sí, vale —Dean se recostó y señaló su aspecto con la mano—. Simplemente entro ahí, cubierto con las entrañas de vaca que usamos de cebo. Seguro que al cajero no le importará. Seguro que no llamará a la policía. Entra tú.

—Mi hombro está dislocado, Dean —contestó su padre de modo templado y paciente, su tono más peligroso.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —preguntó Dean sarcásticamente. _Oh, esto no va a acabar bien_ —. Me sorprende que pudieras ver lo suficientemente bien como para disparar al puñetero hombre lobo, porque seguro de cojones que estabas demasiado borracho para correr derecho.

_Yyyyyyy, escena._

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Un educado _ping_ digital sonó al abrirse la puerta, y los dulces tonos de Rob Zombie llenaron sus oídos. El cajero levantó una cara llena de piercing cuando Dean y John entraron, primero les echó una mirada aburrida, y luego volvió a mirar.

—¿Dónde dienes dos dendajes? —preguntó John con su lengua hinchada. El estrecho asiento delantero había evitado los golpes de pleno derecho, pero ambos habían hecho un buen esfuerzo.

El cajero se enderezó lentamente, lanzando miradas de uno a otro. A Dean no le detuvo el escrutinio, sino que marchó pesadamente hacia los congeladores que se alineaban en la pared más lejana, apretándose un ojo. Abriendo una puerta escarchada, sacó dos botellas transparentes con una mano.

—Estaré afuera —anunció al aire. El aire no respondió, y Dean se rió tristemente entre dientes. _Esto va a ser divertido._

Afuera se quitó la camiseta manchada, siseando cuando le rozó una abrasión en la parte inferior de su brazo izquierdo, y luego se volcó una botella entera en el pelo. El agua helada en su piel sobrecalentada le hizo chillar más alto de lo que jamás podría haber admitido posible, y apretó los ojos, exhalando con pequeños resoplidos.

Detrás de él volvió a sonar el _ping_. Dean esperó, pero nada perturbó el silencio excepto el zumbido de un mata insectos.

—¿ _Qué_? —espetó al fin.

—Dide que dienen un hodel —respondió su padre secamente.

Y tenían una manguera, llena de agua presurizada que estaba significativamente más caliente que la variedad embotellada. Ambos se quedaron en bóxers, John dejó caer unos cuartos de dólar en la máquina, y Dean giró la manguera sobre su padre sintiendo privadamente gran satisfacción por el chillido resultante.

Pero al final de la ducha improvisada, un sonido diferente salía de la garganta de John y Dean cerró el chorro de agua para mirar con incredulidad y con la boca abierta mientras el hombre mayor, chorreando, se reía a carcajadas. Por un momento pensó en niveles de alcohol en sangre, pero habían pasado horas. La idea de locura parecía plausible… pero entonces su padre levantó la cara, casi sin aliento por el regocijo, y lo que había allí no era ni la languidez sonrojada de la embriaguez ni el retorcido júbilo de la demencia. Era cansancio convertido en vértigo, el último suspiro de adrenalina transformado en una sonrisa.

John se enderezó, se tocó el hombro con una mueca y se adelantó para arrebatar la boquilla de la manguera de las manos de su hijo.

—Dame edo, pequeno dilipollas sádico —dijo, y se echó a reír.

Tres minutos de líquido presurizado más tarde, Dean yacía de espaldas sobre el pavimento bajo el interminable cielo de Arizona, riendo tan fuerte que no podía parar. John estaba cerca, manteniéndose erguido con una mano sobre el Impala, jadeando.

Cuando pudo volver a hablar, Dean dijo:

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vete _tú_ a la mierda —contestó su padre y volvió a troncharse de risa.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, con ropa limpia a la espalda, el tanque del Impala lleno y las armas guardadas, Dean se arriesgó:

—No más alcohol en el trabajo.

John levantó la vista de su diario, que había colocado sobre el capó del coche. Su mirada se oscureció y por un momento Dean sintió una puñalada de miedo, pensó que había juzgado mal. Pero entonces su padre suspiró y se enderezó, asintiendo:

—No más alcohol en el trabajo —convino.

La puñalada del miedo se convirtió en algo más ligero.

—¿Palabra de Scout?

John soltó una risita:

—No eres de los que se fían, ¿verdad?"

—Aprendí del mejor —Dean sonrió con suficiencia, pero no apartó la mirada.

John lo estudió un momento en silencio y luego levantó su brazo bueno.

—Juro sobre la tumba de tu madre que no volveré a beber en el trabajo.

Dean le miró fijamente. Eso no se lo esperaba, no podía decir que no estaba agradecido, pues sabía que era el único voto que su padre nunca rompería. El momento duró unos cuantos segundos más mientras los dos hombres se observaron mutuamente a la temprana luz de la mañana. Entonces John bajo la vista a su diario y Dean se giró para cerrar el maletero, echando un vistazo hacia la ventana de la tienda.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestro cajero, eh? —Dean sonrió, alzando la barbilla—. Estoy impresionado que no estemos rodeados de negociadores ahora mismo.

John elevó las cejas sin levantar la mirada.

—Me da que es del tipo anti-sistema.

Dean se rió entre dientes.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Estoy de humor como para darle al tipo un último repelús.

—Algo salado —dijo John a la espalda de su hijo. Dean saludó una vez sin girarse, escondiendo su sonrisa.

El cajero levantó la vista cuando Dean entró y luego fingió no mirar. Pero había estado leyendo la misma página de su revista toda la noche y Dean lo observó de reojo mientras escogía el desayuno más insalubre del mundo. La piel pálida parecía más pálida contra el pelo y las uñas negras (que sin duda era el efecto deseado) y anillos se curvaban a través de cejas, nariz y labios. Pero tenía una cara angular llena de huesos finos y delicados, y labios llenos. Era más bajo, más joven y más frágil en más de un sentido, a pesar de su esfuerzo por esconderse detrás de un aspecto hosco.

A Dean no le daba por ahí a menudo, en aras de la estabilidad del proverbial barco. Pero su padre estaba ocupado con su precioso diario y Sam estaba a unas quinientas millas de distancia en otro planeta. Así que, mientras ponía su selección sobre el mostrador, Dean levantó los ojos y dijo:

—Tripas de vaca.

Ojos oscuros que se habían escondido detrás de un cauteloso desinterés toda la noche se alzaron como un sol matutino. Dean sonrió y enrolló el sedal.

—Eran tripas de vaca, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando. Papá y yo adoramos, bueno, de forma _diferente_.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Un toque de irritación había vuelto a la cara de John Winchester para cuando Dean se dejó caer en el asiento delantero del Impala.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Dean se metió en el bolsillo una dirección garabateada apresuradamente.

—Consiguiendo indicaciones para llegar a un hotel decente, por si quieres saberlo —mintió a medias, sonriendo mientras giraba la llave en el contacto.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Resultó que el hotel estaba atendido por otro par de anti-sistemas que los miraron con un practicado desdén hasta que Dean mencionó a Merrill de la gasolinera. En ese momento, la corpulenta recepcionista y su encorvado novio (a quienes Dean apodó mentalmente Princesa Arcoíris y Peluche) se enderezaron. Y cuando Dean elogió la Crux Satanas de Peluche, apareció de repente una habitación con descuento disponible.

Resultó que todos ellos eran Satanistas, o al menos se identificaron como tales. No del tipo académico de Anton LaVey "abajo con la cristiandad", ni del psicopático que blande cuchillos y viste túnicas descrito por los medios de comunicación. Sólo cinco críos un poco retorcidos viviendo en el seno del rural y temeroso-de-Dios pueblo de Page, Arizona. Dean los conoció a todos en el vestíbulo más tarde ese mismo día, después de haberle colocado a su padre el hombro y haberle metido unos cuantos analgésicos por la garganta. Saliendo al calor abrasador de la tarde de Arizona a por hielo, Dean había mirado a través del aparcamiento y había visto un par de hombros delgados cubiertos con cabello negro.

Dejó el cubo de hielo en el pasillo y lo siguió.

Todos ellos se habían reunido detrás del mostrador y acababan de acomodarse bajo el confort del aire acondicionado tras un largo y caluroso día en sus variados y despreciables trabajos cuando entró por la puerta. Una chica pálida, cubierta de pecas y con el pelo azul de punta se hizo a un lado, las manos tratando de esconder una bolsa de papel antes de que Peluche la tranquilizara con un gesto.

—Hey, Dean —saludó fríamente, encorvado tan blandamente contra el mostrador que podría haber pasado por carne deshuesada.

Las manos de Pelo Azul todavía trataban de disimular el pack de seis debajo de su silla hasta que Dean le ofreció su más amplia sonrisa que congeló sus dedos temblorosos.

—Hola —la dijo—. Soy Dean.

Ella le miró boquiabierta sin decir palabra. Dean sonrió a los demás. Los restos de humedad de la ducha se deslizaron sobre su piel, mezclándose con el sudor; la piel expuesta por la camiseta sin mangas bronceada por el sol; su cabello corto y tieso en mechones húmedos.

Al otro lado de la habitación, un par de ojos de ébano miraron fijamente junto a los demás. Dean los atrapó con su mirada y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. _Gracias, dioses de los buenos genes._ Los labios se curvaron hacia arriba como si su dueño pudiera leer los pensamientos de Dean.

—Hey, Dean —saludó Merrill. Se sentó en una silla de ordenador con ruedas, con las rodillas levantadas y echadas sobre los brazos. Había desaparecido la actitud hosca y, afortunadamente, los anillos de labios y nariz habían sido reemplazados por tachuelas, aunque había mantenido el de la ceja. Dicha ceja se arqueó hacia arriba—. ¿No tripas de vaca hoy?

Dean se echó a reír y levantó los brazos a ambos lados, con las palmas hacia el cielo.

—La noche es joven, y yo también.

En realidad, le llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. No es que le importara; le sorprendió gratamente lo poco que tuvo que mentirles, incluso después de que el whisky sustituyera a la cerveza y todos se sentaran en el suelo a echar un Black Jack. Enseñó a Peluche y a Princesa Arcoíris a hacer trampas al póquer, discutió los puntos más finos del paganismo con Bernie, el aspirante a Anticristo, un locuaz desertor de la universidad con un pentagrama invertido dibujado con rotulador en la frente, e incluso logró entablar conversación con Pelo Azul (que había llegado a la ciudad hacía unos meses), aunque ella todavía lo miraba fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre. Se deleitaron con sus habilidades con las tarjetas falsas y su extensivo conocimiento de religiones alternativas, apenas parpadearon ante el número de sitios en los que había vivido, y no hicieron preguntas sobre su familia. Incluso aceptaron la historia de las tripas de vacas sacrificadas a la luna llena, lo que no era del todo mentira.

Todos se habían encontrado de manera similar a lo largo de los años, rondando cautelosamente a cada nuevo miembro para catalogar heridas y defectos hasta que se asentaron en la feliz aceptación del rechazo comunitario. Mezclando la baraja en una pausa entre juegos, Dean los observó a todos moverse a su alrededor. _Como una familia_ , pensó. Una tan necesaria y fundamental como cualquier pariente de sangre. Todos ellos eran adolescentes, y probablemente sabían mucho menos sobre su profesada religión que Dean. Jugaban al satanismo, imaginando que implicaba un montón de sacrificios de animales, sexo e inmoralidad. En realidad, tenía mucho más que ver con intercambiar un conjunto de reglas por otro. Pero necesitaban identificarse, al igual que se necesitaban unos a otros para aceptar y validar sus rarezas intrínsecas de esa manera en que sólo la familia puede hacerlo.

Su mirada vagó hacia el miembro más silencioso de la familia. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre las cartas.

—Joder —anunció Princesa Arcoíris, volviendo a sentarse disgustada—. Nos quedamos sin whisky.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Dean, Merrill dijo:

—Traeré más.

Dean cambió su atención a las cartas, sonriendo para sí mismo y dejando que se desarrollara la jugada. Merrill la tenía calculada y Dean estaba más que feliz de seguirle la corriente.

—¿Lo vas a coger del trabajo? —preguntó Peluche, frunciendo el ceño al intentar enfocar la cara de Merrill—. ¿No trabaja esta noche esa zorra de Kim?

—Nah —contestó Merrill, poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Dean miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras la ropa se levantaba y las extremidades se extendían—. Pensaba en probar en la licorería de la sexta. Steve trabaja allí a tiempo parcial. Es guay, casi nunca pide el carnet.

Princesa Arcoíris negó con la cabeza:

—Steve está en Phoenix. Sus padres se han divorciado al fin y su madre se mudó.

Merrill lo consideró por un momento. Pero sólo por un momento.

—Hey, Dean —preguntó, dándose la vuelta— eres mayor de 21, ¿verdad?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Llegaron al aparcamiento justo cuando un redoble de truenos sacudía las ventanas. A su alrededor el aire estaba espeso con el olor a polvo húmedo y el chasquido de la electricidad. Era la hora de la cena; las calles estaban vacías. En el horizonte masivas nubes de tormenta derramaban lluvia en manchones grises sobre la tierra marrón que había debajo. En el silencio antes de una tormenta de la leche el mundo contuvo la respiración y Dean tembló en la atmósfera de anticipación.

—La mayoría de la gente se queda dentro para estas —dijo Merrill junto a su oído, cerca—. A veces tenemos granizos tan grandes como pelotas de golf —hizo una pasa—. ¿Todavía quieres ir?

Dean levantó una ceja:

—La Madre Naturaleza puede irse a tomar por culo. Tenemos delitos que cometer.

Merrill se echó a reír, por primera vez. Un sonido bajo y relajado que hizo que Dean se estremeciera por una causa completamente diferente.

Llegaron a mitad de camino a donde quiera que Merrill lo llevaba cuando comenzó a llover, con tanta fuerza y cantidad que parecía que habían vertido un cubo sobre el parabrisas. Dean, riéndose con asombro y con una pizca de aprensión, tuvo que detenerse hasta que pasó lo peor.

A pesar de que les había costado casi cuatro horas llegar hasta ese punto (bueno, dieciséis si contaba esa primera cautelosa reunión en la gasolinera), Merrill no perdió el tiempo, deslizándose por el asiento y colocando sus dientes suavemente contra la piel del cuello de Dean antes de que sacara la llave del contacto. _Esto es lo bueno de los tíos_ , pensó Dean con una leve sonrisa cuando la lengua reemplazó a los dientes, _sin necesidad de juegos previos, sin preguntas, y sin ataduras, a menos que las quieras._ Dean se inclinó hacia atrás, pasando sus manos del volante al hombre más joven— _chico_ — y acercándolo. Merrill movió sus caderas hacia adelante, abriendo sus piernas hasta sentarse en el regazo de Dean.

Cuando habló, sus labios se movieron contra los de Dean:

—¿Eran de verdad tripas de vaca?

Dean se rió suavemente.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parezco un asesino en serie? —las caderas se movieron sobre las suyas, y jadeó involuntariamente—. Odio decirlo, —continuó con un susurro entrecortado— pero probablemente sea un poco tarde para preocuparte por si voy a apuñalarte.

Su única respuesta fue el fantasma de esa misma risa queda, y luego los labios se abrieron contra los suyos y Dean dejó de pensar por completo. Era algo raro, glorioso, esta habilidad de apagar completamente su cerebro y simplemente _moverse_. Estaba el razonamiento inductivo, le había dicho a Sam una vez con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma, y el razonamiento deductivo, y luego estaba el razonamiento de Deanductivo. Le funcionaba en las cacerías ( _escopeta apuntar gatillo retroceso_ ), y ahora permitió que la misma solución de problemas inconsciente se apoderara de la situación. Ropa debajo de sus manos ( _tirar deslizar fuera_ ). Sin suficiente espacio para maniobrar ( _asiento trasero agarrar levantar empujar seguir_ ). Sin protección ni lubricante ( _sudor saliva esperanza_ ).

Un relámpago y un trueno casi instantáneo hizo que ambos se estremecieran y que Merrill se riera y se quedara sin aliento, agarrando el hombro de Dean. Se arqueó contra el asiento del coche, su cuerpo una extraña combinación de suavidad y ángulos agudos, ojos oscuros y piel pálida. Y miedo también, al final, deseo mezclado con dolor mientras Dean se movía dentro de él. _No preguntaron por la familia, ninguno de ellos_ , pensó Dean distantemente y se inclinó para posar suavemente sus labios contra la nuca de Merrill, saboreando la sal del sudor y sintiendo el pulso rápido bajo la piel. Unos dedos temblorosos agarraron el borde del asiento y Dean se levantó, empujando más cerca y más dentro hasta que ambos inhalaron el mismo aire con aroma a whisky, respirando al otro en jadeos rápidos hasta que Dean gimió y apoyó la cara contra un delgado omóplato, temblando de alivio.

Merrill no había mentido; en algún momento la lluvia se había convertido en granizo del tamaño de una canica.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Fuera de las puertas del vestíbulo, Merrill se detuvo sobre piernas temblorosas.

—¿Vas a estar por aquí por un tiempo?

Dean también se detuvo y miró al chico en la oscuridad. La lluvia le había aplastado el largo cabello a la cara, acentuando los pómulos altos. Se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

—Tal vez. No estoy seguro.

Merrill dudó por un momento. Pero sólo por un momento.

—¿Todavía tienes esa dirección?

Dean movió la tintineante bolsa de papel de llena de alcohol ilícito, sacando el arrugado y ligeramente húmedo pedazo de papel. Merrill dejó su bolsa llena de chips de maíz y guacamole y sacó un bolígrafo, agachándose para apoyarse en su pierna para escribir.

—En caso de que mañana sigas en la ciudad —dijo en voz baja, devolviendo el papel. Luego recogió sus víveres y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

 _Casa_ , había escrito en la parte trasera y, debajo de eso, otra dirección. Dean lo guardó en el bolsillo y le siguió.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Afortunadamente andaban escasos de suministros. Habían gastado un montón de plata con el hombre lobo y el proceso de derretir el metal y transformarlo en balas llevaba tiempo y dinero. John se hizo cargo del tiempo, Dean del dinero.

Merrill resolvió ambos. _Casa_ , resultó estar compartida con Bernie el aspirante a Anticristo y Pelo Azul (Kristen) en una casa destartalada en las afueras de la ciudad. Las malas hierbas invadían el patio, el tiempo había descascarillado la mayor parte de la pintura y la puerta colgaba en un ángulo extraño. Merrill lo miró con una pizca de vergüenza; pero Dean sólo notó el cobertizo de trabajo abandonado en la parte de atrás y la relativa privacidad, y sonrió. Si John tenía alguna opinión negativa sobre el lugar se la guardó para sí mismo; simplemente gruñó y se instaló el cobertizo. Sin embargo, el pentagrama a rotulador de Bernie le hizo parar un momento.

—Son Satanistas —le dijo a Dean en la entrada, junto al maletero abierto del Impala. Dean sacó una bolsa de lona antes de volverse y afrontar a su padre.

—Son críos, papá. Bernie es el único que ha estudiado latín, y su pronunciación apesta. Merrill es vegetariano; probablemente su cocina sea más peligrosa que sus creencias religiosas.

John no parecía totalmente convencido, pero volvió a gruñir y cerró el maletero.

Dean consiguió trabajo en la gasolinera con Merrill, después de que Esa Zorra De Kim resultara estar embarazada y lo dejara. Hizo la mayoría de los turnos de noche, ganando siete dólares la hora por sentarse tras el mostrador. En su mayor parte no había movimiento, tal vez media docena de personas venían cada noche y ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad funcionaban correctamente.

Pero Merrill le hacía compañía en sus noches libres y Dean le devolvía el favor.

Y durante cuatro semanas, estuvo tranquilo. No feliz, pero algo parecido. John trabajó en el suministro de plata, derritiendo piezas en la pequeña estufa de leña del cobertizo. Si era consciente de Merrill (o más específicamente, de Merrill-y-Dean) no dio ninguna señal y los Mini-Satanistas instintivamente dejaron un amplio espacio a su alrededor y del cobertizo. Bebió algo, pero técnicamente esto no era un trabajo y a Dean no le podía importar menos, siempre y cuando el viejo no se prendiera fuego a sí mismo. Alquilaron a Bernie una habitación en el piso de arriba, quien parpadeó y se encogió de hombros cuando le ofrecieron doscientos por mes. Sólo había una cama, pero Dean y John rara vez estaban al mismo tiempo. Dean dormía por las mañanas, se levantaba a media tarde y bajaba arrastrándose hacia la cocina infestada de hormigas. Normalmente encontraba a Merrill sentado a la mesa, bostezando y con la cabeza despeinada, mordisqueando una tostada. Después de la primera semana, también se encontró con otra casualmente empujada hacia él. Kristen se movía en el fondo, entrando y saliendo a horas irregulares y todavía mirando a Dean con ojos como platos.

A eso de las seis de la tarde Bernie llegaba a casa. Por un tiempo Dean se preguntó sobre él y Merrill; pero Bernie parecía completamente asexual, prefiriendo leer y discutir sobre filosofía a follar con nadie. Una noche, después de que Dean se la chupara a Merrill en el baño de la gasolinera y estaba escupiendo semen en el fregadero, Merrill explicó cómo se habían conocido en Las Vegas.

—Estaba follando por dinero, —dijo sin entonación mientras se limpiaba con una toalla de papel— y una noche no quise hacerlo más, así que me puse delante de un coche —levantó la cabeza y sonrió torcidamente—. Bernie tenía buenos frenos.

Dean lo miró en el espejo sucio, y luego miró hacia otro lado. _Sin ataduras, a menos que las quieras._

Por las tardes, antes de que Dean y Merrill salieran a trabajar, todos iban al hotel, donde Danielle (Princesa Arcoíris) y Devin (Peluche) trabajaban hasta medianoche. Bebían, jugaban a las cartas, contaban chistes lascivos y, los fines de semana, se colaban en habitaciones vacías para fumar marihuana y ver películas de mierda por cable. Invariablemente, estas noches de fin de semana terminaban con unos cuantos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo y unos cuantos más enroscados uno alrededor del otro. Dean no podía acostumbrarse a tener sexo con una audiencia, pero las doncellas del hotel mantenían los suelos de los baños sorprendentemente limpios. O así le informó Merrill, con una risita incoherente, tendido boca abajo sobre el azulejo con los dientes de Dean en la parte posterior de su cuello.

No era la felicidad, pero era algo parecido, más parecido de lo que Dean había tenido desde que Sam se fue.

Duró cuatro semanas.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

A la cuarta semana Dean la vio por primera vez justo cuando salía del Impala. Había estado trabajando durante doce horas y casi se había dormido unas cuantas veces durante el camino de vuelta a casa. A su lado, Merrill no tenía sus reservas y se había quedado dormido con la mejilla apoyada contra el cristal. Dean estaba dando la vuelta alrededor de la parte delantera del coche hacia el lado del pasajero cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la piel, poniéndole el pelo de punta, y miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver una maltrecha camioneta azul en la calle, que luego aceleró.

La tenue silueta de la cara de una mujer le miró fijamente a través de la ventanilla.

Se paró, viéndola marchar mientras sus embotados instintos se despertaban y gritaban alarmados. Merrill murmuró somnoliento mientras Dean lo empujó adentro, pero no hubo persecución y casi atribuyó todo el asunto a paranoia por deprivación de sueño.

Y luego la volvió a ver, y esta vez no fue un vistazo accidental. Tres días después, ella se paró al otro lado de la calle del supermercado y lo miró directamente. Dean, con una mano agarrando la bolsa de la compra y la otra sosteniendo su abrigo formando una tienda de campaña sobre la cabeza de Merrill, se sobresaltó por el bocinazo de un coche y la devolvió la mirada. La lluvia la empapaba el cabello y le pegaba el chubasquero contra los hombros, pero apenas parecía notar el aguacero. Una figura inmóvil entre el viento y cuerpos apresurados que no se movía, simplemente esperaba.

Afortunadamente se habían olvidado la mantequilla de cacahuetes y como una hora más tarde dejó de llover. Dean se deslizó por la puerta principal con una Glock metida en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, su cuchillo Bowie atado justo encima, un amuleto de protección enrollado alrededor de un puño y una botella de agua bendita en la otra mano. Pero estaba solo; papá se había quedado inconsciente entre cerveza derramada en el cobertizo de las herramientas.

La camioneta azul estaba al otro lado de la calle, esperando, y Dean se movió hacia ella lentamente a través del pavimento mojado que brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía.

Se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia, cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y ella salió. Era alta, apenas una pulgada más baja que Dean, y fuerte, con el músculo de una vida de trabajo. Los vaqueros cubrían sus piernas hasta las botas de trabajo desgastadas, y debajo del chubasquero desabrochado llevaba una camiseta y una camisa de franela. Su pelo castaño colgaba suelto en mechones húmedos, con algunas vetas grises. Si la hubiera visto por detrás, o de lado, habría pensado que era la mujer de mediana edad de un ranchero.

Si no fuera por sus ojos. El resto de su rostro no era excepcional: una nariz recta y pómulos altos desafiaban a la edad con su elegancia, pero sus labios se unían en una línea tensa e implacable, sus cejas estaban dibujadas con demasiada fuerza, y tenía más arrugas de expresión que por sonreír. Pero sus ojos… indicaban dureza e inteligencia, de un chocante verde claro.

No ama de casa corriente vivía detrás de ojos tan vigilantes.

Otra línea se dibujó entre sus agudas cejas mientras miraba a Dean. Tenía la clara impresión de que ella estaba tratando de descifrarle, y no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

—Y bien —dijo Dean después de un largo momento de escrutinio mutuo.

—Y bien —ella tenía una voz grave y áspera, llena de noches frías y humo de cigarrillos.

Todavía había un buen trecho entre ellos, pero nadie le cubría las espaldas y no tenía ninguna idea mejor.

—Cristo —se arriesgó Dean. Ella ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó. El verde no cambió a negro.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella, pero no había sorpresa ni confusión en su entonación. Dean consideró echarle el agua bendita, tocando la botella. Su mirada se posó en ese pequeño movimiento y de repente sus cejas se abrieron, su expresión se aclaró, y sus delgados labios se movieron hacia arriba por los extremos—. Ah, —dijo ella, con el tono del descubrimiento—. Ah.

Dean sintió una inexplicable oleada de ansiedad, sabiendo que el acertijo había sido resuelto y preguntándose a qué conclusión había llegado; su sonrisa no era algo del todo agradable. Su malestar sólo aumentó cuando ella caminó hacia adelante, cogió la botella directamente de su mano, abrió la tapa y bebió varios sorbos.

—¿Agua bendita? —preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, devolviendo la botella. Dean se lo tomó con calma, con cuidado de mantener su peso sobre el pie retrasado. Ni un demonio, ni nada malvado por naturaleza, podía tomar un trago de agua bendita y sobrevivir. Pero muchas cosas en el mundo no _empezaban_ mal y sin embargo terminaban así. La irritación reemplazó a la ansiedad.

—OK, yo estaba aquí primero, señora. Tú eres la acosadora, tú empiezas.

Ella frunció el ceño, igual que él.

—No, no lo soy, y tú no estabas.

Dean miró fijamente. Ella miró fijamente. Finalmente él cedió:

—Dean Winchester.

Eso significaba aproximadamente nada para ella.

—¿Qué te trae a Page, Arizona, Dean Winchester? —sus ojos miraron fugazmente hacia la casa y Dean sintió la misma oleada de aprensión. En algún lugar a su espalda su padre babeaba mientras dormía y Merrill…

—Creo que es tu turno —apoyó su pie trasero. Si no era un demonio, él podría someterla, o al menos dejarla malherida antes de que alcanzara la puerta principal.

A ella su postura no le pasó desapercibida. Leyó cada línea de tensión de la forma en que sólo un luchador entrenado lo haría y la desagradable sonrisa regresó.

—Melissa —dijo finalmente—. Melissa Darnell. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Sr. Winchester?

El honorífico sonó a burla en su boca.

—Tratando de ganarme la vida, Srta. Darnell —respondió.

Dean había estado en todos los estados de los 48 de abajo para cuando tenía doce años. En todas partes había visto miedo, dolor y, sobre todo, pena. La reciente agonía de una madre por su hijo desmembrado; el antiguo dolor de un hombre por la esposa que desapareció misteriosamente hace años; el silencioso quebrantamiento del único superviviente de una masacre. Había cazado el dolor durante toda su vida adulta (y parte de su infancia), buscando sus diversas fuentes en las sombras. Si alguna vez olvidaba lo que era, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a los hombres que estaban a su lado, o mirarse en el espejo.

Conocía el dolor. Sobrevivió al de su padre, al de su hermano, al suyo propio. Era su herencia, su única herencia. Nunca había visto un dolor como el que vio en la cara a Melissa Darnell. Después de un momento, ella dijo en voz baja:

—Señora Darnell, no señorita —entonces, como su testaruda boca no permitió que quedara sin decir, sin importar el coste, añadió— Mi marido está muerto.

Ese no era un dolor que pudiera mitigarse. Dean no se molestó con consuelos o simpatías, pero respiró hondo y se atrincheró, esperando. Unos ojos sin lágrimas lo miraron un momento más, y luego se volvieron hacia la casa.

—Son Satanistas, ya sabes —comentó después de aclararse la garganta.

—Eso me han dicho.

Ella miró fugazmente a la botella que aún tenía en la mano.

—Pero tú no.

—No. ¿Qué eres tú?

Lo dijo sin miedo a su naturaleza. Pero la casa todavía estaba a su espalda, y Merrill y John todavía estaban en ella. Ella lo consideró.

—No lo he decidido —y había mucho detrás de esas palabras, demasiado para que él lo descifrara. Años más tarde, sabiendo más, aún no podía desentrañar todo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó en vez de intentarlo.

Comenzó otra ronda de escrutinio, y él aguantó sin moverse. La piel de la cara de Melissa aún estaba tensa, luchando para contener la inundación que había dentro. Finalmente, se volvió hacia la camioneta, descansando una mano sobre la puerta abierta y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—Entra —dijo simplemente.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Dean podía recordar ese momento y reír, llorar, gritar. Pero los hombres rara vez reconocen los momentos cruciales de sus vidas, sin adivinar lo cerca que están del triunfo o la condena por la más simple de las elecciones. En ese momento simplemente se detuvo, y luego caminó alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta hacia el lado del pasajero, manteniendo una mano en su cuchillo.

Ella condujo un poco, a unas pocas manzanas de distancia hasta una calle lateral, y él se dio cuenta de que ella sólo quería privacidad de la casa.

—Mi marido Jason era profesor de secundaria —sacó una foto de una pequeña carpeta a su lado, toqueteando una esquina con renuencia antes de entregarla. Dean se obligó a no hacer una brusca inspiración. El hombre de la foto tenía una cara redonda, mostacho y una gran sonrisa. No excepcionalmente atractivo, pero tenía ojos gentiles. A su lado, su novia de pelo castaño estaba sentada sin prestar atención a la cámara, sin prestar atención absolutamente a nada excepto a él.

Un gran dolor tiene su fuente en un gran amor. En la foto, Melissa Darnell tenía  su corazón y alma en su rostro mirando a su marido. Su mundo comenzaba y terminaba en el espacio entre ellos. Levantó los ojos y la encontró mirándolo. Un fantasma de su hostil sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

—Una monada, ¿verdad? Eso fue la Navidad pasada.

Dean sabía que no debía responder; devolvió la foto.

—¿Qué pasó? —porque ella quería que le preguntara.

—Fue asesinado —voz plana, sin emoción—. Golpeado, apuñalado y gravado.

–¿ _Gravado_?

—Sí —confirmó Melissa, sus ojos verdes inescrutables mientras sacaba otra cosa de la carpeta y se la entregaba—. Gravado.

Eran fotos de la escena del crimen, y Dean no quería saber cómo las había conseguido. Sí supo instantáneamente por qué le había enseñado esa primera imagen personal; para que pudiera discernir la diferencia, ver el antes y el después y entender cuán dolorosamente había muerto ese hombre amable.

Le habían arrancado los ojos con una precisión sorprendente, dejando intactas las cejas por encima de las cavidades vacías. Un símbolo había sido gravado en la carne de cada mejilla, aunque con menos precisión que el trabajo hecho en los ojos; Dean apenas podía distinguirlo, pero una mirada superficial a las otras fotografías mostró otras siete marcas en la espalda, el torso, las manos y los pies, así como un enorme agujero en su pecho. Y sus miembros…

Le habían roto los brazos y las piernas por una docena de sitios, retorciéndolos en ángulos horribles.

Dean recogió juntas todas las fotografías, las sostuvo en su regazo. Conocía las marcas, conocía el ritual. _Invocando a un demonio_ , pensó, y se estremeció. Requería dos cuerpos, uno para el sacrificio, el cual sería gravado con marcas rituales en preparación, y a través de las cuales pasaría el demonio en el momento de la muerte. Y otro cuerpo, el del invocador, que devoraba los ojos y el corazón, completando la posesión. _Una posesión voluntaria, ofreciendo su propio cuerpo a un demonio en busca de un huésped._

 _Voluntaria_.

La miró a los ojos y supo que sus emociones no estaban ni ocultas ni controladas.

—¿Crees que están involucrados?

—Era profesor de historia en el instituto North Page. Tres de tus pequeños amigos —y el tono burlón volvió— estaban en su clase. La noche que fue asesinado llamó a casa, me dijo que un estudiante de su clase le había pedido que se quedara hasta tarde. Dos días después lo encontraron en los bosques detrás del instituto _así_ —la sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué dijo la policía?

—Que ningún estudiante de bachillerato tenía la fuerza, —su comportamiento de amargo desapego vaciló y el dolor regresó de golpe— para romperle los brazos y las piernas por dos docenas de sitios, o arrancarle el corazón sin ninguna herramienta.

 _Pero un demonio podría_. Dean tragó saliva, estudiando las fotos de nuevo para ganar tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Bueno, —dijo con voz pastosa— podrías hacer tus test —señaló con la barbilla a la botella balanceada en una rodilla—, en tus compañeros de piso.

La miró fijamente, las palabras resonando en su mente. _No lo he decidido._

—¿Crees en ello?

Aquella ceja se arqueó de nuevo.

—¿Y tú?

Creía. Que Dios lo ayude, pero creía.

—¿Qué compañeros de piso?

—Danielle Ramírez, Kristen Reems y Merrill Finchley.

A Dean se le ocurrió, en algún pequeño rincón de su cerebro que mantenía un rumor continuo de comentarios sarcásticos, sin importar cuán terrible o desastrosa fuera la situación, que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba el apellido de Merrill.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dos días después, Dean se marchó de su trabajo en la gasolinera con unos mil dólares. Doscientos fueron para Bernie, quien parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, cuatro fueron a un taller de reparaciones por el rasguño en la puerta del Impala (pese a las objeciones de su padre de que era tirar el dinero, rápidamente silenciadas por la expresión de Dean). Diversos gastos de manutención y suministros les dejaron con unos cien dólares. Las tiendas de armas no aceptan tarjetas de crédito.

A falta de turnos de noche, Dean pasó una semana durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación. John, sintiendo el cambio, dejó de beber y metió una buena cantidad de balas de plata en el maletero del coche cuando regresó con la puerta reparada.

Merrill miraba estas preparaciones con ojos sombríos. _Sin ataduras, a menos que las quieras_ , y él no pedía nada, claramente sin esperar nada. Pero aún así observaba.

Y cuando el coche estuvo reensamblado y reparado, cuando no quedaba nada más que hacer que meterse a sí mismos y sus bolsas de viaje en el asiento delantero, Dean permaneció despierto toda la noche en el suelo del dormitorio, sudando en el calor del verano de Arizona. Había amuletos sobre la puerta y armas cerca; no importaba lo confortable que se sintiera o lo mucho que bebiera, John Winchester era un hombre cauteloso. Puede que hubiera notado a Dean revisando sus medidas en los últimos días, pero había muchas cosas que John notaba y de las que nunca decía nada.

Dean miró el techo de la habitación segura, a menos de un metro de su padre, con armas en abundancia a su alrededor, y sintió el terror extenderse por su estómago.

Había esperado irse sin problemas. Pensó en los ojos de Merrill y supo que no iba a pasar.

 _Si no es él, es uno de sus mejores amigos_ , dijo una voz que, se dio cuenta con una risa silenciosa, se parecía mucho a Sam.

 _No es mi problema_ , dijo una segunda voz. No estaba seguro de a quién o qué le recordaba.

_¡Y una mierda que no! Hay un demonio por ahí que ha matado a una persona, y probablemente matará de nuevo. ¡A la mierda con probablemente, definitivamente!_

_¿Y qué coño puedo hacer al respecto? No es una posesión que se pueda exorcizar. Quienquiera que acogiera a este demonio en su interior, lo hizo_ voluntariamente _. No se puede hacer otra cosa que matar al cuerpo en sí, y no importa que el demonio pueda tirarme con un meñique, yo… no puedo_ hacer _eso._

 _Y si no lo hago_ , dijo la primera voz, y sí, esta era definitivamente la parte de él que pertenecía a Sam, sólo él daría un ultimátum tan obstinadamente, _tal vez matará a Merrill._

_¿Y si es Merrill?_

La primera voz no tenía respuesta para eso.

Cuando amaneció, se levantó y salió por la puerta, cerrándola silenciosamente tras de sí.

De cualquier manera, tenía que hacerse.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Cogió 40 pavos y consiguió una habitación decente en un motel al otro lado de la ciudad. John le echaría una buena por usar dinero en efectivo en lugar de una tarjeta falsa, pero a Dean no le importaba. Saliera como saliera, necesitaba que esto fuera honesto.

Le llevó una hora asegurar completamente la habitación con cada precaución que conocía, y diez minutos para darse cuenta de que esa no era la forma en que quería hacerlo, y volver a limpiarlo todo otra vez. Al final, fueron sólo él y su cuchillo Bowie los que aparecieron en la gasolinera.

Si era Merrill, probablemente lo haría pedazos, y de alguna manera Dean prefería eso a la otra alternativa.

Merrill salió a mediodía por la puerta, arrastrando los pies después de un doble turno, frotándose la cara y frunciendo el ceño. Una  orden reciente de gerencia había prohibido los piercings faciales, y meter y sacar constantemente el metal le irritaba el labio. En represalia, declaró la guerra y empezó a robar de la caja.

Así que, cuando levantó los ojos y vio al Impala esperándolo, el ceño no desapareció. Lo miró hoscamente por unos momentos, lo que recordó a Dean un huraño asistente de gasolinera que había conocido hacía cinco semanas. Luego se acercó pesadamente y se asomó por la ventana abierta del pasajero.

—Oh, ¿vamos a hacer esto otra vez?, —preguntó amargamente—. Tu padre no anda por aquí, supongo, así que debe estar bien follar con chicos —esperó a que le devolviera la pelota, los labios retorcidos. Cuando no llegó ninguna, poco a poco su expresión cambió—. ¿Dean?

—Entra.

Merrill obedeció, acomodándose inseguro en el asiento del coche, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Dean. Pero no hizo preguntas cuando Dean condujo más lejos de lo necesario agarrando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Caminó en silencio frente a Dean, subiendo las escaleras de acero hacia la habitación del hotel.

Mientras Dean cerraba la puerta tras ellos, Merrill se giró y finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Así que supongo que este es mi regalo de despedida ¿eh? —dijo, y no pudo ocultar la amargura y la decepción por más tiempo.

La luz tenue se proyectaba sobre la cara de Merrill, y la mitad de ella quedaba en completa sombra. Estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas y Dean apenas podía distinguirlo en el crepúsculo antinatural del mediodía de verano. El aire a su alrededor era sofocantemente caliente y espeso por el humo de clientes anteriores. Pocos sonidos entraban por la ventana. Dean había pedido específicamente una habitación alejada de las demás, donde no se oyera nada, y nadie pudiera oírlos.

—¿Dean? —ahora había un toque de aprensión en la voz de Merrill. _¿Qué? ¿Te parezco un asesino en serie?_

Dean se movió fácilmente a su alrededor a través de la oscuridad de la habitación. Era un ambiente familiar para él. La lámpara al lado de la cama emitía una neblina anaranjada, pero serviría. La encendió y se giró.

—Ven aquí.

Merrill fue al instante, pasando de la oscuridad a la luz. Un joven con vaqueros flojos y una larga camiseta negra que Dean reconoció como suya al examinarla de cerca. Su cuerpo ligero mostraba tanto fragilidad como fuerza; después de todo, había llegado hasta aquí, sobreviviendo a cualquier mierda que la vida le habría arrojado. La luz enfatizaba la delicadeza de sus rasgos, lo hacía parecer aún más joven de sus diecisiete años.

Deslizó los dedos sobre la cara de Dean, bajando sus labios para encontrar los suyos. Dean cerró sus manos alrededor de las delgadas muñecas y detuvo el descenso. Cogiéndole de las muñecas giró su cuerpo hacia él, hasta que Merrill se sentó en la cama mirando hacia arriba, con la luz de la lámpara iluminando directamente su cara, sus ojos hermosos y confusos.

Dean tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Merrill. Deslizó la otra detrás de su espalda. El mundo giró a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, de que probablemente podría hacer esto después de todo.

Y saber eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, casi lo hace pedazos.

Finalmente, se las arregló para decirlo:

—Cristo.

No pasó nada. En algún lugar se cerró de golpe una puerta de coche especialmente ruidosa.

Una joven frente arrugada, insegura.

—¿Qué?

Dean se lamió los labios secos. _Nadie es tan misericordioso_ , pensó salvajemente, _y si lo fuera, no lo desperdiciaría conmigo._

—Cristo.

Merrill lo miró con ojos completamente normales.

—Tío, ¿me acabas de llamar Chris?

Algo crucial dentro de Dean vaciló, tambaleándose. Sin darse cuenta soltó el cuchillo Bowie y tenía ambas manos sobre Merrill, una en su cara y la otra retorciéndose en el cuello de su camisa ( _mi camisa_ ). Entonces su mirada se deslizó a un lado y vio algo que brillaba en la luz de la lámpara. Un pequeño crucifijo de oro, un resto de las trampas originales, colgaba justo encima de la puerta. A través de la cual no podría pasar ningún demonio.

El algo crucial se quebró entonces realmente, una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que estaba gritando de angustia hasta el momento en que dejó de hacerlo. Durante unos minutos apenas se dio cuenta de nada, excepto que respirar le dolía y Merrill seguía diciendo su nombre, preocupado. Y entonces su respiración y la de Merrill se volvieron más regulares, y era realmente estúpido querer dormir, pero no lo había hecho en varios días y de alguna manera se había acostado en la cama con Merrill debajo de él, abrazados con tanta fuerza que Dean podía sentir el corazón de Merrill contra su pecho, latiendo mucho más firme que el suyo propio.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cara contra el cuello de Merrill y dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

Cuando se despertó, lo habían acostado a lo largo de la cama, su camisa y zapatos estaban bien colocados en el suelo, el reloj digital al lado de la cama señalaba las 5:15 PM, y Merrill estaba sentado a su lado con el cuchillo Bowie.

Esperó por campanas de alarma e instinto, pero no llegó ninguno. Se miraron uno a otro en la casi oscuridad sobre la hoja que se balanceaba entre las manos de Merrill.

—Supongo que ahora es un poco tarde para empezar a hacer preguntas, ¿no? —susurró Merrill.

Dean lo amó, en ese momento. Lo amó por completo y se incorporó. El cuchillo se enterró hasta la mitad en la pared donde lo arrojó. Realmente, gente cuerda debería haber tenido miedo de eso, debería haber huido gritando. Merrill, afortunadamente, era un ex-chapero autodestructivo, y cuando Dean lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama y prácticamente se tiró encima, Merrill se arqueó para dejar que le sacara la camisa ( _mi camisa_ ) por la cabeza.

Si, si, si. A toro pasado, más tarde, Dean no pudo evitar preguntarse. _Si lo hubiera agarrado entonces, si nos hubiéramos subido al coche y hubiéramos empezado a conducir de inmediato en lugar de andar puteando…_

Pero entonces probablemente habría tenido que elegir quién vivía y quién moría, y _sabía_ que no podría hacerlo. Excepto que probablemente si podía y aún no lo sabía.

En ese momento sólo se perdió a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Merrill. Y Merrill, sin entender pero sin cuestionar, enroscó manos, labios y piernas a su alrededor, manteniéndolo unido como si supiera lo cerca que estaba Dean de hacerse pedazos.

Más tarde, con la cabeza de Merrill apoyada el brazo y su otro brazo abrazándole por la espalda y con las piernas enredadas, Dean le dijo al oído:

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

El cuerpo debajo de su brazo cambió, prestando atención.

—Con nosotros, —se corrigió Dean— mi padre y yo.

Merrill se puso de espaldas, las cejas juntas, inquisitivas.

—¿Y está de acuerdo? ¿No va a intentar dispararme o algo así?

Dean se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo. Realmente no lo había pensado bien antes de hablar, pero de repente sintió una esperanza vertiginosa. Tal vez, tal vez podrían salir de ésta después de todo, los tres. Podría llevar a Merrill a un lugar seguro, luego reagruparse con papá, dar la vuelta y encargarse de esta putada.

—Sí, —contestó— sí, eventualmente estará de acuerdo con ello. Y si no lo está, que se joda, lo ataré y lo haré ver anuncios de interés público hasta que alcance un nuevo nivel de tolerancia. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

La cara de Merrill se iluminó con esperanza, y sus labios se elevaron y sonrieron con la sonrisa más grande que Dean jamás había visto en ellos.

—Vale.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean casi voló por la ciudad, tomando las curvas más rápido de lo necesario. Pero volvieron a la casa en una sola pieza, aunque los ojos de Merrill estaban bastante desorbitados para cuando lo hicieron. "Guau", dijo cuando finalmente aparcaron en la entrada. Dean se detuvo un momento:

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Es sólo que… hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Sobre mí, sobre todo esto —lo cual era una estupidez, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a Merrill allí con un demonio suelto, lo ataría al capó del coche si se veía obligado.

—Um, sí, ya me había dado cuenta —Merrill sonrió torcidamente—. Bueno, ¿me vas a contar algo?

Dean se deslizó por el asiento del coche y atrapó los labios a Merrill con los suyos, besándolo profundamente. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó una mano hacia la guantera, abriéndola y pasado la Glock escondida en su interior a la parte trasera de sus pantalones antes de terminar el beso. Merrill lo miró, aturdido y sin percatarse. Dean sonrió, una pequeña y rápida sonrisa.

—Algo. Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana; Bernie estaría en casa, y la puerta estaba abierta. Dean se deslizó dentro, haciendo una pausa para escuchar. A su izquierda una puerta se abría a la sala de estar, que a su vez se ramificaba hacia la cocina. Débiles repiqueteos de cubiertos y platos venían de la última habitación. Dean se movió lentamente por el pasillo hacia la segunda abertura, una mano curvada sobre la empuñadura del arma.

Kristen levantó la vista cuando Dean se detuvo en el dintel, y luego volvió a lavar los platos.

—Hola, Dean —saludó.

—Hey, Kristen —Dean se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, manteniendo su brazo apartado de la vista—. ¿Está mi padre arriba? —Kristen asintió, secando una taza—. Gracias.

Y estuvo así de cerca, así de cerca de que los tres lograran escapar. Porque mientras relajaba la mano de la pistola y bajaba la camisa para esconderla, Dean miró hacia arriba y vio un solo agujero de bala en la pared. Escuchó el golpe lejano, olió la gasolina.

Se giró lentamente, mirando hacia atrás a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—Cristo —susurró.

Las manos de Kristen se detuvieron sobre los platos húmedos de agua y jabón. Sus ojos, cuando los levantó, eran negros como la tinta, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Hola, Dean —era el segundo peor sonido que Dean había escuchado nunca.

Dos segundos después, Dean oyó el peor.

—¿Dean? —se dio la vuelta, con un nudo en el estómago. Merrill estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal abierta, enmarcado por la luz—. ¿Dean?

—No —dijo, y sacó la Glock.

La mano de Kristen se cerró alrededor de su muñeca mientras levantaba el arma, rompiéndola hacia atrás como un palillo. El dolor se lanzó por su brazo y Dean gritó. A lo lejos escuchó a Merrill gritar horrorizado y en shock, y eso lo volvió en sí de golpe.

—¡ _CORRE_! —gritó Dean, su otra mano buscando el cuchillo a su espalda—. ¡Corre, Merrill, sal de…!

Pero entonces Devin salió de las sombras con ojos negros y cerró sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Merrill. Simultáneamente, el puño de Kristen golpeó a Dean directamente en el pecho y no le quedó aliento para gritar.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dolía respirar, y podía sentir una punzada en las costillas cada vez que se movía. No es que pudiera moverse mucho, atado como estaba. Sin embargo, podía ver a Merrill tendido a su lado. Dean lo sabía, pero se obligó a mirar de todos modos.

 _Golpeado, apuñalado y grabado_ , y no estaba bromeando. El cuerpo de Merrill yacía en un amplio charco de su propia sangre, lleno de agujeros y carnicería. Dean apretó los ojos, su estómago revuelto. La imagen se mantuvo, pintada en la parte posterior de sus párpados. _Merrill_ , pensó miserablemente. _Quería que vinieras conmigo, y lo hiciste. Y mira lo que ha pasado._

—Está despierto —dijo una áspera voz sobre él.

Manos rudas lo agarraron y lo hicieron rodar sobre su espalda. Siseó en agonía y el mundo apareció borroso cuando abrió los ojos, oscilando por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la luz del fuego y no el mundo el que bailaba. Yacía con tierra polvorienta debajo de él y un amplio cielo estrellado encima. El calor del fuego cercano calentaba el ya sofocante aire de junio.

Alguien se movió para detenerse sobre él. Dean levantó la mirada a través de las sombras movedizas a la cara de Kristen Reems.

—Hola, Dean —dijo de nuevo, con su propia voz y algo más—. Estás muy lejos de Carolina del Norte.

Llevó un momento para que el brumoso cerebro de Dean hiciera la conexión:

—Tú.

—Yo. Te debo una, de la lavandería, Dean. ¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti, o de tu papi?

El pánico anuló el dolor y la pena.

—¿Dónde está?"

—Ardiendo vivo —dijo alegremente el demonio Barbas. Levantó un pie y lo puso sobre su pecho, haciendo que puntos negros bailaran en su vista—. Se resistió un tanto, se encerró en su pequeña torre protegida. Lo herimos bastante, sin embargo, y prendimos fuego a la casa —las sombras del fuego hacían que sus dientes parecieran colmillos—. Queríamos usarlo como sacrificio para alzar al demonio de Bernie, pero entonces aparecieron los dos enamorados, —señaló con la barbilla al cuerpo de Merrill— y no creímos que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. Si hubieras venido un poco antes nos habríamos divertido, te habríamos hecho elegir entre los dos.

Dean luchó para llenar sus pulmones a pesar de la presión de su pie.

—¿Quiénes? —jadeó.

Ella se echó a reír desagradablemente y retrocedió un paso. Dean inspiró aliviado, pero lo olvidó al instante siguiente cuando ella lo incorporó.

Una hoguera rugía en el centro de un espacio vacío entre los arbustos bajos de Arizona. Rodeada por líneas dibujadas en la tierra. Sabía, sin tener que comprobar su forma, que era un pentagrama. En las puntas estaban Danielle y Bernie, que le miraban fijamente con ojos negros.

Y Dean supo que iba a morir.

_Tres. Tres demonios, todos con anfitriones voluntarios._

—Cuatro, en realidad, —la voz de Kristen ronroneó en su oído—. Devin está de cacería.

Una familiar sensación de frío recorrió las venas de Dean mientras la voz inundaba su mente. Detrás de él yacía el cuerpo de Merrill, a quien había conducido a su muerte. En algún lugar su padre estaba ardiendo. _Sam_ , pensó desesperadamente, _tenías razón al irte._ Y, extrañamente, ese pensamiento le consoló. Iba a morir, puede que papá ya estuviera muerto, pero Sam estaba a salvo. De alguna manera eso parecía correcto, tal como siempre había imaginado que terminaría.

También había imaginado que caería luchando, y por cómo iban las cosas, mejor empezar de una vez.

—¿Qué?, —resolló—. ¿Todo esto por el pobrecito de mí?

Kristen puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no te hagas ilusiones.

Lo empujó a un lado y Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de tensar sus músculos antes de caer al suelo. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se aferró a la conciencia sólo con las uñas. El demonio Barbas se agachó junto a él. Dean se centró en ella y al mismo tiempo hizo un balance de su cuerpo. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados con cinta adhesiva, y comenzó a retorcerse, tratando de aflojar sus manos. Era pura agonía por su muñeca rota, pero el dolor le aclaró la cabeza y luchó por mantenerla alejada de su cara mientras ella hablaba.

—No te seguí hasta aquí. Esta pequeña idiota, —se señaló a sí misma, llena de desprecio— me invocó con el cuerpo de su maestro la Navidad pasada. Era una verdadera creyente… se imaginaba a sí misma como una princesa del infierno en lugar de otra esclava —se inclinó sobre él, trazando un dedo por su cara—. Creo que a veces el Destino tiene un sentido del humor más retorcido que el Diablo. Encontré a los otros cuatro imbéciles hace meses, los tenía a todos en fila como corderos para el matadero —su voz estaba llena de mofa, encantada—. Y por la puerta entraste, todo bronceado y hermoso.

Las manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho de Dean y se estremeció.

—Debo haberte dado un susto de muerte —escupió Dean desafiante. Ella se rió roncamente.

—Por un momento, sí. Pero miraste a través de mí, ¿verdad, Dean? Sin siquiera verme, no durante todo un mes. Y pude terminar lo que había empezado.

Los otros habían llegado para rodearla, sonriéndole. Bernie tenía la boca ensangrentada y a Dean le subió bilis a la garganta.

—Y como buenos corderos, marcharon al matadero —Kristen se puso de pie junto a los otros dos, manteniendo los ojos en Dean—. “Lee esto, Bernie”, “mira este chulo encantamiento, Danielle”. Oh, lucharon, una vez que se dieron cuenta que no todo eran disfraces y rotuladores —se apoyó lánguidamente contra el pecho de Bernie, extendiendo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Danielle—. Pero ya sabes lo… _persuasiva_ que puedo ser. Todo lo que necesitaba era uno. Pronto tendremos cinco, y una vez que tengamos eso, —señaló con la mano al claro— alzaremos cien más.

Dean yacía quieto bajo su mirada.

—¿Cinco? —preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía. El frío se envolvió a su alrededor, acariciando su piel hasta que no pudo sentir nada más.

—Sí —sus negros ojos brillaron en la oscuridad—. Y como sé que nunca dirás las palabras voluntariamente, supongo que serás el sacrificio.

—Cristo —escupió desesperadamente Dean mientras sus manos se soltaban. Se giró en el suelo, pateando con ambas piernas, y golpeó la rodilla de Danielle mientras ella retrocedía por la Palabra. Cayó con un ruido satisfactorio, y Dean se giró, liberando su brazo bueno.

El demonio Barbas lo atrapó.

—No, —dijo fríamente, la boca en su oído— no esta vez —y le rompió la otra muñeca.

Dean gritó por segunda vez, y luego fue levantado y lanzado como un palo. Huesos fracturados gritaron en el áspero aterrizaje y luchó por respirar, su visión fundiéndose en negro.

Mientras se hundía, oyó a Kristen decir:

—Ahora, preparadlo.

Se despertó unos momentos más tarde por los gritos, y pensó por un segundo que era Merrill, o su padre, o Sam. Entonces volvió el dolor candente, y supo que lo estaban cortando, grabando los símbolos en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se revolvió desesperadamente, pero al instante una fuerza invisible lo inmovilizó, pegando su cara al suelo.

—Shhhh, Dean, —susurró el demonio Barbas en su oído, riendo —pronto terminará. Entonces me haré un bonito cinturón con tu piel.

Dean abrió la boca, luchando para invocar el nombre de Dios, una oración, o simplemente para escupirles. Pero incluso ese poder parecía haberle abandonado. Cerró los ojos cuando el cuchillo le volvió a cortar, gimiendo tras dientes apretados.

 _Sam_ , pensó, mientras volvía a caer en el misericordioso olvido, _no creo que vaya a caer luchando._

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

—Despierta, Dean. Te quiero despierto para esto.

La voz se deslizó en sus oídos, tirando de él hacia una consciencia indeseada. El fuego bailaba ante sus ojos, pero el frío lo llenaba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo con hielo o dolor. _Tal vez esto sea la muerte._

Alguien se rió.

—No, todavía no. Pero pronto.

Unos dedos se enredaron en su pelo y levantaron su cabeza. Jadeando, mientras varias heridas protestaban por el movimiento repentino, Dean abrió los ojos. Habían terminado su trabajo. Podía sentirlos por todas partes, los cortes poco profundos, grabados en su piel. Las heridas se abrían y cerraban con cada respiración.

Agachado sobre él, el demonio Barbas sonrió.

—¿No estás precioso? —ronroneó—. ¿No eres simplemente _hermoso_? —sus dientes brillaron como huesos desnudos.

El mundo tembló y aparecieron unas piernas a su lado.

—Ha vuelto —informó una voz desencarnada. Danielle, a quien Dean había enseñado a sacar cartas del fondo de la baraja—. La tiene.

La cara ante él se torció hacia arriba, llena de niños muertos y mujeres violadas. Luego se levantó y se movió a su lado, levantando fácilmente su cuerpo roto.

—Traedla aquí —susurró, baja y gutural, mientras cerraba las manos alrededor de su garganta. Dean apretó los ojos, luchando por respirar, hasta que el sonido de una refriega y un pequeño grito le hizo abrirlos.

A pocos metros de distancia, Melissa Darnell se agazapaba en la tierra donde Devin la acababa de tirar, mirando hacia atrás con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Dean dio un grito de protesta que salió como un graznido. La mano le apretó la garganta y le clavó las uñas.

—Oh, te acuerdas de la _Sra_. Darnell, ¿verdad, Dean? Y Melissa, ¿recuerdas al Sr. Winchester? ¿Y ambos os acordáis del _Sr_. Darnell… cómo murió, lo doloroso que tuvo que ser?

Un recuerdo cruzó el rostro vuelto hacia arriba, el recuerdo de un dolor sin nombre e interminable.

Dean no podía respirar. Se agitó débilmente, levantando manos retorcidas e indefensas sobre muñecas rotas. El mundo se encogió lentamente a su alrededor hasta que no sintió nada más que el dolor de sus pulmones y el sonido de esa odiosa voz, que continuó, bajo y melifluo.

—Ambos vais a morir. Vais a morir aquí, y no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer para evitarlo. Pero hay una cosa que puedes _hacer_ , Melissa —la voz cambió, volviéndose casi amable—. Puedes ayudar a Dean a morir. Puedes acabar con su dolor, y siente un montón, créeme. Pero puedes hacer que sea más rápido, y asegurarte de que nadie tenga que morir como lo hizo tu marido. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir lo que te digamos que digas.

Cada respiración era una lucha tortuosa, y Dean pensó, _Va a hacerlo, va a decirlo_. Cualquier persona cuerda y misericordiosa lo haría, cualquiera que tuviera una pizca de bondad. Pensó en John, que era más fuerte y probablemente pegó algunos buenos golpes antes del final. Pensó en Sam, tan lejos. Pensó en su madre, que podría estar esperándole.

Dean esperó morir.

Y entonces Melissa Darnell empezó a reírse.

El sonido se elevó a través de la miel envenenada derramada por el demonio Barbas. Se elevó y se elevó a través de la tierra plana hasta que el cielo nocturno le hizo eco. Era una risa aguda y salvaje, totalmente desprovista de cordura, misericordia o bondad. Cuando terminó, floreció un espacio de silencio, como si el mundo contuviera la respiración.

Al otro lado del velo sobre sus ojos, habló una voz. Llena de noches frías, humo de cigarrillo y odio implacable.

—Aficionados.

Uno de los otros demonios, Bernie, empezó a gritar y siguió gritando. Sobre el sonido, Danielle gritó aterrorizada:

—Oh, que me jodan, que _me_ _jodan_ … ¡es _ella_!

La mano en su garganta desapareció y Dean cayó al suelo, jadeando. Algo pasó sobre él y podría jurar que escuchó a la misma Tierra romperse con la fuerza de su movimiento. La hoguera se apagó como una vela.

En la oscuridad, Dean tragó aliento como un buzo rompiendo la superficie, acurrucado contra la tierra mientras el polvo se arremolinaba a su alrededor. El frío proyectado por el demonio Barbas dio paso a una noche de verano en Arizona, y el calor volvió a sus congelados miembros. Dean intentó cerrar los dedos en algo parecido a un puño y fracasó. Ambas muñecas rotas, entonces, y probablemente las costillas también. Añade  la sangre que ya había perdido por todos los cortes que le habían hecho, y estaba bien jodido si algo iba a por él.

—Mastema, —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Dean se retorció, alejándose instintivamente del sonido. Era el demonio Barbas, pero no como antes. Sonaba… _asustada_ —. Mastema —dijo de nuevo, y tembló—. Perdónanos. No lo sabíamos.

La risa se elevó de nuevo, desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

—¿Me pides perdón a _mí_? —preguntó una segunda voz, risueña y despiadada—. De todas las criaturas en el Cielo, la Tierra y el Infierno, ¿pides que te _yo_ perdone?

—¡No sabíamos que eras tú! —rogó la voz de Danielle desde cerca y Dean también se alejó de ella, arrastrándose a tientas por el suelo—. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, nunca, nunca… —se calló lastimosamente.

—Oh, no estoy cabreada por lo de esta noche, queridos. Fue muy entretenido, en realidad. Pero no deberías haber matado a Jason Darnell.

Dean se quedó helado en su lenta huida, escuchando. Melissa Darnell, o lo que fuera que era, se había acercado, y el dolor latía por debajo su voz. Una imagen se elevó en su mente, la fotografía de un hombre y de la mujer que lo amaba. _Un gran dolor tiene su fuente en un gran amor… y también un gran odio._

—Si lo hubieras sabido, —continuó ella, con la voz ronca— nunca te hubieras atrevido a tocarlo —se detuvo, y el mundo volvió a respirar. Entonces su sentencia sonó clara y fría—. Pero no lo sabías. Y lo hiciste.

Otra explosión de movimiento arrojó a Dean sobre su estómago y en algún lugar a la derecha Danielle gritó. Hubo un ruido horrible que sonó muy parecido a carne desgarrada.

Dean echó a correr, o corrió lo mejor que pudo, poniéndose de pie y tropezando a través de la maleza salvaje. Apenas alcanzó 10 metros antes de que sus costillas lo derribaran.

Entre tierra seca y helechos, Dean se acurrucó en una bola y cerró los ojos ante los torturados lamentos de los demonios.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

—Quédate quieto, Dean —susurró Sam en su oído mientras envolvía gasa alrededor de su mano. Tenía catorce años, y los restos de adoración a su héroe aún brillaban en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

Dean extendió la mano para echar hacia atrás el cabello de Sam, (siempre demasiado largo por delante, seguía chinchando a Sam con eso) pero sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y cuando se miró la mano, algo feo y odioso había sido cortado en la palma. Sam frunció el ceño, acercándose a la herida, pero Dean retiró la mano. Había visto cómo la sangre se volvía negra, se volvía venenosa.

—No, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose— no, tienes que irte otra vez, Sam, no es seguro. No estoy a salvo.

El ceño fruncido de su hermano pequeño se hizo más profundo, pero con preocupación, no por ira. Alargó la mano y tocó la cara de Dean, suave y tranquilizador.

Las manos eran demasiado pequeñas. También lo eran los ojos, cuando volvió a mirar, y más allá de la cabeza greñuda vio el desierto en lugar de una habitación de hotel. Pero extrañamente no parecía importar. Dean dejó caer su cabeza contra un pequeño hombro.

—Ha estado solo aquí fuera, Sammy —murmuró, con los párpados pesados—. He estado muy solo.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Su padre no se había quemado vivo. Dean se dio cuenta rápidamente cuando se despertó en un hospital de Flagstaff tres días después y John Winchester estaba sentado junto a su cama, demacrado y envuelto en sus propias vendas. Los bomberos lo encontraron tirado en el césped fuera de la casa, tosiendo y sangrando. Dibujados en la tierra a su alrededor también habían encontrado una serie de símbolos extraños. Círculos dentro de círculos, girando sobre sí mismos, no como los diseños dentados cortados en la carne de varias víctimas que encontraron en un hotel cercano.

Descubrieron diseños similares rodeando a Dean en el bosque unas horas más tarde, junto con trapos de olor extraño apretados contra las heridas de su cara, manos y torso. Los médicos los olfatearon dudosos, preocupados por la infección, pero las heridas se habían cerrado notablemente bien. Sin embargo sus costillas aún estaban bastante inflamadas, y tenía entablilladas ambas muñecas. Reposo en cama, prescribieron alegremente.

La policía vino y se fue. John manejó la mayoría; Dean no tuvo que esforzarse mucho con su representación de superviviente profundamente traumatizado. A partir de esas breves entrevistas se dio cuenta de que no habría mucha investigación. El caso llamó algo la atención de los medios de comunicación locales, otro ejemplo de juventud desperdiciada y Satanistas psicópatas con cuchillos. Todo sería dejado de lado como un cuento con moraleja. Las familias de las víctimas prestaron lloroso testimonio de las vidas que sus seres queridos habían llevado, e hicieron funerales comunes, tomados de la mano.

Nadie reclamó lo poco que quedaba de los Satanistas, como si tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa. Se habían recuperado cinco cuerpos de alrededor de la hoguera, o pedazos de los mismos. Sólo un cuerpo permaneció relativamente entero; el resto había sido destrozado y dispersado (por animales carroñeros, agregaron rápidamente las autoridades). Descansaron en sus varios estados en la morgue de la ciudad de Page hasta que John condujo el largo camino de regreso y reclamó a cuatro de ellos. Empeñó algunas armas y su anillo de boda, _su anillo de boda_ , para comprar tumbas en un cementerio local. Dean no se hacía más ilusiones sobre lo que John sabía o no sabía sobre su hijo, y amó a su padre más que a su vida.

El último día de su estancia en el hospital, un joven y tranquilo agente de policía vino con una cinta. Una llamada al 911, con la "vocecita más extraña que he oído nunca", explicó.

—Llegó 20 minutos después de medianoche… la única razón por la que te encontramos tan rápido —explicó a Dean.

La cinta era corta: _"911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"_

La voz que respondió hizo que incluso John elevara las cejas. Era algo entre un chillido y un graznido, y hablaba tan rápido que las palabras se juntaban unas con otras: _"Hay un chico que necesita ayuda ahora mismo. Siete y tres cuartos de milla al noreste de la intersección 98-20 tres millas al sur del arroyo Kaibito bajo el pino quemado, vuelvo a encender el fuego para guiarles él está cerca porfavordeprisanecesitaayudaahoramismo.”_

Siguió un chasquido al cortar la conexión, y el oficial de policía cortó la respuesta desconcertada de la operadora del 911.

—¿Alguien que reconozcas?

Dean pensó en el extraño susurro de los labios de Sam y en manos que eran demasiado pequeñas. El eco de un sueño febril.

—Nah, nadie que yo conozca.

El oficial se encogió de hombros, decepcionado.

—La llamada se hizo desde un teléfono público cerca del Aeropuerto Municipal de Page. No está distorsionada, por lo que sabemos —cuando ninguna de las caras de los Winchester mostró nada, sacó fotografías de un maletín. Por un momento Dean se puso tenso y se estremeció; sus pesadillas ya estaban plagadas con el recuerdo de un cuerpo. Pero las fotos no mostraban más que remolinos en la tierra.

—Son símbolos Anasazi, —continuó el oficial, señalando— Un profesor del estado de Arizona los identificó como símbolos de protección. Supuestamente invocan a los espíritus naturales, los invocan para proteger a alguien contra el mal —miró de uno a otro y se le escapó una sonrisa—. Supongo que alguien vela por ti —terminó de forma poco convincente.

A la mañana siguiente, John dirigió el coche hacia el norte. No habían hablado de su destino, pero condujo sin decir palabra al Impala por el tramo de carretera de 150 millas que ya había recorrido tres veces en la última semana. Y sin decir palabra, esperó al lado del coche mientras Dean se levantaba con esfuerzo y subía penosamente la colina, los yesos alrededor de sus muñecas protectoramente cerca de su cuerpo.

Los cuatro yacían en una fila ordenada. Simples parcelas cuadradas con postes blancos provisionales, todo lo que el amor de un padre podía comprar. _Danielle Ramírez, Devin Crosby, Bernard Lawson, Merrill Finchley_ ; nada más que nombres y fechas, y ninguno de ellos tenía más de veinte años.

El fuerte viento que se había levantado en la última semana sopló entre las viejas cruces de madera de vidas y muertes de hacía mucho tiempo, silbando a través de las grietas de la valla ruinosa que rodeaba el cementerio. Más allá, la tierra se extendía en un mar interminable de color marrón, interrumpido por mesetas y pequeñas construcciones humanas.

Se dio cuenta de la camioneta azul aparcada al pie de la colina.

—Enterraron a Jason junto a los rosales —dijo ella detrás de él—. Le gustaban las flores mucho más que a mí —después de que Dean no respondiera nada, ella se acercó de pie a su lado, mirando hacia las tumbas.

Las sombras proyectadas por las lápidas en luz de las últimas horas de la tarde se habían alargado. Dean finalmente se movió y la miró. La esposa de mediana edad de un ranchero había desaparecido. Las arrugas no estaban, y el largo pelo castaño se había vuelto a peinar en una trenza apretada y enroscada. Pero algo más fundamental había sido arrancado, como la vaina de un cuchillo, y el frío acero que había visto en sus ojos se mostraba claro en cada línea de su cara y cuerpo.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Dean, y no le importó que su voz sonara rota hasta para sus propios oídos. Ella se rió suavemente, nada parecido a lo de antes.

—No lo he decidido —contestó por segunda (pero no por última) vez, contemplando el paisaje vacío antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. Soy una paria, sin aliados y con muchos enemigos. Soy una sierva de Dios, y soy un demonio —se encogió de hombros, levantando la comisura de su boca—. No hay nombre para lo que soy, porque soy única.

—Los otros te llamaron Mastema.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a mirar las vistas.

—Un nombre. Un viejo me lo dio antes de que la gente viviera en esta tierra.

—¿Y qué, —preguntó Dean, pasándose la mano por la cara— era Melissa Darnell?

Ojos verdes miraban al horizonte, buscando y no encontrando.

—Lo que desearía seguir siendo —su mirada se dirigió a las tumbas que tenía ante ella—. He amado dos cosas en mi vida, Dean Winchester. Una fue Dios, y la otra está enterrada bajo los rosales —el acero vaciló y se rompió ante el mismo dolor aplastante.

Después de un largo momento, preguntó:

—¿Él lo sabía?

Ella tragó saliva, mirando hacia otro lado, y luego de vuelta con un toque de ira en sus ojos húmedos.

—No. Tal vez, no lo sé. Estaba cansada y sola y nunca me hizo las preguntas que debiera haber hecho. Así que no ofrecí exactamente la información. Creo que puedes entender ese arreglo perfectamente bien.

Dean retrocedió y sintió aumentar su ira en respuesta:

—Tampoco me ofreciste voluntariamente información, si mal no recuerdo —la mitad de su cerebro le estaba gritando, recordándole lo que había pasado a tres de los cuerpos bajo sus pies cuando esa mujer ( _demonio, cosa)_ , se cabreaba—. ¿Qué era yo, tu cebo?

—No —espetó ella, sus ojos brillando—. Pensé que tendrías la sensatez de irte de la ciudad y no mirar atrás.

—Oh, ya he hecho eso antes, confía en mí —escupió Dean—. Funcionó de maravilla. Terminó con la vendetta de un demonio contra mí y la sangre de una chica muerta en mis manos.

—Bueno, técnicamente, fue tu padre quien la mató —respondió ella.

Le llevó dos segundos entenderlo, y dos más para que la golpeara con todas su fuerzas, que no eran muchas, y probablemente se hizo más daño a sí mismo que a ella. Ella cayó sobre la tierra apilada junto a la tumba de Devin, pero el dolor estalló en la muñeca derecha de Dean, y él se dobló en dos agarrándosela. Ella volvió a ponerse en pie en un instante, el frío acero de una espada levantada.

—Si fueras cualquier otra criatura viviente —dijo entre dientes—, te _mataría_.

—Ídem —siseó Dean.

Miró la expresión en la cara de Dean y la confusión sustituyó a ira.

—¿No querías saberlo?

—¡ _No_! —gritó Dean, luego se dio cuenta y bajó la voz—. Que te jodan —pero así de fácil, su ira desapareció y se dio la vuelta—. Que te jodan. He amado a cuatro personas en mi vida. Dos están muertos, uno me abandonó, y el otro… — _es un asesino_ —. No quería saberlo, no quería saber…

Aparentemente ella decidió no hacerle pedazos, porque se quedaron allí en silencio. Dean pensó en Merrill y cerró los ojos. Finalmente ella dijo:

—Lo siento —cuando él no contestó, ella murmuró— Hasta la vista, Dean Winchester.

El roce de las botas contra la grava marcó su partida, pero Dean no abrió los ojos.

Se quedó allí sobre una tumba en la solitaria colina hasta que las sombras se alargaron y el cielo se tiñó de color. Entonces llegó el momento de bajar la colina y volver con su padre, que había matado a una chica inocente al otro lado del continente, y a quien Dean amaba con la desesperación de un hombre que se ahoga.

Y ese fue el final del día 418.

 

 

(*)El título del capítulo es “Hell Hath No Fury”

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned (proverbio): no hay mayor furia que la de una mujer despechada 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Día 572: Sangre y agua_ **

****

Varios miles de kilómetros e innumerables sombras se extendieron entre ese encuentro y el siguiente. El Impala pasó por dos juegos de neumáticos, aunque nunca tocaron el pavimento de Arizona: John parecía entender que los estados del suroeste quedaban fuera de límites por una temporada. Así que se dirigieron al Este, se enredaron con un poltergeist en Oklahoma, talaron un montón de árboles vivos en las Montañas Apalaches, se pasaron por Carolina del Sur para quemar a un perro demoniaco. Entonces Dean se ofreció casualmente a conducir una noche, y lo hizo de frontera a frontera de Carolina del Norte sin parar, su padre dormido a su lado y el recuerdo de la sangre de una chica en su mente.

Algunos estados tendrían que permanecer fuera de límites.

Sus muñecas sanaron bien, aunque la derecha todavía chascaba de vez en cuando. Probablemente nunca sería el mismo luchador que antes: siempre favorecería ese brazo. Las otras cicatrices también desaparecieron, excepto por una línea blanca que se curvaba bajo sus omóplatos, donde el cuchillo había cortado profundamente. Después de Arizona, durante  semanas, Dean tuvo que entrar y salir del cuarto de baño a la carrera, manteniendo su cara apartada del espejo, el cual estaba siempre ( _joder siempre_ ) como un muro de Berlín entre el inodoro y la puerta. Alquilaron un pequeño apartamento en Durango, Colorado, lo suficientemente cerca de Arizona para John y lo suficientemente lejos para Dean. John consiguió un trabajo temporal en el ferrocarril Durango y Silverton Narrow Gauge, haciendo algún tipo de trabajo duro que lo devolvió a la vida una manera asombrosa.

Dean no trabajó. Evitaba a la gente como evitaba los espejos; si es que salía en absoluto, se tapaba la cara con una capucha. Sólo se había mirado una vez en el espejo deformado del baño de su pequeña y desnuda habitación. Cortes rojos tallados en la piel pálida, y vomitó su estómago vacío en el inodoro.

Sobre todo dormía, o no dormía, acurrucado en un colchón desnudo cubierto de manchas misteriosas. La habitación gris se desvanecía, pero no lo bastante profundamente como para soñar. Si alguna vez se deslizaba tan profundo en la piscina Merrill lo estaría esperando. O a veces la chica de Carolina del Norte, o Sam, o una mujer con el pelo rubio y la cara borrosa a quien en sus sueños reconocía por el olor como su madre.

Una o dos veces soñó con un cielo nocturno en el que las estrellas giraban en círculos extraños, volviéndose sobre sí mismas en _extrañosfamiliares_ diseños, y una voz _chirridograznido_ que le susurraba al oído. Esos sueños lo sostenían hasta la mañana, pequeñas islas en el océano.

Después de cuatro semanas, John reunió suficiente dinero para recuperar su anillo de bodas de la casa de empeños de Page. Se paró en la puerta mirando a Dean, y Dean miró más allá de él hacia el hermoso verano de la montaña. “Estaré bien", dijo, y después de un momento la puerta se cerró, apagando toda esa gloriosa luz.

Por una vez, John Winchester oyó la mentira. Dean no supo cómo su padre fue y volvió en menos de 15 horas, pero fue buena cosa que lo hiciera. En algún momento en el ínterin Dean terminó en el baño, sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su mejilla, donde los símbolos habían desaparecido casi por completo bajo una nueva piel rosada. La afilada punta de la hoja sacó pequeñas gotas de sangre, apenas rompiendo la superficie de la piel, y Dean pensó: _Se están desvaneciendo demasiado rápido. No deberían, yo debería tener cicatrices. Cortes así dejan cicatrices, para que no te olvides_. Entonces algo golpeó una ventana y su mano cambió automáticamente como sujetaba la hoja. Nada más que la noche devolvió inocentemente su mirada cuando miró fuera, y tres horas más tarde de un sueño lleno de estrellas arremolinadas, Dean abrió los ojos al oír la llave de su padre en la cerradura.

Permanecieron en Durango hasta que el cuerpo de Dean completó su semi milagrosa curación. Entonces la carretera se levantó y se los tragó. Wyoming, Oklahoma, Virginia, Carolina del Sur, al norte del estado de Nueva York.

Y en Nueva York cuerpos mutilados a la deriva a orillas del lago Ontario.

Dean sabía que últimamente habían estado cogiendo trabajos fáciles. Ni hombres lobo ni posesiones demoníacas. Así que a pesar de su cara en los espejos y las pesadillas (o tal vez debido a ellas), escudriñó la historia en los periódicos con alivio. Garras, sin duda, y grandes. Las víctimas eran en su mayoría pescadores, sólo un superviviente a quien la policía mantenía celosamente en secreto. Pero la gente a lo largo de la orilla susurraba sobre aullidos en la oscuridad y viejas leyendas.

—Cosa asquerosa —dijo John con la boca llena de huevos y le hizo una señal a la camarera—. Lleva aquí mucho tiempo, conoce el terreno.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar a lo largo de su espalda. Algo mortífero que se merecía algo de mortalidad.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La comisaría de policía de Sackets Harbor estaba situadz frente a las aguas vacías de Black River Bay, una ensenada del lago Ontario. El último suspiro de tierra donde los árboles se inclinaban bajo el viento constante. A Dean en su fuero interno no le gustaban los océanos, o cualquier otra gran masa de agua. En el fondo era un chico del Medio Oeste, sin litoral y atado a las carreteras para orientarse. Incluso mirar las olas le hacía sentirse inquieto, así que centró su atención en el edificio cuadrado bajo la colina y tomó otro sorbo de café.

Las hojas espolvoreaban la capota del Impala, y Dean se ciñó más el abrigo contra el frío otoñal. Mediados de octubre, y estaban trabajando con fecha tope. El 2 de noviembre se avecinaba, cuando los demonios internos de papá se lo comían vivo y lo escupían para que Dean limpiara detrás. Una orgullosa tradición de dos décadas, una que Dean no dudaba que su padre mantendría. Cualquier cosa desagradable que acechara en el agua interminable, mejor que estuviera lista para solucionarse a sí misma oportunamente.

Estaba a mitad de un trago de café cuando la vio de pie al otro lado de la calle, y casi se ahoga.

Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Una postura relajada, casi desgarbada. Junto con la chaqueta entallada y un moño francés en el pelo, parecía alguna zorra rica WASP(*) en el pueblo para una excursión en el yate de su corredor de bolsa. Excepto por sus ojos. _Esos malditos ojos_. A doce metros de distancia y podía ver la mirada láser. No se acercó más, sino que se giró y se alejó por la calle.

Los ojos de Dean la siguieron y luego se deslizaron a través de ella. John estaba subiendo la colina hacia el coche, directamente a lo largo de su línea de descenso. Las manos de Dean se extendieron hacia las armas y el mango de la puerta… pero luego se relajaron, como si supieran más.

Una figura ascendió con paso seguro, sin darse cuenta, y la otra fue hacia abajo, pasó, se detuvo, se giró un poco… y luego siguió adelante. Validados, los dedos de Dean volvieron a enroscarse alrededor de la taza de café, dándole cobertura mientras se abría la puerta del pasajero.

—Lo mantienen aislado —gruñó John mientras se dejaba caer dentro, sacando una segunda taza de café de su recipiente de cartón en el asiento que había entre ellos. Unas gafas falsas adornaban su cara y Dean pensó distraído en Clark Kent—. Tampoco les gustan mucho los periodistas —miró a su hijo, y se detuvo—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálido.

Si Sam y Dean hablaban a través de ecos, John Winchester se comunicaba por omisión. Nunca dijo la palabra "Arizona", y nunca hizo esa pregunta en particular en ninguna de las largas semanas _después_ , cuando la cara de su hijo parecía salida de una película de terror y Dean pasaba la mitad de sus noches gritando. No preguntando entonces, había hablado silenciosamente de miedo y súplica; preguntándolo ahora, hablaba de esperanza y sanación. John nunca haría una pregunta así, a menos que estuviera bastante seguro de que la respuesta era _sí_.

—Sí, —respondió Dean, sus ojos mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas, descendiendo, descendiendo…— ¿No pudiste llegar a él?

—Nah, —bufó John, quitándose las gafas falsas con una mano y arrojándolas al salpicadero—. Le di veinte a una secretaria… ella dijo que parecía bastante nervioso, no quería ninguna visita. Ni siquiera su propia familia, seguía gritándoles para que se fueran —el vapor de su taza de café se elevó alrededor de su cara cuando sopló sobre el líquido marrón—. Lo que sea que vio, lo tiene aterrorizado.

Bajando la colina, ella cruzó la calle frente a la comisaría, subió las escaleras y atravesó las puertas de cristal. Dean podría jurar que se giró brevemente, un destello de pálida piel inclinada hacia arriba. _Ahora tiene mucho más de qué preocuparse_ , y Dean debería estar volviéndose hacia su padre e informándole de que un demonio acaba de hacer una jugada contra su única pista.

Sintió las llaves frías contra sus dedos cuando las giró en el arranque.

—Entonces, ¿los muelles?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Tres horas más tarde, Dean casi se arranca la cabeza cuando las noticias de última hora informaron de un altercado en la Comisaría de Policía de Sackets Harbor. Un oficial muerto, seis heridos, y sus uñas dejaron heridas con forma de media luna en las palmas de sus manos hasta que las cintas de vigilancia mostraron a Mark Dobbs, el único superviviente de un misterioso incidente con un barco pesquero, marchando por los pasillos con las manos ensangrentadas.

John miraba la televisión con los ojos entrecerrados:

—Metamorfo.

Dean encontró su voz:

—Cerca del agua. ¿Selkie?

—Las marcas de garras no coinciden —y John ya se estaba moviendo, levantando metal que brillaba con promesas de retribución—. ¿Has terminado con la sal?

El cosquilleo a lo largo de la espalda de Dean regresó, extendiéndose hacia afuera hasta las puntas de sus dedos mientras enrollaban paquetes de sal de roca como si fueran cigarrillos. Invisible, el último tornillo se deslizó en su lugar: tenía moretones y cicatrices, y los rostros aún nadaban a través de sus sueños, pero se estaba moviendo de nuevo. Moviéndose rápidamente junto a su padre, que estaba vivo y nunca lo había abandonado. Y al diablo con el resto.

Dieron la vuelta alrededor de la comisaría, Dean en el coche recorriendo los callejones traseros en busca de un rastro, y John a pie en su identidad de Clark Kent. Dean hubiera preferido cambiar sus papeles; las estrechas calles se inclinaban en ángulos extraños mientras el agua tiraba inexorablemente de la tierra, arrastrando las colinas hacia abajo, hacia las negras profundidades. No importa hacia donde se girara, Dean se encontró de frente al puerto y a esa interminable y cambiante masa que se extendía más allá.

Así que cuando paró el coche frente a una señal de stop y la puerta del pasajero se abrió, Dean casi lo acogió con agrado. Joder, olvida eso, lo abrazó.

—Me preguntaba si me darías ese puñetazo, —dijo Dean mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo y arrancaba, girando a la derecha. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pensaste que lo haría? —fingió un acento del Bronx, y él sonrió débilmente. No era realmente una pregunta. Él lo sabía, y ella lo sabía.

—¿Lo viste?

Su expresión se oscureció.

—No. El cabrón me olió antes de que pudiera acercarme. Es un Nuckalavee, 90% positivo —continuó, con los ojos deslizándose por las calles oscuras a medida que pasaban. Dean frunció el ceño.

—¿Tan lejos del océano? Odian el agua dulce, no pueden cruzarla, ni siquiera en un bote —y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, hizo _clic_. Se rió entre dientes y agitó la cabeza—. Pero no hay problema por el aire.

—Rescate aéreo —su voz tenía el más leve indicio de aprobación—. Probablemente ha estado en una pequeña isla en el lago mucho tiempo. Enviando a los pescadores a casa hechos jirones… pero nunca pudo salir. No hasta que el hombre inventó el helicóptero —se reclinó contra el cuero; a cualquiera que estuviera en la misma postura Dean lo llamaría holgazanear. Pero su cuerpo… ella lo mantenía de cierta manera. Listo para moverse. Nunca cediendo, nunca relajado.

Dean asintió con la cabeza, su mente moviéndose rápidamente a través de la lógica. Se preguntó durante medio segundo si ella sentía tanto alivio como él al estar aquí de vuelta, en una noche fatídica.

—Así que se para en la orilla, se transforma en una Pam Anderson desnuda o algo así. Los pescadores llegan a la orilla, los mata, dispara una bengala. Toma la forma de uno de los pescadores y espera a que el helicóptero de rescate lo lleve a través del agua.

—Personalmente siempre he preferido a Jennifer McCarthy antes que a Pam Anderson.

Eso tardó tres segundos en registrarse, y luego Dean la miró con las cejas tan arriba que le llegaban a la línea del cabello. Una amplia y malvada sonrisa dividió su cara en dos, y sí, ella estaba disfrutando un montón. Dean igualó su sonrisa de serpiente de cascabel, más por competir que por diversión, y se volvió a concentrar en el camino.

—No explica cómo llegó a la isla en primer lugar.

— _Hay cosas más extrañas en el cielo y en la tierra, Horacio, que las que sueña tu filosofía_ , —y eso volvió a hacer que sus cejas se alzaran. Ella ladró una risa—. No siempre fue agua dulce, —dijo, indicando con la barbilla el agua amenazadora—. Hubo un tiempo en que todo esto era agua salada. Podría haber toda una tribu de Nuckalavees ahí fuera, atrapados en un pedazo de tierra que está encogiendo. Tal vez todavía la hay.

—¿Durante 10.000 años?

—Cosas más extrañas, Dean. Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, 10.000 años no parecen algo tan extraordinario.

Se hizo el silencio en el coche entre ellos. La lluvia empezó a gotear fuera, y Dean encendió los limpiaparabrisas. Se movieron lánguidamente con un _thwapp_ de lado a lado, deslizándose sobre la superficie resbaladiza. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, Dean dijo:

—¿Alguna idea de cómo afecta la lluvia a un Nuckalavee? De un cazador a otro.

La última pregunta era completamente innecesaria… en realidad, toda ella. Apostaría una pasta a que incluso pequeños charcos de agua dulce cercarían su presa. Borrarían cualquier rastro, pero contendría sus movimientos. Él lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

—Has estado haciendo los deberes —comentó ella en tono neutral.

Los había hecho. Sólo eso lo había forzado a salir de aquel pequeño apartamento en Durango cuando su rostro aún provocaba ojos como platos con asombro y lástima. En el rincón más lejano de una biblioteca en una tranquila mañana de domingo, se encorvó sobre la pantalla de un ordenador y la encontró.

_Mastema, también llamado Mastima, Mastim. Un demonio mencionado en el Libro de los Jubileos y en un fragmento de los Zadokita. El primero de la décima parte de la hueste demoníaca que se apartó de Satán y aceptó vivir en la Tierra en forma humana como siervo de Dios, aunque esta representación no siempre es consistente: en ocasiones Mastema se presenta como la maldad encarnada que lleva a la humanidad por mal camino. El que prueba a los humanos con el permiso de Dios, quien registra todos los pecados y denunciará a los malvados en el Día del Juicio. El fiscal. El verdugo. El cazador._

—Sé lo suficiente para estar nervioso —sintió sobre su cara esa misma mirada de soslayo y miró fijamente más allá del parabrisas a un semáforo en rojo, las manos un poco apretadas sobre el volante. 

Pero entonces ella murmuró:

—Tranquilo, Dean, no voy a ir a por papá —y él se relajó. Ella sonrió, su familiar mueca desagradable—. ¿No te preocupa que esté aquí por ti?

Se le había ocurrido, y se le volvió a ocurrir. Un destello escapó por la puerta cerrada, deslizándose a través del cemento, el acero, la madera y el alambre de púas que había erigido alrededor de la memoria. Se deslizó por el ojo de la cerradura y bailó sobre su cerebro, llenándolo por un momento con la imagen de un cuerpo, lleno de agujeros ensangrentados, parpadeando a la luz del fuego. Cuando Dean volvió en sí, el semáforo se había puesto verde. Las sombras y la iluminación se movían a través de la cara de Mastema, y ella ya no sonreía.

—Si lo estuvieras, —dijo— me lo merecería.

Algo se retorció bajo su piel y ella lo miró con odio. Él la miró a los ojos, sin ofrecer ni negar. Las puertas de su mente cerradas de nuevo; no podría, no querría olvidarlo. Pero al menos no entraría nada más.

Mastema negó con la cabeza una vez, furiosa. Pero lo hizo mientras se daba la vuelta, así que el gesto parecía más dirigido al mundo oscuro más allá del parabrisas que a él. La luz cambió a amarillo, luego a rojo, y ella abrió la puerta, saliendo bajo la lluvia. En el último segundo se giró y agarró repentinamente la puerta del coche, apoyándose en ella con el pelo mojado en la cara.

—Tienes motivos para preocuparte, —le dijo ella en voz baja—. Cuidado con papá, Dean. No vendrá de mí… pero ten cuidado con papá.

Las entrañas de Dean se retorcieron y sus nudillos en el volante se volvieron blancos.

—Entonces, qué… ¿ahora también eres la protectora del hombre?

Mastema se rió, tan suave que podría habérselo perdido, si no la conociera a algún nivel cósmico psico-puto-espiritual.

—No lo he decidido, —dijo de nuevo, y cerró la puerta del coche.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean condujo mucho más rápido de lo necesario frente la profanada comisaría, atrayendo miradas de reporteros y curiosos acurrucados debajo de los paraguas. Pero encontró a su padre en el lugar de reunión designado, frente a la Compañía Cervecera de Sackets Harbor. Por un momento la voz de Mastema se desvaneció de los oídos de Dean.

Pero John estaba en pie de espaldas a la carretera y mirando al agua. No se volvió cuando el Impala se detuvo a su lado, y la lluvia caía sobre sus anchos hombros inadvertida. Dean prácticamente abrió la puerta de golpe:

—¿Papá? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que la lluvia, que ya estaba cayendo, escondiera la nota aguda de miedo. Los hombros anchos se inclinaron hacia los lados, giraron y volvieron a quedarse inmóviles. John se enfrentó a él en la oscuridad, sólo medio latido de más, sólo medio latido. Dean no lo habría notado; e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, su primer pensamiento se habría dirigido lógicamente a su presa cambiaformas, o posesión.

Ahora se volvieron hacia el castigo largamente esperado, y Dean agarró fuertemente el volante cuando John se calló a mitad de una frase y miró con ojos abiertos y distraídos hacia la noche.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Por un momento, borroso y medio despierto, Dean sólo pensó en callar a papá para que no despertara a Sammy. Entonces sus pies tocaron el suelo de la habitación del hotel y su cuerpo adulto se elevó demasiado por encima de ellos, y este no era un recuerdo de la infancia. Su padre yacía gritando en las garras de una pesadilla como no lo había hecho en años, y Dean tuvo que manotear a ciegas con ambas manos con la lámpara, de lo fuerte que estaba temblando.

—Papá —dijo, extendiendo la mano, las manos de un hombre y la voz de un niño. Musculosas extremidades golpearon simultáneamente, una ráfaga diseñada para aturdir. John se puso de pie, fue demasiado lejos y se tambaleó antes de que sus músculos se pusieran en formación.

—Papá —dijo Dean otra vez, y John se estremeció ante la voz. Su cuerpo se inclinó, se enderezó y volvió a inclinarse con la fuerza de su respiración.

Cuando habló, la voz salió aguda y apretada, un sonido de angustia:

—¿Sam?

Dean se quedó helado. La palabra pasó a través de él como una ola, quemando todo a su paso con hielo puro. _Esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo._

—No, papá —contestó en voz alta, su voz ajena a él. Había derribado la lámpara y se inclinó, luchando contra el mareo, para recogerla. La luz giró locamente por la habitación, rodeándole de luz —. Soy Dean.

—¡Jesús, joder! —el oxígeno contenido dejó a John de golpe, y la habitación se expandió hacia afuera con su fuerza. Pasó las palmas de las manos a través de sus mejillas canosas hasta sus ojos, como si estuviese sujetando algo dentro.

_Sigue siempre moviéndote, esquivando, distrayendo._

—Esa fue una pesadilla de la leche —comentó la voz alienígena de Dean.

John aspiró largamente entre dientes y dejó caer sus manos. Los ojos desenfocados encontraron la cara de Dean, se detuvieron y luego se abrieron de par en par.

—Estás sangrando.

Una mano traidora casi se levantó para seguir la mirada alarmada de su padre. Pero eso sería un error, y no podía permitirse cometer errores ahora mismo. Se compró un momento al girarse para volver a colocar la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Si se equivocaba, los puntos que los mantenían juntos tendrían que repararse.

Pero si tenía razón, entonces estaba ciego y sordo en una sala de hojas de afeitar. Un paso en falso y ambos quedarían hechos girones.

—Me acerqué un poco demasiado, —dijo Dean cuidadosamente—. Olvidé que te conviertes en un muñeco de resorte cuando te despiertas… así —terminó débilmente, después de tal actuación estelar, y maldijo esa última sílaba vacilante. Se arrastró detrás del resto, traqueteando como latas de conserva en una cuerda. Su padre lo oyó, y sus párpados se estremecieron ligeramente. Las hojas de afeitar vacilaron, y Dean se precipitó temerariamente—. Aún así, no es lo peor que me ha pasado. Tengo que decir, papi, que tienes suerte de que no haya sido un Sandman. Si le dieras a uno así, te comería los ojos como si fueran uvas.

Un latido, y entonces el mismo aire alrededor de su padre se desanudó solo.

—Sabelotodo —murmuró John Winchester en su habitual barítono, frotándose la frente.

Alentado, Dean continuó:

—No, en serio, papá. Fue una mariconada de puñetazo. Mira, mira, mi nariz no está siquiera sangrando del todo, es sólo una fosa nasal. Los no-muertos del mundo tiemblan aterrorizados.

—Cállate, Dean —cortó su padre, pero sin ningún tipo de veneno de verdad en su voz, y un momento después murmuró algo acerca de merecer eso mientras marchaba hacia el baño—. Trata de no manchar de sangre las sábanas —dijo por encima del hombro, dejando a Dean en el dormitorio pensando: _Si tuviera un centavo_.

John volvió con una toalla caliente y húmeda.

—Siéntate e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —ordenó secamente, pero los dedos que pinzaron la nariz de Dean a través de la toalla fueron cuidadosos.

Dean aceptó la disculpa silenciosa. Siempre lo hacía:

—¿Se han acabado mis días de modelo? —preguntó, su voz nasal y amortiguada por la tela. En algún lugar por encima de él John resopló, pero no respondió con otra cosa que limpiando un poco de sangre de la mandíbula de Dean con una punta de la toalla. Dean se sintió repentinamente joven con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su padre preocupándose por él, o tan cerca como John Winchester llegaba a preocuparse. Dean era lo suficientemente mayor para ocuparse de su propia hemorragia nasal, muchas gracias. Pero la simple acción de las manos de su padre arreglando, ayudando, tranquilizando era tan familiar y segura que por un momento Dean se quedó sentado bajo ellas, convencido de que había estado equivocado.

—¿De qué iba la pesadilla? —no había sido de las habituales… el nombre “Mary” no había estado mezclado con los gritos de su padre. Las manos de John se detuvieron en sus ministraciones, y luego continuaron.

—La cosa mas jodida, —gruñó—. Sam y yo estábamos en una lavandería… un sitio pequeño de mala muerte, en mitad de la noche. Pero había una chica, —su voz titubeó, y luego continuó— con un cuchillo, y seguía hablando del precio. Pensé que se refería a monedas para las máquinas —John tragó audiblemente—. Luego le cortó la garganta a Sam. No pude detenerla. Ni siquiera podía moverme —su voz volvió a atrancarse, y luego se aclaró su garganta.

La toalla ocultaba la cara de Dean. Cuando su padre finalmente la retiró, cada rasgo estaba en su sitio, cada línea delicadamente arreglada.

—¿Piensas que algo está tratando de meterse en tu cabeza? —preguntó, y sólo sus labios se movieron. Todo lo demás se quedó quieto.

John volvió a gruñir:

—Tal vez. Mejor hacer una línea en las puertas.

Dean se puso de pie, la imagen de la gracia, y cogió el brazo de su padre.

—Yo lo haré. Vuelve a dormirte. A mí me dieron un puñetazo en la nariz, y tú eres el que está hecho una mierda.

John le echó una mirada irritada y lanzó la toalla hacia su hijo, pero se echó de espaldas con un suspiro.

Dos minutos después estaba dormido. Diez minutos más tarde, Dean tenía líneas de sal alrededor de cada puerta, alféizar de ventana y hueco de ventilación. Incluso rodeó el baño. En la oscuridad su cuerpo finalmente lo traicionó, temblando y tropezando con la fuerza de su miedo. Las líneas que trazó eran desiguales y abultadas, y Dean maldijo en desordenados susurros mientras echaba la última sal. Bajando el recipiente vacío, Dean se acuclilló en el baño, escuchando la respiración regular de su padre y agarrando el borde del lavabo.

Entonces la respiración de John se entrecortó e hizo un leve ruido de angustia mientras dormía. A lo que fuera que se movía a través de su subconsciente, la sal no le hizo nada.

Dean abrió la puerta principal de golpe, sin importarle si despertaba a John o si dispersaba la línea de sal. Corrió por la calzada, medio cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la rodilla contra el parachoques del Impala. _No sal, no sal, Dios, ¿qué más?_ Abrió el maletero y manos temblorosas se hundieron dentro, tirando a un lado armas inútiles. _¿Qué más hay? …Agua bendita, no, no es impuro, cruzó la sal. ¿Pentagrama? Tal vez._ Agarró el objeto de cinco puntas con tanta fuerza que el metal se le clavó en la palma de la mano. _Qué qué que… Sandman súcubo, no, por favor, que alguien me ayude, Sam mamá, él es todo lo que me queda, tal vez…_

Algo se movió detrás de él. No hizo ningún ruido, pero su paso hizo que el aire se estremeciese.

Pasaron unas cuantas cosas a la vez. Dean se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer medio en cuclillas a tiempo para ver una pequeña forma alejarse rápidamente de él, subir las escaleras del motel y bajar por el balcón. En algún lugar fuera de la vista, una puerta se cerró de golpe como un disparo. Inmediatamente llegó un agudo lamento de dolor de una garganta que no era humana.

Dean dejó el coche con las manos vacías y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Mientras corría algo grande y oscuro subió y cruzó el balcón frente a su puerta, cayendo cinco metros hasta el suelo con un fuerte golpe. En el momento en que golpeó el pavimento, se alejó rápidamente del edificio, atravesando el aparcamiento. Se dio la vuelta una sola vez, en el charco de luz de una farola. Dean miró, con el corazón en la garganta, mientras la cara de su padre se derretía y se convertía en algo monstruoso y retorcido de rabia. Entonces el Nuckalavee siguió corriendo, aunque con una extraña marcha a tropezones.

Sobre el cemento que había fuera de su puerta había salpicada una franja de líquido oscuro que apestaba a putrefacción y a pescado podrido. Dean llegó a la puerta y cerró la mano alrededor del pomo. Por medio segundo registró la presencia de un extraño símbolo garabateado en la superficie de la puerta, y por otro medio segundo pensó que le resultaba familiar, antes de entrar.

Había dejado la lámpara encendida. En la tenue luz, una pequeña cosa levantó la vista de donde estaba agachada en el suelo, y se quedó helada.

Fuera, otra puerta se abrió y una voz arrastrando las palabras de sueño gritó:

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Dean cerró la puerta instintivamente, y después de un momento su enfadado vecino hizo lo mismo. En el silencio que siguió Dean y la cosa en el suelo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

Dormido, John dio un resoplido inconsciente, su boca abierta. La cabeza de la cosa se inclinó en su dirección; Dean no podía ver sus ojos, la lámpara estaba a su espalda, pero tuvo la impresión de que estaba mirando de atrás adelante entre él y su padre. Dean cambió su peso, entrando un poco más en la habitación, y la cosa se movió con la misma cautela, retrocediendo y alejándose. Su cabeza volvió a ladearse, hacia abajo, y Dean siguió ese movimiento. Dibujadas en el suelo alrededor de la cama de su padre había tres símbolos similares al de la puerta, similares a, _similares a…_

La mente de Dean activó el interruptor, y como en una máquina tragaperras, los puntos aparecieron uno tras otro. _Yo, papá, Arizona. Símbolos anasazi arañados en la tierra y "alguien debe estar velando por ti"._

Se quedó sin aliento y contuvo la respiración. La de su padre siguió adelante, ininterrumpida.

Después de un momento, la cosa en el suelo se movió un poquito. Una mano surgió del resto del cuerpo, extendiéndose hacia el símbolo que tenía ante ella. La mano tenía algo pequeño y negro, y rápidamente dibujó unas pocas líneas en forma de remolino que inconfundiblemente complementaban el símbolo.

La mano retrocedió y no pasó nada durante un momento más. Dean parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

La cosa se levantó y se volvió hacia la cama de su padre. Eso le devolvió el equilibrio a Dean y dio un paso adelante. Pero mantuvo sus manos a los lados y la boca cerrada. La cosa se detuvo, sus miembros apretujados a su alrededor. Cuando Dean no hizo ningún otro movimiento, un pie desnudo de aspecto humano se levantó y se colocó en el borde de la cama de su padre. Se inclinó y estiró, balanceándose sobre ese pie para alcanzar la cabecera y dibujar un símbolo más pequeño en la pared. Luego, sin hacer ruido, cayó de nuevo al suelo y se alejó de la cama.

Calculó un poco mal la distancia y la parte posterior de sus rodillas (o donde las rodillas estarían en un humano) golpearon contra la cama de Dean. Perdiendo el equilibrio se sentó con un rebote, y luego se puso de pie de nuevo a toda prisa.

Un leve ronquido salió de la garganta de John. Dean miró entre él y la criatura, y luego lentamente levantó una mano haciendo una seña para que se acercara. Tardo un tiempo en obedecer, pero finalmente dio un paso alrededor del símbolo dibujado en la alfombra del motel y cruzó la habitación. Se ralentizó al acercarse a él, y Dean tuvo otra fuerte sensación, esta vez que no quería nada más que salir corriendo.

Extendió una mano. Encontrando tela, cerró el puño, mientras la diminuta figura intentaba apartarse. Aprovechando su mayor tamaño, dio un paso, giró y tiró. La cosa se tambaleó, y algo que parecía una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Pero logró girarlo para ponerlo de cara a la luz.

La primera impresión que tuvo Dean fue de un cabello marrón largo y enredado que caía alrededor y encima de una cara delgada. Bajo las pobladas cejas, los pequeños ojos de ese rostro le miraron fijamente, brillando con un miedo inconfundible. Una nariz prominente se curvaba sobre labios estrechos y desiguales.

Era, en general, la carita más fea que Dean había visto en un humano. Si es que era humano, lo cual dudaba.

Todavía sujetaba la camisa de la cosa, o lo que fuera. Lo liberó lentamente, sin estar del todo convencido de que no intentaría correr. No lo hizo, pero claramente quería hacerlo por la forma en que sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta. Dean se arriesgó y dio un paso atrás para verlo mejor. El cuerpo de la criatura era aún más desconcertante. Llevaba una especie de túnica sucia y holgada y lo que parecían unos pantalones igualmente sucios sujetos con una cuerda. Sobre la túnica llevaba una chaqueta negra rasgada. Sus pies estaban descalzos. Colgando de su cuello, su cintura, atados a la chaqueta y asomando por los bolsillos había una variedad de objetos. Mirando más de cerca, Dean pudo distinguir bolsitas, frascos pequeños, instrumentos extraños, un Crucifijo, una Estrella de David, un Ankh, y un millar de otros amuletos y emblemas. En los largos y delicados dedos la criatura agarraba un trozo de carbón negro.

Todavía miraba con nostalgia a la puerta. Dean intentó comunicarse:

—Hola.

Eso volvió los pequeños ojos hacia él. Le miraron fijamente, _Cristo, ¿qué mide, metro y medio?_ Pero no dio más respuesta que mirar nerviosamente a John.

Dean recibió la indirecta. Sopesó sus opciones, luego dio un paso a un lado y cogió el pomo de la puerta sin apartar los ojos de su visitante.

Le miró abrir la puerta, pero no se movió. Dean se paró en el umbral y se cruzó de brazos, con el corazón palpitando. Se interpuso entre eso y la libertad; si quería hacerles daño, lo haría ahora, o vendría en sus términos. Y dado lo que fuera que había hecho al Nuckalavee, sin duda era capaz de hacer un poco de daño.

Los delgados hombros se encorvaron, y luego se arrastraron hacia adelante aún más lentamente que antes, apelotonado tan lejos de Dean como lo permitía el umbral. Dean cerró el puño en el hombro de su túnica al pasar, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

El viaje hacia el aparcamiento siguió en silencio, Dean no quería arriesgarse a despertar a su vecino enfadado, de lo contrario la cosa bajo su mano echaría a _correr_ y nunca obtendría respuestas. Ya estaba temblando mucho, temblando de miedo o de alarma o de frío o Dios sabe qué. Tal vez era como un chihuahua, siempre temblando.

En el parking colocó a su pequeño Chihuahua humano contra el Impala, y finalmente lo liberó.

—De acuerdo, —comenzó, y luego se quedó en silencio, porque realmente no había planeado nada más allá. La cosa seguía balanceándose adelante y atrás, jugando nerviosamente con el carbón. Parecía poco dispuesto a hacer conversación, así que Dean volvió a abrir la boca—. ¿Arizona?

La cosa se crispó, parpadeó, se movió y finalmente habló.

—Sí. Mm… sí. Yo estaba allí.

Su voz era tan pequeña y extraña como el resto, apenas más que un graznido. Resonó a través de recuerdos de sueños febriles y una cinta del 911. Y sus sueños en Durango. Lo que puso otro punto en la máquina tragaperras.

—¿Colorado?

Agachó la cabeza y asintió sin decir palabra, mirando a Dean a través de un pelo enmarañado. El movimiento recordó a Dean a una criatura del bosque que se asoma a través de los helechos.

—¿Y qué eres exactamente?

Arrastró los sus pies.

—No tengo nombre.

Borra esa. Dean lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo?

—Es lo que hago.

—¿Lo qué haces?

Asintió rápidamente.

—Mi familia… solíamos vivir con los, con los… ¿Indios? —sus cejas peludas se unieron aún más hasta que formaron un arbusto continuo—. ¿Así es como los llamas?

—Creo que prefieren nativos americanos.

—¡Pero no lo son! —su voz se elevó un poco y se hizo el doble de rápida—. Nosotros estábamos aquí muchoantesqueellos. Y cuando vinieron, les mostramos la tierra y lesayudamosacrecer, y bendijimos a sus cazadores. Vivíamos con ellos —su cara se arrugó— hasta… hasta que no nos quisieron más.

Dean se balanceó sobre los talones. _¿Qué pasa con la gente reescribiendo la historia esta noche?_

—Bendijiste a sus cazadores.

Los pequeños ojos negros se elevaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Asintió con la cabeza.

Dean le devolvió la mirada fijamente un momento, y luego miró por el aparcamiento. Era alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada, y aparte de los coches de unos cuantos juerguistas nocturnos, las carreteras estaban vacías. Al otro lado de la calle había un comedor abierto 24 horas. Volvió su mirada a la… cosita, y la estudió por un momento.

Había ahuyentado a un Nuckalavee junto con todo lo que plagaba los sueños de su padre, y le había salvado la vida en Arizona. Lo menos que podía hacer era alimentar a la maldita… cosa.

—¿Te gusta la tarta?

La cosa parpadeó.

—Nunca la he probado.

—Bueno, tenemos que arreglar eso —anunció Dean. Después del pánico le temblaban las rodillas y sentía la garganta irritada, toda apretada y dolorida como si hubiera estado gritando. Necesitaba desesperadamente una excusa para sentarse—. Vamos, hay un restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

Eso se quedó helado, los ojos como platos.

—¡No puedo ir allí! —protestó, con una voz que salió como un chillido agudo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me verán —se acurrucó sobre sí mismo de nuevo.

Dean estiró la mano y tiró de la parte de atrás de su suéter, sacándoselo por la cabeza.

—Toma, ponte esto —dejó caer la tela sobre su cabeza sin esperar una respuesta. El suéter pasó fácilmente por encima de los hombros inexistentes, hasta las rodillas de la cosa. Sus brazos, cuando logró pasarlos por las mangas, apenas llegaban a los codos.

La capucha cayó sobre su cara, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Dean. El pelo, empujado hacia delante, sobresalía de su cara como una barba. Cuidadosamente Dean eliminó toda diversión de sus rasgos y asintió.

—Ya está. Nadie verá nada. Vamos, yo invito.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Costó algo más de tiempo convencerlo, pero finalmente Dean los movió al otro lado de la calle y a una mesa de esquina. El temblor nervioso de la cosita se duplicó, y sus hombros parecían a punto de colapsarse sobre sí mismos. Cuando su camarera medio dormida se aceró a la mesa, casi saltó de su asiento.

—¿Qué vais a tomar? —los ojos llorosos de la mujer parpadearon con curiosidad ante la figura enterrada bajo el suéter de Dean. Estaba tan agachado que su cara casi tocaba la mesa.

Dean, viendo que el encanto estaba indicado, se pintó su más amplia sonrisa.

—Tarta. Montones y montones de tarta. Tienes, ¿verdad?

Ella se concentró en él, parpadeó de nuevo por una razón completamente diferente, y sonrió. Ya había estado aquí antes; conocía perfectamente bien su extenso stock de productos horneados y los nombres de todas las camareras.

—Cariño, —respondió ella, espabilándose apresuradamente y poniendo en funcionamiento su propia marca de encanto— tenemos suficiente tarta para ponerte azul. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te apetece?

Dean se recostó, inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su madre, y probablemente casada, pero maldita sea si no sabía cómo coquetear en las primeras horas de la noche.

—Las damas eligen, Carol. Lo que tú quieras. Y un trozo para… para Puck, también.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, tan concentrado estaba en alejarla de la mesa para que a La Cosita no le diera un ataque por hiperventilación. Pero una cabeza bajo la sudadera se alzó y mientras Carol se alejaba se inclinó sobre el salero.  

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Dean dejó de estudiar a los pocos ocupantes del comedor. Un recuerdo se tambaleó, se inclinó y cayó.

_—Tío, esta es una obra de teatro jodida._

_—Dean, ¿podrías leer las líneas? —Sam, con 15 años, estaba en el centro del dormitorio de Dean, lleno de brakets, ángulos extraños inducidos por estirones e irritación hirviendo a fuego lento._ _Su guión yacía en el suelo a sus pies._

_—Sólo digo que esto es aún más raro que lo de la chica muerta del año pasado. ¿Y por qué coño quieres ser un hada, por el amor de Dios? —lo dijo con una mueca, como si ofendiera a toda la familia Winchester. Lo cual, en su opinión, podría ser._

_—¡Es Shakespeare, Dean! —Sam puso su mejor mirada de “eres idiota”—. Y es un duende, no un hada. Puck es un personaje clásico, es uno de los mejores antihéroes de Shakespeare._ _¿Ahora vas a ayudarme o no?_

_Dean se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama, cruzó las piernas y siguió luchando en el difícil verso._

_—_ _Me pregunto si_ _ha despertado Titania / y sobre qué objeto recayó su primera mirada, como que ha de estar de loca por él. / Aquí viene mi mensajero —indicó dramáticamente con la mano en la dirección de Sam—. ¿Cómo estás, espíritu loco? / ¿Qué desorden anda suelto en la floresta?_

_Sam respiró hondo._

_—Mi señora de un monstruo está enamorada…_

_—¡Ves, justo ahí! —exclamó Dean—. El tipo drogó a su mujer y la engañó para que se acostara con una criatura mitad humana y mitad burro. Eso es como… ¡una violación adultera con bestialismo!_

_El guion fue arrancado de sus manos tan rápido que se hizo un corte con el papel._

_—¿Por qué tienes que burlarte de todo lo que hago? —los ojos de Sam eran fríos._

La campaña sobre la puerta del restaurante tintineó.

—Puck, —respondió Dean al fin—. Es un… hada, de Shakespeare. Carácter clásico. Anti-héroe —afrontó la mirada brillante de su compañero y se encogió de hombros—. Me vino a la cabeza.

La Cosita frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero entonces Carol reapareció con un plato en cada mano y casi metió su gran nariz en el salero, al agacharse tan rápido. Dean se inclinó hacia atrás, agradecido por la pausa para luchar con su compostura.

—Dos raciones de tarta de merengue con chocolate —dijo Carol con una amplia sonrisa, dejando caer los platos delante de ellos. Había añadido una dosis liberal de helado de vainilla a cada plato—. Chicos, disfrutad.

Eso logró el truco. Cuando Carol se retiró, Puck — _también podría ser, no sé cómo llamarlo, y_ creo _que es un él_ — alzó una mano para empujar lentamente la capucha un poco hacia atrás. Miró fijamente el plato que tenía delante. Dean observó, olvidando momentáneamente a su padre, hermano, sueños y monstruos frente a tan desinhibido asombro y deleite.

—¿Esto es tarta? —un tenedor, agarrado con el puño, empujó el helado.

—En realidad no —Dean se sentó hacia delante, levantando su propio tenedor y empujando la pasta. Por el rabillo del ojo, dedos delgados se movieron para reflejar como cogía el utensilio—. Esto es tarta. Eso es helado —se llevó una gran porción de ambos a la boca y se sentó hacia atrás.

A pesar de su entusiasmo, Puck se mantuvo cauteloso. Pinchó su postre durante un minuto, olfateando e investigando hasta que el helado comenzó a derretirse. Luego cogió un trozo de tarta adornado con una capa de helado y se lo llevó a los labios. Por un momento su cara se quedó en blanco. Luego hizo un extraño sonido en algún sitio de su garganta, y sonrió tímidamente. Era la sonrisa de un niño, llena de descubrimiento, del tipo que no puedes evitar devolver.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tarta.

La sonrisa de Puck se ensanchó, revelando dientes amarillentos y torcidos que estropearon un poco el efecto. Entonces un nuevo patrón entró por la puerta, tocando la campana, y Puck tiró de la capucha para ponerla en su sitio. Pero se inclinó sobre su plato y el tenedor se puso a trabajar, levantando comida hasta la cara oculta con total desprecio por la cantidad de pelo que se interponía en el camino.

—Ah, vamos, no tienes tan mal aspecto. Podrías pasar por un enano — _un enano feo_.

Puck agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, hablando con la boca llena.

—Se supone que no debo dejar que me vean. Ada dijo que no, nunca dejes que te vean.

Dean se animó.

—¿Quién es Ada?

—Padre —Puck tragó y se enderezó un poco, como si el tema exigiera toda su atención y respeto—. Padre siempre decía: "Nunca dejes que te vean, se reirán de ti". Solíamos vivir con los indios, y sus cazadores eran buenos y siempre nos daban parte de sus presas, para darnos las gracias por mantenerlos a salvo durante la cacería. Pero entonces vino una enfermedad, y los ancianos murieron y los más jóvenes… nonosquerían, ellos nostiraronpalos. Todos los cazadores construyeron ciudades. Así que, mi familia, se fue a los bosques del norte y ya nadie sigue a los cazadores.

Su tenedor arañó contra la cerámica. Dean le miró fijamente; nunca había visto desaparecer una tarta tan deprisa.

—¿Pero tú sí?

Puck se estremeció como si hubiera sido golpeado. Cuando habló, era tan bajo que Dean tuvo que esforzarse para oír.

—Ellos me echaron. Después de morir Ada —un tembloroso suspiro pasó a través de la cortina de pelo, y la pálida punta de un dedo dibujó círculos sobre la mesa—. Soy medio humano. Ama era una mujer. Pero ella murió, y también Ada, y cuando el resto se fue al norte… —se calló, un hombro se levantó y cayó con toda la fuerza de un pez muerto—. Me dejaron atrás.

_Sam miró por encima del hombro mientras las puertas del autobús se cerraban entre ellos. Próxima parada, una vida mejor, sin ti. Monstruo._

Dean empujó su plato sobre la mesa:

—Eso es una mierda —Puck ladeó la cabeza y Dean sonrió tan suavemente como pudo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de un momento, Puck volvió a levantar el tenedor.

—Así que, —continuó Dean, observando con asombro cómo pasta y relleno caían ante la embestida— entre todos los cazadores del mundo, ¿elegiste seguirme a mí?

—Ya no quedan verdaderos cazadores —contestó Puck, migas de pasta volando mientras hablaba—. La mayoría de los que cazan lo hacen por _diversión_ —dijo con horror y asco—, no por que lo necesiten. No como tú —volvió a mirar, tímidamente, y luego rápidamente volvió a prestar atención a su comida—. Incluso tu Ada, busca venganza. Pero tú, tú cazas por tu familia. Por toda tu familia —señaló con el tenedor, agitándolo para indicar al resto de los clientes del restaurante.

Dean parpadeó mirando a su nueva familia extensa. Camioneros canosos y con sobrepeso que miraban a su café.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Puck tragó y se limpió la boca. Tenía crema batida en el pelo.

—Estaba siguiendo a la cazadora mayor.

Dean levantó la vista bruscamente.

—¿Mastema?

—Sí. No siempre caza a este lado del mar, pero cuando lo hace, la sigo —Puck se detuvo y miró por la ventana—. Ella se había ido —dijo suavemente—. Se fue con el hombre de Arizona, se hizo humana para él. No cazó durante años y yo temía que olvidara cómo hacerlo. Casi lo hace, y pensé… pensé quenodeberíahaberseido. Pero él la hizo feliz —las luces de un camión que pasaba afuera lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado, al pastel medio comido y a Dean—. No es feliz a menudo.

—Ya, me daba esa impresión —murmuró Dean, y luego volvió a concentrarse—. Así que mientras la seguías, ¿nos viste a mí y a mi padre por casualidad?

Puck lamió el relleno de chocolate en las comisuras de su boca.

—Parecía que necesitabas un Nagumwasuck.

La última palabra salió confusa, como si alguien hubiera tirado las sílabas en una licuadora y dado a 'puré'.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Dean, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Un Nagumwasuck. Lo que mi familia solía ser para los indios. Los protectores —Puck se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no soy uno muy bueno —admitió con un graznido miserable—. Los ancianos, ellos podían mover ríos, curar enfermedades. Yo apenas puedo apagar una hoguera —sus ojos parpadearon, luego se abrieron de par en par, y miró rápidamente a Dean con repentino temor.

Dean se recostó de golpe contra el respaldo y apartó la mirada. Fuera, un grupo de adolescentes borrachos se reían y se tambaleaban, rellenos de alcohol y de su propia confianza ignorante.

 _La noche. La hoguera. Una sonrisa como huesos muertos, y el olor metálico de la sangre de Merrill._ Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Arizona.

—Qué, —empezó, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre? —Puck inspiró lentamente. Dean lo vio, y su estómago se dio vuelta—. ¿Tan malo es?

—Es un poena, Dean.

Le miró fijamente, congelado.

—¿Una furia?

Puck asintió.

—Los Nuckalavee lo invocaron, lo enviaron por tu Ada. Lo vi en la comisaría, sabía lo que buscaba. Rompí la invocación cuando cerré la puerta en su mano, pero se recuperará pronto, y volverá a invocar al poena. Yestavez…

—¿Qué?

Puck le miró a los ojos, y un estremecimiento volvió a agitar su delgado cuerpo.

—El Nuckalavee no puede cruzar los símbolos antiguos, pero un poena… —su graznante vocecita se quebró, y luego se esforzó en continuar—. No es bueno y no es malo. Es una retribución, y nunca se detendrá. No hasta que quienquiera que esté detrás haya sufrido lo suficiente, y haya pagado el precio con sangre. Está empezando ahora… a aprender de la mente de tu padre. Encontrará lo que más valora, lo que más ama y se lo arrebatará.

Sam solía decir que la mente de Dean funcionaba como una caja de fusibles: toda intuición e instinto, girando interruptores aparentemente aleatorios más rápido que la lógica de Sam o la experiencia de su padre. Bueno, no más rápido, exactamente. Ellos dos eran como tensos cables rectos, podían moverse de la A a la B en lo que tardaba en latir un corazón entre el gruñido de un hombre lobo y su mordedura. Pero Dean… Dean podía encender un interruptor e iluminar una habitación completamente diferente. El problema era, diría Sam, con familiar exasperación después de una cacería, una pelea o ambas cosas, que a veces los fusibles se fundían y la información caía por un cable deshilachado hasta la nada. Dean podía observar los ojos de una niña mientras describía el ataque de un vampiro y saber que su tío, perfectamente humano, estaba abusando de ella. Pero también podía mirar seis sobres con el sello de la universidad de Stanford pasar por el buzón y aún así mirar en shock a un par de puertas del autobús cerrarse con su hermano al otro lado.

Y Dean le dejó decir eso, le dejó creerlo en vez de susurrar la verdad. Todos los circuitos se dispararon, todas las sobretensiones bailaron a lo largo de los cables, pero Dean no _quería_ ver algunas habitaciones a la fría luz. Lugares que sólo él podía ver, conexiones que sólo él podía hacer. No era algo consciente; instinto e intuición sintieron crepitar el rayo del miedo a causa de seis cartas, y cortaron los interruptores, aislándolas, manteniéndolas alejados de su mente. Así que la corriente sin fin dio vueltas y vueltas buscando una toma de tierra.

Lo sintió ahora, un repelús que corría desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza hacia abajo en su intestino, bailando a lo largo de sus huesos como cables de alta tensión. Y en las partes iluminadas y más seguras de su mente, Dean vio la cara de su padre, reflejada en dos, una durmiendo tranquila y otra salvaje, mirando furiosa mientras se transformaba en otra cosa.

Dentro, la otra carga zumbó. Pero no llegó al suelo. Todavía no.

—¿Cómo lo detengo? —preguntó, tan tieso como la tierra.

Puck lo vio, lo supo, sus pequeños ojos negros atentos. Pero no lo dijo, y Dean pensó, _sí, si miras más allá de la altura y la cara y los temblores, sería un ángel guardián perfectamente bueno._

—Mata al Nuckalavee.

Dean sonrió, con todos los dientes.

—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo.

0

**o0** **O0o**

 

No lo hizo. Debería haberlo hecho, lo habría hecho, en realidad se estaba acercando con los colmillos descubiertos cuando se rompió la presa y el poena hizo añicos la mente de su padre.

Habían seguido un rastro de mascotas masacradas y asustados informes a 12 kilómetros al norte del aeropuerto de Watertown. En el instante en que alcanzaron la cima de la colina, y vio los aviones ante ellos, Dean había maldecido, y siguió maldiciendo. Maldijo mientras robaba un bote y se dirigieron hacia las aguas negras, su padre al motor y Dean cargando armas para evitar que le temblaran las manos. El agua picada surgió a su alrededor, amenazando en todo momento con saltar por encima del costado de la pequeña embarcación. Dean la maldijo, y a sí mismo. Era estúpido, en retrospectiva, tan jodidamente estúpido, pero estaba casi desesperado y su padre tenía círculos oscuros alrededor sus ojos enrojecidos, así que ninguno de los dos estaban exactamente en sus cabales.

Pasaron las luces de la ciudad, y luego la bahía se abrió hacia el exterior en un agua interminable. Esperando con la boca abierta para tragárselos.

—¿Dónde crees? —Dean gritó sobre el rugido del motor. Cuando no hubo respuesta, miró hacia atrás, con el corazón palpitando. A la luz de la luna los ojos de John brillaban en blanco y su boca colgaba abierta. Su mano en el timón estaba floja.

Dean se inclinó, agarró el abrigo de su padre y le gritó en la oreja:

—¡PAPÁ!

—Había una chica en Carolina del Norte.

Dean se tambaleó hacia atrás, y el bote se balanceó, girando. Aún se movían a toda pastilla, y el viento silbaba en sus oídos. Sonaba como un grito. Se enfrentaron en la casi-oscuridad, con los ojos como platos, buscando la sombra del otro.

—Había una chica en Carolina del Norte —repitió John, su voz por encima del ruido del motor y el sonido del agua corriente. Gotas de líquido salpicaban sus mejillas, pero no se las secó.

—Papá, —dijo Dean, desesperado—. ¿Dónde estaba la isla donde encontraron a los pescadores?

—Treinta kilómetros al oeste —respondió la voz de su padre sin entonación—. La sangre pide sangre.

—Vale —Dean cogió una escopeta y la amartilló—. Vale.

No le dio un arma a su padre. Sabía que no lo lograrían, incluso antes de llegar a la orilla y ver el hidroavión. Otro bote había sido arrastrado hasta la playa y el corazón de Dean saltó un momento, con esperanza.

Y entonces, de pie, con el agua a medio muslo, John dijo en alto con voz estrangulada:

—Tú sabías acerca de ella.

Dean no pudo girarse lo suficientemente rápido; el agua resistió y le empujó las piernas. Se tambaleó un poco, cayendo hasta la cintura en el frío lago hasta que encontró el equilibrio. Detrás de él, pudo oír gruñidos a lo largo de la línea de árboles. Más de uno, _joder, toda una tribu, esperando aquí durante 10.000 años a unos estúpidos cabrones desesperados en un barco…_

—Tú lo _sabías_ —gritó John, y Dean tenía una mano en el bote y otra alrededor de la escopeta. El agua lo sujetó y no pudo esquivar el puñetazo. No fue un golpe medio despierto; el derechazo impactó contra su pómulo, golpeando su cabeza como un pinball contra el costado duro del bote. Un fusible estalló en su cerebro, luz y dolor mientras se caía en el agua.

Se cerró a su alrededor, malvada y con deleite, metiéndose en su nariz y en su boca. Dean respiró sin pensar, y el agua creció centro. Distantes, sintió las manos cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, levantándolo. Sintió aire en la cara y tosió, ahogándose primero por el líquido y luego por los dedos que se le clavaban en el cuello. Los dedos de su padre. Dean los empujó ineficazmente, luchando para mantenerse consciente, luchando por luchar.

La cara de John se balanceó sobre él. Elevó a Dean un poco más alto, y Dean fue, flácido e indefenso. Miró, tosiendo, hacia una expresión de puro odio iluminada por la luna. Los ojos de John no eran negros, pero el poena no era ni bueno ni malo. Y tendría su débito.

—La sangre pide sangre —dijo John a través de dientes apretados, y luego empujó la cabeza de Dean bajo el agua.

No era del todo correcto, incluso medio inconsciente y ahogándose, Dean sabía que él no era el que realmente quería el poena, pero obviamente no era exigente. El agua comenzó a llenarlo, y su cuerpo se convulsionó débilmente, aún demasiado aturdido para hacer otra cosa que no fuera agarrar y patear con una fuerza que se deterioraba rápidamente.

Y entonces las manos de John se sacudieron y se aflojaron. Dean, con manchas bailando detrás de sus ojos, ni siquiera pudo encontrar una superficie a la que subir. Otro le agarró el hombro, pero estos dedos eran diferentes, y lo arrastraron al aire.

Luego se recostó en la orilla, escupiendo agua y escuchando el motor del bote mientras se desvanecía en el lago.

—Joder, —dijo una voz a su lado—. Maldito bastardo hijodeputa.

Cuando Dean pudo respirar, dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Mastema?

—Por supuesto, jodido estúpido —escupió ella.

El gruñido se había hecho más fuerte, más cercano. Dean luchó para ponerse erguido, su garganta esforzándose en succionar oxígeno hasta sus pulmones ardientes. Le palpitaba la cabeza, y sangre caliente goteaba por el costado de su cara.

—¿Dónde se ha ido?

—De vuelta a tierra, supongo —contestó Mastema secamente—. La Furia lo tiene bien agarrado. Está tan enroscada en su mente que nada le alcanzará sino un apropiado asesinato.

Dean extendió la mano en la oscuridad, buscando a tientas la escopeta.

—Tengo que matar al Nuckalavee. Está invocando al poena… si lo mato…

Su risa sin alegría resonó sobre él.

—¿Cuál de ellos? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay cerca de treinta acercándose a nosotros. Una tribu entera, esperando a que el equipo de rescate regrese y los saque de esta roca.

El corazón de Dean se hundió. Pero el resto de él se tambaleó bajo el peso del mareo y la desesperación.

—¿Tienes un arma o algo? "Blaze of glory" me viene a la mente ahora mismo.

Apenas podía verla en la oscuridad, un tenue contorno contra las piedras iluminadas de la orilla. Ella no respondió inmediatamente y él se dio cuenta de que había logrado sorprenderla.

Entonces le volvió a agarrar del hombro, y cuando habló fue con la voz que había oído en un cementerio en la cima de una colina en Arizona.

—Coge mi bote. Vete de aquí, vete con Sam.

Dean, cogido con la guardia baja, se tambaleó un poco bajo su mano. Ella apretó más, arrastrándolo por la playa de guijarros. Una sombra surgió de la oscuridad y Mastema empujó a Dean hacia delante y hacia abajo. Algo brillante y metálico brilló en la oscuridad, y luego un grito agudo y familiar rasgó la noche. Los gruñidos a su alrededor cambiaron, se hicieron más rabiosos.

A su oído la voz de Mastema estaba sin aliento y volvió a reír.

—Si hubiera un Dios misericordioso, ese habría sido el Nuckalavee que convocó a la Furia y tú y papá podríais iros felices a casa.

Dean extendió una mano a ciegas y encontró madera húmeda. El bote de Mastema. Ella lo empujó hacia el bote, pero Dean se volvió hacia ella.

—Espera… tú…

—¿No lo entiendes? —gruñó, la adrenalina rascando su ya áspera voz—. La Furia no puede tomar forma física. Así que, ¿cómo coño crees que va a conseguir su sangre?

Los interruptores se encendieron. Se quemaron los fusibles:

—Papá.

—Sam —su voz era fría, haciendo la conexión. La misma que él había hecho en un restaurante con Puck, pero que no se había atrevido a ver. Lo veía ahora: _sangre por sangre, lo mismo pero al revés._ _Posesión y garganta cortada, un niño muerto. Sam._

Tras ella, las formas se acercaron. Se enfrentó a la oscuridad.

—Corre rápido, Dean. Si estos cabrones pueden conmigo, vas a enterrar a alguien mañana.

Él ya se estaba moviendo, saltando dentro del bote y golpeando su fondo. Tropezando en la oscuridad, encontró el cable del motor, tiró de él. El motor chisporroteó a la vida, y lo puso en marcha tan fuerte que casi se cae de espaldas del bote mientras éste daba un bandazo en el agua.

Detrás de él, los Nuckalavee convergieron y el acero brilló. Una risa aguda llena de diversión y desesperación se elevó a través de la extensión vacía.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Empezó a llover otra vez antes de que llegara a tierra. En el muelle estaba el bote de su padre, pero el Impala no estaba en la calle lateral. Sangrando por la cabeza y medio ahogado, Dean corrió tres kilómetros a toda velocidad en unos doce minutos.

La señora del mostrador de la terminal lo miró fijamente mientras empujaba a través de la cola, pero había tenido suficiente presencia de mente para limpiar el goteo de sangre, y la lluvia excusó su temblor. Cuando jadeó sobre un hermano enfermo de muerte en California, ella se puso al teléfono con todos los aviones de la pequeña terminal, y le encontró un Jumper a Siracusa, y de allí a San Francisco.

Le dijo que acababa de perder un avión a San José. Dean no preguntó si algún hombre mojado y despeinado había abordado ese vuelo.

Compró una sudadera con capucha en la tienda del aeropuerto, y pantalones de chándal a juego. En el baño puso toallas de papel contra el corte de su sien, y levantó la capucha sobre el papel enrojecido. Escondiéndose, como alguien más que conocía, pero que no podía recordar. No había lugar en la mente de Dean para nada más que _papá_ y _Sam_ , dos corrientes que lo llevaban hacia adelante a través del agotamiento y el dolor.

Nunca había subido a un avión antes, nunca lo había necesitado. Lo odió al instante, toda esa oscuridad mirando desde las ventanas. En un coche, con el pedal presionado contra el suelo, podía sentir el movimiento, podía saber a qué velocidad iba. Pero a pesar del rugido súper-sónico de afuera, se sentía como si se arrastrara, mientras las luces en tierra pasaban por debajo de centímetro en centímetro.

La inconsciencia se levantó y se lo tragó. Se despertó ( _una hora? un segundo?_ ), con la mano de una asustada azafata en su brazo y gritos de _Sam papá_ en sus labios.

También llovía en San Francisco, lo que no le sorprendió. Había agua por todas partes, la bahía a un lado y el mar al otro, y todo era incuestionablemente sal, sal como lágrimas, sal como sangre. Dean robó un coche y se lanzó veinticinco kilómetros a través de una ciudad a punto de despertar.

Había estado en Stanford antes sólo una vez, en una ruta alternativa para sentarse frente a la ventana de Sam y examinar críticamente sus persianas deterioradas. No habían discutido su destino de antemano, pero Dean y John de alguna manera llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de que Oregón estaba demasiado cerca de California para evitarlo por más tiempo, y que se habían marchado hacia abajo y de través, camino a noticias sobre un hombre lobo. De camino a Arizona.

Tenía el mismo aspecto en la tenue luz del amanecer: ladrillos brillantes, tejados de tejas rojas, arcos y céspedes verdes. Dean tomó una curva demasiado rápido y golpeó un poste en la esquina anunciando un próximo mitin feminista en el Quad, sea lo que coño sea que fuera eso. Llegó desde cero a la calle del pequeño apartamento de Sam, que estaba en lo alto de una colina al norte del campus. Un largo tramo de patios traseros conducía desde el campus hasta su puerta. Dean saltó la valla de un vecino, se tambaleó en el aterrizaje y cayó sobre una rodilla.

Al caer, algo silbó justo encima de su cabeza. Hubo un _thunk_ y un crujido de madera. Dean saltó de lado, rodando, y se puso de pie.

John tiró del hacha, pero estaba indudablemente enterrada en la valla. Soltó el mango y buscó a su espalda, con la cara retorcida en una mueca.

—Eres persistente, lo reconozco —siseó, sacando la Beretta.

Dean se lanzó hacia adelante, arrojando sus hombros contra ese cuerpo familiar. Se estrellaron hacia atrás a través de la valla, astillando la madera. Un aliento caliente le sopló en la cara, y el cuerpo debajo de él se retorció. Dean levantó el codo justo a tiempo para proteger sus costillas del corte y se las arregló para liberar el arma. Traqueteó en la oscuridad, y luego Dean fue lanzado de lado, salió disparado, y su padre terminó encima, con las manos otra vez en el cuello magullado de Dean.

—Te encanta ser el héroe, ¿verdad, Deano? —un apodo de la infancia retorcido en esos labios, y ojos marrones que ardían en los suyos—. Te encanta fingir que puedes hacer las cosas bien, cuando todo lo que haces es joder todo lo que tocas.

Dean dobló las piernas, enganchando una rodilla alrededor del hombro de su padre e hizo una llave. Fue el turno de John de caer de lado, pero todavía tenía un fuerte agarre en el brazo de Dean, y el ímpetu los mantuvo en movimiento, rodando una y otra vez por la colina cubierta de hierba.

Al llegar al fondo chocaron con un pequeño arroyo, una pequeña zona de bosque probablemente popular entre marihuaneros y pescadores. El hombro de Dean golpeó con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, y sus cuerpos se separaron.

Casi al instante, John se puso de pie, con la cara compuesta, con la determinación de un loco. Dean agarró de una pierna cuando daba una patada y lo arrojó hacia atrás con fuerza, y luego usó el árbol para levantarse.

Se enfrentaron en la casi oscuridad, cada uno jadeando con esfuerzo.

—Papá, —dijo Dean con voz entrecortada—. Por favor, papá.

John se echó a reír, grave y despiadado.

—¿Me suplicas? Bien. Ella también suplicó, y aún así la maté. Igual que Sam suplicará.

El estómago de Dean se retorció.

—No fuiste tú, —tartamudeó— había un demonio, te poseyó…

—Si realmente creías eso —interrumpió John, acercándose un paso— ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de ella? Si yo no tenía la culpa, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

Dean abrió la boca, pero no tenía respuesta. John no esperó y lanzó un golpe. Dean se agachó y alzó, contraatacando automáticamente. Conectó, y John gruñó, y luego se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Bien, Dean! —se jactó—. Te enseñé a pelear muy bien, ¿no? Te enseñé a ser un asesino —hizo una finta hacia la cabeza de Dean, luego entró y dio un golpe bajo. Esta vez Dean no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y la respiración lo dejó en un _woosh_ cuando el puño de John fue directamente a su caja torácica. Echó el codo instintivamente y le rompió la nariz a su padre. Se giró sosteniéndose el costado.

—Papá —y ya estaba prácticamente lloriqueando— Papá.

John se pasó la mano por la cara y estudió la sangre en sus dedos con aprobación, y luego dirigió su mirada a Dean.

—Siempre quisiste más, ¿no? Siempre quisiste ser bueno, ser un héroe —una amplia sonrisa dividió su cara, y en la tenue luz parecía más demoníaca que los ojos negros y los dientes afilados—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo follaculos de Arizona qué tal héroe eres?

Volvió de nuevo, todo hombros cuadrados y determinación. Dean se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintiendo que algo se desmoronaba, sintiendo que sus miembros empujaban cualquier cosa, todo, para escapar. Un puño conectó con su intestino y se dobló, derecho hacia una rodilla que le golpeó en la frente. Cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando en aguas poco profundas.

_Agua. Sangre y agua._

La cara de su padre, por encima de él, sonriendo con una mueca.

—No voy a matarte, Dean, —dijo gentilmente—. Nunca te he querido lo bastante como para que seas el precio que tengo que pagar. La sangre pide sangre, y hay alguien a quien amo más —se giró y comenzó a subir la colina. Hacia Sam.

_Sam_

Y justo así, un interruptor se giró en la oscuridad y todo se cerró. Miedo, dolor, pena. _Clic, clic, clic._ Mamá. Papá. _Clic_. Se fue.

Dean _Clic_. Se fue.

Sólo quedaba un circuito abierto, el que nunca había encendido del todo, el que nunca se había atrevido a liberar por miedo a su poder. Su corriente cantaba, vibraba, explotaba hacia afuera, convirtiendo todo lo demás en cenizas.

_SAM._

—Vuelve aquí, hijo de puta.

Estaba de pie, de alguna manera. No podía recordar cuando había pasado. No importaba. Era la cara de su padre delante de él, mirando fijamente, y eso tampoco importaba. Dean plantó su pie trasero e hizo un gesto.

—Me convertiste en un asesino. Así que ven aquí y muere.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Una espesa niebla se movía desde el agua, refractando la luz de media mañana. A Dean casi le gustaba San Francisco; había lugares para esconderse aquí, lugares en la niebla donde edificios enteros desaparecían. Se sentó en un banco con vistas a la bahía y observó cómo la ciudad cobraba vida.

A su lado estaba su teléfono. Había sonado hacía unas horas, y la voz de Puck prácticamente le gritó al oído que el Nuckalavee estaba muerto y que el control del poena sobre John se había disuelto. No mencionó a Mastema y Dean no preguntó. Estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia la arboleda donde había dejado el cuerpo vapuleado de su padre.

Arrojó sus dos carteras al arroyo, luego llamó a una ambulancia y denunció un atraco. Luego se acostó en la tierra húmeda.

No buscó el pulso en la forma ensangrentada a su lado.

Encontraron uno de todos modos y eso fue milagro y medio. Los médicos parecían sombríos, pero prometieron hacer todo lo posible. Dean asintió seriamente, como debía, y respondió todas las preguntas en consecuencia.

No había llamado a Sam. No llamaría a Sam. Dejó su teléfono sentado en el banco y se alejó en la niebla.

Y ese fue el final del día 572.

 

 

 

(*) WASP (White, Anglo-Saxon and Protestant) es el acrónimo en inglés de “blanco, anglosajón y protestante”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dia 763: Erratio_ **

 

Había cabos sueltos.

Cabo suelto nº1: El lío de tubos y puntos de sutura que mantenían a su padre unido entre sí.

Durante cuatro meses Dean llegaba al comienzo de las horas de visita y se iba cuando terminaban. Después de las primeras tres semanas, cuando los médicos comenzaron a saludarlo con sonrisas en lugar de fuertes suspiros, supo que John viviría. Lo trasladaron de cuidados intensivos a una habitación de tres por cuatro metros, con cálidos tonos tierra en las paredes y una pequeña ventana mirando hacia el este. Dean la prefería a la UCI: se adaptaba mejor a sus propósitos, no había ventana al pasillo por la que alguien pudiera mirar, sólo un monitor cardíaco que avisaba a una enfermera si ocurría algo irregular. Que podría cortocircuitarse, si fuera necesario.

Si fuera necesario.

Tenían su verdadero nombre. Su dirección real en Lawrence, o tan real como cualquier otra dirección que hubiera tenido. Se preguntó brevemente si alguien vivía allí ahora, si habían reconstruido el lugar, pavimentado sobre las heridas y borrado a los Winchester de los registros. Con un poco de suerte la casa estaría entre dueños y las largas facturas del hospital no se devolverían por un tiempo, porque Dean no tenía nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El otoño dio paso al pleno invierno, y Dean tembló en los portales y en los bancos de los parques. San Francisco tenía un clima templado, pero un viento constante soplaba desde el océano, haciendo que pareciera más frío de lo que era. En diciembre comenzó a llover, más maldita agua, y él vivía en un estado constante de humedad. Al principio pensó que no sería muy difícil… esto era San Francisco, después de todo. Pero el nuevo alcalde había instituido algunas medidas enérgicas contra los sin techo. La única noche, cuando había pasado junto a un restaurante y solo el olor animó a su estómago a comerse el resto de sus órganos en desesperación; la única noche en que había dejado caer cualquier pizca de orgullo y de _sí mismo_ a las que se había estado aferrando; la única noche en que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y miró justo a la izquierda de los ojos de la mujer mientras le pedía algo de cambio, ella le indicó bruscamente un refugio donde podía conseguir una habitación, siempre y cuando accediera a recibir counseling y rellenara un formulario de solicitud para la residencia.

_Hola, me gano la vida cazando fantasmas, un demonio mató a mi madre y casi mato a golpes a mi padre mientras estaba poseído… ¿me das un poco de lástima y bazofia gratis?_

Si esto fuera Texas, habría billar o póquer o incluso combates de boxeo a puño desnudo que podría ganar. La Voz de Sam en su cabeza (la única que le quedaba) le recordó que podía conseguir un trabajo "real"… pero eso implicaba comunicarse con gente más allá de las sonrisas cuidadosamente ensambladas. Significaría construir algo desde las cenizas de sí mismo y Dean prefería morir de hambre.

Fue caminando cuesta arriba sin pensar en la geografía, excepto en que quería alejarse del agua. Conocía el contorno general de San Francisco, se había empeñado ( _papá, también_ ) en memorizar la ruta más rápida a Stanford desde los aeropuertos, autopistas o muelles ( _por tierra, por mar, por aire_ ) y se rió de la jodida ironía de eso. La risa traqueteó alrededor de su vientre vacío, haciendo daño en lugares doloridos que parecían que se iban a derrumbar.

—Suenas como si te estuvieras divirtiendo —dijo una voz desde un coche que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido a su lado. Y eso debería haberle alarmado, el que no registrara el sonido del motor de un coche, pero qué coño, no era un cazador. No era nada. Dean agachó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos a través de la lluvia oscura.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años le devolvió la mirada, demasiado tranquilo y demasiado casual, y Dean se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba en Castro Street.

La lluvia goteaba sobre su espalda y el viento deslizaba los dedos por su cuello, llevándose el poco calor que conservaba su piel. Miró más allá de la cara del hombre hacia el interior del coche, todo de cuero negro.

Qué coño. No era un cazador. No era nada.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

A la mitad, con las manos atadas al cabecero y el aliento del hombre en el oído, Dean pensó en Merrill y se mordió un agujero en el interior de la mejilla.

Pasó un par de veces más hasta Iván, una reina delgadísima que se lo llevó a casa a comer y a dormir en el sofá, le dio condones y le dijo que realmente debería cobrar más de veinte pavos por meneo. Dean no tenía ni idea de cuánto cobrar y lo dijo. Iván se paró frente a su nevera abierta con un litro de leche en la mano y miró a Dean de soslayo, toda tranquila y curiosa y Dean tuvo que irse.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Unas cuantas semanas después de Año Nuevo, John decidió que sus propósitos podían incluir recuperar la conciencia.

Dean llegó para verse saludado por la cara radiante de un médico y sintió algo así como un enorme bloque de hielo caer sobre sus entrañas. Las enfermeras estaban encantadas; habían pasado meses fingiendo que su padre estaba lo suficientemente bien para comer sólidos y dándole sus comidas a Dean. Lo veían como su mascota misteriosa, un joven y callado príncipe en harapos que sonreía como si pudiera encantar, pero nunca lo hacía. Un hijo más allá de la devoción, que se sentaba quieto como la tierra a través del hambre y el frío y Dios sabe qué más, mirando los párpados de su padre en busca del más mínimo signo de vida. Lo amaban.

Dean dejó sus sonrisas y salió a buscar un arma. No sofocaría a su padre con una puñetera almohada. No apagaría una vida tan fuerte de una manera tan débil y patética. Un arma, preferiblemente, pero un cuchillo bastaría.

Terminó consiguiendo ambas cosas. El distrito de Tenderloin estaba repleto de criminales y acechó por los callejones más oscuros hasta que oyó lo que estaba esperando: el paso de unos pies arrastrándose siguiendo suyos, y luego un golpe contundente en las costillas.

—¿Qué tienes? —y era sólo un niño con una sonrisa asustada y arrogante.

Le rompió los dientes y el brazo, probablemente unas cuantas costillas. Cogió el arma y un cuchillo del bolsillo del chico, lo dejó respirando tembloroso, pero respirando, detrás de un contenedor.

—Quédate en el colegio, chico. En serio.

Las sonrisas más bonitas estaban esperando donde las había dejado. Se agruparon juntas como árboles en un bosque, y le llevó un tiempo apartarse de su camino. Su puesto esperaba en la silla vacía; los ojos de su padre estaban cerrados cuando Dean lo comprobó, así que se sentó a esperar.

Después de una hora, su padre se agitó un poco con los débiles signos del despertar. Dean sacó el arma y la puso sobre su rodilla. Esperó.

Tenía que estar seguro. Seguro que su padre no pasaría seis meses en fisioterapia, luego saldría cojeando y le cortaría la garganta a Sam.

Ojos color avellana se abrieron una ranura, parpadearon hacia el techo, vagaron un poco, encontraron a Dean, se quedaron quietos. Llenos del horror del recuerdo.

Dean había creído que estaba más allá del dolor, pero sus manos temblaron de todos modos mientras ponía el seguro en la pistola y la escondía debajo de la ajada chaqueta militar que Iván le había dado. De repente notó la grasa en su largo pelo sin cortar, la suciedad bajo sus uñas, los moretones en brazos y espalda donde se habían clavado dedos duros. Vio a su padre trazar los huecos magullados de sus ojos y el vacío desperdiciado de su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, John tenía un tubo metido por la garganta. Así que cuando Dean se puso de pie, pudo fingir que el pequeño movimiento de la mano de su padre era una despedida más que una súplica.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Cabo suelto nº 2: El Impala.

Dependiendo de dónde lo hubiera aparcado su padre, o se lo había llevado la grúa en el acto o lo habían marcado como abandonado, y _luego_ se lo habría llevado la grúa. En cualquier caso, estaba en algún punto en el proceso de encontrar un nuevo propietario. Dudaba que lo hubieran destruido, (y ese pensamiento logró desatar una oleada de horror a través del confortable olvido), no, un dulce clásico como ese lo subastarían. Iría para algún coleccionista, que nunca se enteraría de las cosas raras que los policías habían sacado del maletero. En cuatro meses habrían tenido tiempo suficiente para investigar las armas pero, sin evidencia alguna de un crimen real, no se habrían molestado en conservar el vehículo.

Lo cual era buena cosa, porque escondido en el fondo del Impala, en un pequeño compartimento que ni siquiera el CSI podría encontrar, estaban los certificados de nacimiento de Dean y Sam.

No le preocupaban las facturas del hospital. John se recuperaría lo bastante bien como para hacerse cargo de eso. Pero lo último que Dean quería era detectives a la puerta de Sam preguntando por su relación con una pila de armas ilegales, identidades falsas y tarjetas de crédito falsificadas.

Así que, de vuelta a Nueva York.

Volar no era opción, aunque pudiera conseguir el dinero. La idea de volver a subir a un avión, encerrarse en esa cosa lenta, indefenso, a merced de la mecánica, le hizo cruzar los dedos en recuerdo. Ese lento arrastrarse a través de la noche, en una misión desesperada, la voz de Mastema en sus oídos: _Vas a enterrar a uno de ellos…_ no. Nada de aviones. Así que, por tierra.

Tenía unos cincuenta pavos ahorrados de un mes de "trabajo" en Castro Street. Un coche robado lo llevó a Reno antes de que el tanque de gasolina tosiera por última vez. La comida ganó a la gasolina y se deshizo de él en lugar de pagar el combustible.

Luego alguien tardó tres horas en recogerlo y casi se muere congelado.

Los dos chicos latinos que finalmente se detuvieron lo miraron con alarma y maldijeron suavemente en español. Trataron de llevarlo a un hospital, pero Dean forzó una sonrisa en sus labios azules y se negó. El agotamiento y el hambre lo sorprendieron y perdió el conocimiento después de unos pocos kilómetros. Afortunadamente respetaron sus deseos sobre el hospital; tenía la sensación de que eran ilegales y estaban familiarizados con los vagabundeos por la frontera. En vez de eso, se despertó en una habitación de motel debajo de las sábanas, sin los cincuenta dólares y sin el arma. Dean se levantó de la cama y tosió, sintió una sensación de abatimiento ante el sonido traqueteante.

Un compañero huésped lo llevó hasta Salt Lake City, pero antes de llegar a la frontera de Utah Dean sabía que tenía una neumonía de cojones. No ayudó que su nuevo mejor amigo Paul fuera un misionero mormón, que seguía diciendo en su tono más paciente y gentil que Dean necesitaba un médico. Dean finalmente tiró de la puerta del coche, esperando apenas a que Paul frenara antes de salir de un brinco. Caminó 30 metros y comenzó a preguntarse si amenazar con un cuchillo a un misionero era equivalente a pegar a una monja antes de que el bendito sonido de un coche cambiando de marcha y alejándose llegara a sus oídos. Se detuvo y se quedó en pie a un lado de la carretera, en el crepúsculo.

Las cimas de las montañas estaban salpicadas de nieve y los últimos rayos de sol se elevaban a su alrededor, estirándose como dedos. Estaba en la palma de una enorme mano abierta, donde las carreteras y las vías del tren cortaban líneas de la vida en la tierra. Corrieron juntas y saltaron y Dean se balanceó como un bailarín, columpiándose sobre los talones y los y dedos de los pies. El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor y él siguió el movimiento con los ojos, girando en un círculo completo.

Tierra gris, que se vuelve oscura e indistinta. Una mancha más oscura ahí fuera, debajo de uno de los dedos de luz. Entrecerró los ojos. Una casa, y un camino que conduce a ella, una línea en la gran palma, dictando un futuro que sólo podía ser leído desde lo alto. Bajando a su izquierda luces distantes se movieron en la carretera, arrastrándose más cerca… linternas de los viajeros que pasaban.

Pensó en ese pequeño compartimento, escondido bajo la cariñosa barriga del Impala. Se necesitaría tan poco para abrirlo, pero uno tenía que saber el ángulo recto exacto, conocer la trayectoria correcta. Y entonces dos trozos de papel al azar, colocados uno sobre el otro, se deslizarían libres. E indicarían… ¿qué? ¿A quién?

Un hipo en su respiración le hizo toser, y toser más, aire frío como garras en su garganta y los pulmones.

Las linternas se balancearon en el horizonte. Con el último rayo de sol, Dean miró al otro lado de la carretera hacia el poste indicador en el sendero de grava. "Carretera Comarcal Oneil-Deeth”, pero alguien se había pasado con un bote de spray y la había renombrado “Carretera Comarcal Oneil-De _a_ th"(*).

Dean se echó a reír, un sonido desgarrado y lleno de peligrosos fluidos. Ahogándose, a kilómetros de distancia del agua.

—Bueno, es una señal —le dijo a nadie, y cruzó la carretera.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La mano se cerró a su alrededor justo cuando llegaba a la cabaña. Le apretó el pecho en un puño, y Dean se apoyó contra un poste en el decrépito porche delantero, respirando en jadeos superficiales y congestionados. La puerta cayó hacia adentro cuando la empujó, y él cayó de manos y rodillas sobre el sucio suelo de madera. El suelo crujió debajo de él, pero no se rompió.

El interior de la cabaña era tan árido como el exterior; la oscuridad y su propio mareo la hacían traicionera. Logró cerrar la puerta, retorciendo sus piernas para guiarla y cerrarla con un pie. De alguna manera, el decoro dictaba eso. Tal vez había un libro en alguna parte: _Pequeña Srta. Modales, Edición del Cazador_. _Sobre la etiqueta apropiada ante la eventualidad del inminente fallecimiento de uno mismo. Capítulo 1: ¿Ha cerrado la puerta?_ Los espacios vacíos entre las paredes tenían una ausencia absoluta de vida, criada y nutrida por el largo abandono. En lo alto, el viento silbó a través de una grieta en alguna parte.

Por alguna razón, ese sonido rompió su última pizca de control y gritó. Surgió de él desde donde yacía en el suelo, llenando la pequeña cabaña. Ese pequeño agujero en la tierra hasta donde se había arrastrado—joder, _arrastrado_ , _soldado de juguete roto_ —para morir como un animal.

No duró mucho, sus pulmones se agotaron y pagó por ello, girando la cabeza para toser la sangre caliente de sus labios en el suelo. Su cuerpo lo desafió, retorciéndose y luchando por aspirar otro aliento.

Se arrastró un poco más, y luego, se empujó a sí mismo hasta erguirse, mayormente solo por fastidiar a su terco cuerpo. Había un espacio vacío a su izquierda y entró lentamente, con la cabeza colgando, deteniéndose ocasionalmente sólo para respirar. Clavos en sus pulmones, pero siguió adelante, apretando los dientes. Buscando el final, la pared de ladrillo absoluta de su propia resistencia.

Llegó de golpe, como una mano que lo empujaba hacia abajo, y abajo fue voluntariamente, aliviado.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Oscuridad.

No le sorprendió. El ateísmo tenía sus beneficios: sin ayuda de Dios, pero tampoco un Infierno en el que arder.

Si ese maldito silbido se callara.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Sam, casi gritó con desesperación. Lo habría hecho, si sus pulmones no hubieran estado llenos de su propia sangre. _Nonono, tú no, Sam, no puedes estar aquí en la oscuridad, muerto conmigo_ , y había fallado en eso también, en la última tarea que le habían asignado, el poena debía estar todavía en su padre y había matado a su hermano pequeño. Intentó tender la mano, encontrar las heridas, pero tenía un peso sobre él, y no podía moverse.

Fue Sam quien puso una mano en la frente de Dean. Estaba ardiendo, ardiendo, y el aliento de Dean burbujeaba en su garganta. Ahogándose y quemándose, ambos a la vez.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

En el techo, excepto que había dos techos y no había suelo. Estaba en uno, aplastado, con el pecho en llamas. Por encima y por debajo de él estaba su madre, ardiendo, las llamas ondeando a su alrededor como si fueran agua y Dean gritó, sintió cómo entraba el agua. Había manos sobre él, las manos de su padre, hundiéndolo, y las llamas se movían sobre la parte superior del agua, la hacían hervir. No se podía mover, no podía alzar los dedos para alcanzar el fuego, para alcanzarla a ella.

_roto, roto, soldado de juguete con los brazos arrancados_

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez y miró en los de Sam, sabía más. _Herido una vez, a la segunda te apartas_ , y dijo con voz ronca:

—Vete.

Los ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas, y Dean gimió.

—Vale, ¿eso? no es justo.

Sam no respondió, sólo se encorvó un poco más cerca, pasando sus largos dedos por la frente de Dean, sobre su ceño. Los párpados de Dean se cerraron por sí solos, y las yemas de los dedos tocaron la delicada piel. Algo tembló a través de él, una antigua memoria impresa en su subconsciente. El suave dedo de una mujer, acariciando sus párpados con toques suaves, calmando berrinches y pequeñas heridas.

_mamá lo siento, lo siento lo hice todo mal todo en la vida por favor vuelve_

La punta de uno de los dedos cogió un poco de humedad y la pasó por su mejilla, pintando remolinos. Abrió los ojos.

_sam seré el puto y normal don perfecto seré todo lo que quieras vuelve_

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Llegaron las sombras y les gritó para que se alejaran de Sam, mamá, otros. Iban y venían, fluctuando como el calor, bailando lejos de él sólo para dar la vuelta y susurrar fuera de su alcance.

_por favor que alguien vuelva joder sólo uno alguien por favor que vuelva_

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Había una ventana abierta. Dean no podía imaginar lo que la Srta. Modales diría al respecto. Giró la cabeza y encontró a Puck donde esperaba, agachado a su lado. Los brazos de la pequeña criatura yacían sobre sus rodillas, y su frente se inclinaba para yacer en esa cuna.

Las palabras se alzaron hasta sus labios y encontró aliento para decirlas, lo que sólo lo cabreó más. _Déjame morir en paz, pequeño cabrón_ , pero luego vio la tela hecha jirones y reconoció su suéter. Una muñeca estrecha y frágil se extendió desde la manga hasta caer en pleno vuelo, y recordó los toques como plumas en su cara.

Sentarse fue una pelea. La habitación dio vueltas y cerró los ojos, respirando por la nariz para no vomitar. Cuando los volvió a abrir Puck había levantado la cabeza y sus ojos rápidamente pasaron de dormidos a alerta. Dean miró hacia otro lado y tomó nota. Estaba tendido en el mismo suelo sucio, pero con una gruesa manta debajo de él y otra encima. Por el olor las habían robado de un granero en alguna parte; Dean olería a caballo una temporada. No es que necesitara las mantas, la temperatura de la habitación era de unos agradables 20 grados. Dean miró a la ventana y no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver la nieve flotando.

Contempló los gruesos copos, y luego miró de reojo. Puck no se había movido.

—Eres muy bueno —comentó Dean. Su voz sonaba como la de un fumador en cadena de sesenta años.

Puck parpadeó como un búho, y la misma irritante parte del cerebro de Dean que había notado el suéter también notó la palidez y los círculos oscuros de agotamiento en la pequeña cara de Puck. Dean no apartó los ojos esta vez, y se miraron en silencio.

Puck se lamió sus secos y estrechos labios:

—Tengo tarta.

Pero sus dedos vacilaron mientras intentaban desenvolver el pastel. Bajó los ojos y Dean extendió la mano para coger un hombro estrecho. Puck se irguió en pie ante el contacto, agarrando la mano que lo sostenía.

—Tú te quedas —graznó débilmente. Sus ojos aún vagaban, pero encontraron a Dean y lo retuvieron allí.

Dean le devolvió la mirada, congelado en la ira e impotencia. La molesta voz en su mente— _Sam_ —le informó que por mucho que durara, por mucho que se esforzara, Puck podía llegar más lejos, y al final quedaría aún menos de él.

—Te quedas.

Dean tragó— _debería haberme pegado un tiro_ —y croó en respuesta:

—De acuerdo.

A pesar de su cansancio, a Puck le llevó un tiempo relajarse… o tal vez no confiaba en Dean. Pero finalmente se abrió paso a tientas bajo la manta que Dean sostenía y cayó como una cosa sin huesos al suelo.

Y justó así, el calor se escapó de la habitación y Dean se estremeció cuando el frío y el dolor se apoderaron de él. A pesar de su creciente ira, se acurrucó cerca de Puck. Los huesos delgados chocaron entre sí cuando movió a la pequeña criatura y deslizó un brazo por debajo. Reposicionado, Dean miró al techo. La cabeza tendida sobre su hombro suspiró y murmuró un poco mientras dormía, y Dean no podía odiarlo. La rabia agonizante de cada nuevo aliento… pero no se atrevía a odiar a Puck por ello.

La luz a través del techo creció y menguó, luego creció y menguó de nuevo. Mientras la segunda noche entró arrastrándose, Puck dijo sin levantar la cabeza:

—Cuando estés lo bastante bien, iremos a Nueva York.

Tal vez era un trato— _sólo a Nueva York, luego puedes hacer lo que sea—_ o tal vez una amenaza— _no voy a dejarte ir, no puedes obligarme_.

Dean miró al techo—dos techos, agua y fuego, y ninguno volvió—y susurró:

—De acuerdo.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasaron otra semana en esa pequeña cabaña, acurrucados en el suelo. Puck se recuperó rápidamente, y una vez que volvió a subir la temperatura con cualquiera termostato mágico, Dean se arrastró fuera y se sentó con él sobre las mantas con las piernas cruzadas. A su alrededor estaban dispuestas todas las extrañas herramientas de Puck, sus velas y amuletos y tazas de plata, así como dos tartas de manzana.

—Las robé —dijo Puck, con un destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos. También tenía botellas de agua, y una vez que se las bebieron, Puck salió y las rellenó con nieve fresca. Dean se quedó pensando, sin embargo, y cuando Puck regresó preguntó:

—¿Qué hacías exactamente para comer antes de que te presentara las maravillas de las tartas?

Puck se paró, en pie sobre él, lo cual no era tanto encima como a su altura… tan jodidamente pequeño y delgado. Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Dean no lo oyera la primera vez.

—Basura —dijo finalmente en voz alta, la cara pálida coloreada con algo así como vergüenza. Dean pensó en la mujer de San Francisco y no dijo nada más.

Dean sobre todo daba cabezadas, entrando y saliendo de un sueño tan pesado que se preguntaba si era parte del hechizo de Puck. Cuando se despertaba había extraños pedacitos de comida para comer y él podía salir por la puerta trasera para mear, apoyándose en la esquina de la casa.

Finalmente, el primer fin de semana de abril (y sólo lo sabía porque Puck se lo dijo), Dean se despertó y se sacudió el aturdimiento para saludar a una mañana clara y brillante. Todavía hacía mucho frío, y la nieve brillaba en parches que se derretían y lo cegaron a medias cuando se unió a Puck en el porche. El Nagumwasuck le miró en silencio, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho buscando calor. Dean se inclinó para sentarse en el escalón superior. Sentía los músculos estirados y apretados al mismo tiempo; sus rodillas literalmente crujieron cuando las dobló para apoyar los codos.

Fuera la Tierra gris le devolvió la mirada, sin amabilidad ni calidez.

Se preguntó si había hablado en medio de su delirio febril, si había gritado en voz alta las súplicas de _quédate quédate quédate vuelve_. Pero, de nuevo, Puck podía hacer estallar hogueras y proporcionar calefacción central con la fuerza de su mente. Lo sabía. Dean esperó la ira o el odio, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera más fácil. Puck lo sabía, podía oír las agonizantes oraciones habladas o no, y también escuchar el silencio de la respuesta. El vacío de la respuesta de la Tierra a la rota apelación de su hijo, como si la creación hubiera pasado de largo por esta pequeña cabaña y sus ocupantes en la carretera. Abandonados en la palma de esta mano vacía.

Nadie había respondido. Nadie se había quedado. Nadie había vuelto.

Y aún así Puck seguía sentado, tan quieto como la Tierra, esperando. Dean quería odiarlo, romper ese propósito silencioso con otro grito de muerte— _déjame morir, pequeño cabrón_. Pero Puck también lo sabía. Lo esperaba, estaba preparado para ello, los ojos negros apagados con el esfuerzo de mantener vivo a Dean a pesar de la enfermedad del cuerpo y del alma.

Y Dean no podía atreverse a satisfacer esa expectativa.

—Así que… ¿cuál es el plan, hombrecito? —preguntó Dean finalmente.

Los ojos de Puck parpadearon, pero no con triunfo. La voz de Dean sonaba áspera y hueca. Era un hijo del hombre, de la Tierra, y para él la Tierra había demostrado estar vacía.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean casi se echó a reír cuando vio el tren.

—Bueno, esto es anticuado. Necesito una armónica.

Puck parecía confundido y Dean le hizo señas para que se alejara mientras se agachaban al lado de las vías. Había una intersección, lejos de la línea en alguna parte, y el cuerpo serpenteante del tren se ralentizó hasta arrastrarse. Dean fue primero, subiéndose a un vagón vacío, y luego estirando la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Puck. Hubo medio momento en que pensó en soltarse, tratar de escapar. Pero luego sintió los huesos pequeños y levantó el cuerpo flacucho.

El ferrocarril del Pacífico Sur los llevó a la frontera entre Nevada y Utah; el tren se detuvo por la noche y cambió de vía, alejándose de la carretera en dirección norte, y ellos saltaron y esperaron seis horas en la oscuridad a otro tren en la bifurcación sur.

Puck encendió un fuego de la nada y sacó unos Twinkies(**) rotos. Dean miró hacia el este, temblando cuando una tormenta se movió en el horizonte. Un destello de luz reveló los páramos blancos: las salinas. Tierra quemada, donde nada podría crecer.

Se paró de espaldas al fuego y sintió más que escuchó a Puck detrás de él. Puck lo sabía. Y aún así se aferró, sin palabras, decidido.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La determinación de Puck vaciló cuando las señales de stop y las aceras se multiplicaron en su vista desde el lado abierto del vagón del tren. Delicados dedos retorcieron las mangas del suéter de Dean mientras rodaban cada vez más dentro de Salt Lake City. Pero se deslizó al suelo detrás de Dean, agachado mientras se apresuraban entre montacargas y camiones. Algunos trabajadores volvieron la cabeza mientras se escabullían, pero ninguno parecía preocupado. No era su problema.

Enormes campanarios apuñalaban en el cielo sobre el enorme Templo. Dean entrecerró los ojos ante el sol del mediodía, trazó sus espirales saltarinas hasta las puntas doradas, y luego se volvió para mirar a Puck. El Nagumwasuck estaba parado a unos metros de distancia en la acera, mirando fijamente al refugio para jóvenes sin hogar. Los nudillos de sus manos destacaban en filas blancas y nítidas. Dean vaciló y se habló primero.

—Voy a registrarnos. Pégate a mi espalda y mantén la cabeza baja.

Salió con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía, pero eso no impidió la mirada de alivio y gratitud en la cara de Puck. Se puso la capucha sobre su cara y siguió a Dean al otro lado de la calle.

Preparado para el peor de los desprecios (o peor, lástima), Dean sintió una punzada de sorpresa cuando la señora de mediana edad con un sujetapapeles lo miró de arriba a abajo, hizo unas veinte preguntas, anotó su nombre, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:

–Mi nombre es Melinda —dijo, y se fue dando zancadas a buscarles una habitación.

Letreros dibujados a mano y pegados a las paredes lo dirigieron por varios pasillos hacia la cafetería, el dormitorio común, la lavandería, la biblioteca y las duchas. Decoraciones caseras de Pascua cubrían las paredes de cemento, y papeles de colores yacían en las mesas buscando nuevos artistas. Había una caja de ropa donada en la esquina y Dean sacó un par de sudaderas y vaqueros de la talla de un niño.

Puck se quedó en pie contra la pared a su lado, moviendo nerviosamente la cabeza cada vez que se cerraba una puerta y alzando los hombros rápidamente con su respiración. Sólo unos pocos de los ocupantes adolescentes del refugio deambularon de camino a la cafetería, y ninguno de ellos miró en dirección a Puck, pero… Dean vaciló de nuevo.

—Espera aquí un minuto.

Puck levantó la cabeza y Dean casi pudo sentir como su pánico subía un punto. Agitó una mano— _está bien, está bien_ —y se dirigió a la recepción, pescando un par de tijeras de la mesa a medida que avanzaba.

—¿Tenéis cuchillas de afeitar? —preguntó a los dos voluntarios adolescentes. Eso levantó algunas cejas. Dean maldijo mentalmente y se pegó su mejor sonrisa totalmente-no-suicida, levantó un dedo para tocarse la barbilla—. Jeremiah Johnson no es mi mejor look.

La rubia delgada ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermano. También podrían haber sido parientes de Pablo el Misionero Excesivamente Servicial:

—Tendrás que preguntarle a Melinda cuando vuelva —dijo el hermano—. Sin ofender. Nos parece mejor… no dar objetos afilados.

Eso explicaba las tijeras romas de guardería en el bolsillo de Dean.

—Vale, gracias.

—¿Michael? —Dean tardó medio segundo en registrar su nombre falso, y Melinda tardó el mismo tiempo en darse cuenta de su demorada respuesta. Sus ojos grises parpadearon, pero no hizo comentarios—. ¿A ti y a tu hermano os importaría compartir una habitación?

La habitación resultó ser poco más que un cubículo con dos catres, un escritorio y una Biblia. Melinda señaló con la cabeza a la ropa que tenía en las manos, pero le miró fijamente cuando volvió a pedir una navaja de afeitar. Dean instintivamente sabía que no debía repetir la broma de Jeremiah Johnson, y se mantuvo inmóvil bajo su mirada.

—Hemos tenido algunos incidentes recientemente —dijo en voz baja, incómoda por el dolor y la culpa—. Niños haciéndose cosas a sí mismos.

Dean le devolvió su mirada inquisitiva en silencio. No quería, no podía, negar el impulso.

A su lado, Puck prácticamente zumbaba de ansiedad, y sin pensar ni planear, ni siquiera mirar en esa dirección, Dean se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Fue un viejo instinto surgido de la distracción y el cansancio. Una cosa de hermano desgastada como un surco en la mecánica de sus movimientos. Una cosa de Sam. Lo había hecho cientos de miles de veces, tocar un brazo o un codo como una señal, _tío, relájate, está bien._

Debajo de su mano, Puck se quedó quieto. Los duros ojos grises de Melinda parpadearon de nuevo y se suavizaron. Asintió una vez:

—Veré lo que tenemos abajo.

En la quietud de su habitación, Dean apartó la mano y Puck levantó la suya para empujar hacia atrás su capucha protectora:

—¿Para qué quieres una navaja? —en sus ojos no había incertidumbre; conocía mejor a Dean.

Dean le pasó la ropa de niño, comprándose un momento para pensar mientras Puck examinaba sus nuevas prendas con desconcertado deleite. Las tijeras pesaban en su bolsillo, haciéndole la misma pregunta en su silencioso lenguaje de tijeras. _¿Por qué hacerlo, si todo lo que quieres es irte?_

Recordó los ligeros toques como plumas en su cara y tuvo su respuesta.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Puck se acobardó al principio:

—No. No, no, no. Nonononononono.

Dean se paró descalzo en el suelo del baño y trató de no pensar en los gérmenes de una década de antigüedad que podían vivir en el cemento. Sentía la piel rara y con comezón después de la ducha, el aire sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho y no podía recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se bañó adecuadamente. Se había quedado bajo el agua caliente durante veinte o treinta minutos, simplemente de pie, apoyado contra la pared con los dos brazos extendidos y los ojos apretados antes de coger el jabón.

Ahora, duchado y llevando solo unos bóxer de segunda mano, sostuvo las tijeras en una mano y la navaja en la otra.

—Tío, son las tres de la mañana. Nadie va a entrar, y no quiero hacer todo el camino hasta Nueva York con un mini-bigfoot.

Puck se estremeció y Dean casi se muerde el labio, sabiendo que eso fue un poco lejos. Pero se mantuvo firme.

Puck se movía de un lado a otro, envolviendo los brazos delgados alrededor de sí mismo y mirando nerviosamente la ducha, la encimera, la puerta, Dean, la maquinilla de afeitar, las tijeras, la ducha y de vuelta otra vez. Dean esperó.

Esta vez, Puck cedió primero, sacándose a regañadientes el suéter por la cabeza y dejándolo caer a sus pies. Debajo, los viejos vaqueros y la camiseta de D.A.R.E. le quedaban mejor que su anterior conjunto, pero tenía un aspecto muy incongruente con ese pelo desgreñado de cavernícola. Dean señaló a los vaqueros y a la camiseta.

—Esos también.

Le llevó otros cinco minutos convencerlo, pero finalmente se unieron al suéter en el suelo. Dean trató de no mirar mientras entregaba una toalla, pero no había forma de no ver el cuerpo sucio y esquelético que había debajo, como un pájaro despojado de todas sus plumas y echado al lodo. Puck se envolvió rápidamente en la toalla, con la cabeza inclinada para ocultar su cara. Un rubor rosado cubría sus hombros y cuello, pero Dean se puso decididamente detrás de él e inclinó la cabeza de Puck hacia arriba con dedos cuidadosos. Y eso también era algo mecánico, algo de Sam. Los dos, de pie en baños de motel, Sammy entrecerrando dudoso los ojos a través de un flequillo demasiado largo mientras Dean recortaba. Había sido un infierno las primeras veces, pero la práctica hace la perfección y había mejorado para cuando Sam tuvo edad suficiente para preocuparse por su aspecto.

Puck lo observaba poco convencido a través de flequillo demasiado largo y Dean tragó saliva, empezó a cortar. Las tijeras de guardería eran inútiles, y Dean recurrió a la cuchilla con el cabello enredado. Puck graznó al caer el primer mechón, pero se quedó quieto. Poco a poco, sus hombros, cuello y orejas emergieron; Dean se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguno de ellos había visto la luz del día. Después de quitar lo gordo las tijeras volvieron a ser útiles, e hizo los cortes lo más limpios posible, nada elegante, recto a lo largo del cuello, por las orejas, un poco más largo por arriba. Luego empujó a Puck dentro de la cabina de ducha, cerró la puerta y recogió una pequeña montaña de pelo sucio mientras el Nagumwasuck se duchaba.

Cuando Puck salió, Dean tuvo dificultades para respirar por un momento. Sin la masa de pelo parecía aún más pequeño, más joven, como el niño que estaban fingiendo que era. Puck lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de un miedo inseguro. Dean se tragó la oleada de emoción y tocó su brazo para guiarlo hasta el lavabo. Las cejas eran más espesas y debería usar pinzas para eso. Pero cortó y afeitó lo que pudo, hasta que la línea recta de pelo se adelgazó en dos arcos todavía gruesos pero separados.

Y luego dio un paso atrás y Puck se quedó muy quieto, mirándose en el espejo. Miró a Dean, miró al espejo, levantó un dedo para trazar la línea de su ceja y a lo largo del pómulo y luego lo levantó para tocar apenas la parte superior de su cabello esquilado, como si fuera algo frágil.

Dean se quedó a su lado y ni siquiera trató de respirar cuando la cara de Puck se descompuso:

—Gracias —susurró, su vocecita emocionada y resonando en el baño de hormigón—. Gracias.

Dean miró fijamente al espejo, observando como Puck deslizaba los dedos sobre sus propios rasgos, volviendo a aprender su cara. Nunca sería un bombón… nariz demasiado grande, ojos demasiado pequeños, tan jodidamente delgado. Dean se apuntó mentalmente desayunar temprano antes de que hubiera una multitud y forzar cada pedazo de salchicha, gofre y cereal que Puck pudiera tragar garganta abajo. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron y su propio reflejo le miró fijamente. _Jesús_. Quién fue a hablar. El pelo descuidado y la barba ocultaban algo su cara, pero podía ver los huecos debajo, donde vivir en la calle y la neumonía se habían comido los músculos. No se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado… inanición parecía una palabra extravagante, aplicable a pequeños niños extranjeros y animales. El hambre se había vuelto tan familiar que zumbaba en el fondo, un ruido blanco que podía ignorar con la práctica. Y todo el tiempo su cuerpo se había vuelto contra sí mismo con desesperación, dejando atrás lo que tenía que decir, con toda honestidad, era una razonable personificación de Unabomber (***).  

Dean cruzó la mirada con Puck en el espejo. Había lágrimas en las mejillas del Nagumwasuck, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión maliciosa. Sus labios se cuevaron hacia arriba y por un momento pareció completamente humano, un niño de unos doce años, de piel oscura y travieso. Un poco como su tocayo.

—Yo soy el guapo —susurró Puck.

La risa resonó en el frío y estéril baño, y Dean se dio cuenta de que venía de sí mismo.

 

**o0O0o**

 

Cualesquiera que fueran los planes que Dean había hecho para empezar temprano, se desmoronaron al despertar. La luz de la tarde se colaba a través de las persianas, y Dean juraría que Puck le había echado otro hechizo para dormir, excepto que la pequeña criatura yacía en su propio catre, retorcido en una posición extraña pero incuestionablemente todavía dormido.

Dean se sentó y gimió suavemente mientras el cansancio tiraba de él. Tampoco podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche, y su cuerpo se lo recordó con demasiado entusiasmo. Los músculos doloridos se habían convertido en debilidad total, y a juzgar por la cara y el cuerpo que había visto anoche, se había atrofiado mucho.

No debería importar. Durante todo el invierno había fingido que sólo estaba viviendo las sobras y los cabos sueltos de una vida que ya había terminado. Pero anoche se había afeitado y cortado el pelo lo mejor que pudo, mientras Puck se sentaba en el mostrador junto al lavabo en sus vaqueros e intentaba ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de deleite. Dean no estaba seguro de lo que significaban sus esfuerzos, si era derrota o desafío o incluso si había una diferencia. Se pasó una mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo las costillas. Eso tardaría más en arreglarse, y si seguía por ese camino, entonces tendría que saber… no podía seguir echando tierra encima.

Dudas. Gofres (****). Dean volvió a gemir, más fuerte, y Puck rebulló despertándose.

—¿Mmmf?

—Gofres —dijo Dean, poniéndose de pie—. Dime que has comido gofres antes.

Los ojos soñolientos de Puck se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Son esas las cosas circulares con cuadrados dentro?

—Bingo.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Músculos atrofiados, pérdida de la buena pinta que Dios le dio y, ahora, Dean descubrió que el largo invierno también había prácticamente matado sus instintos. Había comido tres platos de su comida de siete antes de notar las voces susurradas, los tensos voluntarios. Dejó de masticar y se detuvo, y luego reanudó a un ritmo más lento cuando su radar entró en acción. A su lado Puck se agachaba sobre su comida, aún encorvado por costumbre, y comía tan rápido que Dean consideró seriamente contar los cubiertos cuando terminaran. De la docena o así de otros chicos que estaban disfrutando de un almuerzo tardío en la cafetería nadie se sentaba cerca de la puerta; todos tenían la cabeza gacha, los gorros calados. Policías, entonces. ¿Quizás un incidente de pandilleros en el edificio? No… esto era Salt Lake City. ¿Diferencias en la interpretación de los Evangelios?

Una puerta lateral se abrió y entró Melinda, un débil reflejo de la mujer que conoció ayer. Dean se concentró en el trozo de bacon, prácticamente sintiendo cómo despertaba su cerebro. En su visión periférica, Melinda se detuvo en la puerta, y tal vez se imaginó la sensación de su mirada al pasar sobre él. Luego escuchó el taconeo de sus zapatos, moviéndose hacia la recepción.

Dean esperó mientras ella pasaba, luego levantó la cabeza para buscar a sus testigos.

La mayoría mantenía la cabeza baja. Pero dos mesas más allá una chica delgada con el pelo teñido de rojo y la nariz torcida miraba a Melinda subrepticiamente. Se sobresaltó alarmada cuando Dean se deslizó en el asiento frente a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Dean, señalando con la barbilla a la cansada gerente del refugio.

Los ojos de la chica tenían una mirada dura y apagada. Debajo del tinte, su cabello era rubio brillante.

—El chico de arriba se suicidó —dijo brevemente, y volvió a sus huevos. _Vete a la mierda._

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —presionó Dean, con los ojos en la recepción.

—Se colgó con sábanas —soltó ella—. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos?

No podría encandilar a ésta, emitía una clara vibra de "sólo chicas". Dean retrocedió, pero vio como ella lo miraba mientras él avanzaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Puck cuando Dean se sentó de nuevo.

—No sé, probablemente nada —se desentendió Dean con facilidad, pero al levantar el tenedor, sus ojos se alzaron también, mirando a Melinda y a la chica.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Algunas preguntas indirectas y escuchar a escondidas le llevaron a una habitación exactamente igual a la suya, excepto por la cinta policial y las sábanas desgarradas. Puck se paró justo detrás de la puerta, toqueteando su suéter mientras Dean se movía por el pequeño dormitorio.

Cualquiera que fuese la hibernación en la que habían caído sus instintos, ahora se despertaron. Los pelos de sus brazos se pusieron de punta mientras estiraba el cuello para estudiar el ventilador de techo y los restos colgantes de una sábana inocua convertida en instrumento mortal por la desesperación. O Algo Más, si la piel de gallina en sus brazos era algún indicio, y cuidadosamente desplegó una bolsa de lona maltratada al pie de la cama. Ropa, champú, un viejo walkman, condones, lubricante… gay, probablemente echado a patadas por su familia. Un par de fotos mostraban a un chico sonriente de pelo castaño con otros hombres variados, en poses llamativas, a veces vestido de mujer.

Dean volvió a mirar hacia arriba, a la tela desgarrada que colgaba del ventilador de techo.

Probablemente nada, sólo otro joven con problemas destruido por su propia familia. Y los otros… bueno, un lugar como este tenía una alta concentración del tipo suicida. Pero Dean se llevó el walkman cuando salieron por la puerta. Era un trabajo difícil sin las herramientas adecuadas, pero lo desarmó con un cuchillo para mantequilla mientras Puck leía el periódico. Había habido otros tres en dos semanas, informaba el periódico, y podían cerrar el refugio.

Puck se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, mirando a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tú crees?

Dean se sentó, mirando su mecano.

—Ya veremos, —gruñó—. Probablemente nada.

No supo qué hacer con el pequeño brote de orgullo que sintió cuando el walkman chilló en la puerta. Se paró en el umbral, moviéndolo cuidadosamente dentro y fuera de la habitación. El gemido del EMF fluctuó al pasarlo por el marco de la puerta. Definitivamente Algo Más.

Su sombra lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti, pillas… algo? —Dean señaló la habitación con la mano.

Puck frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza, y un poco de pelo corto cayó sobre su frente. Se lo echó atrás, un tic que ya había desarrollado.

—No funciona así.

—¿Entonces cómo funciona?

Puck se encogió de hombros en el suéter demasiado grande.

—No te está amenazando. Al menos, no ahora mismo —añadió, mirando más allá de Dean a la habitación.

Dean lo miró, algo encajó mentalmente.

—Así que ¿cualquier cosa que puedas o no puedas hacer depende de mí?

Los ojos de Puck permanecieron fijos en la habitación; Dean sabía sin mirar que su atención estaba en el ventilador de techo y sus espeluznantes adornos.

—Algo así. Necesito un punto de enfoque. Un cazador —bajó la cabeza, se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Al menos… creo. No… no creo que yo esté bien. Los ancianos siempre decían que nunca debí haber nacido. No puedo ver las cosas que debería —sus ojos brillaban cuando volvieron a subir, y no podía mirar a Dean—. Yo… un verdadero Nagumwasuck, uno bueno, podía mirar aquí y decirtetodoloquenecesitassaber. Pero soy medio humano y… estoy mal —suspiró y curvó sus delgados labios hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy un tanto inútil. Lo siento.

La sonrisa contenía tanta tristeza, llorando por una vida perdida al nacer. Dean ni siquiera dudó esta vez, sólo se acercó y empujó con el dedo un brazo delgado. Puck saltó, y Dean sonrió torpemente.

—Hey, hombre, tú estás aquí. No veo a ninguno de ellos esperando para ayudar.

Puck resopló una pequeña risa y rodó los hombros, avergonzado. Mirando su cara, Dean pensó en esa cabaña en Nevada, el peso de una pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, agarrándose. Aferrándose a la única cosa que le daba un propósito, significado.

Algo siseó en el aire, rápido como un relámpago. Dean salió sin pensar y levantó a Puck del suelo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pequeñas manos se cerraron sobre su hombro mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de golpe, chocando contra el espacio que habían ocupado medio segundo antes. El walkman chilló y Dean se arrancó los auriculares de los oídos con una maldición.

Se quedó en el pasillo, tenso, esperando otro ataque. Los zapatos de Puck golpearon su rodilla y su aliento resopló rápido al oído de Dean.

—¿Qué tal ahora? —Dean murmuró sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

—Fantasma —susurró Puck temblorosamente—. Uno joven. Se… se quitó la vida. Y… y los otros también están ahí. Él los obligó.

Sus dedos agarraron a Dean con una fuerza sorprendente.

—Y ahora ¿quién diablos dijo que eres inútil? —Dean lo bajó al suelo, con cuidado de mantenerse entre Puck y la puerta—. ¿Sólo en esta habitación?

—No —contestó Puck, pero no hacía falta. El siseante sonido se elevó de nuevo, se elevó y se elevó por encima de ellos hasta que se deslizó por el techo. Puck se agachó y se apretó contra el costado de Dean. Si Dean observaba atentamente, podía ver un tenue temblor en el aire, como una ola de calor, que cruzaba por encima de él… y se deslizaba hacia la puerta a su derecha.

—Mierda —maldijo Dean, y golpeó la puerta. _Sin sal de roca, sin agua bendita, nada…_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Dean fue recibido por la visión de unos cabreados ojos oscuros y cabello rojo fuego. _Mierda_.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —la chica de la cafetería le miró fijamente, con miedo—. Tengo un spray, hombre.

—Buena jugada, sigue así. ¿Conocías a este tipo de enfrente? —Dean señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la cinta policial.

Ella miró por encima de él y su cara cambió, se volvió más dura y más suave en el mismo momento.

—Hablé con él un par de veces —estaba a un segundo de cerrar la puerta.

Puck dio un paso alrededor de Dean, pequeño y oscuro. Todavía asustado, pero decidido.

—No lo conocíamos. Pero queremos saber qué pasó. Me llamo Puck, y él es Dean.

La chica miró fijamente las frágiles manos y las facciones desiguales, y luego lentamente se apartó de la puerta.

—Kim. Entra, creo.

Dean suprimió una sonrisa, recordando todas las veces que la mopa de pelo de Sam les había conseguido comida gratis. Ese truco nunca había funcionado con _él_ , por supuesto, pero ese no era el punto. Dentro, la chica se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta del baño.

—No sé qué queréis… Sólo lo conocí hace dos días, en la lavandería.

Dean estaba bastante seguro de que aún podía oír el silbido, moviéndose por las paredes como una serpiente en los conductos de aire.

—Ahh-ah. ¿Cómo estaba entonces, disgustado?

—No —dijo ella bruscamente—. ¿Qué sois, policías? —pero miró a Puck y sus sospechas se calmaron un poco.

—¿De qué hablasteis?

—Cosas. Ambos nacimos en Ogden, nuestros padres nos echaron —la curva de un labio enmascarando el viejo dolor—. Principalmente hablamos de centros, sitios a los que ir para chicos como nosotros.

—¿Y no parecía disgustado por algo cuando hablasteis? —Dean tenía que sacarla de esta habitación, y rápido. Preferiblemente sin acabar con la cara llena de gas lacrimógeno.

—Na, para nada. En realidad estaba muy contento; este tipo en Denver quería que Brian se mudara con él. Iba de camino hacia allí, solo estaba de paso —un silbido especialmente pronunciado resonó en la pared junto a Kim y ella golpeó la pared sin mirar. Puck saltó como medio metro—. Jodido sistema de calefacción.

—¿Dices que lo viste una segunda vez? —preguntó Dean. Al borde de su visión el temblor en el aire se filtró por un conducto de ventilación justo encima de la cama.

—Sí… la noche que murió. Venía de la cafetería, lo vi en el pasillo —frunció el ceño—. Estaba… parado fuera de su habitación, con esa mirada rara en su cara. Un poco como en blanco. Le pregunté si algo andaba mal, si lo de Denver se había ido al traste o algo así.

—¿Qué dijo?

Kim se encogió de hombros.

—Que hacía calor. Lo que no tenía sentido, porque la calefacción de este sitio es… —su voz tembló y se apagó cuando finalmente siguió la mirada de Dean y vio la extraña sombra negra que colgaba sobre su cama.

Por un segundo, nadie se movió. El fantasma flotaba en el aire, silbando suavemente, más una nube que como una sombra andante.

—Oh, hola —dijo Dean, y saludó.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Apenas lograron salir de la habitación, y Kim salió corriendo sin una mirada atrás, la mochila rebotando mientras corría.

—¡De nada! —le gritó Dean, sujetándose el hombro donde una lámpara lo había golpeado a velocidad supersónica.

—Déjame ver —los delgados dedos de Puck despegaron los de Dean, y se estremeció—. Manos mal que te agachaste a tiempo.

—Ya —respondió Dean distraído, y lo había hecho. La había visto venir al igual que la puerta y respondió instintivamente. Lo que significaba que su primer instinto todavía era sobrevivir. Lo que significaba un montón de cosas, en ninguna de las cuales quería pensar en este momento—. ¿Alguna idea de hacia dónde se dirige?

Las manos de Puck se detuvieron y miró hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya no está en la habitación. Creo… creo que ha vuelto a donde quiera que… va.

Dean dio a su hombro una sacudida experimental.

—Tenemos que encontrar los huesos, quemarlos —se fue por el pasillo en lo que Sam siempre había llamado su “caminar en serio". Puck trotó a su lado.

—¿Dónde vamos a buscar?

—Bueno, no va a ser en ningún sitio agradable, eso seguro.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, Dean agachó la cabeza y miró a través de una telaraña enredada de tubos oxidados y… bueno, telarañas.

—Sótano, —murmuró—. Siempre en el sótano. ¿Nadie puede esconder un cuerpo en, digamos, el vestíbulo?

Suaves pisadas se arrastraron detrás de él.

—He traído la sal —informó Puck sin aliento—. Creo que Melinda me vio cogerla, pero no me detuvo.

Dean cogió el paquete de sal de mesa de las manos temblorosas de su compañero.

—¿Crees que se encontró con Kim?

—No lo sé, no la vi.

—OK —Dean hizo un balance de sus herramientas: una paquete de dos kilos de sal robado de la cocina, Zippos, una botella de aceite de lámpara, el cuchillo de su atracador-en-potencia en San Francisco, y una pala improvisada construida con una silla plegable de metal. _Jodidamente fantástico._

—Vale, quédate detrás de mí y házmelo saber en cuanto te des cuenta de algo.

Puck cerró su mano alrededor de un puñado de la camisa de Dean mientras se movían cautelosamente hacia las oscuras profundidades del sótano. La luz de las escaleras se desvaneció rápidamente, y Dean encendió uno de los Zippos.

—Busca una zona desigual —susurró suavemente a la silueta de cabeza oscura de Puck, y se inclinó mirando.

Esto… esto era familiar. Cómodo, incluso. Pese a todo lo que se quejaba, Dean prefería los sótanos a los áticos, donde los cuerpos se pudrían al aire libre. Era más difícil llegar a los cuerpos enterrados, pero la variedad que se encontraba en la superficie le erizaba pelos extra en el cuello y, por lo general, hacían fantasmas más violentos. Parecía un pecado más antinatural que el asesinato el evitar que los huesos descansaran, evitar que regresaran a la Tierra. _Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo_ y todo eso.

Mientras apartaba una telaraña, Dean pensó distraído: _No es que las variedades subterráneas no sean jodidas_. Dejaban maculas en la Tierra, alteraciones reveladoras en el suelo donde algo había sido forzado a volver al seno de la Tierra. Heridas infectadas esperando a que él llegara y las abriera…

Dean se detuvo y Puck se chocó contra su espalda.

A la llama temblorosa de un encendedor, en las profundidades de un sótano de un refugio para jóvenes sin hogar en Utah, la Tierra respondió a su hijo errante. No habló de amor ni de perdón, ni de miembros de la familia que volvían a su lado. No le prometió alegría ni paz. Le mostró sus heridas… todos sus hijos perdidos vagando como fantasmas, las sombras de los demonios acechando en las lindes, dientes gruñendo en la noche que amenazaban a las criaturas del día. Y pedía curación.

En la penumbra, la carga cayó sobre él. Dean respiró temblorosamente y sintió a Puck a su lado, escuchó su pregunta silenciosa. Pero no podía hablar a través del terrible peso que crecía en su pecho, atado a su carne. El sudor brotó de su cara y se lo sacudió con brusquedad. El aire parecía repentinamente caliente, y levantó el cuello para buscar la fuente de calor. Por encima de él se entrecruzaban las tuberías metálicas del sistema de calefacción del refugio. Dean pensó en los conductos de ventilación y _dijo que hacía calor_ y miró hacia abajo.

A sus pies había un pequeño montículo de tierra. Dean tragó con fuerza, se arrodilló junto a la cicatriz infectada y se puso a trabajar.

Puck sostuvo el Zippo con ambas manos mientras Dean cavaba en la tierra dura. Rápidamente abandonó la silla plegable y excavó con sus manos, aflojando primero la tierra con el cuchillo. Fue suficiente, sin embargo, y pronto los sucios huesos blancos yacieron expuestos al aire. _Probablemente ha estado aquí abajo cinco, tal vez seis años…_

La luz vaciló y Puck susurró: "Dean". Estaba mirando hacia atrás por donde habían venido. Dean se giró rápidamente, pero en vez de una nube negra encontró un rayo de luz que se elevó y lo cegó.

—Salid de ahí ahora mismo —dijo Melinda con voz tranquila.

—Mira, Melinda. Hay huesos aquí atrás —se hizo a un lado para que ella lo viera—. Tenemos que…

—No tienes que hacer nada —interrumpió ella—. La policía se encargará de ello. Ya los he llamado.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Puck en voz baja.

Dean se puso tenso, pasando la mirada del agachado Nagumwasuck y su llama hasta la mujer de rostro redondo y su linterna. Ambos estaban absolutamente quietos, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Yo no lo maté —susurró Melinda débilmente—. Yo no… él… él mismo lo hizo. Tenía miedo… ya estaban hablando de cerrar el refugio por aquel entonces…

Puck miró a Dean a los ojos. Los suyos de par en par.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —susurró.

Sobre ellos, en las tuberías, algo golpeó y se liberó. El rayo de luz de la linterna tembló y luego cayó, el mechero se apagó y Melinda gritó en la abrupta oscuridad. Dean se lanzó hacia adelante, gateando a ciegas para coger la sal de mesa y verter la mitad de ella sobre los huesos. Detrás de él, Melinda siguió gritando, y hubo golpes que sonaban sospechosamente como un cuerpo lanzado contra las paredes. Dean maldijo en voz baja, buscando el aceite de lámpara.

Los gritos de Melinda se cortaron abruptamente, y Dean se giró y gritó sin pensar:

—¡Aléjate de ella, Casper!

Una idea brillante, esa. Sintió un fuerte silbido de aire caliente golpear su cara, y el fantasma siseó sobre él. Dean se agachó, ciego e indefenso. Entonces, como si apretaran un interruptor, surgió una suave iluminación blanca que llenó el aire con una delicada luz. El espíritu se cernió sobre él para atacar y Dean se retorció desesperadamente en busca de un arma. Tuvo medio segundo para darse cuenta de que Puck miraba con incredulidad, con la boca abierta, a su propia mano resplandeciente antes de que el espíritu siseasease y se precipitase hacia abajo.

Los dedos de Dean se cerraron alrededor del paquete de sal de mesa y lo tiró sin pensar. Voló hacia arriba directamente hacia la forma del fantasma y… conectó. Dean miró fijamente, también con la boca abierta, mientras el espíritu, antes insustancial, se quebraba al impacto de la sal, deslizándose hacia la oscuridad hecho pedazos.

—Hostia puta —dijo en el repentino silencio. O casi silencio; en algún lugar distante en el sótano, el silbido se elevó de nuevo, y Puck dijo con voz entrecortada:

—Dean, deprisa está…

Aceite para lámparas, encendedor, _foom_. Puck todavía brillaba como un confuso adorno navideño y en la oscuridad Melinda gemía de dolor, pero el silbido se detuvo.

Debajo de él, la Tierra canturreó su amor. Dean se recostó de espaldas y no supo si besar la tierra o apuñalarla un par de veces más.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Se las arreglaron para que Melinda subiera las escaleras a los brazos de sus asustados seguidores adolescentes. No se quedaron para ver cuánto de la verdad había admitido; Dean robó la mochila de Melinda de su oficina, volcó sus contenidos y la llenó de toda la ropa y comida que pudo encontrar. En pago. Lo que sea.

Puck chocó con fuerza contra su hombro mientras salían por la puerta trasera para evitar las sirenas. No había dejado de murmurar desde que salieron del sótano.

—¡Hice Luz, Dean! —exclamó sin aliento—. Los ancianos, ellos… ¡pero yo hice Luz! Nunca había…

Dean lo agarró por la parte trasera de la camisa y lo arrastró a un callejón mientras un coche de policía pasaba a toda velocidad.

—Ya no estás resplandeciendo, ¿verdad? Porque nos vendría bien un poco de oscuridad, como ya.

—No… no, no lo estoy —Puck se miró la mano—. Tal vez no pueda hacerlo otra vez.

Parecía tan angustiado que Dean se detuvo y le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. Eres el mejor Nagum… Nagumloquesea. Ahora larguémonos de la ciudad antes de que nos pillen los Mormones.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Fue sólo un poco más tarde cuando Dean recordó otra pizca inexplicable de suerte en el sótano.

—¿Hiciste que el espíritu desapareciera así?

Puck parpadeó soñoliento, atrapado entre el hombro de Dean y el lado de la camioneta. Habían hecho autostop con un par de tipos Nueva Era que se dirigían a Denver. Cantaban a la tirolesa canciones country en la cabina; Dean y su "hermanito" empacados junto con varias docenas de mecedoras antiguas y pesadas mantas de lana.

—No —murmuró Puck, y volvió a colocar su mejilla contra el brazo de Dean—. No podemos… nunca atacar. Nunca hacer daño. Debe… debió ser la sal.

Dean vio los pequeños párpados de Puck cerrarse, las ruedas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Haciendo planes. Fuera, la Tierra giraba, desprovista de una herida más, una entre miles. Pensó en el chico moreno que habría ido a Denver, si hubiera vivido. Pensó en Kim, que _viviría_ , y hablaría a sus nietos de sombras negras y dos pirados que conoció una vez en Utah. Incluso pensó en Melinda, que podría con suerte poner su culpa a descansar junto con los huesos.

Nada había cambiado. Todo lo que había perdido, seguía perdido.

Pero aún así la Tierra susurró y todos sus hijos se movieron a través de su carne, vulnerables a las sombras. Y finalmente, por primera vez, Dean comenzó a escuchar y a oír.

Y ese fue el final del día 763.

 

 

 

N.T.:

(*) Death: muerte

(**) Twinkies: pastelitos rellenos de nata

(***) Unabomber: ver serie “Manhunt: Unabomber” del canal Discovery Channel

(****) Juego de palabras intraducible. En el original “Waffling.  _Waffles_.” Waffling significa palabrería, dudas, echar tierra sobre algo, y Waffles es el término en inglés para gofres.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Día 899: La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ **

****

La bola de nieve que rodaba por la cabeza de Dean se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que, justo al otro lado de la frontera, salieran de la camioneta cargando con un par de mantas y sándwiches gracias a su hippie madre putativa. Que despidió dulcemente a sus "dos jóvenes vagabundos" mientras la camioneta se alejaba hacia Denver. El pueblo en el que se encontraron se llamaba Dinosaurio. Obviamente había sido fundado por alguien colocado con peyote: cada calle se hacía eco del nombre de la ciudad. Bulevar Brontosaurus, Circunvalación Brachtosaurus, Callejón Antrodemus… y cortando el corazón de la ciudad, Autopista Stegosaurus, ramificándose al sur.

Al lado de Dean, Puck estaba de un color rojo brillante y vibrando. Dean bufó una vez y los dos estallaron, doblándose por la mitad. Pasó una caravana con cuatro niños mocosos que se quedaron mirando por las ventanas a los dos maníacos tumbados en el suelo, riendo a carcajadas sin poder contenerse. Dean saludó con la mano.

—¿Quién? —jadeó Puck en hombro de Dean —¿quién… quiénes _son_ esta gente?

—No lo sé —contestó Dean entre resoplidos—, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí _rápido_. La locura puede ser contagiosa.

Ahogaron entre risas el resto del camino a través de la ciudad, siguiendo la I-64 Sur, lejos de la carretera que los habría llevado a Denver y Nueva York. Puck ya no se molestaba en ocultar su felicidad, sus ojos brillando, prácticamente brincando bajo el fresco sol de la primavera. La capucha de su chaqueta suelta y olvidada sobre sus hombros.

Dean caminaba más lento, aún dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Había una consigna en Durango, en el sur, donde él y John se habían quedado ese mes después… después de Arizona. Habían dejado allí suministros, algo de dinero. Y armas.

Él y Puck se detuvieron en la carretera justo después del desvío hacia Plaza Plateosaurus y se comieron los sándwiches de cultivo orgánico, sin carne o lácteos que los hippies les habían dado. Dean siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un triturador de basura humano, pero después de unos cuantos bocados de extrañas verduras, empujo con disgusto la cosa hacia a Puck y volvió a mordisquear su bolsa de cortezas de cerdo. A Puck no parecía importarle; hasta el momento había comido todo lo que tocaba con voraz deleite.

A mitad de un mordisco otro pensamiento que había estado rebotando en la cabeza de Dean salió a la superficie:

—¿Sabías de antemano que el fantasma estaba allí en Utah?

Puck tosió y casi se ahogó. Tardó mucho tiempo en tragar y pasar el gran bocado con un trago de Pepsi.

—No… exactamente —se mordisqueó el labio y miró a Dean por el rabillo del ojo—. Sabía que había chicos muriendo en ese refugio, que algo andaba mal —se calló y apretó los labios—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—Nah —en justicia no podía cabrearse por haber sido manipulado para salvar la vida de la gente—. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo otra vez? Quiero decir, ¿sabrías dónde buscar otra cosa?

Puck comprendió y asintió, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Claro.

Dean se metió una corteza en la boca. Había armas y dinero suficiente para hacerse con un pequeño coche esperándolos en Durango. Equipo y transporte, y ahora tenía un guía. Algo se movió internamente; un peso que había estado desequilibrado se asentó de pronto. Dean se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de sus vaqueros. Todavía tenía mucho por recorrer físicamente, por supuesto… _más vale que empiece de inmediato_.

—Vamos, colega —Dean empujó ligeramente la pierna de Puck con un pie—. Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré hasta que nos recojan.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Les costó una semana llegar a Durango. La consigna resultó un poco decepcionante: ni tanto dinero ni tantas armas como él esperaba. Sin embargo Dean se embolsó algunos cartuchos de escopeta y los llevó a su habitación del hotel. Mientras Puck observaba con curiosidad (comiendo un segundo pedazo de pastel de pollo), Dean abrió el cartucho, vació su contenido y reemplazó los perdigones con sal. Reconstruido, el cartucho estaba caliente cuando Dean lo rodeó con la palma de su mano, lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó de nuevo. Se encontró con los ojos de Puck, sonrió.

—Necesito que me encuentres un fantasma.

Puck, con los ojos muy abiertos y solemnemente, asintió.

El transporte fue más difícil. Dean fue de concesionario en concesionario hasta que se dio por vencido y eligió una moto en vez de un coche. Tenía un compartimento debajo del segundo asiento en el que cabían la mayoría de las armas más pequeñas, pero tuvo que dejar atrás un par de machetes y un rifle. Un par de escopetas recortadas encajaron con un poco de esfuerzo; la munición se unió a sus mantas y al suministro de alimentos frescos en la mochila a la espalda de Puck. Dean se guardó el cartucho lleno de sal en el bolsillo, como una promesa.

En la tienda de motos Dean hizo una pausa y pasó los dedos suavemente por las chaquetas de cuero de segunda mano. Lo práctico luchó con… algo más y cogió una, la miró.

—Buena en una caída, —comentó el empleado detrás del mostrador. Escupió jugo de tabaco en una taza—. Una capa extra de protección.

Dean pensó con una punzada en la otra chaqueta que dejara atrás en el Impala. Había sido una Harley Davidson auténtica, negra, con cremalleras plateadas, que se ajustaba como un guante. Esta chaqueta marrón oscuro era un poco demasiado ancha en los hombros, demasiado larga en la espalda, sin marca. Aún así, el cuero frío era agradable bajo sus manos. Se la pasó por los hombros, dejó que cayera a su alrededor y se miró en el espejo. Otro Dean le devolvió la mirada, con el pelo aún demasiado largo y un poco más barbudo de lo que estaba de moda. Y había cosas en sus ojos, esquirlas afiladas que aún no se habían desgastado. Pero lo harían: las piezas que necesitaba estaban todas allí, sólo requerían un poco de alisado y pulido para que encajaran.

Pasó otra mano sobre la parte delantera de la chaqueta. Todavía un peso pluma por cerca de diez kilos; ya rellenaría los hombros. Y el largo escondería las armas bastante bien, ahora que lo pensaba. Puck estaba de pie junto al mostrador, un par de gafas de sol posadas en su nariz. Levantó otro par sin decir palabra y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al día siguiente salieron de Durango. Puck sentado a su espalda, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean. El aire pasaba silbando en sus oídos mientras se dirigían hacia el este, hacia el sol. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Dean escuchó susurros en el viento y sintió que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una tensa sonrisa.

0

**o0** **O0o**

 

No les llevó mucho encontrar un fantasma en Texas: todas esos pueblos del Viejo Oeste tenían larga historia y muchas tumbas. Puck, usando un invisible sentido arácnido, encontró uno desagradable con ingeniosas y espantosas formas de matar a los lugareños por estrangulamiento. Un espíritu vengativo colgado injustamente que reaccionó a la intromisión de Dean con un agudo grito de odio. Luego explotó hacia afuera como una nube de polvo.

El retroceso de la escopeta dejó a Dean con la nariz ensangrentada ( _¡Jesús, mis brazos son tan jodidamente débiles!)_ pero la adolescente se arrancó el cordón del teléfono alrededor de su cuello, tosiendo, y Puck levantó la cabeza. Dean le sonrió a través de la sangre que le corría por la barbilla.

—Joder, sí.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Empezar desde casi cero resultó ser un poco más fácil de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, cuando no tienes mucho con lo que empezar… y ahora tenía menos gente de la que preocuparse, pero siempre interrumpía ese pensamiento a toda prisa, lo ponía en cuarentena. Hacía abdominales y flexiones en el suelo de las habitaciones de los hoteles hasta que le dolían los músculos y dormía profundamente.

Algo valioso que había cogido del casillero de Durango era la llave de un apartado de correos en Little Rock. Rentó varias solicitudes de tarjetas de crédito, y pronto Dean desarrolló nuevas identidades. Había también una carta del Padre Jim y dos postales de Bobby, una que decía: "¿¿¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁIS???", y otra que decía: "SI NO ESTÁIS MUERTOS, POR FAVOR CONTESTAD. CABRONES". Dean fue a devolverlas a la caja, y luego se detuvo. Fue a la recepción, compró una tarjeta barata con un mensaje inspirador en la recepción. Dentro de él dibujó una D griega, se la envió a Bobby por correo sin remitente, y se volvió riéndose disimuladamente todo el camino hasta el coche. Conociendo a Bobby, probablemente fliparía y haría un exorcismo en el sobre.

Llevó cerca de dos semanas para que las tarjetas de crédito volvieran y mientras tanto se avecinó el verano del sur. Dean corría por las tardes, abofeteando con los pies el pavimento que desangraba el calor del día. Recorrió la ciudad sin rumbo y en cuatro días conocía cada salón de billar y tugurio de póquer clandestino.

También encontró otros puntos de interés importantes y regresó a su habitación de hotel una noche con una sonrisa. Puck estaba sentado embelesado por el Home Shopping Network, una bolsa de pretzels en su regazo. Agitó uno mordido incrustado de sal hacia la pantalla mientras Dean entraba.

—¿Realmente la gente _compra_ estas figuras? Son… ¡son horrorosas! Ojos grandes y raros, vidriosos y… ¿qué?"

Dean levantó la bolsita:

—Brownies.

Puck parpadeó y luego se animó:

—¿Chocolate?

La sonrisa de Dean se hizo un poco más grande:

—Algo así.

Cinco horas, cuatro brownies y un masivo porro después, Dean estaba de pie sobre una de las camas y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Puck, tratando de soltarlo del ventilador de techo.

—¡Pero las _flores_ , Dean! —Puck gimió, alargando la mano hacia el papel floreado del techo—. ¡Las _flores_!

Con un _chunk_ el ventilador se desprendió parcialmente del yeso. Dean cayó al suelo, Puck acunado en su pecho.

—¡Oof! De acuerdo, estás oficialmente en dique seco, pequeño amigo.

—No pequeño —Puck se retorció para liberarse, pero volvió a por el papel pintado. Mirando soñadoramente a las uñas de su mano derecha, se acercó a una silla junto a la ventana y se dejó caer en ella—. "No pequeño, no pequeño…"

Dean rodó sobre su estómago y se arrastró como un marine hasta el lugar donde aún humeaba el porro.

—Debe ser una ilusión óptica de la leche, entonces —dijo después de un momento, soplando humo hacia arriba.

—¡No pequeño! Puck pronunció con seriedad—. Soy más grande que tú. Más viejo, muchomucho más viejo.

Dean apoyó su cabeza en un brazo y contempló a su extraño compañero. También habían comprado mejor ropa para Puck: unos vaqueros de la sección juvenil y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin. Se sentó con las rodillas levantadas y su cabeza colgó relajadamente hacia un lado, sonriendo sin reserva. Sin sombras ni bordes afilados, abierto, brillante y lleno de amor.

Dean volvió a sonreír ( _¿cómo no hacerlo?_ ) y apagó el porro en el cenicero.

—Vamos, coleguita. Hay un maratón de _Star Trek_ en Sci-Fi.

—¡Ohhhhh, me encanta _Star Trek_! —Puck se levantó, se tambaleó, se tropezó con algunas ropas desechadas y se dejó caer sobre la cama más cercana al televisor.

—¿Alguna vez has visto _Star Trek_?

—No… pero estoy seguro de que me encantará.

Más tarde, con la cabeza de Puck descansando sobre su brazo y Kirk besando a la chica verde, Dean sintió un confortable aturdimiento. Las sombras bailaban al borde de su visión y le susurraban. Pero se mantenían lo suficientemente lejos en sus esquinas como para que pudiera echar la culpa al brillo parpadeante de la televisión. Recuerdos, ecos de una vida que había jodido sin remedio. _Ya no es mía, no mía, no yo_ y se estremeció,  sosteniendo a Puck un poco más cerca.

 

**o0O0o**

 

Cuando llegaron las tarjetas, Dean y Puck se cortaron el pelo adecuadamente. A Puck no le gustó, todavía nervioso con otras personas, pero al menos no saltó directamente fuera de su piel. Dean se mantuvo perfectamente quieto bajo las tijeras del peluquero y después se pasó una mano por el pelo al rape. Más corto de lo que nunca lo había llevado.

Se dirigieron a Florida, siguiendo informes de un monstruo del pantano que Dean sospechaba que era en realidad un fuego fatuo. Tenía razón en su suposición y lo manejó con facilidad; sin embargo, no anticipó el enorme caimán que surgió del agua oscura. Los informes habían mencionado dientes grandes además de luces bailarinas, pero él había pensado que eso era un tanto descabellado. _Criatura sobrenatural, hecho; Madre Naturaleza, no tanto_ , pensó Dean, cuando las largas mandíbulas se abrieron y florecieron filas de dientes.

Sólo un repentino rayo de luz saliendo de detrás de él y yendo directo a los ojos del caimán salvó a Dean.

—¡Fuera! —chilló Puck, vadeando hasta las rodillas y levantando su mano de neón.

—¡Fuera! —le contestó Dean, más alarmado al ver las piernas de Puck en el agua que por el rugido del aire y el chasquido de dientes a pocos pasos detrás de él.

Una luz más brillante y blanca brilló sobre toda la escena. “¡Ponga las manos sobre la cabeza!" Ordenó un megáfono.

En el resplandor, el caimán se agitó salvajemente. Dean se metió mano en el bolsillo, se giró a mitad de una zancada y vio los dientes.

—Sonríe, hijo de puta —gruñó, y lanzó. La granada, un pequeño y encantador modelito que había comprado a un traficante de mala muerte, voló directamente a las fauces abiertas del caimán.

Más tarde, tumbado empapado con Puck en un montón de agua-y-entrañas-de-reptil, Dean comentó sin aliento:

—Puede que necesitemos algo de práctica.

Tuvieron de sobra. Georgia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana, un hombre lobo en Wisconsin y esas malditas ninfas de agua en Michigan (que parecieron bastante sorprendidas de verlo de nuevo). Permanecieron en los climas más cálidos, alargando el calor del verano. Dean hizo flexiones hasta que pudo disparar la recortada con una mano, trotó hasta que pudo correr, corrió hasta que pudo esprintar. Y si los recuerdos todavía acechaban en las esquinas, si alguna vez se preguntó por qué nunca dirigió la moto hacia Arizona o Carolina del Norte o California, o por qué en algunos momentos de cansancio miraba a Puck y veía ojos avellana y cabello castaño… bueno.

Le había costado un par de días sentirse cómodo en la moto; hasta el más mínimo movimiento del manillar podía tirar a sus pasajeros. El humor funcionaba casi de la misma manera, un rápido comentario o una sonrisa de soslayo para tirar todo por la borda y hacerse con el control. Nada nuevo para él, había esquivado las oficinas de los consejeros del instituto con una broma y evadido servicios sociales con una sonrisa cuando los moretones levantaban cejas. Pero como todo lo demás, lo pulió, lo hizo suave y afilado. También se dedicaba mucho más al billar, y se volvió viciosamente bueno en ello. Antes había sido algo casual, fácil, _pero cuando me hice hombre, dejé las cosas de niños_ , y no quedaba sitio para fácil y casual. Excepto por una cosa.

Puck se rellenó con una dieta constante de cualquier cosa y de todo, ya no una sombra esquelética. En realidad no le gustaba _Star Trek_ (el pelo de Shatner le asustaba), pero le encantaba Animal Planet, podía ver _Animal 911_ con ojos llorosos durante horas. Era fantástico o terrible tenerlo alrededor mientras interrogaba a la gente, dependiendo de si Dean era un transeúnte inocuo o un agente federal. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, aprendió a desvanecerse rápidamente en el fondo mientras Dean mostraba una placa, o se quedaba cerca y era el hermano pequeño de ojos como platos. Esperando en un granero desierto a que se despejara la tormenta (y esa era la parte más desagradable de montar en moto), enseñó a Dean cómo dibujar símbolos de protección Anasazi en la tierra. Coleccionaba postales dondequiera que fueran, las guardaba en una bolsa de plástico como si fueran objetos preciosos. Después de un tiempo, Dean comenzó a usarlas como una especie de diario, anotando información sobre el hombre lobo en una tarjeta de "¡Green Bay-Tierra del Queso!”

Entre cacerías, Dean enseñó a Puck a jugar al futbolín, el cerdo agridulce y las duchas regulares. El Nagumwasuck aceptó todo con una curiosidad encantada, la cara tan franca que hacía daño a Dean en algún lugar muy adentro, en algún lugar enterrado.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasó el verano antes de que Dean finalmente reconociera que estaba huyendo y llegó el primer fin de semana de septiembre antes de que su persecución lo alcanzara. Sucedió tan sin incidentes que no flipó ni nada. Perfectamente calmado, _bueno, y por fin se lió parda_. Un minuto antes él y Puck tenían los ojos fijos en una casa en llamas y al siguiente Caleb estaba parado a un metro de él, mirándolo fijamente.

Dean tomó aire y lo echó hacia afuera.

—Jesucristo —dijo Caleb claramente y Dean no podía decir si era una exclamación o un test.

—Nah —dijo Dean, su voz más firme que el granito— el martirio realmente no es lo mío. ¿Cómo diablos has estado, Caleb?

—¿Cómo he estado? ¡¿Cómo he estado?! —la boca de Caleb se movió por un momento, su cara se puso roja.

Dean de repente recordó a la multitud de civiles, policías y bomberos que se agolpaban a su alrededor e interrumpió lo que fuera que Caleb estaba tratando de escupir.

—Tío, me doy cuenta de que no puedes esperar a patearme el culo, pero espera a ponerte en plan Hulk hasta que estemos en un sitio más tranquilo.

Caleb cerró la boca con un chasquido. Dean se lo tomó como una afirmación y estiró la mano sin mirar, puso a Puck a su lado y marchó a través de la multitud. Vio a Caleb mirar parpadeando al Nagumwasuck, sintió como Puck se giraba para mirar hacia arriba, ansioso e inquisitivo. Dean no devolvió ninguna de las dos miradas, pero apretó su mano contra el hombro de Puck.

Encontró un pequeño callejón bordeado a ambos lados por una gasolinera y un seto alto. Des Moines no era exactamente un pueblo pequeño, pero tampoco lo era el fuego, y tres personas paradas en un callejón podían pasarse por alto. Caleb parecía haber recuperado algo de su autocontrol y color normal. Señaló con la barbilla hacia atrás, hacia el sonido de las sirenas.

—¿Has sido tú?

—Oh… eso. Si. Una cosa asquerosa tipo-gusano en el sótano —se encogió de hombros y sintió los ojos de Puck sobre él—. La familia lo estaba criando, así que pienso, mata dos pájaros de un tiro. Pégale fuego, dale a los Walden una pequeña lección moral.

—¿Quemando su casa?

—Ah, y también mataban ancianos para comida de gusanos —añadió Dean suavemente.

Caleb abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Estaban dentro? —preguntó después de un momento.

—No, los policías los tienen. Al parecer, también hicieron algo así en Cincinnati.

—Los seguí desde Cincinnati.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes —Dean sonrió con el lado izquierdo de su boca y se apoyó en la pared de cemento del restaurante.

—Jesús, Dean… todos pensamos que estabas muerto —Caleb volvió a mirar a Puck—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Soy Puck —buscó la aprobación de Dean y luego extendió una pequeña mano—. Encantado de conocerte.

Caleb tomó la mano ofrecida lentamente.

—Caleb. ¿Nos quedamos con los nombres de pila?

Puck parpadeó.

—No tengo apellido.

Caleb aceptó eso con un gesto, no pidió continuación. Dean recordó por qué siempre le había gustado el hombre: una mirada atenta le había dicho que Puck era algo más que un _homo sapiens_ y lo dejó pasar con la misma rapidez, sin preguntas ni alborotos. _Nuestro tipo de trabajo…_

 _—_ Así que, ¿vas a patearme el culo o qué? —preguntó Dean.

Caleb le echó una mirada apreciativa.

—No sé si podría. Tienes muy buen aspecto para ser hombre muerto.

—Bueno, me como la verdura, me hidrato todos los días…

El viejo cazador se rió, luego se puso grave.

—En serio, Dean… tu padre te está buscando.

Dean abrió la boca. No salió nada. _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Su silencio no pasó desapercibido. Caleb lo estudió cuidadosamente.

—Todos os dábamos a ti y a John por muertos… un año sin noticias de ninguno de los dos. El Padre Jim oyó de Sam un par de veces —el estómago de Dean dio un tumbo—, luego John llamó a Theresa de repente el mes pasado. Preguntó si alguien te había visto. No dijo mucho, sólo le pidió que corriera la voz. …pero tuvo la impresión de que os habíais peleado.

En el calor de finales de agosto, la piel de Dean se quedó helada.

—Algo así.

—Bueno… Dios sabe que ninguno de nosotros quiere meterse en medio de la Zona de Guerra Winchester.

Dean se removió, se balanceó hacia atrás. La esquina del edificio se clavó dolorosamente en su espalda y Puck seguía observando.

—¿Pero?

—Pero dije que llamaría si oía algo.

Una sirena aulló al pasar. Dean sonrió.

—Será mejor que te vayas de la ciudad, Caleb. Eso es un fuego de la leche. Seguro que hay preguntas.

—Sí. Correcto.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Esperaron hasta que la camioneta de Caleb giró hacia el este antes de que Dean arrancara la moto con fuerza.

Esa noche Dean hizo ejercicios de calistenia hasta que se le agarrotaron los músculos y se tumbó en el suelo jadeando. Puck tenía puesta alguna versión de _Ley y Orden_ con el volumen bajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Cuando llegaron a Nebraska, Dean revisó el depósito de Lincoln. Estaba prácticamente limpio. En mitad de todo ese suelo de cemento vacío había un teléfono móvil y una nota. "DEAN, POR FAVOR, LLAMA. - PAPÁ." El teléfono tenía una entrada con "Papá", así como los números de todos los que habían cazado con ellos alguna vez o les habían prestado ayuda. Todos esos años quejándose de la tecnología moderna, y John les había comprado un plan familiar de móvil-a-móvil.

Dean se obligó a no echar a correr cuando salió del almacén; la cara de John parecía acechar en cada sombra.

Esa noche John envió un mensaje por teléfono. "PFVR LLAMA." Sin embargo no llamó en persona, ni entonces ni los siguientes días. Los mensajes llegaban regularmente, tal vez dos veces por semana, pero él no llamaba. Dean borró todos los mensajes e hizo flexiones.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Aparentemente, John también había dado el número de Dean a todo el mundo, porque una semana después, mientras repostaban en una gasolinera a las afueras de Lincoln, sonó el timbre del móvil. Dean, mirando el número, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola Theressa.

—Tú, pequeño cabrón _hijo de puta_.

Dean se apoyó contra la puerta del Impala, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras las blasfemias continuaban durante otros cinco minutos. Cuando ella se detuvo para respirar, él metió baza:

—Yo estoy bien, Madre Teresa, ¿cómo estás?

_—No me llames eso, tú, IMBÉCIL SIN PELOTAS._

Su voz se quebró alarmantemente en la última sílaba y a Dean se le deshizo la sonrisa. Se sentaron en silencio mutuo mientras ella se recomponía otra vez.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —dijo bruscamente al cabo de un rato.

—Lo siento —susurró Dean, sintiendo que las fracturas se extendían.

Ella suspiró y luego, afortunadamente, volvió a deslizase de nuevo en su mejor tono de sargento.

—Malditos cabrones inútiles, vosotros tres. Tú solías ser el cuerdo, pero después de esta pequeña hazaña, pues que te jodan a ti también.

Dean se relajó un poco en territorio más seguro.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Qué carajo te hace pensar que necesito algo?

—Siempre insultas a la gente cuando necesitas algo.

Concedió ese punto con un gruñido.

—Hay un nido de súcubos en Georgia. Uno jodidamente enorme.

–¿El de Atlanta? Papá y yo pasamos por allí, lo limpiamos hace dos años.

—Sí, y también Caleb hace seis meses. Aparentemente, vosotros so capullos no podéis hacerlo bien.

Dean se calló, sonrió.

—Tú también lo has intentado, ¿verdad?

Ella también se calló.

—Que te jodan.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Sólo hemos estado picoteando en la superficie. Todo el mundo sigue limpiando nidos satélite, pero la guarida principal—bueno, pongámoslo de esta forma: ¿te acuerdas aquella en Nueva York?

—¿Sí?

—Un paseo.

—Joder.

—Sí. Esto va a necesitar más de dos manos, Dean. ¿Cuándo puedes llegar a mi casa?

Las luces de neón de la gasolinera zumbaban sobre él. Puck estaba en la calzada, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba a las estrellas. Se volvió hacia Dean a la luz de la luna, demasiado lejos para oírlo. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Dean.

—¿Has llamado a mi padre?

Su voz sonó como si fueran disparos.

—Sí, he llamado a tu puñetero padre, y sí, soy consciente de vosotros dos tenéis _problemas —_ dijo, como si fuera una palabra sucia—, pero yo no soy el Dr. Phil y no somos adolescentes en plena crisis existencial. Somos cazadores, Dean. Ha muerto gente; si no hacemos nuestro trabajo, morirá más gente. Así que sea lo que sea que esté pasando entre vosotros, os sugiero que no dejéis que interfiera con vuestra habilidad de apretar el gatillo.

—No me atrevería ni a pensarlo, Madre Teresa —contestó Dean, manteniendo su tono ligero—. ¿Puedes enviar la información a nuestra consigna de St. Louis?

–Hecho. ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada?

Dean colgó.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

En la noche, los tráiler anclan sus cargas, trazando arcos de luz con sus faros a través del techo. Dean siguió la vida de cada estrella fugaz desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte desde las sombras. Después de las 3 de la mañana se levantó en silencio, sacó la bolsa de viaje de debajo de su cama.

Puck yacía retorcido como un extraño pretzel en su sueño, un brazo sobre su cabeza y la otra mano entrelazada con sus dedos de los pies. Dean se quedó de pie a su lado por un largo momento en la oscuridad, con su chaqueta y su bolsa colgada del hombro.

_Somos cazadores, Dean._

Se inclinó y posó un beso contra la frágil piel del párpado de Puck, y luego se deslizó hacia afuera en la noche.

_No soy un hijo, no soy un hermano. Soy un cazador. Si no soy eso, ¿qué me queda?_

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Seis horas más tarde, en Nebraska, Dean se paró bajo una farola y leyó una dirección.

Quince horas más tarde en Georgia, se detuvo a una manzana de esa dirección y se quedó mirando a la enorme discoteca. Theresa no había estado de coña, no es que dudara de ella. El sitio estaba hasta la bandera, un flujo constante de hombres entrando por la puerta, con miradas vidriosas en sus rostros. Moviéndose entre la multitud, y arrastrando un grupo de hombres detrás de ellas, estaban las súcubos, e incluso desde lejos Dean sintió una punzada de lujuria animal mientras sus cuerpos ágiles y escasamente vestidos merodeaban a través de la noche de brillante sudor. Bajo tierra estaría el nido de huevos, sorbiendo la energía que llegaba de arriba, y realmente no quería llevar más lejos esa idea. Y aún así los hombres entraban a raudales, cruzando el umbral hacia una muerte segura, atraídos hacia el interior con un giro de caderas.

Diez minutos después, Dean cruzó el mismo umbral con una cruz tres veces bendecida alrededor de su cuello, dos cuchillos de caza, tres Glocks y una Desert Eagle atada a su cuerpo. Oh sí, esa chaqueta había sido compra de la leche.

En el interior había una luz roja intensa que hacía daño a los ojos y una gramola a todo volumen; sin duda diseñado para cegar y ensordecer a sus presas. Dean se quedó quieto junto a la puerta hasta que su vista se acostumbró lo suficiente. Los cuerpos giraban en la pista de baile frente a él, y más de unos cuantos estaban desnudos y retorciéndose por algo más que su loco amor por t.A.T.u. A su izquierda había un gran bar con multitud de botellas tanto de alcohol como indescriptibles. Las tres mujeres que estaban detrás del bar miraban sin pupilas a la multitud.

Cientos de víctimas. Probablemente cincuenta súcubos, tal vez más para una multitud de este tamaño. Theresa tampoco había estado de coña sobre eso, esto era más que un trabajo para dos.

Había un gran arco en la pared más alejada iluminado con velas. Tanto para escapar de la asquerosa música pop como otra cosa, Dean se abrió camino entre la multitud, retorciéndose para eludir las manos que intentaban agarrarlo. Podía sentir las corrientes de su poder deslizarse sobre su piel y resbalar, sin encontrar asidero. Pronto le notarían, un agujero negro en medio de ellos que no daba nada de sí mismo.

Una cortina de velos y cuentas colgaba del arco, y cruzó a través. Instantáneamente, la música dance cayó a un golpeteo lejano, ya sea porque las paredes estaban insonorizadas o por magia, reemplazada por una melodía más tranquila otra gramola que Dean apenas reconoció, pero que sintió que debía conocer.

 

 _Recollect me darling, raise me to your lips_    
_Two undernourished ego, four rotating hips…(*)_

 

Las luces rojas terminaban también en el arco, reemplazadas por velas parpadeantes en las paredes y colgadas del techo. Había camas y sofás en alcobas en las paredes: a la tenue luz, Dean podía ver los cuerpos moviéndose. El aire espeso con los pungentes olores de semen e incienso.

 

 _She’s moving up slowly_    
_Moving up slowly_  / _Inertia creeps…_

 

Había cuatro mesas en el centro de la sala, dos sillas a cada lado. Una estaba ocupada por un hombre inconsciente que yacía boca abajo, desnudo y fláccido. Dean se acercó a la mesa más alejada, encontró un paquete de cigarrillos desechados y encendió uno. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó que su mirada se deslizase lentamente por la habitación mientras el humo azul se elevaba a su alrededor, retorciéndose en el aire como uno de los cuerpos.

Tendría que matarlos a todos. Humanos y súcubos. Lo que sea que Theresa había planeado, no había manera simplemente de entrar aquí y eliminar a los demonios. No, sería necesario un incendio. Cierra las puertas, enciende el fuego, mata a todos.

 

 _I bounce off walls lose my footing and fall_    
_It can be sweet though incomplete though_    
_And the frames will freeze_    
_See me on all four’s_  / _It’s been a long time._

 

Y a sí mismo, también, ahora que lo piensa, y en lo cual había estado pensando desde Nebraska. Mentalmente había medido la distancia entre una cabaña en Nevada y una guarida de demonios en Georgia, entre la desesperación autodestructiva y el martirio calculado. Todavía no estaba seguro de si había alguna diferencia.

La canción terminó. Había una escalera en la parte de atrás de la habitación, hacia abajo. Incluso un nido de súcubos tendría tuberías de gas.

Entonces la vela a su lado parpadeó y comenzó una canción diferente y lo _supo_ en el momento en que escuchó los tambores arrítmicos, tan diferentes a la sensualidad de la canción anterior. Se recostó hacia atrás mientras ella pasaba, rozándole ligeramente el hombro. Se estremeció.

 

 _Please allow me to introduce myself,_    
_I’m a man of wealth and taste_    
_I been around for a long long year,_  
_Stole many a man’s soul and faith.(**)_

 

—Hola, Dean —saludó tranquilamente Mastema, y se sentó frente a él.

Dean tomó aire y lo empujó fuera.

Era tan dura como recordaba… incluso más, todo músculo magro envuelto en una gabardina negra, su pelo estirado hacia atrás. Sus ojos verdes brillaban incluso a la luz de las velas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, cogía su propio cigarrillo, lo encendía y tomaba una calada. La parpadeante iluminación en su rostro, la hacía parecer joven y antigua en segundos.

 

 _Pleased to meet you_    
_Hope you guess my name_    
_But what’s puzzlin’ you_    
_Is the nature of my game_

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Dean, igual de tranquilo y controlado. El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado y sintió miradas sobre él. Sobre ellos. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Buena pregunta. Pero no la correcta —sus delgados labios se arquearon y cuando su piel se movió vio la cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. Algo la había acuchillado, cortando profundamente en un lado de su cara. Ella notó su mirada y levantó un dedo para tocar la blanca línea de carne—. Nuckalavee.

Dean miró fijamente, perdido por un momento en el recuerdo de agua fría y desesperación. Ella también había pagado con sangre por esa noche, y había sido a su hermano a quien había salvado.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa se torció un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por matarlos a todos? Lo hago con bastante regularidad, cariño, y no por ti —lo dijo con un cierto acento a lo Southern Belle, directamente sacado de una granja de melocotones.

—¿Así que estás aquí por la masacre? —preguntó Dean, pero lo sabía antes de que saliera de su boca. Se burló de sus propias palabras—. Sería una coincidencia de la leche, ¿no?

—La segunda vez, sí… No te estaba buscando en Nueva York. Esta vez, no —echó otra calada, sacudió la ceniza—. Te has vuelto más rápido, Dean… Sólo esperé dos días.

Keith Richards irrumpió en un solo de guitarra.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sus dedos se quedaron quietos.

—Esa es la pregunta de los seis millones de dólares. ¿Alguna idea?

Alrededor de ellos, los curvos y gloriosos cuerpos de los súcubos se movían, agrupándose. Dean buscó debajo de su abrigo y Mastema movió una mano.

—Me conocen. No atacarán.

Dean la miró fijamente.

—Si te conocen, saben lo que haces. ¿Cómo pueden permitirse no hacerlo?

—Fácilmente. Dime, Dean, ¿cuál es el primer instinto de todo ser vivo?

—Supervivencia —contestó sin pausa, los dedos enroscados alrededor de la empuñadura de la Desert Eagle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aprobando.

—Exactamente. Me conocen, saben lo que puedo hacer —sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, completamente indiferentes—. Podrían ( _podrían_ ) superarme en número, y sí, podría morir si llegáramos a eso… pero saben que la primera docena más o menos están más muertas que una piedra. No darán el primer golpe —su mirada volvió a él—. Lo que nos da tiempo para charlar. Entonces, Dean… ¿qué quiero de ti?

Los cuerpos se movieron, caminando inquietos, se movían al borde de su vista, pero no se acercaron. Dean respiró hondo otra vez.

—Bueno, eres o eras, o eres en parte, un demonio.

Una amplia sonrisa le dividió la cara.

—¿Tu alma inmortal? Una idea sabrosa. Y conozco todos tus peores recuerdos… Estuve presente en algunos de ellos, después de todo.

Pero siempre había algo más, con ella.

—Tú también tienes una tumba en Arizona.

Eso le quitó directamente la sonrisa de la cara y toda la sangre con ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

 

 _Just as every cop is a criminal_    
_And all the sinners saints_    
_As heads is tails just call me Lucifer_    
_‘Cause I’m in need of some restraint_

 

—¿Que quiere decir…? y su voz baja cortó a través de la música.

Dean no apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

—Que podrías ser más humana de lo que tú misma te crees. Y si eres humana, hablando por experiencia, las noches se hacen jodidamente largas y jodidamente oscuras cuando estás sola.

Un movimiento de su cabeza admitió esa posibilidad.

—Así que, según tus propias palabras, lo que quiero de ti y por qué estoy aquí depende por completo de lo que yo sea _exactamente —_ se sonrió de nuevo y apagó el Marlboro, sacó otro—. A veces me pregunto, Dean. Tanto humanos como demonios viven con miedo de mí. Tengo tratos a ambos lados, y todos me odian por ello.

Dean tragó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?

El fuego del cigarrillo iluminó brevemente su cara de naranja.

—¿Qué es lo que _quiero_ ser? —repitió en voz baja. A su espalda esperaban los falsos cuerpos de los súcubos. Ella era tan diferente a ellos, hielo para su fuego, bordes afilados frente a sus curvas. Se inclinó hacia delante, su voz baja e intensa—. Lo que _quiero_ no es y nunca estará sobre la mesa, Dean. Porque entiendo algunas cosas sobre el mundo, en este caso… Sé más allá de cualquier sombra de duda que el perdón es el regalo más grande que cualquier criatura puede dar o recibir. Sé que castigar a los demás, por mucho que lo merezcan, va en contra de ese don y lo desperdicia —se detuvo, apretando los dientes como si le dolieran—. Yo no perdono, ni a un solo pecador ni a un solo demonio. _Nunca_. Tento, cazo y destruyo. A ambos lados… a todos. A todo. No porque crea que tengo razón, sino porque _no sé hacer ninguna otra cosa_ y no estoy segura de _querer_ hacerla.

_¿Nunca has querido una vida diferente?_

_¿Qué vida diferente? No soy como tú, Sammy. No soy inteligente. Esto es todo lo que siempre he hecho, todo para lo que soy bueno._

Cuando volvió en sí, ella estaba sentada con la espalda recta, los hombros cuadrados. Reflejándole perfectamente, hasta los ojos verdes, y ¿por qué no lo había entendido antes? Los Rolling Stones se callaron en un silencio perturbado solo por el murmullo de las obscenidades de sus observadores.

—Así que, ¿qué eres tú, Dean Winchester? —preguntó suavemente Mastema.

La siguiente canción empezó y el primer golpe de batería pasó directamente a través de él, hasta el hueso, como si volviera a casa. Luego vinieron las cuerdas, en tonos graves y luego agudos, periódicos.

 

 _Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dreams_.(***)

 

Y Mastema sonrió, no como antes. Una risa brillante y real en sus ojos, y maldita sea, sería hermosa si siempre sonriera así.

Dean se echó a reír. Ella había seleccionado la canción incluso antes de sentarse. La amó por eso, por lo menos por eso.

—No lo he decidido —dijo, respondiendo a su sonrisa con la suya—. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Al primer solo de trompeta ambos se levantaron, girando espalda contra espalda. Dean oyó el tintineo del acero al salir de la vaina detrás de él. Al instante los hermosos rostros que le rodeaban se retorcieron de rabia, la piel tirante hacia atrás y dientes emergiendo a medida que sus formas demoníacas se liberaban y entonces él tenía sus Glocks fuera en cada mano, disparando. Dos cayeron al instante, pero una tercera apareció a su izquierda, con las garras fuera y aullando. Dean se agachó y giró para evitar su golpe, disparando bajo hacia su cuerpo.

 

_But not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear._

 

El primer instinto de todo ser vivo es la supervivencia.

Dean rodó por debajo de una de las mesas y salió por el otro lado, disparando a un súcubo en la cara.

Pero no era el único. La supervivencia y la adrenalina te llevarán hasta un punto en la lucha… más allá de eso, necesitas tener algo más que te lleve al otro lado. Ganar no siempre es lo mismo que vivir.

La Glock de su mano derecha hizo clic: vacío. La recargó con una sola mano mientras disparaba con la izquierda.

Segundo solo de trompeta. Cuerdas, luego el primer puente.

Dos hombres desnudos pasaron tambaleándose junto a él gritando horrorizados. Dean esperó hasta que pasaron, y luego descargó el resto del cargador izquierdo en su perseguidora. Tres cargadores más y la Desert Eagle. Y el cuchillo.

 _¿Qué eres, Dean Winchester?_ ¿Cazador? Había servido los últimos cuatro meses. Puck se había metido bajo su piel, encontró esa pequeña pizca de determinación. Pero no, no lo suficiente… no más allá de esa explosión inicial de adrenalina que lo trajo aquí desde Nevada.

Buscó con la mirada a Mastema donde ella bailaba, su cuerpo moviéndose con esa clase de gracia despiadada que podría hacer llorar de alegría a Genghis Khan. Con dos largas y curvas dagas en cada mano saltó sobre una mesa, golpeando a un oponente en el pecho con ambos pies antes de girar con los brazos extendidos para cortar las gargantas de otros dos a cada lado. Una sinfonía andante de destrucción, elegante y terrible, dejando cadáveres a su paso. Era una cazadora. Pero ella era algo antiguo, más allá de él. El era mortal, y si quería vivir ( _si_ ), necesitaba algo más que la caza.

Ser más que un cazador.

 

_All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground._

 

Un débil movimiento a su espalda y Dean giró, Glocks vacías cayendo al suelo y levantando la Desert Eagle… para apuntar directamente a los ojos de un chico desnudo, de unos quince años. Pelo oscuro y pálido.

Algo sobre el contraste activó un interruptor en la cabeza de Dean y de repente pensó en Merrill.

 

 _And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan this wasted land_.

 

Pensó en Merrill, a quien había amado, y en Danielle y Devin y Bernie. Jason Darnell, a quien Mastema había amado. Los pescadores mutilados en Nueva York, la chica en Carolina del Norte con la garganta ensangrentada, Brian en Utah colgando del ventilador de techo, el rey del baile de Texas que había sido ahogado por un fantasma, las gemelas de Michigan arrastradas bajo el agua. Todos los cadáveres perdidos y desaparecidos.

Y este chico vivo, mirándolo con una súplica silenciosa, que pronto se uniría a ellos.

Dean le agarró del brazo sin pensarlo, se giró y disparó la Desert Eagle. Un movimiento sorprendentemente sabio: dos súcubos explotaron en un desastre de sangre negra. Lo que abrió un camino hacia la puerta, y Dean empujó al muchacho, disparando a otros dos en el arco. Subió su número de muertos a doce, más las que se había encargado Mastema, lo que dejaba…

…unas cuarenta esperándole fuera.

Dean se detuvo, arrastró al chico detrás de él. Fue con un gemido aterrorizado y se agachó contra la pared. Habían quitado la música y en su ausencia aún podía oír a Zeppelin desde el cuarto de atrás. Resonó en la pista de baile donde ochenta ojos rojos lo miraron fijamente. Y más allá de ellos, la asustada estampida de víctimas, que luchaban por liberarse del hechizo lanzado por este lugar, corriendo hacia la puerta, hechos pedazos por otros dos súcubos que estaban de guardia.

—Señoras —saludó Dean, recargando la Desert Eagle. Sus manos temblaban.

 

_Tryin’ to find, tryin’ to find where I’ve beeeeeeeeeen…_

 

Por debajo del gemido que se desvanecía, Mastema dijo en voz baja e íntima y riéndose a carcajadas a su oído:

—¿ _Ahora_ quieres vivir? ¿ _Ahora_?

Dean puso con un golpe el cargador en su sitio, lo amartilló.

—Joder, sí —dijo, y levantó el arma.

Las cuerdas volvieron a sonar, empujando, inevitables. Vinieron a por él de golpe.

Y entonces Mastema pasó junto a él sin una mirada ni una palabra. Se puso delante de él con las dagas afuera. La primera la alcanzó, Mastema la derribó y se puso directamente en medio de ellas.

Dean buscó con la mano hacia atrás y agarró al chico, lo levantó de un tirón.

—Ah, qué demonios —escupió, y se precipitó hacia la pelea, disparando a diestra y siniestra sin apuntar, no es que lo necesitara. Se encontró con una enorme masa de miembros y garras, y gruñó cuando un fuerte golpe abrió heridas a un lado de su cara. Disparó en esa dirección y cayeron. Por algún lado a su derecha, un tornado de sangre y gritos señalaba a Mastema en pie de guerra.

Vió a lo lejos el parpadeo verde de una señal de salida y Dean disparó tres veces más antes de que la pistola hiciera _clic, clic, clic_.

Dean se giró, lanzando al chico en dirección a la puerta y sacando su cuchillo con el mismo movimiento. Media docena de súcubos se cerraron a su alrededor, avanzando en un semicírculo, agachándose para atacar.

Luego una mano en su brazo y un cargador de municiones se materializó delante de su cara.

—Se te cayó esto —jadeó el chico.

Dean se echó a reír y lanzó el cuchillo cuando el primer demonio se abalanzó. Se rió y metió el cargador en la pistola, disparó directamente a una cara justo cuando sus garras se hundían en su costado. Se rió a través del dolor mientras disparaba a otras cuatro, y luego giró. El chico estaba en la puerta golpeando a un súcubo con una silla. Gruñó cuando la madera se rompió sobre ella, y levantó sus garras. Entonces Dean le voló la cabeza.

Dean cogió al chico por los hombros y lo levantó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —gritó sobre la cacofonía del ruido.

Enormes ojos le miraban fijamente.

—M-Michael.

—Michael —Dean besó su frente, soltándolo—. Gracias, Mikey. Valía la pena rescatarte. Ahora sálvese quién pueda.

Algo le golpeó en la espalda y Dean se desplomó al suelo. Su costado y su cara gritaban de dolor, pero dio una patada a su espalda que conectó con algo. El súcubo retrocedió momentáneamente, pero luego se agachó y cerró una mano alrededor de su garganta. El mundo se hundió y luego se volvió borroso cuando lo levantó y lo lanzó.

Aterrizó con fuerza contra algo, rodó, y cayó más lejos con un gruñido. Algo se alzaba entre él y la pista de baile y Dean de repente se dio cuenta que lo habían arrojado detrás de la barra. También había perdido el arma. Dándose la vuelta, Dean se sentó y puso su espalda contra la barra. Pronto lo perseguirían y no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su cuchillo…

Levantó la vista y vio fila tras fila de botellas de alcohol.

Sí tenía, no obstante, un mechero.

A la primera la que golpeó en la cara con una botella de vodka, la prendió fuego y la empujó hacia atrás entre sus compañeras. Lanzó otras diez botellas en rápida sucesión hasta que se incendiaron todas, tambaleándose de esa manera tan útil que la gente en llamas tiende a hacer.

Mastema seguía en pie, aunque había perdido una de sus dagas y la sangre cubría un lado entero de su cara. Dean saltó por encima de la barra, salió corriendo y empujó con el hombro a una lista para llevarse un pedazo de la espalda de Mastema. Intentó quitárselo de encima y la cortó la cara y el cuello con una botella de whisky rota. Gritó alto y gutural, pero Dean ya se estaba levantado, girándose para afrontar la siguiente.

No había ninguna. El fuego se había extendido rápidamente, alimentado por el alcohol y los cuerpos, y había prendido toda una pared. Los demás súcubos, una docena en total, habían corrido hacia la salida. A su lado Mastema levantó su cara ensangrentada.

—¿Deberíamos correr ya?

Su cara a centímetros de la de él, sus ojos verdes brillando, Mastema respondió:

—Sí, creo que sería una excelente idea.

No corrieron tanto como se tambalearon, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Dean recogió la Desert Eagle a la que pasaban.

Lo cual fue otra excelente idea. Las doce súcubos que quedaban no habían llegado a huir tanto como a correr hasta el centro de la calle y luchar contra las fuerzas combinadas de Theresa, Caleb, el Padre Jim… y John Winchester.

Dean salió por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a un súcubo a mitad de un salto hacia la garganta de su padre, y algo en su interior chascó. Dean levantó el arma y disparó, la alcanzó en la espalda a medio vuelo. Otras dos se cernían cerca y el pequeño chasquido _explotó_. Caminó hacia delante, ciego a todo lo demás, ciego al furioso fuego que había detrás de él o a los cazadores que le miraban con la boca abierta, sintiendo sólo su dedo en el gatillo una y otra vez, su voz al rugir.

_—¡APARTAROS DE MI PADRE, MALDITAS PUTAS!_

Las dos más cercanas a John cayeron y Dean cambió de blanco sin siquiera detenerse, derribó a otra detrás del Padre Jim, otra agachada al lado de una Theresa herida. Las dos últimas huyeron corriendo calle abajo.

Dean se acercó a su padre y se paró. John miró a su hijo en absoluto silencio. Nadie se movió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean.

John parpadeó.

—Sí.

—Bien —contestó Dean, y salió corriendo tras los súcubos huidos.

Pies corriendo resonaron tras él, pero traían pegadas grandes carcajadas. Su costado estaba en llamas y la sangre goteaba en sus ojos, pero maldita sea si no estaba vivo y también riendo.

—Parece —dijo Mastema un poco más tarde, mientras se deslizaba sobre la parte trasera de la moto y lo rodeaba con sus brazos —que ambos somos un poco más humanos de lo que se esperaba.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

El subidón de adrenalina duró hasta el baño de un hotel, hasta que Dean gimió de dolor mientras se quitaba la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

—Cállate.

—¡Tía, tengo un tajo de cinco centímetros en mi costado!

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué reniegas porque exprese mi… ¡Au! —Dean miró fijamente a Mastema mientras ella fruncía el ceño concentrada a su lado—. Tienes un comportamiento de mierda con los pacientes, ¿lo sabías?

Ella levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja.

—Demonio.

—Eso no es excusa. ¡Au!

—No es profundo —anunció, inclinándose hacia atrás para coger un rollo de gasa. El vendaje que le puso fue rápido y eficiente, haciendo evidente una larga práctica de automedicación. La vió hacerlo, preguntándose de repente cuántas veces se había remendado a sí misma… cuántos cientos de años, cuántos millones de kilómetros, cuántas sombras y fantasmas.

Mastema se limpió la sangre de los ojos.

—Hey, vamos —murmuró, apartando sus manos y extendiéndolas hacia su cara—. Veamos cuánto te quejas cuando…

Se calló mientras miraba más de cerca la herida. Una fina capa de sangre cubría la piel, pero la herida ya se había cerrado y parecía más bien una costra de un día.

Ella encontró fríamente su mirada.

—Demonio.

El corte en su propia cara había recibido un par de puntos.

—Zorra.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, probablemente.

No le soltó la cara. Después de un momento, trazó con el pulgar la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda. Ella tembló y se quedó quieta cuando él reemplazó el pulgar por los labios.

—Gracias —susurró él contra su piel.

—No era por ti —le recordó ella, pero sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su hombro.

—Chorradas. Te pusiste delante de mí antes.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me recuerdas a mí misma.

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el pequeño baño, la cruda verdad arrojando silencio por todas partes a su paso. Dean apoyó su cara contra el costado de la de ella, luego se giró y bajó la cabeza.

Sus labios se encontraron en una mezcla de dientes, sangre y adrenalina residual. Ella se apartó tras un momento, dijo algo en su boca que Dean ni siquiera trató de entender; sólo la agarró del cuello, forzó su cabeza hacia un lado para inclinar su boca sobre la de ella y se sintió más que un poco pagado de sí cuando Mastema se tambaleó contra él, desaparecida toda su gracia de repente.

Cuando finalmente se apartó en busca de oxígeno, ella dijo:

—Listillo.

—Sí, probablemente —contestó Dean, y sonrió.

Más tarde, él dejó de bromear y ella dejó de reír, aunque él todavía tenía sus manos en su cara y ella todavía le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo. Y tal vez ella pensaba en un hombre en Arizona, pero a Dean no le importaba particularmente mientras mantuviera su lengua moviéndose sobre ese hueco donde su hombro se encontraba con su cuello. Y tal vez pensó (muy brevemente) en todo y en todos los enterrados y desaparecidos, pero parecía estar muy lejos. _Ya no míos, no míos, no yo_ , pero aún él, él mismo otra vez. Dean Winchester.

Un poco de luz azul neón de la ventana cayó sobre su cara y ella le miró, con las pupilas dilatadas y desenfocadas. Abierta y desprotegida, y él sabía que no volvería a ver esto, que no volvería a suceder.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La mañana brillaba sobre los moretones y la ropa manchada de sangre. Dean levantó su camisa previamente blanca y ahora manchada de entrañas de súcubo.

—Esto es simplemente asqueroso.

—Por lo que yo uso negro, preciosidad —comentó Mastema.

Dean enrolló la camisa y la tiró, se puso su chaqueta de cuero sobre la piel desnuda. Mastema ladeó la cabeza ante su torso desnudo.

—¿Vas por el look de chulo?

Dean extendió sus brazos a ambos lados.

—No hay de qué.

Mastema sonrió a medias y se dio la vuelta, calzándose las botas negras. Dean bajó los brazos, se fijó en sus propios cordones. _No volverá a ocurrir_.

Completamente vestidos (más o menos) se pararon en el aparcamiento bajo los primeros rayos de sol. Dean se encontró a sí mismo mirando el perfil de Mastema, los labios severos y la nariz recta y el largo cabello castaño que caía libremente. La podía ver cambiar, inspirando, apretándolo todo y encerrándolo de nuevo. Sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Juntos podían desarmarse, perder todo salvo por una pieza, y aún así encontrar una manera de volver a reconstruirse. Faltando partes y con agujeros en lugares que deberían estar llenos, pero vivos. Cuerpos vivos y almas de Frankenstein.

Dean se preguntó (no por primera vez) cuántas piezas ella había perdido por el camino, y sabía que nunca lo sabría.

Mastema lo miró de reojo, penetrantes ojos verdes y el leve eco de una risa.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Dean.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿Mi alma inmortal?

Ella se rió débilmente.

—No. Esa sigue siendo tuya hasta ahora —señaló con la barbilla hacia su moto, aparcada cerca—. Pero te quitaré eso de las manos. No es muy práctica, estarás de acuerdo.

—Me ayuda a seguir adelante. ¿Ese es tu regalo? dejarme varado en Atlanta?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró algo. Lo cogió por reflejo y antes de mirar, lo _supo_. La sensación de las llaves en su mano, y miró a través del estacionamiento como no lo había hecho la otra noche.

Allí estaba. El Impala, resplandeciente en la gloria y la belleza de un nuevo día. _Nena_ _, cariño, ángel._

Dean se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ella ya se estaba alejando hacia la moto, pero él dijo admirado a su espalda:

—Tú, maldita zorra.

Mastema se echó a reír, pero no se dio la vuelta.

Y ese fue el comienzo del día 899.

 

 

 

 

N.T.: Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son:

(*) Massive Attack — Inertia Creeps

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=_VcNudEHOkg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=_VcNudEHOkg)

  
(**) Sympathy for The Devil — The Rolling Stones

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoYcH4o9fYM>

  
(***) Kashmir — Led Zeppelin

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1b9g3Jwey4>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Día 1032: Cicatrices_ **

****

****

Después de pasar sus dedos sobre metal, cuero y cromo como un amante aliviado — _nunca más nena, nunca más_ — Dean apuntó el Impala hacia el norte, con la ventanilla bajada y Metallica en los altavoces. El rugido del motor resonó a través de él y por primera vez en más de… bueno, joder durante mucho tiempo, Dean sintió su corazón y tamborileó con los dedos siguiendo el ritmo.

Duró hasta Lincoln. Luego, en una habitación vacía de hotel su corazón se le cayó a los pies. Dean se paró en la puerta y notó el vacío de la habitación, supo sin mirar que la mochila y la chaqueta de Puck habían desaparecido. Buscó de todos modos, revisando el baño y los armarios, esquivando el inevitable momento en que se sentó en la cama y dejó que sus manos inútiles colgaran entre sus rodillas.

Excepto que cuando finalmente se sentó, descubrió que desde allí podía leer el mensaje garabateado en carboncillo en la parte de atrás de la puerta.

_Llama a tu puto padre._

Dean no supo si echarse a reír o llorar, así que hizo un poco de ambas cosas.

—Oh, Puck —murmuró suavemente, limpiándose la cara. La adrenalina de los últimos días lo dejó de repente y en su ausencia tembló como un anciano, encorvado como si fuera a desmoronarse en pequeños pedazos tintineantes. Pero no lo hizo; los últimos días, los últimos meses, los últimos años, se lo habían demostrado. Así que se recostó sobre el áspero edredón y dejó que se desbordara, solo en una habitación de hotel donde nadie más se enteraría. Pena, pérdida, cólera, dolor… salieron de él, de todos los lugares heridos donde se habían enconado durante tanto tiempo. Los dejó llegar y los dejó ir, deslizándose en el aire vacío donde sabía que, por una vez, no lastimarían a nadie.

Afuera, las puertas de un coche se cerraron de golpe y la voz aguda de un niño se echó a reír, parloteando con excitación. Un camión pasó por algún lado, la máquina en el pasillo traqueteó cuando alguien sacó hielo. Dean yació quieto con los ojos cerrados y los dedos relajados a los costados, simplemente escuchando.

Se despertó después de doce horas en blanco de olvido sin que nada le molestara, el tipo de sueño que no había tenido en años. En la habitación oscura su teléfono móvil parpadeaba con mensajes sin contestar. Theresa había dejado una larga parrafada de blasfemias de tres mensajes de longitud, el Pastor Jim expresaba su preocupación por su bienestar, y Caleb dijo en tonos bajos y solemnes como una oración: "Maldita sea, Dean. _Maldita_ sea".

El último era de su padre: "Dean… no tienes que llamar. Sólo…" El silencio le erizó el vello del cuello y se cerró apretado en su pecho. Pero de alguna manera la tensión se sentía bien, se sentía entera y limpia. "Maldición, Dean," el mensaje de John continuó en un tono bajo e inestable: "sólo hazme saber que estás bien. No tienes que llamar, no tienes que verme. Pero déjame saber".

Dean borró todos los mensajes y se sentó con la cabeza inclinada sobre el teléfono.

 _Alma de Frankenstein, llena de agujeros, reconstruida a partir del polvo. Pero es mía, soy yo._ Y tal vez algunas cosas no podrían arreglarse y otras no _deberían_ arreglarse. Las cicatrices crecían sobre las heridas, juntando la carne en un lío de piel engrosada. Un recuerdo que dejaba marcas, mapas de lugares a los que no volvería a ir y que nunca podría dejar atrás.

Pero no sangraron. Las cicatrices nunca sangran. Así que tal vez algunas cosas podrían arreglarse. Además, se lo debía a Puck.

Dean se puso el teléfono en la oreja y se esforzó en escuchar por encima de sus propios latidos acelerados. Sólo sonó una vez.

"¿Dean?"

"Hola, papá."

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Se encontraron en un restaurante a las afueras de St. Charles, en esa amplia curva del Mississippi que separa Illinois de Missouri. El lugar estaba ligado a un recuerdo de tortitas y de Sam, con seis años, con sirope en el pelo, lo suficientemente joven como para reírse de ese tipo de bobadas. Dean sonrió y supo que John había elegido este lugar por esa misma razón.

John, conduciendo desde Atlanta, no había llegado aún. Dean se apoyó contra el Impala, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al sol y luchó contra el pánico irracional creciendo en su estómago. Una locura, lo sabía, tener más miedo de su padre que de un nido gigante de súcubos. Una locura, pero nunca había estado cuerdo y el aire cálido de la tarde era  vagamente como el del Día del Juicio, como si un cometa se precipitara hacia la gran X roja marcada en su frente.

El cometa llegó con el resoplido constante de una camioneta diésel. Dean mantuvo los ojos cerrados, escuchó el motor de la camioneta pararse con cautela cerca y tragó saliva. A lo lejos Grateful Dead cantaba: _Shake it, shake it Sugaree, just don’t tell her that you know me_ antes de que se apagara el motor y la radio. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe y cuando ya no lo pudo evitar más, Dean abrió los ojos.

John dio la vuelta desde el otro lado, rodeando la parte de atrás de la…

La camioneta.

Dean abrió la boca de golpe y se le escapó un ladrido de risa. Otro más y luego se rió con fuerza, sus hombros temblando. John se detuvo cerca del parachoques.

—Hostia _puta_ —jadeó Dean—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa _bestia_? —descruzó los brazos y se alejó del Impala, el shock haciendo que olvidara su nerviosismo brevemente. La camioneta lo atrajo como un brillante agujero negro, toda superficies suaves y llantas musculosas—. ¿Cómo son de grandes? —preguntó, inclinándose para investigar el neumático delantero—. ¿Metro y medio?

La forma de John Winchester se removió con incertidumbre por el rabillo del ojo de Dean.

—Sí —contestó bruscamente después de un momento—. La conseguí de un piloto de Monster Truck en Oakland. Hizo algunas, ah, modificaciones.

Dean levantó la vista, con una sonrisa en su cara que casi pero no murió. John estaba más delgado, con una barba que no había estado allí antes.

—Estás de broma.

John puso cara de irritación.

—Estaba en San Francisco, era esto o comprar un puñetero Jetta.

Otra carcajada brotó de los pulmones de Dean y sacudió el aire. El silencio después se hizo largo, pero cuando John habló, su voz era más relajada.

—¿Tienes hambre?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

John lo observó todo el camino desde el aparcamiento hasta su mesa, pequeñas miradas de soslayo y una mirada fija que Dean sintió entre sus omóplatos. Mirándolo de una manera que Dean asociaba con los hospitales, cuando él o Sam se despertaban después de un golpe desagradable para verse saludados por el alivio y la reverencia en los ojos muy abiertos de su padre. Desaparecería rápidamente, cuidadosamente, pero Dean había guardado cada una de esas miradas en el lugar ocupado por las fotos de su madre y todo lo que era Sam.

Dean trató de no mirar, pero no pudo evitar ver la marca en el pómulo derecho de su padre, una delgada línea recta de unos cinco centímetros de largo. Y cuando John echó un vistazo a su camarera, otra cicatriz se curvó sobre su ojo izquierdo. Dean se volvió a enfocar apresuradamente en su menú, pero estaba bastante seguro de que John lo había pillado mirando igualmente.

—¿Y dónde está tu amiga? —preguntó John y Dean tuvo que pensar un momento—. ¿La mujer?

 _Bueno, papá, en realidad es un demonio… no del tipo malo… en realidad, si lo es, pero no es mala_ del todo _. Creo. Y ah sí, también me la tiré._

—Ella no es exactamente una amiga —dijo Dean finalmente—. Y no está aquí ahora mismo.

Se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su padre y no dijo nada más. John leyó el silencio e inclinó un poco la mandíbula hacia atrás.

—Caleb dijo que tenías a alguien más contigo, en Des Moines. Alguien o algo llamado Puck.

Dean no pudo contener la leve sonrisa y no lo intentó.

—Sí. Es un amigo. Pero tampoco está aquí ahora mismo, desafortunadamente. Nos ha ayudado antes —añadió, porque tenían que afrontarlo en algún momento—, en Nueva York. Nos salvó a todos.

John abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Buen amigo.

—El mejor.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos, y luego ambos volvieron a sus menús.

Y pasó así, lentamente. Dean no dijo nada acerca de los hombres de Castro Street, ni de la cabaña en Nevada donde había intentado y fallado en darse por vencido. La historia de John comenzó tres meses después de que Dean lo dejara en el hospital, evitando convenientemente la rehabilitación y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sido necesaria para que se recuperara.

—Empecé a buscarte hace unos dos meses —John se limpió la salsa barbacoa de la boca—. Incluso miré en casa de Sam…

Los dedos de Dean temblaron.

—No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Jesús, no. Ni siquiera hablé con él. Lo seguí hasta que me di cuenta de que no estabas allí. Lo está haciendo muy bien, tiene una chica nueva —John hizo una pausa, miró por la ventana y su expresión revolvió el estómago de Dean con el peso de su repentina culpa y miedo—. Eso estuvo cerca —susurró su padre tras un momento—. Eso estuvo jodidamente cerca.

La hamburguesa con queso en la boca de Dean se hizo repentinamente más grande, pero se la tragó de todos modos, y la echó abajo con un trago de Corona. Después de un momento, John suspiró, se recompuso y forzó una sonrisa.

—No eras tan difícil de encontrar, la sutileza nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte. Fue un trabajo de la hostia el que hiciste con ese caimán en Florida, por cierto. ¿Qué usaste, una bomba casera?

Dean sonrió ampliamente, agradecido por el tópico más fácil.

—Granada. Fue alucinante.

John se rió, agitó la cabeza.

—De todos modos. No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrarte. Pero pensé, ya sabes… —agitó su tenedor y no miró a Dean—. Probablemente debería dejar que vengas a mí, considerándolo todo.

 _Considerándolo todo_. Posesión, Nuckalavees, demonios, intento de ahogamiento, esa sangrienta pelea junto al arroyo, Sam.

—Ya —concedió Dean en voz baja. John le miró y apartó los ojos, incómodo e inseguro. Dean miró el restaurante, encontró una mesa familiar—. ¿Recuerdas haber venido antes? —preguntó. Lo de Sam era innecesario.

John sonrió, aún con un punto de ansiedad pero lo suficientemente genuino.

—Las tortitas. Lo recuerdo.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y la de John se agrandó, se convirtió en algo real. El momento se alargó, animado por el recuerdo de los gritos encantados de Sam y los de John, a medias riéndose y a medias chillando a sus hijos para que dejaran de chorrearse de sirope el uno al otro.

—¿Te vas a comer tus patatas fritas? —preguntó Dean, sin querer dejar que se desvaneciera.

John, sin decir palabra, empujó el plato hacia él.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasaron una larga comida así, bebiendo cuando se les acabó la comida y buscando silenciosamente el perdón. Hubo silencios y pausas donde antes habría habido palabras, una distancia entre ellos que Dean tenía la sensación nunca desaparecería por completo. Pero cuando John se rió del cocodrilo o se inclinó hacia adelante con gran interés cuando Dean describió los cartuchos de escopeta llenos de sal y su efecto en los fantasmas, Dean pensó que tal vez, tal vez, estarían bien. No perfecto y para nada como antes, pero bien.

Con las barrigas llenas las historias tocaron a su fin. Salieron arrastrando los pies y se pararon a admirar el atardecer, esa "hora mágica" de la que hablaban todas las historias de amor. A Dean le encantaba por un motivo completamente distinto: el último suspiro de la luz del día antes de una cacería, cuando el aire crepitaba con promesas.

Sintió los ojos de su padre en él. John sonrió lentamente y con complicidad.

—Lo de Atlanta fue la leche, Dean, tuvieras ayuda o no. Te has convertido en un gran cazador.

Dean sintió un calor absurdo que no tenía nada que ver con las cuatro cervezas que había tomado.

—Gracias —entonces, como el perdón no era suficiente—, tuve un gran maestro.

John asintió, metió las manos en su chaqueta.

—Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Tenía que manteneros a salvo de alguna manera.

La noche se deslizó por las calles, haciendo que se encendieran las luces de las ventanas. Dean observó y luego se alejó hacia los coches.

—Vamos, busquemos un hotel —su padre no se movió con él. Dean miró hacia atrás para encontrar a John de pie, una silueta en el crepúsculo.

—Te hice algo muy duro, Dean —dijo John en voz baja, llena de grava.

Dean tragó con fuerza.

—No fuiste tú, fue una Furia. Estabas poseído…

—Eso no… eso no. Antes, cuando eras un niño.

Al principio no siguió hablando, mirando hacia la noche. Dean esperó, y todo el pánico nervioso volvió. Pero John necesitaba decirlo ahora y no a la luz del día. Sólo ahora, cuando la noche los convertía en borrones, los Winchester podían verse con claridad.

—Los dos me recordáis a Mary —dijo John con una risita de dolor—. Tú y Sam. Tú tienes sus ojos, su color… Sam tiene su risa. Puedo verla en los dos, desde el principio, y eso… —se interrumpió brevemente— me asustó muchísimo. Porque…  la Cosa la cogió, Dean. Y los dos erais tan pequeños, y sólo estaba yo.

Los insectos nocturnos zumbaban a su alrededor, despertándose para alcanzar una sinfonía completa. John suspiró como un viejo, entrecortado.

—Al principio sólo quería protegeros a los dos. Eso era todo… pero cuanto más aprendía, más me convencía de que tenía que encontrarlo. Todas esas historias sobre maldiciones familiares, fantasmas que pasan de padre a hijo… Sabía que tenía que matarlo antes de que volviera. Pero… sólo estaba yo, Dean. Apenas podía cuidar de vosotros como es debido, Mary siempre había sido la única… pero si os entregaba, dondequiera que fuerais, eso podría encontraros. Ya estabas tan asustado por Sam, metiéndote dentro de su cuna todo el rato. Y pensé, tal vez… tal vez podría hacerte fuerte. Hacerte duro, alguien que pudiera protegerse a sí mismo y también a tu hermano. Así que lo hice. Hice todo lo que pude. Además de todo el entrenamiento, toda la mierda que había aprendido… os enseñé eso a los dos. Pero tú… —en la oscuridad, Dean lo oyó atragantarse—. Te hice algo muy duro, Dean, un billón de cosas duras. Tú eras el mayor.

Los ecos más tenues de la risa de dos niños cantaban en el aire. Un recuerdo, sólo un recuerdo.

Nunca se había tratado de querer a uno de ellos más o a otro menos, sin importar lo que la Furia había obligado a decir a la boca de su padre. Pero Sam tenía la risa de Mary… todavía la tenía, siempre la tendría si Dean tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Mientras que Dean… Dean tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y grasa en el pelo. Tal vez un eco de su madre, pero uno débil que se desvanecía con cada noche de sangre y miedo. Y el deber, la custodia de la risa de Sam. _Tenía que manteneros a salvo de alguna manera, y tú eras el mayor._

—Vamos, papá —dijo Dean en voz queda—. Busquemos un hotel.

John sorbió débilmente y tosió. Echó a andar al lado de Dean, algo familiar.

Al acercarse a los coches, John volvió a hablar en un tono áspero y congestionado.

—Tengo algunas cosas para ti, Dean. De tu hermano —tuvo que sentir el giro brusco de la cabeza de Dean, porque se echó a reír—. Cuando estaba buscando tu lamentable culo, revisé todas las oficinas de correos. ¿Recuerdas aquella de Lawrence?

—No —Dean no volvería allí, aunque se hubiera acordado.

—Me imaginé que no. Tal vez pensó que lo recordarías o tal vez sólo estaba siendo listo. Pero te envió algunas cosas. Han estado ahí un tiempo… pensé que las querrías.

Dean sintió las palmas de las manos un tanto húmedas de repente. Se paró, incómodo, al lado de la camioneta mientras su padre trepaba a la caja y volvía a salir con una bolsa de basura de plástico.

—Santa Claus —dijo John con una sonrisa ladeada. Ante la mirada confusa de Dean, hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya verás. Hay un hotel al final de la calle. Ya tengo una habitación —le pasó a Dean una llave y la bolsa—. Nos vemos allí —luego se subió a su enorme camioneta y se fue rugiendo tal cual.

Treinta segundos después, con la luz del Impala proporcionando iluminación, Dean entendió por qué.

Regalos. La bolsa estaba llena de regalos. _Para Dean, Feliz Cumpleaños. Con cariño, Sam. Para Dean, Feliz Navidad. Con cariño, Sam._ Seis de ellos, marcados de una manera u otra. Tres años de cumpleaños y navidades. Dean las abrió consecutivamente, usando los sellos postales como guía.

 

Julio 2002

El primero tenía una sudadera de Stanford y una nota: _Papá probablemente te pegará un puñetazo si te pones esto… no sangres sobre el suéter, es algodón. Compré un sofá nuevo, ¿por qué no vienes a probarlo esta Navidad? Cuídate, con cariño, Sam._

 

Navidad 2003

Luego un reproductor de CD portátil y un CD grabado: _En caso de que quieras unirte al siglo XXI en un futuro cercano. El CD tiene todos tus favoritos. ¿Cómo te fue el asunto de Carolina del Norte? Ven de visita pronto. Con cariño, Sam._

 

Julio 2003

Un Leatherman: _Hey, pensé que te gustaría uno de estos. ¿Estás bien? Llámame, o algo. Con cariño, Sam._

 

Navidad 2004

Un teléfono móvil: _Vale, sé que andas por ahí fuera. Llamé al pastor Jim, te vio hace dos meses. Nos he cogido una tarifa plana, llámame, imbécil. En serio, vamos, Dean. Sam._

 

Julio 2004

Un extraño colgante en una correa de cuero: _Cogí esto en San Francisco. Se supone que te protege. Cumplí 21 hace dos meses; siempre pensé que lo pasaría contigo emborrachándome. Hace tiempo que Jim no sabe nada de ti. No sé dónde estás. Ya no sé cómo encontrarte. Sam._

 

Dean cerró la puerta del Impala y la luz se apagó. Se sentó en la densa oscuridad rodeado de papel de envolver, los regalos amontonados en una pila sobre su regazo. Sentía el corazón como si se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

—Ah, Sam —susurró angustiado en la oscuridad.

Le llevó un tiempo recuperarse e incluso entonces no estaba seguro de adónde ir. Si hubiera nacido brújula, habría sido inútil, ya que el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor. Por fin arrancó el coche y condujo hasta al hotel.

Su padre le miró de reojo a la cara al entrar por la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Siguió sin decir nada cuando Dean se deslizó el colgante alrededor del cuello, metió el teléfono móvil en su bolsa, se acostó con la sudadera de Stanford y se durmió escuchando AC/DC en el reproductor de CD.

¿Quién había pensado que "Back in Black" podría ser una nana?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Se metieron de nuevo en el asunto, Dean y su padre. No perfecto, no igual que antes, pero bien. John se movía un poco más despacio y Dean hablaba un poco menos, los recuerdos afloraban en momentos desafortunados, pero nada que no pudieran olvidar fácilmente. Algunas cosas incluso habían mejorado: cuando llegó el 2 de noviembre, John se mantuvo totalmente sobrio y cuerdo, aparte de algunas sombras en su mirada. De hecho, no había tocado una gota desde que Dean había vuelto. Dean sabía que no debía hacer comentarios.

Se dirigieron al este, al oeste, al norte y al sur. Pasaron por Carolina del Norte y John finalmente preguntó por la chica que había matado y Dean finalmente le contó la mayor parte. John salió después y Dean se quedó despierto en la cama toda la noche, frío y aterrorizado. Pero su padre regresó y a la mañana siguiente fueron a cazar poltergeists a Ohio.

Cuando llegó la Navidad, Dean pasó cuatro horas agonizantes en un _Barnes and Noble_ antes de salir con “ _Las 2,548 Mejores Frases De La Historia”_. Revisó y marcó todos sus favoritos, incluyendo: _"El sexo kinky implica el uso de plumas de pato. El sexo pervertido involucra a todo el pato"._ Dedicó otras dos horas a escribir una carta, una nota, una tarjeta, cualquier cosa. Finalmente se rindió y envió la maldita cosa envuelta en papel de periódico con “ _Para: Sam Feliz NVDAD De Dean”_ garabateado en la parte superior. No el regalo más bonito de todos los tiempos y se sintió pequeño y patético y enfadado deslizándolo en el buzón. Casi lo pesca de vuelta en el último segundo.

Se sintió aún más pequeño una semana más tarde, cuando nada había vuelto de parte de Sam. John encontró en silencio excusas para quedarse en el área de Lawrence mientras Dean trataba de no revisar el apartado postal todos los puñeteros días. La Navidad vino y se fue y Dean no parecía capaz de deshacerse del agujero en su estómago.

Luego, alrededor de Año Nuevo llegó una carta.

 

_Dean_

_Eres un idiota. Un gilipollas. Eres un imbécil increíble. Creía que estabas muerto._

_Tengo novia, se llama Jess; creo que la amo. Cállate. Creo que también me voy a graduar un semestre antes; la ceremonia de graduación será en diciembre del próximo año. Tardé una semana en recibir tu regalo porque alguien en la oficina de correos de la universidad pensó que era una bomba. La próxima vez, envuélvelo un poco mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Aún así, es un buen libro, tiene algunas citas geniales. Gracias, aunque me da pena el pobre pato._

_No sé lo que estás haciendo, si estás cabreado conmigo y jodiendo con mi cabeza o algo así. En serio, pensé que podrías estar muerto. Fui a la iglesia y todo eso. Yo sólo… realmente desearía que decidieras lo que quieres de mí. Si aún quieres ser mi hermano, deja de ser un capullo y LLAMAME JODER._

_"Lo mejor de mi infancia fue hacer reír tanto a mi hermano que le salía comida por la nariz." - Garrison Keillor_

_Me pareció apropiado._

_Sam_

 

Dean lo releyó tres veces, sonrió ante la cita. Pero sin embargo no llamó. _¿Por dónde empezar y cómo?_ Podía empezar con la cicatriz en su espalda donde los demonios de Arizona le habían cortado, planeando usar su piel como cinturón. O las cicatrices en la cara de su padre que Dean había puesto allí para evitar que el hombre que les había dado la vida se llevara la de Sam.

Las cicatrices no sangran, pero dejan mapas de lugares donde él había estado, lugares que no quería que Sam viera jamás.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

El nido de súcubos y el saldo de Dean de los seis meses por su cuenta debían haber puesto en movimiento los engranajes de John, porque después de un par de docenas de cacerías conjuntas, John dijo una mañana, sobre huevos y tostadas:

—¿Has estado en Montana últimamente?

Dean levantó la vista.

—No, ¿por qué?

El hombre mayor se limpió la boca.

—Un par de historias allá arriba… suenan como un hombre lobo. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos coger la luna llena.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—Vale, pero ¿qué hay de esos chicos desaparecidos en el bosque de Yellowstone?

—Bueno, estaba pensando —John se inclinó hacia adelante sobre sus codos—. Limpiaste la consigna de Durango, compraste algunas cosas… entre los dos, tenemos suficiente equipo. Dos coches, dos cazadores.

—Dos trabajos —Dean sintió una comezón en el cuello—. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? —John le echó una mirada de advertencia—. Oye, estás cumpliendo años, hombre. Solo digo eso.

Su padre frunció el ceño, se tragó sus huevos.

—Cállate, sabelotodo. Todavía puedo darte una azotaina —se sentó y puso la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Estaríamos tan cerca que, si algo sale mal, podríamos llamarnos.

Dean asintió, entusiasmado con la idea.

—Quien termine primero puede unirse al otro —sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres, dientes o árboles?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dos días después Dean deslizó el Impala sobre la I-90 Oeste, apuntando hacia el horizonte. La camioneta permaneció en el espejo retrovisor hasta el cruce con la I-25. Entonces John le dio las luces una vez y se desvió hacia el sur. Dean lo vio irse incluso mientras giraba las llantas del Impala hacia el norte. Una oleada de aprensión le atravesó, pero la acalló con dureza. John estaría bien. Dean estaría bien. Los dos estarían bien.

Distraído por la preocupación, pasó por delante de la pequeña figura a un lado de la carretera y luego frenó con tanta fuerza que el coche derrapó un poco. Afortunadamente no había nadie detrás de él y Dean rápidamente puso el coche marcha atrás.

La puerta del coche se abrió y se cerró. Dean metió la marcha y arrancó. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la barra de Hershey que tenía allí, la deslizó por el asiento. Dedos finos se cerraron a su alrededor, rozando los suyos y Dean tuvo que contenerse para no agarrarlos.

—Gracias —dijo Puck en voz baja.

Condujeron en silencio durante cinco minutos mientras el mundo seguía girando. A Puck le había crecido un poco el pelo, pero obviamente había empezado a lavarlo regularmente. Su ropa, aunque usada, estaba limpia y ordenada y no había vuelto a convertirse en un esqueleto. En general, tenía más o menos el mismo aspecto que la última vez que Dean lo vio. Dormido. En la habitación del hotel en Nebraska.

Al final Dean dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —respondió Puck con la boca llena de chocolate—. Sabía que te ibas.

—¿Y no me pegaste una patada en el culo?

Puck tragó antes de contestar.

—Sabía que querías vivir, Dean. Pero tú no. Hay una gran diferencia.

Unos pocos kilómetros más y a Dean se le ocurrió algo.

—¿No te gusta mi padre o algo así?

—Necesitabas pasar tiempo a solas con él, Dean. Todavía lo necesitas. Y yo no voy a quedarme mucho más por aquí —ante la mirada aguda de Dean, Puck se corrigió rápidamente—. Estaré por aquí. Pero creo que a partir de ahora voy a estar muy ocupado… con ella.

Las cejas de Dean se alzaron:

—¿Mastema?

Puck asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ahora está cazando otra vez. Cazando de verdad. Cosas grandes, cosas viejas. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo y han empezado a arrastrarse por los límites mientras ella estaba con el hombre en Arizona. Ella siempre los mantenía a raya, pero desde que se fue… —titubeó de repente y le echó un vistazo a Dean antes de desviar su atención por la ventana.

A Dean se le quedó la boca seca de repente:

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo ha sido?

Puck estudió el horizonte, se humedeció los labios.

—Más de treinta años.

—Y la cosa que mató a mi madre. ¿Era una de esas cosas grandes y viejas?

Puck dudó y luego asintió.

Dean se recostó en el asiento. De repente, un gran montón de cosas estaban claras. Nueva York, y los Nuckalavees, y Mastema enviándole a salvar a su hermano. Ella poniéndose frente a él en la cara de cuarenta demonios súcubos, salvándole de su propio y estúpido deseo de morir.

El cementerio en la cima de la colina de Arizona, cuando ella lo miró con ojos que habrían reducido a cenizas a otro ser humano y gruñó: _Si fueras cualquier otra criatura viviente,_ te _mataría._

No lo había entendido, no había captado la distinción que siempre había hecho con él, incluso entonces. Pero ahora lo entendía. Una deuda, contraída con sangre.

Tal vez debería sentir rabia, pero no era así. Ella había sangrado para salvar a su hermano y tenía la cicatriz como pago de su deuda. Dean miró a Puck.

—¿Y vas a ir con ella?

Eso provocó una punzada de algo, como tristeza.

—Ella me necesita. No tiene padre ni hermano, Dean.

Dean tocó el colgante en su cuello.

—Y tengo ambas cosas.

Puck le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

—Sólo si los conservas.

Eso fue al grano. Dean suspiró y se frotó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y por dónde diablos empiezo? Con Sam, quiero decir. Tienes alguna sugerencia, porque tío, yo… —se quedó callado, hizo un gesto al vacío, miró hacia otro lado. No estaba dispuesto a admitir cobardía.

Un crujido en el asiento y luego Puck estaba sentado a su lado, una cabeza tibia apoyada contra su hombro.

—Es tu hermano y te quiere. Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Dean miró fijamente por el parabrisas al camino vacío que se extendía hacia la nada, donde algo vicioso, oscuro y sangriento le esperaba. _La historia de mi vida_.

—No tengo nada que darle —susurró—. Nada, ni regalos bonitos, ni historias felices, ni cosas normales. Todo lo que tengo es esto, cazar. Y lo dejó, no quiere ni oírlo.

—No, no quiere —murmuró Puck. Parecía somnoliento y cuando Dean lo miró sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. Dean deslizó un brazo a su alrededor, moviéndose hasta que la pequeña criatura pudo usar su hombro como almohada—. Pero él no te abandonó, Dean. No te abandonó.

Dean abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró. Puck tenía los ojos cerrados, un niño en reposo apoyado contra el costado de Dean, y Dean no tenía corazón para despertarlo.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

El hombre lobo resultó ser un perro negro. Dean lo despachó en tres días y se volvió hacia el sur, donde John estaba pasando un interesante momento con una secta local. En medio de la noche, a las afueras de Bozeman, Dean se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y abrió los brazos. Puck se deslizó fácilmente entre ellos y enterró su cara en el hombro de Dean.

—Mantente a salvo —dijo Dean, entre dientes apretados.

Los hombros de Puck temblaron con risa sofocada.

—Mantente _tú_ a salvo.

—Sí —Dean se aclaró la garganta—. Tampoco dejes que te mangonee. Mastema puede ser una zorra desagradable.

Puck se echó a reír de nuevo, y finalmente se apartó para limpiarse los ojos.

—Deberías llamar a Sam pronto.

—Ya.

—Lo digo en serio, Dean.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Puck frunció el ceño un largo momento, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron. Estudió la cara de Dean a la luz del salpicadero con los ojos de alguien que planea estar lejos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta del pasajero, la abrió y salió.

A Dean se le ocurrió de repente una cosa:

—¡Eh, espera! —prácticamente se zambulló sobre el asiento, rebuscando por el asiento de atrás antes de alcanzar el reproductor de CD. Dean sonrió de lado mientras lo ponía en las manos de Puck—. Todos los clásicos. Para tu educación musical.

Los ojos de Puck se iluminaron y sonrió.

—Estás decidido a matar todas mis células cerebrales, ¿no?

—Sólo para reemplazarlas con algo mejor —contestó Dean inteligentemente, pero enroscó sus manos alrededor de las de Puck—. Volveré a verte, ¿vale?

Puck lo miró con picardía.

—Llama a tu hermano. Entonces hablaremos —se adentró en la noche y cerró la puerta, sonriendo. Dean resopló.

—Pequeño idiota —pero la sonrisa no le abandonó mientras arrancaba. Se quedó con él todo el camino.

Sólo vació una vez, en respuesta al rugido de una motocicleta que pasó volando a su lado en dirección opuesta. Demasiado oscuro para ver al jinete, pero Dean sintió el cosquilleo en su espalda y lo _supo_.

Y ese fue el fin del día 1032.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Día 1313: Un principio al final._ **

 

Dean dio un frenazo y el parachoques delantero del Impala besó el pavimento. Las luces de los faros se inclinaron alocadamente y luego se alzaron para iluminar a la pequeña figura que estaba de pie a cinco centímetros delante del coche. El corazón de Dean detuvo su ritmo habitual y luego dio un solo golpe seco, como si fuera una bomba que le estallara en el pecho.

Puck tenía la frente cubierta de sangre, el cuello, salpicada por toda la cara. Sus pupilas, dilatadas de terror, miraron a Dean y detrás de él a la calle estrecha donde Dean acababa de dejar a Sam en su porche delantero, Sam que había vuelto y se había marchado otra vez, sin realmente volver a nada. Sam, solo, indefenso, sin armas.

La sangre en la cara de Puck era de color rojo brillante, reciente. Más tarde Dean recuerda que dijo "No", como si algo hubiera metido la mano en sus pulmones y le hubiera arrancado la palabra. Supone que metió marcha atrás, los neumáticos chirriando. No recuerda haberlo hecho.

Recuerda a la chica, clavada al techo, el olor de su carne quemada. En los días siguientes, cuando Sam se despertaba con ruidos animales de angustia y terror en su garganta, Dean nunca preguntó por qué. La misma imagen que convertía en garras sobre las sábanas las manos de Sam se había grabado en las retinas de Dean.

Esa primera noche fueron a un hotel de la ciudad universitaria, después de… bueno, _después_. Un poco más caro y mejor de lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero Dean literalmente no podía conducir más. El paseo desde el coche hasta la habitación del hotel casi resultó familiar, él caminando junto a su hermano, los pasos de ambos cansados. Por unos segundos la mente de Dean se confundió y perdió la noción de dónde y cuándo estaban. Todo el fuego, el agua y la sangre de los últimos cuatro años ahogados por dos pares de pies pisando en sincronía. Dean abrió su puerta, se movió a través de la oscuridad interior con la fácil práctica de mil habitaciones similares. Los pies de Sam se movieron un poco más despacio, arrastrándose hacia adelante. Los muelles crujieron cuando encontró una de las camas.

Entonces Dean encendió la luz y los cuatro años se abalanzaron para reclamarlos. Sam estaba tirado a través de los pies de la cama, mirando fijamente al techo con la cara pálida y devastada. Tenía una mancha de sangre sobre su frente y Dean sintió una punzada de pánico, temiendo de que se le hubiera pasado algo por alto.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la bolsa sobre su hombro cuando se dio cuenta. _Es de la chica, de la chica_. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

Les llevó media hora cubrir todas las puertas y ventanas con sal. Dean puso amuletos en la puerta, dibujó las señales Anasazi que Puck le había enseñado, aunque dudaba de que la protección de los espíritus de la naturaleza pudiera llegar tan dentro de una ciudad. Puso una recortada llena de cartuchos de sal sobre su colcha junto a un Colt lleno de plata, una pistola de plástico con agua bendita y su cuchillo. Dean se paró sobre sus suministros revisando y volviendo a revisar la munición.

El reloj señalaba las 4:37 a.m. con una luz roja implacable e incuestionable. Dean parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado parado allí entre las camas divagando durante cinco minutos. Sam no se había movido, no había cerrado los ojos, apenas parecía estar respirando. Las manos de Dean se cerraron de nuevo en puños— _llegué demasiado tarde eso le hizo algo_ —y dijo suavemente:

—Sam.

Sólo los ojos de Sam se movieron, enrojecidos por el humo y vacíos. Miraron a Dean sin una pizca de reconocimiento o comprensión. El estómago de Dean se retorció y sintió que empezaba a temblar.

—Sam —dijo, sorprendido por lo tranquilo que sonaba—. Hey… vamos, hombre, vamos a limpiarte.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Sam, más confusión que cualquier otra cosa. Su hombro se estremeció bajo la mano de Dean y Dean se apartó, el nudo en sus tripas apretándose cada vez más. _Qué ha pasado qué le ha hecho a mi hermano…_

Entonces Sam parpadeó y volvió un poco en sí, aguzando la mirada. Se sentó lentamente.

—Estoy bien —murmuró en voz baja y rota.

Dean dio un paso atrás; tal vez si respiraba demasiado fuerte su hermano pequeño se convertiría en polvo.

—¿Quieres, ah… el primer turno en la ducha? —preguntó torpemente.

—Sí —contestó Sam mirando al suelo—. Sí —sin embargo, no se movió, y Dean se movió de aquí para allá, frotando pequeños círculos en sus vaqueros. De repente la habitación era demasiado pequeña y Dean se arrepintió de haber venido aquí, _deberíamos haber salido de la ciudad deberíamos haber seguido en movimiento…_

—Estás sangrando —y Dean se sobresaltó, sorprendido. Sam alzó su cara pálida, los ojos aún apagados pero un poco más humanos. Señaló el antebrazo de Dean, donde una herida poco profunda había abierto la piel y goteado líneas rojas hacia su mano. Sus vaqueros estaban manchados donde se los había frotado. Dean no podía recordar haberse quitado la chaqueta.

—Mierda… sí —Dean se esforzó en centrarse, mirando su antebrazo sangrante como si fuera una entidad completamente separada—. Debe haber sido al bajar las escaleras.

Algo más destelló en los ojos de Sam.

—¿Yo hice eso?

No se le había ocurrido, pero Sam había luchado como el demonio tratando de volver a la habitación, a _ella_ , a las llamas. Dean había luchado más duro y ganado. Se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

—No sé. Tal vez… no es gran cosa —respiró profundamente—. ¿Qué hay de ti, sangras por alguna parte?

Sam se removió, evaluando y catalogando.

—No, —dijo después de un momento—. No lo creo.

Dean gruñó y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo había cogido con la mente llena de Sam, pero ahora se dejó caer junto a la mesa de la habitación. Se prolongó un silencio largo y vacío, perturbado sólo por los pequeños sonidos de la cura de Dean. Se obligó a no mirar a Sam, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras aplicaba desinfectante y limpiaba la herida con un algodón.

Los muelles de la cama crujieron, los pies se arrastraron sobre la alfombra y luego Sam se sentó frente a él. Dean levantó la vista, pero no sostuvo la mirada. Después de un momento, Sam cogió las vendas, desenvolviendo un vendaje de campaña. Dean se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, los ojos en su brazo, mientras Sam guiaba la gasa alrededor y alrededor para presionar dolorosa pero adecuadamente contra la herida.

—Gracias —dijo cuando Sam terminó.

Ninguno de los dos se duchó esa noche. Dean fue a buscar una toalla mojada del baño, se limpió el brazo, la dobló y se la pasó a Sam. Había cubierto la tela con su sangre primero, para que cuando Sam pusiera su cara en la tela húmeda no notara que se había limpiado la sangre de Jessica de su propia frente.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Sam finalmente dejó de fingir que dormía y se duchó. Dean, durmiendo a ratos con una mano sujetando su cuchillo y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, se despertó con el sonido del agua. Cuando el ruido siguió y siguió y siguió, se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a la puerta del baño, con el corazón en la boca, esforzándose por escuchar la angustiosa respiración de Sam sobre el ruido de la ducha.

Con el tiempo el agua se cerró. Para cuando Sam salió envuelto en una toalla, Dean estaba de vuelta en su cama, empacando. Levantó la vista, luego la apartó. Si miraba con mucha intensidad su hermano podría desvanecerse.

—Necesito ropa —dijo Sam.

Dean salió a la pálida mañana y rebuscó en el Impala, encontró una camiseta demasiado grande y un par de pantalones de chándal que estaba bastante seguro de que pertenecían a su padre. Mirándolos, los pulmones de Dean se agarrotaron y tuvo que agarrarse al costado del coche. _Papá dónde estás qué ha pasado te necesito Sam te necesita no sé qué hacer…_

Las mangas de la camisa eran unos centímetros cortas y no cubrían las muñecas de Sam. Dean se probó una sonrisa torcida.

—Chico Mono.

Hace mucho tiempo se habría burlado de un Sam adolescente por sus extremidades demasiado largas hasta que temblaba de rabia.

Sam lo miró sin expresión. Absolutamente ningún indicio del niño que una vez había sido en sus ojos vacíos.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Condujeron de vuelta al apartamento quemado. Dean no quería, sentía las palmas de las manos sudando como locas mientras se acercaban, _vete sal fuera lo más rápido que puedas no mires atrás corre Dean corre_. Pero Sam (o el autómata que se parecía a Sam) quería volver, así que lo hicieron.

Se detuvieron en la calle alrededor del mediodía, en el lugar exacto donde Dean había dejado a Sam la noche anterior. Como antes, Sam se bajó del coche y se fue andando por la calle. Dean, con toda la piel de gallina, se deslizó el Colt lleno de plata bajo su chaqueta y le siguió.

Una buena mitad del edificio había desaparecido, los bordes ennegrecidos y humeantes. Algunas personas se movían entre los escombros, bomberos y policías. Cinta policial se extendía por el patio y unas manos la levantaron mientras Sam se agachaba sin vacilación. Dean corrió a interceptarlo justo cuando un hombre de aspecto cauteloso vestido de traje empujaba a Sam en el pecho.

—Sam —dijo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el brazo, y la cara del hombre cambió.

—¿Sam Winchester? —preguntó, mirando a Sam a la cara. Tenía canas alrededor de sus sienes y llevaba su traje como si se hubiera alzado un día del polvo para reclamarlo y se hubiera resignado a ello.

Sam parpadeó.

—Sí —respondió después de un momento. Bueno, al menos era capaz de comunicarse. Dean se quedó en pie junto a sujetándole el codo, sintiéndose de repente incómodo y fuera de lugar, un impostor. Dejó ir a Sam y dio un paso atrás.

—Daniel Connors, Unidad de Investigación de Incendios de Palo Alto —el tipo enseñó su placa y Dean tuvo que reprimir un respingo. Normalmente esa acción hacía que mintiera o huyera lo más lejos posible. Mantuvo la lengua y las piernas quietas—. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó anoche.

A Dean se le cayó el estómago al suelo. _Mierda_. No habían hablado de ello ni habían montado una historia juntos que no implicara chicas en el techo. Connors se giró en su dirección y Dean puso cara de póquer.

—¿Y tú eres?

Dean miró de reojo a Sam, pero éste seguía mirando fijamente al edificio.

—Dean Winchester, hermano —respondió con brevedad, su versión de una identificación profesional. Pero no tenía placa, sin embargo. Miró de soslayo una vez más y luego se lanzó—. Él ah… se preguntaba si quedaría ropa, algo que hubiera… sobrevivido. Mis cosas no le quedan bien —señaló patéticamente a las muñecas expuestas de Sam. Connors asintió.

—Todavía estamos procesando el edificio, pero sacaremos todo lo que podamos. Mientras tanto, necesito que vengáis los dos a comisaría conmigo.

Sam volvió a centrar la mirada de golpe:

—Quiero entrar —dijo bruscamente.

Connors afrontó su mirada con su propia cara de póquer.

—El edificio aún no ha sido declarado seguro —dijo sin alterarse—. Y todavía estamos procesando el fuego—. _Todavía eres un sospechoso_.

Sam debía haber oído el trasfondo en su tono, también, porque se puso tenso. Dean se echó hacia atrás y le sujetó del brazo.

—Vamos, Sam —empezó, pero su hermano se sacudió.

—Necesito entrar —dijo Sam, más alto, y las cejas de Connors se alzaron. El detective era unos buenos 15 centímetros más bajo que Sam, pero tenía una cuadrilla a su espalda. Dean maldijo mentalmente y se deslizó entre ellos, poniéndose entre Sam y el edificio.

—Sam —dijo igual de fuerte—. Vamos, hombre, ya lo has oído, no es seguro.

Sam le devolvió la mirada, furioso. Dean pensó con distanciamiento que debía haber crecido un poco más en los últimos tres años.

—No. Me. Importa —dijo Sam, apretando los dientes—. Necesito…

Entonces su mirada se deslizó más allá de Dean y la frase murió como si algo se la hubiera arrancado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y todo en él se _abrió por la mitad_ justo ahí, en el patio.

Dean se volvió. Un par de bomberos bajaron del porche, cada uno sujetando un extremo de una camilla, sobre la que descansaba una bolsa negra para cadáveres.

 _Oh_ , mierda.

Dean tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la bolsa estaba medio vacía, que los bomberos la llevaban con demasiada facilidad, antes de que Sam hiciera un ruido como si se estuviera muriendo y lo apartara a empujones.

—Sam —jadeó Dean, tambaleándose, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Luego—¡Sam!

Se lanzó tras su hermano, cerrando los puños en la camisa de Sam (de papá), en sus brazos, alrededor de su cintura, cualquier cosa que lo frenara.

—Sam —gritó, agarrando la mandíbula de su hermano y volviéndole la cabeza—. ¡Sam, no! Maldita sea, para, ella no está ahí, ¡son sólo huesos!

Sam hizo otro ruido y lanzó un puñetazo torpemente. Dean lo esquivó y luego se irguió, le agarró del brazo y se lo retorció, usando el impulso del cuerpo de Sam para inmovilizarlo sobre el césped mojado. Con su rodilla en la espalda de su hermano y una mano sosteniendo su brazo entre los omóplatos, Dean dijo directamente al oído de Sam:

—Ella se ha ido, Sam. Sólo son huesos. Se ha ido.

La lucha dejó a Sam tan rápido como había llegado. Se quedó tumbado boca abajo e inerte, sin hablar ni moverse. Después de un momento, Dean se relajó y miró hacia arriba. Connors estaba de pie junto a ellos, limpiándose un labio ensangrentado y mirando a Sam. Dean tragó saliva; eso no iba a ayudar.

—Lo siento. Él… quería volver. No sé por qué, no lo dijo.

De repente se sintió pequeño y tonto, medio sentado sobre la espalda de su hermano en la hierba y dando excusas como un niño. La casa se cernía sobre ellos y Dean miró hacia abajo a su hermano pequeño, su hermanito, Sam, Sammy, que yacía en el suelo como una cosa muerta.

Después de un momento, Connors preguntó en voz queda:

—¿Crees que puedes hacer que venga al centro?

Dean tragó de nuevo, sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba, y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Síseñor.

Sam no opuso resistencia cuando Dean lo levantó. Su expresión se había vuelto a quedar en blanco, completamente alejada de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Siguió la guía de Dean hasta el coche patrulla, entró sin protestar. Dean apartó las manos tan pronto como estuvieron dentro. Si tocaba a su hermano demasiado fuerte, podría disolverse.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean había sacado la mayor parte de su arsenal del maletero del Impala la noche anterior, asegurándose de que el pestillo trampa estaba seguro. Ahora, sentado en una comisaría, con comezón en cada centímetro de su piel y cada pelo de punta, bendijo su previsión. Habían mirado concienzudamente, desconcertados ante los libros y los recortes de periódico sobre mujeres de blanco. John siempre había esquivado las cejas levantadas con una disparatada coartada sobre investigación para un libro.

Dean sólo podía esperar que Sam recordara eso ahora mismo. Se habían llevado a Sam primero, sin duda queriendo interrogarlos individualmente y comparar historias. Sentado en la sala de espera, Dean hizo rebotar su rodilla derecha e intentó no perder la cabeza. Completamente aparte de su ansiedad por Johnny Ley, se cernía un pánico arraigado _donde está mi hermano donde está mi hermano_ , como si Sam pudiera evaporarse si diera la vuelta a la esquina.

—¿Dean Winchester? —un joven detective le hizo señas educadamente para que se adelantara.

La sala de interrogatorios parecía completamente diferente y exactamente similar a la de Jericó. Metal y vidrio en lugar de madera y hormigón, pero con las mismas líneas cerradas. Dean sintió que sus pensamientos se cercaban a su alrededor mientras Connors se levantaba de la mesa y señalaba con una mano hacia la silla del otro lado.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Dean se sentó. No había forma de hablar con Sam, averiguar lo que había dicho, lograr que coincidiera. _Sam_ , pensó desesperadamente, _por favor, sigue pensando de la misma manera que siempre lo has hecho, porque de lo contrario estamos jodidos._

Connors encendió la grabadora, dijo fecha y hora.

—Así que —dijo, sentándose—. Por favor, empieza por el principio. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Vine a visitar a mi hermano, Sam. Sam Winchester. Esta era… la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Perdimos el contacto cuando Sam se fue a la universidad.

—¿Por qué pasó eso?

El truco para pasar los interrogatorios —los de verdad, no los torpes tipo Jericó—, era decir la verdad tanto como fuera posible.

—Somos personas diferentes. Tenemos… vidas diferentes. Soy escritor, me muevo mucho. Prácticamente vivo en mi coche y Sam… quería algo más permanente, supongo — _Algo mejor._

Connors tomó algunas notas.

—Así que visitaste a tu hermano por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo?

—Hablamos. Intenté, ya sabes, arreglar algunas cosas —los dedos de Dean se contrajeron y se sorprendió al añadir— Le he echado mucho de menos.

Connors leyó la simple honestidad de ese comentario y asintió.

—¿Y después?

—Lo traje a casa. Lo dejé afuera y me fui.

—¿La cosa no fue bien?

Dean levantó las palmas de sus manos vacías.

—Como ya he dicho, somos personas diferentes. Tenía una entrevista el lunes por la mañana. Algún asunto de la facultad de derecho —sus manos estaban cubiertas de suciedad y callos, y Dean las apartó lentamente.

—¿Notaste algo inusual en la casa, en el vecindario? ¿Algún coche, gente merodeando?

Dean recordó los ojos aterrorizados frente a sus faros. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. _No. No._

—No —dijo en voz alta. Ya podía sentir las líneas de fractura en tensión; si pensaba en Puck, el pequeño Puck, cubierto de sangre que no era la de su hermano, entonces se rompería—. Me di la vuelta. No sé por qué… Supongo que sólo para mirar atrás a Sam. Me di la vuelta y vi el fuego comenzar arriba.

—¿Estaba tu hermano dentro de la casa en ese momento?

Las uñas de Dean fueron más adentro.

—Sí. Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Derribé de una patada la puerta principal, corrí tras él.

—Eso fue muy valiente.

Dean tragó saliva. Aunque Sam no lo hubiera mencionado, lo habrían visto en los  informes.

—He tenido práctica. Mi madre murió en un incendio cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Las cejas de Connors alcanzaron su línea del cabello y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—De verdad. Tu hermano no mencionó eso.

Dean se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

—Probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde. Tenía seis meses de edad. Mi padre… intentó salvarla, apenas pudo salir él. Me dio a Sam y me dijo que corriera fuera.

El bolígrafo arañó sobre el papel y Dean se preguntó qué sacarían de ello.

—¿Alguna noticia de lo que causó el incendio?

—El departamento de bomberos de Lawrence dijo que fue el horno.

El viejo detective le echó una mirada penetrante.

—Si no te importa que te lo diga, qué mala suerte tenéis.

—Sí. Lo sé.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Sus historias debían haber coincidido más o menos, porque Connors los dejó ir esa tarde.

—Puede que necesitemos haceros más preguntas —le dio una tarjeta a Dean—. Por favor, quédate en la ciudad hasta el fin de semana —no le dijo eso a Sam y de repente Dean se preguntó qué pretendía hacer su hermano. Había habido ese momento, tras el maletero del Impala, en que había dicho: "Tenemos trabajo que hacer". Pero nada en las respuestas de una sola palabra había seguido a esa afirmación.

La basura en el suelo del Impala se había movido; esa era la única señal de que habían registrado el coche. Dean empujó un Twinkie aplastado con el pie y de repente recordó que ninguno de los dos había comido en las últimas 24 horas.

—Hey, ¿conoces algún buen sitio para comer por aquí? Algo más que sushi orgánico vegetariano, quiero decir.

Sam se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta tras él. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el salpicadero y Dean parpadeó, movió un poco el asiento delantero hacia atrás. Se instaló en la muesca entre la que estiraría los pedales más allá de su alcance y la que pondría las rodillas de Sam contra su mandíbula.

—Hay un centro comercial justo al norte del campus —informó Sam monótonamente—. Tienen mucha comida diferente si tienes hambre.

Dean le miró de reojo, pero Sam miró por la ventana. Sin evitar, sólo mirando, sin expresión.

El vacío se rompió un poco cuando Dean lo golpeó en el hombro y dejó caer una bolsa de comida para llevar en su regazo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, cogiendo la bolsa y mirándola como si viniera de una nave espacial alienígena.

—Sándwich de queso Filadelfia con doble de queso, sin cebolla. Bicho raro —Dean desplegó su propia comida de manera inestable, tratando de vigilar la carretera, no manchar la tapicería y mantener un ojo en Sam, todo a la vez—. Todavía no sé qué tienes contra las cebollas.

Después de un segundo, Sam dijo en voz baja: "Gracias". El papel crujió cuando desenvolvió el enorme sándwich y comenzó a comer. Su estómago debía haber despertado porque se lo comió rápidamente, junto con sus patatas y también la mitad de las de Dean.

A mitad de un bocado, Sam de repente dio una sacudida e hizo un pequeño ruido como un eructo. Luego otro, y otro, cada vez más fuerte. Dean se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—Tío, ponte esto en la boca —tiró fuera los paquetes de ketchup de la bolsa de comida y se la pasó. Sam, saltando por el hipo, respiró en ella. Pero después de cinco minutos de inflado y desinflado de la bolsa, no había desaparecido. Dean se inclinó hacia él y lo empujó suavemente—. ¿Quieres probar la cura de papá?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par. Siempre había odiado contener la respiración, desde que tenía ocho años y una especie de demonio japonés que parecía un paño volador se había envuelto alrededor de su boca y nariz, agarrándose mientras Sam golpeaba y pateaba desesperadamente. Ya estaba azul cuando Dean se liberó de su propio pañuelo malvado. Desde entonces tenía fobia a la asfixia, al estrangulamiento, al ahogamiento… todo aquello por lo que no pudiera respirar bien.

Entraron al aparcamiento del hotel y Dean aparcó el coche y apagó el motor. Se volvió hacia Sam, que había bajado la bolsa y ahora tenía un aspecto próximo a la irritación. No genial, pero mejor que el vacío.

—Quédate quieto y cierra los ojos —ordenó Dean. Sam lo miró y frunció el ceño, aún resistiéndose. Luego, un hipo especialmente grave le retorció la caja torácica y se golpeó con el puño contra el muslo, frustrado. Se rindió, se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Ponte la mano sobre el estómago —continuó Dean, manteniendo su voz firme y suave—. Respira en dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro, cinco yyyyyy mantenlo. Extiende la mano lo más que puedas —Dean vio el estómago de Sam inflarse, estirando su diafragma, y recordó otras cien veces más de esto. Sam nunca había aprendido el fino arte de controlar su consumo de alimentos y a veces tenía hipo hasta el punto de que se le saltaban las lágrimas de frustración, lo cual, por supuesto, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Al principio había sido papá quien le guiaba con este remedio de viejas. Sam nunca pudo mantener la cuenta en su cabeza, demasiado distraído por la quietud de sus propios pulmones. Así que su padre lo había hecho por él, con voz grave y suave como rara vez era—. "…siete, ocho, nueve, diez, exhala dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, estira la mano —y, por supuesto, Dean también lo había hecho, cada vez más, hasta que la voz de su padre se desvaneció y la suya fue la única que quedó—. Respira hondo en dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, fuera, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron, mirando hacia adelante, pero luego giraron para encontrar a Dean. Tragó, se removió y asintió. Por primera vez desde… bueno, _desde_ , sus ojos parecían presentes, conscientes, viendo a su hermano a su lado. Dean probó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Todo bien, princesa?

Sam se mofó débilmente.

—Cállate.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La comida volvió a subir más tarde, vomitada al inodoro. Dean se quedó fuera del baño, la adrenalina que se había disparado en el primer grito de Sam al despertar desapareciendo de sus venas. Al otro lado de la puerta, Sam vomitó y sollozó hasta que Dean pensó que se debía estar volviendo del revés.

—Jess —gemía entre asaltos—. Jess.

Dean se volvió y se tumbó en su cama, mirando al techo a través de la oscuridad.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Fueron a Goodwill a la mañana siguiente, cuando los círculos alrededor de los ojos de Sam se podrían haber dibujado con los puños. Miró los estantes de ropa de segunda mano y dijo en voz baja:

—Necesito un traje negro.

Dean agachó la cabeza y se puso a trabajar, rebuscando entre la ropa. Se sentía patéticamente agradecido por una tarea, cualquier cosa para mantener sus manos ocupadas y evitar esa sensación vacía de inutilidad. Sam también se unió a la búsqueda, pero de una manera apática y abstracta. Dean sacó un par de pantalones negros, un poco gastados pero decentes.

—Hey, Sam, ¿crees que te quedarán bien?

Sam, toqueteando el cuello de una chaqueta de traje, frunció el ceño ante los pantalones.

—Sí, claro —murmuró, y volvió a dejar la chaqueta.

Dean se mordió el labio para no gritar, correr hacia allí y sacudir los hombros de este extraño de ojos muertos. Gritar: _despierta devuélveme a mi hermano_. Se echó los pantalones sobre un brazo, y se escabulló a lo largo de los percheros. Podía recordar un tiempo, en algún lugar de Utah, cuando había sido fácil, cuando ropa más asquerosa que ésta había provocado una amplia sonrisa de deleite…

Sus pasos se tambalearon y Dean cerró los ojos. _No_. Si pensaba en Puck, se partiría en dos, y la experiencia le decía que la familia Winchester tenía que turnarse en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Dean?

Se giró, sorprendido, para encontrar a Sam a su lado sosteniendo un par de pantalones.

—Estos podrían valer.

Dean los levantó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a usar pantalones cortos en un funeral? Porque estos son unos siete centímetros más cortos que tus piernas, tío.

Sam bufó una pequeña risa y la sorpresa de Dean se hizo más profunda.

—Son para ti, idiota. A menos que te hayas ablandado y hayas comprado algo que no sean vaqueros por una vez.

Cogió su propio par del brazo de Dean y se fue arrastrando los pies. Dean revisó la etiqueta; su talla.

Eventualmente salieron con un traje completo y corbata para Sam y el par de pantalones negros para Dean. Puso el límite en las corbatas. Condujeron un par de veces por el campus, Dean fingiendo que se perdía y Sam despertando lo suficiente como para señalar el camino correcto.

—Gira a la izquierda aquí —señaló Sam y Dean parpadeó. No era el camino a casa, pero de todos modos puso el intermitente. El giro a la izquierda los llevó hasta una colina bordeada de abetos a la derecha y un prado abierto a la izquierda. El césped brillante se curvaba hacia abajo por una colina, con vistas a los techos de tejas rojas del campus. Dean se detuvo en un aparcamiento abierto sin que se lo pidieran y apagó el motor. No miró a Sam. En su lugar miró por la ventana, la colina verde y ondulante. Una débil brisa hacía crujir los árboles que estaban junto a ellos. Los estudiantes universitarios pasaron junto a ellos por la acera, pegados a sus teléfonos móviles o iPods.

—Vine aquí en mi primera noche —dijo Sam en voz baja—. No tenía donde quedarme todavía… Dormí en el césped allí fuera —tragó audiblemente—. Yo no era el único, había un montón de chicos… La mayoría tenía casa y sólo querían dormir bajo las estrellas, estar con sus amigos, lo que fuera. Alguien me dio una manta, pero era junio, así que no la necesitaba. Me quedé ahí tumbado y pensé: Esto podría ser. Esto podría ser el resto de mi vida.

Algo le revolvió el estómago a Dean y no pudo evitar mirar. Las sombras pesaban mucho alrededor de los ojos de Sam, pero había vida en ellos. Sonrió torcidamente.

—Supongo que no.

Dean se obligó a hablar.

—Podrías quedarte aquí. No, escucha, podrías. Lo encontraré por mi cuenta, encontraré lo que sea que ha hecho esto. No tienes que… — _venir conmigo_. No pudo decirlo y maldijo su propia debilidad.

Sam ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, no podría.

Dean lo miró fijamente, estudió las líneas de la cara de su hermano y luego volvió a mirar a la ladera.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —preguntó finalmente.

—Claro.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean miró fijamente el potingue que Sam puso frente a él.

— _Tienes_ que estar de broma. Te traigo un sándwich perfectamente bueno ¿y así es como me lo pagas?"

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son espaguetis Kung Pao, Dean, te encanta la comida china. Además, no puedes venir a California sin comer en el CPK. Es como… una norma universal.

—Sam, míralo. Está _arreglado con buen gusto_. Probablemente bajo en grasa, también —Sam se centró en su propia comida y evitó los ojos de Dean—. _Es_ bajo en grasa, ¿no? Bastardo. Pequeño escurridizo y solapado bastardo.

El fantasma de una sonrisa de satisfacción bailó sobre los labios de Sam.

—¿Pequeño? ¿Quién es el "pequeño"? Creo recordar una gran diferencia en el tamaño de los pantalones esta mañana.

Dean le apuntó con un tenedor como advertencia.

—Sólo porque tienes patas de pollo, hermano. Siempre seré más grande donde cuenta.

—Ah, tío, no me digas esas cosas cuando estoy comiendo. De hecho, no digas esas cosas en mi presencia.

—La verdad duele, Sammy.

—Es Sam.

—¿Sam?

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia la voz. Se habían instalado en un banco fuera del centro comercial para disfrutar de su comida para llevar. A dos metros de distancia y acerándose había un joven negro, bien vestido. Podría haber sido un corredor de bolsa, probablemente aspiraba a serlo. La expresión de Sam cambió cuando lo vio, se abrió un poco y dejó a un lado sus fettuccini de pollo.

—Hey, Tucker —saludó suavemente mientras se ponía de pie.

Tucker no dudó. Se acercó y abrazó a Sam con fuerza.

Dean tardó en levantarse, al igual que Sam en soltarlo.

—Tío —dijo Tucker con voz espesa cuando él y Sam finalmente se separaron—. ¿Dónde diablos has estado? Te llamé al móvil como una docena de veces, Carrie también.

Una chica bajita de piel color café estaba detrás de Tucker, con lágrimas en los ojos y los dedos sobre la boca.

—Hola, Carrie —saludó Sam roncamente—. Lo siento, mi teléfono no lo logró.

Carrie agitó la cabeza, su cara desmoronándose.

—Está bien, está bien… —se adelantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sam—. Lo siento mucho, Sam —murmuró, su voz apagada contra su hombro.

Este abrazo duró más que el primero. Tucker miró a Dean con curiosidad, pero Dean no dijo nada. El sol de California de repente parecía demasiado brillante. Cuando Carrie lo dejó ir, Sam tenía lágrimas en la cara y temblaba mucho.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz entrecortada, limpiándose los ojos.

—Está bien —repitió Carrie, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano—. Nosotros también la queríamos.

Sam hizo un sonido desgarrado y agachó la cabeza. Sus hombros se encorvaron como si estuviera cayendo sobre sí mismo. Dean se adelantó automáticamente, con la mano a medio levantar. Entonces Carrie levantó la vista ante el movimiento repentino y se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Sam inspiró de forma irregular, claramente luchando para recomponerse.

—Dean —dijo Dean para ganar tiempo—. Soy el hermano mayor de Sam.

Los ojos de Carrie fueron de él hacia Sam y de vuelta, incluso mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida por Dean.

—Carrie. Este es mi novio Tucker —Tucker, al otro lado de Sam, saludó con los dedos. Dean lo reconoció con un movimiento de barbilla, sintiendo los ojos de Carrie sobre él. La sonrió débilmente.

—Sam —dijo Carrie, con la sorpresa grabada en su cara—, creía que habías dicho que eras hijo único.

Dean se volvió hacia el banco, se agachó para recoger su comida y la de Sam.

—Disculpadme —anunció al grupo en general, atrayendo todas las miradas. El impostor—. Solo voy a ponerlo en algún sitio fresco, para que no se estropee.

Se alejó antes de que alguien pudiera responder, con una bolsa de sobras en cada mano. Cuando llegó al coche le costó todo su autocontrol y amor por la tapicería de su nena no arrojarlas a la parte de atrás.

Había un puesto de periódicos cerca y se acercó, compró un periódico y se apoyó en el Impala para leer. El fuego aparecía en la primera página y examinó la historia un par de veces, luego comenzó a hojear el resto, buscando con un ojo entrenado cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. No encontró mucho; había los típicos informes de tiroteos de bandas, un laboratorio de metanfetamina que se había desarticulado, y un hermano de una fraternidad que se había caído de un tejado tratando de dejar caer calabazas de Halloween sobre el coche de su amigo.

Pasos firmes cruzaron la acera y se dirigieron hacia él.

—¡Qué coño! —la voz de Sam era baja y completamente firme, en la forma en que se ponía cuando estaba realmente, genuinamente cabreado.

Dean bajó el periódico y se encontró con los ojos furiosos de su hermano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y se preguntó exactamente hasta dónde podía forzar esto. Sam parecía estar a punto de darle un puñetazo.

—¿Qué, te fuiste a hacer un crucigrama? —gruñó Sam.

—Nah, los crucigramas nunca fueron lo mío. Demasiadas palabras difíciles.

Sam dio un paso adelante y Dean recordó los centímetros extra que había adquirido recientemente.

—¿Cuál es tu _puto_ problema?

Dean lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

—Ningún problema, Sam, ningún problema en absoluto —dobló el periódico, le mostró la primera página—. Sólo pensé que deberíamos empezar con todo eso de buscar-al-asesino-de-tu-novia.

La ira de Sam vaciló y se desmoronó por completo. Alargó la mano y cogió el periódico, con las manos temblorosas de nuevo. Dean se odió a sí mismo un poco, pero era algo familiar. Agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del coche.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en un laboratorio de informática, escondidos en un rincón donde Sam podía evitar más dolientes. No habló con Dean excepto cuando era absolutamente necesario y mantuvo fija la mirada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Evitando, ahora.

Genial. Dean suspiró, se apretó el puente de la nariz. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser sensato; incluso cuando hacía algo loco o estúpido, al menos _sabía_ que era una locura o una estupidez. Pero con Sam, todo eso parecía salir por la ventana. Había olvidado lo rápido que podían sacarse de quicio mutuamente, un aspecto de tener a su hermano pequeño alrededor que no había echado de menos.

Salieron con algunas páginas impresas, pero nada esperanzador, lo que sólo contribuyó a aumentar el tenso silencio entre ellos. Sam tenía una mirada en sus ojos que ya no era del todo a causa de Dean y cuando regresaron a la habitación del hotel se sentó a la mesa con el periódico extendido frente a él.

 

—Vamos, tío —gimió Dean, dando la vuelta a las portadas—. Ya he leído todo eso, no hay nada ahí.

—Sólo lo estoy revisando de nuevo

Dean cerró la boca se volvió de lado, pasando los edredones por encima de su cabeza para apagar la luz.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, Sam aún estaba en la mesa. La tinta del periódico manchaba las puntas de sus dedos, la mirada hueca había vuelto y ninguna de las páginas que tenía delante había sido marcada.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Tanto por la cordura de Sam como por su creciente desesperación por hacer algo— _cualquier cosa_ —Dean se arriesgó y llamó a los administradores de la propiedad del apartamento de Sam. Sin duda pensando en demandas, todos estaban muy ansiosos por proporcionar información al Investigador Asistente de Incendios Daniel Connors. Cuando colgó, tenía una lista de todo el personal de mantenimiento y administración del edificio de Sam.

Sam, cuando volvió sigilosamente a la habitación, se había quedado dormido en la mesa, una taza de café olvidada a su lado. Dean se deslizó lo más silenciosamente posible hacia el baño. No tenía sentido despertarlo; necesitaba dormir y Dean necesitaba la claridad que la presencia de Sam siempre le quitaba.

En el baño, Dean volvió a abrir su teléfono e hizo la llamada que no había hecho en dos días.

—Papá, soy Dean —se detuvo y trató de recomponerse—. Estoy… estoy en Stanford. Con Sam. Estamos bien, los dos, pero… —algo se agrietó; pudo sentirlo y siguió adelante con el mensaje antes de desmoronarse por completo—. Vino aquí, papá. La cosa que mató a mamá. Mató a la novia de Sam, Jess. Jess Moore. La clavó al t-techo. Yo la vi, los dos la vimos. Apenas saqué a Sam a tiempo —aspiró a través de sus dientes—. Así que, um… si puedes, por favor llámame. Tengo tus coordenadas de Blackwater Ridge, estaremos allí tan pronto como terminemos aquí. Por favor, espéranos allí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo espera. Estaremos allí pronto, lo prometo. Vale… adiós.

Colgó y se inclinó sobre el lavabo, las manos apretadas sobre la porcelana.

Un choque y un estrangulado grito afuera lo llevó a través de la puerta tan rápido como nunca se había movido. Sam yacía en el suelo junto a una silla dada la vuelta y su taza de café destrozada. Dean prácticamente se tiró a por él, ignorando el líquido hirviente que encontraron sus rodillas.

—Sam, Sammy, ¿estás…?

Sam lanzó un puñetazo. Uno débil, considerando su posición, pero aun pilló a Dean desprevenido y le alcanzó en la cabeza. Sam se alejó gateando, sus pies deslizándose sobre la alfombra, sus ojos salvajes y su aliento desgarrado en su garganta.

Dean sabía que no debía seguirlo. Después de todas esas noches en las que sacudiera el hombro de su padre, rogando _papá papá despierta_ con la voz aguda de un niño.

También había recibido un buen montón de golpes en aquel entonces, duros, que le habían vuelto la cabeza y lo habían dejado tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo mientras su padre se ahogaba sobre él con creciente horror y autodesprecio.

Dean tragó y dijo con calma:

—Sam, está bien. Estás despierto, fue sólo un sueño.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en silencio. Sam parecía estar deslizándose de nuevo hacia ese vacío y Dean observaba, con los dedos apretados a los costados, indefenso. Pensó en Tucker y Carrie, que le habían ofrecido consuelo con tanta facilidad, en cómo Sam lo había aceptado con la misma facilidad, y se preguntó cuándo exactamente le había fallado a su hermano esta vez.

Lo soportó el mayor tiempo posible, ofreciendo comida y conversación intrascendente a la cáscara vacía del dolor de Sam. A última hora de la tarde, sin embargo, se deslizó fuera cuando los párpados de Sam volvieron a caer. Si se quedaba más tiempo podría empezar a subirse por las paredes.

La oficina de la administración de la propiedad tenía plantas con buen gusto y una secretaria regordeta que parpadeó ante la amplia sonrisa de Dean y ni siquiera le pidió una placa.

—Aquí está —chilló, mirándole con unos ojos azul brillante. Tenía la cara suave de alguien que probablemente nunca había salido en las noticias y él suavizó sus avances habituales, sabiendo que un poco de atención sería suficiente para alguien que nunca había tenido ninguna. Le entregó los archivos de los empleados y la cinta de vigilancia de buena gana.

—Gracias, Candice, por tu tiempo, para hacer todo esto —murmuró Dean, y ella se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza—. Sólo una pregunta más, ¿había personal en el edificio esa noche?

Ella inmediatamente asintió con entusiasmo.

—Doug Whislop, el fontanero. Había un fregadero desbordándose en el segundo piso y estaba de guardia esa noche.

Dean sonrió ampliamente y casi pudo ver cómo a ella se le paraba el corazón.

—Eres un cielo.

Doug Whislop no iba a ser encandilado de la misma manera. Miró a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados en su cara canosa, con cicatrices y gruñó:

—No vi mucho de nada. La gente de siempre, fiestas universitarias, fin de semana de Halloween, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Así que había mucha gente entrando y saliendo del edificio esa noche? —preguntó Dean, cansado.

—Un buen número, sí. La mayoría de ellos iban al segundo piso… una gran fiesta allí, supongo. Alguien vomitó en un fregadero, lo atascó —resopló con asco, agitando la cabeza—. Malditos críos. También me tuvieron aquí el viernes por la noche. Un borracho idiota se peleó y atravesó una puerta.

Dean parpadeó.

—Jesús. ¿A través de una puerta?

—Sí —Whislop se animó, se rió de la idea—. No se hizo mucho daño, supongo, pero sacó la puerta de las bisagras. Al parecer lo agarró alguien que pasaba por el pasillo. Debe haber sido un experto en karate, porque lo tiró de vuelta por la puerta.

—¿Viste al tipo que lo hizo?

El fontanero se encogió de hombros.

—No, llegué mucho después. Nadie llamó a la policía ni nada… estaban demasiado borrachos. Yo tampoco lo hice. El chico estaba colocado, se lo buscó él mismo.

—Correcto. ¿Recuerdas sobre qué hora pasó eso?

—Debe haber sido alrededor de las tres de la mañana, el viernes por la noche.

—Vale. De acuerdo. Gracias.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Sam estaba bien despierto y cabreado cuando Dean volvió.

—Tío, ¿dónde diablos has estado?

Dean echó su chaqueta sobre una silla. Sostuvo en alto los archivos del personal.

—Siguiendo pistas. ¿No era eso lo que estabas deseando hacer?

Sam entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué no te molestaste en despertarme? Quiero decir, caray Dean, ¿no crees que tal vez _yo_ también tenga interés en esto y quiera que me incluyas?

La risa se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—Bueno, eso son siete sabores diferentes de ironía.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Sam —espetó Dean, sintiendo que su paciencia se estiraba hasta el límite. Tiró los archivos en la cama de Sam—. Supuse que, ya que _vivías_ en ese apartamento, alguien podría reconocerte y te costaría mucho hacerles creer que de repente eres un policía que lleva a cabo una investigación oficial. Pero ya sabes, tal vez me equivoque —levantó las manos al techo—. _Yo_ obviamente no soy el inteligente. Así que, ¿por qué no lees esto y me dices lo que encuentras, ¿vale, chico universitario? Dios sabe que podría _perderme algo_.

Sam tenía los ojos entrecerrados prácticamente en rendijas.

—Eres. Un. Gilipollas.

Dean se rió un poco salvajemente.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el gilipollas? No soy yo quien fingió que no tenía un hermano, Sam. Quiero decir, entiendo que te avergonzaras de mí, siempre lo he sabido, pero maldita sea, fingir que nunca existí, eso es un nuevo nivel de gilipollas, Sam.

— _¡Creía que estabas muerto!_ —gritó Sam y el aire pareció escaparse de la habitación. Joder, Dean seguro que no podía meter ninguno en sus pulmones. Después de un minuto, Sam dijo en un tono más bajo—. Conocí a Carrie y Tuck hace un año. No había sabido de ti en seis meses, nadie lo había hecho. Pensé que tú y papá estabais muertos. Creía que realmente era hijo único.

Dean miró a cualquier parte de la habitación menos a la cara de su hermano.

—Lo siento.

Sam hizo un sonido ahogado a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa. Luego suspiró, se frotó la cara.

—¿Tienes los archivos de personal?

Dean tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí. Y la cinta de vigilancia.

—¿Rubia o morena?

Era más fácil sonreír que disculparse, y a Dean le gustaba mucho más su hermano por haberle dado eso.

—Pelirroja. Una cosita mona, aunque un poco desatendida.

Sam se echó a reír y agitó la cabeza.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo arreglaste —si sus ojos aún brillaban un poco, ambos lo ignoraron educadamente.

Su habitación tenía un VCR, afortunadamente. Dean se dejó caer en la cama para mirar la cinta mientras Sam revisaba los archivos.

—¿Realmente crees que uno de estos tipos podría estar relacionado? —preguntó Sam dudoso, mirando las fotos de fontaneros y señoras de la limpieza.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, es una posibilidad remota. Pero tal vez…

Se quedó callado, mirando la televisión.

La hora en la cinta decía 2:47 am. En el vestíbulo delantero del edificio de Sam había una mujer. Alta, pelo oscuro. Por un momento Dean pensó _No, no puede ser…_ Pero entonces ella se volvió ligeramente y levantó la vista para leer los nombres en los buzones, y reconoció ese perfil, esos labios agudos y severos.

—¿Dean? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Tienes algo?

—Nah, nada —respondió Dean automáticamente. En la televisión Mastema encontró el nombre que estaba buscando y se apartó de la cámara, metiéndose en el edificio.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Sam tardó más tiempo en despertarse de sus pesadillas esta vez y fue más lento en ir al baño. Menos vómitos, más sollozos angustiados.

Dean yacía despierto como lo había hecho toda la noche y recordaba su voz risueña. _A veces me pregunto, Dean. Si tantos humanos viven con temor de mí como demonios._

Y Puck en la calle, cubierto de sangre.

Si había estado así de equivocado, entonces todos estaban bien y realmente jodidos.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

El edificio se veía más o menos igual, excepto que sin la parte humeante. Sam, que prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre el lugar la última vez, se quedó sentado dentro del coche durante cinco minutos sin moverse.

Cuando finalmente salieron, encontraron a Connors en el patio. Vio ambas caras, el cansancio que mostraban, y fue directo al grano.

—Cualquier cosa que pudimos salvar está en comisaría. No es mucho, pero podéis venir a recogerlo después.

Dean asintió con la cabeza por Sam, que se había alejado hacia la casa.

—Gracias.

Connors gruñó y se volvió para mirar a Sam. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no oírles, el detective añadió con indiferencia:

—Deja de hacerte pasar por un agente.

Dean parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ya me has oído. Deja de hacerte pasar por un agente —la mirada que Connors le echó no dio pie a discusión—. Entiendo que es tu hermano pequeño y quieres saber qué pasó. Pero si vuelves a interferir en la investigación, te arrestaré.

Dean se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—¿Habéis…?

Connors suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Ojalá tuviera una respuesta mejor que daros, chicos. Hemos repasado esa casa de arriba a abajo. Nada provocado por el hombre inició este incendio. Por lo que sabemos, fue un cableado defectuoso. En cuanto a la chica… bueno, no quedaba mucho para la autopsia. Pero no pudimos encontrar nada fuera de lo común —mantuvo la mirada de Dean, los ojos duros se ablandaron momentáneamente—. Mala suerte.

_No tienes ni idea._

—Ya —acordó Dean suavemente, sus ojos en su hermano—. ¿Podemos entrar ahora?

Connors se giró y señaló a un hombre más joven que estaba cerca.

—Douglas os acompañará, os escoltará dentro. Pisa donde él te diga y no pises donde él te diga que no lo hagas.

—Síseñor.

Afortunadamente Douglas resultó ser un tipo tranquilo. Paciente, también. Se quedó junto a Dean en silencio absoluto, como Dean estaba con Sam en silencio absoluto, y Sam estuvo solo en silencio absoluto hasta que las sombras se profundizaron.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Las cosas de la comisaría caben en una caja de cartón. Platos, sobre todo, una manta, una especie de cosa de agenda electrónica y un portátil. Debía haber sido de Jessica; tenía unas pegatinas bastante ridículas en la tapa que Dean dudaba que fueran de Sam.

Sam cogió la manta y el portátil, y firmó por ambos. Dean se quedó a su lado y miró la cara de su hermano.

—Detective —dijo Sam en voz baja—. ¿Tiene el número de los padres de Jess? Estaba guardado en mi móvil y ya no lo tengo.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

 

Sam había llorado varias veces esa semana. Lloró de nuevo por teléfono con la madre de Jess. Dean fue a dar un paseo que consistió básicamente en pasear por el aparcamiento. Cuando volvió a entrar, Sam se había acurrucado en la cama, cubierto por las mantas, dejando al mundo fuera.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La combinación en dos tiempos de su hermano jadeando al despertar y el cierre de la puerta del baño se había convertido para Dean en una especie de despertador. Esta vez, sin embargo, se levantó de la cama y lo siguió.

Sam estaba sentado en el suelo, encorvado sobre el inodoro, con la cabeza inclinada. Levantó la vista cuando Dean entró, medio reticente, con los ojos cautelosos. No el niño que una vez fue, pero Jesús, ¿quién llevaba la cuenta ya?

—Estoy bien —Sam se atragantó, a la defensiva y negando. Cerrándose.

Dean sacó un par de toallas del estante.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siéntate aquí, el suelo está frío —echó una toalla a las piernas de Sam.

—Estoy b… —empezó a decir Sam de nuevo, pero una arcada lo interrumpió y escupió aire y ácido estomacal, como si su cuerpo no tuviera nada más que dar.

En ausencia de luz, Dean podría ponerse del lado de su hermano. Sólo cuando se convertían en borrones en la oscuridad podían verse claramente el uno al otro. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y colocó la segunda toalla sobre la espalda rígida y arqueada de Sam. Los músculos tensos se movieron bajo sus manos y Dean frotó suavemente, dando palmaditas mientras enrollaba más cerca la toalla.

—Estoy bien —susurró Sam entrecortadamente contra el inodoro.

Dean cerró las manos alrededor de los hombros de su hermano pequeño y puso a Sam contra sus piernas. Sam se dejó hacer, con la cabeza caída contra la rodilla de Dean. Se limpió la boca torpemente y se la frotó en los pantalones.

Luego extendió la mano, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad para encontrar el hombro de Dean. Lo agarró, aguantando.

Dean se agachó y deslizó sus brazos el resto del camino alrededor de del pecho de Sam. Besó el pelo desgreñado y le dijo con una voz como acero templado:

—Estás bien. Yo estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien

La última pizca de lucha se escapó del cuerpo de Sam. Dean sintió cómo se iba y aguantó.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Durmieron esa noche en el suelo del baño, Dean apoyado contra la pared y Sam apoyado contra Dean.

Dean se despertó primero, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que Sam se despertase y se apartase para mantener un poco de dignidad. Cuando Sam llegó a salvo a la otra habitación, Dean finalmente se estiró y gimió en voz alta.

—Ahhhhhh, hombre. ¿Nos queda algún analgésico en el kit?

—Sí… un poco de Aleve — Sam se encontró con él en la puerta, con un par de pastillas en la mano y una taza de agua. Sonrió torcidamente—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Dean se echó las píldoras a la boca, las tragó sin agua—. La mejor noche de sueño que he tenido en años.

Sam se echó a reír y nunca sabría que era la verdad. Se volvió al dormitorio y fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta del traje negro que estaba en la cama de Sam.

Sam oyó el silencio y vio la mirada.

—El servicio es a las dos.

Dean se preguntó cuántas veces podrían caer y volver a recuperarse. Miró la cara cansada de Sam, dolor y terca resiliencia a partes iguales. _Las veces que haga falta_.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

"Este es mi hermano Dean", anunció Sam antes de que alguien pueda preguntar. En la puerta, en el vestíbulo claustrofóbico, al sacerdote y a las chicas de la hermandad y a la mujer de ojos azules que debía ser la madre de Jessica. Carol Moore, se presentó, sosteniendo la mano de Dean en sus dos palmas suaves y mirando directamente a través de su dolor a los ojos de Dean. Todos los demás echaron un vistazo a sus ropas desgastadas, frunciendo el ceño por las esquinas. Los suficientes conocían a Sam como para borrar las dudas, pero lo único que le impedía a Dean salir de allí era el tono en la voz de su hermano mientras hacía sus presentaciones. "Este es mi hermano Dean."

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Se fueron de la ciudad esa tarde. Sam hizo circular discretamente durante el velatorio que estaría fuera por un tiempo, pasando algún tiempo con la familia. Carol Moore murmuró sobre la entrevista y la escuela de derecho, pero Sam sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy pensando en eso ahora mismo, Sra. Moore —y ella asintió con una suave familiaridad. Viéndola, Dean sintió una puñalada de algo horrible como los celos. Ella probablemente sabía mucho más sobre la vida reciente de Sam que él.

Aun así, nada pudo detener la inexplicable oleada de alivio que sintió cuando el Impala se lanzó por la autopista, saliendo a toda velocidad de la ciudad con dos almas a bordo. Se había inclinado demasiado hacia el lado del conductor y sólo ahora, con un contrapeso en el asiento del pasajero, se movía como debía.

En el momento en que se alejaron de las calles de la ciudad, Sam le pidió a Dean que se detuviera. A un lado de la carretera, sacó el traje negro que habían comprado y lo roció con acelerante. Lo quemó como si hubiera algo dentro que necesitara exorcizarse. Dean contribuyó con sus pantalones, sin decir ni una palabra sobre el dinero desperdiciado.

Cuando Sam regresó al coche, se detuvo y miró fijamente al asiento del pasajero, y luego se rió suavemente:

—Así que te hiciste con esos.

Un teléfono móvil estaba encima de un suéter de Stanford desgastado pero bien doblado. Dean se metió un chicle en la boca y masticó.

—Sí. Pensé que a ti te vendrían mejor que a mí.

—Dean —Sam lo observaba con esos ojos demasiado serios, esa mirada solemne que había desarrollado a una edad casi espeluznantemente temprana—. Eran regalos.

—Sí, y ahora lo son de nuevo —Dean se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Me perdí unos cuantos cumpleaños.

De vuelta en el coche, llegaron a Reno con el sol poniente a su espalda, luego se separaron de la autopista justo antes del lugar donde Dean podría haber señalado y dicho: _Casi me congelo hasta morir allí cuando estaba en plan suicida y papá estaba en el hospital con un tubo metido por la garganta. Buenos tiempos._

En algún sitio autopista abajo estaba la cabaña donde había desesperado de la vida y trató de encontrar la alternativa. Dean tampoco mencionó eso.

Con la universidad y la tumba de Jess a su espalda, algo se soltó dentro de Sam y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Intentó combatirlo duramente, el miedo asomándose por las esquinas, el terror a lo que sea que esperara para reclamarlo en sueños. Dean agarró el volante con fuerza, con la misma sensación de impotencia metida bajo su piel. Contra esto, no podía luchar o proteger a su hermano. Sólo podía esperar que Sam siguiera allí al otro lado al despertar. Y vigilar mientras tanto, ver la indefensión convertirse en sueño, y los jadeos del miedo y dolor al volver a la consciencia, ya se habían cimentado como una de las cosas más dolorosas que Dean había presenciado.

Pero lo hizo. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Podía vigilar y esperar, estar ahí cuando Sam  despertara. Ser algo contra lo que apoyarse.

Tenían práctica con ello, toda una vida de práctica.

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

Dean aparcó en algún lugar del centro de Nevada, una desolada parada para camioneros. Sam, que se había quedado dormido y se había despertado dos veces por el camino, apenas logró entrar en la habitación antes de estrellarse sobre la cama.

—Madeeera vaaaa —Dean le empujó la pierna—. Al menos quítate los zapatos, tío.

Sam dijo algo que quedó apagado entre las sábanas, pero se quitó las zapatillas de tenis con los dedos de los pies. Dean tendió las líneas de protección ( _hace falta más sal_ ), dobló el edredón de Sam a su alrededor como si fuera un taco ( _hay que encontrarle más ropa, algo más caliente_ ), y deslizó su cuchillo bajo la almohada ( _mantente seguro, nada puede ser demasiado seguro_ ). No recordó cuando su propia cara cayó contra la parte superior de la almohada.

Debía haberse quedado profundamente dormido porque no tenía la sensación del paso del tiempo entre irse a dormir y cuando las manos de Sam lo despertaron con rudeza.

—Dean —siseó Sam en la oscuridad—. Dean, despierta.

Los dedos de Dean se cerraron alrededor del cuchillo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

—Sam —gimió grogui—. ¿Qué… qué pasa? —Sam lo soltó y se alejó en la oscuridad. Pero Dean aún podía oírlo, agachado junto a la cama. Dean se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Sam soltó una carcajada, débil y un poco desesperada.

—No. No. Yo sólo…

Perdió el hilo y no dijo nada por un momento. Dean se retorció para leer el reloj.

—Sam, son las… 3 de la madrugada, ¿para qué diablos me despiertas a…?

—Cuando me fui a la universidad, no te abandoné —las palabras salían de la boca de Sam tan rápido que casi iban juntas–. Sólo quería decir eso.

Dean parpadeó. Completamente despierto le costaba mucho leer a Sam estos días.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sam suspiró con fuerza y se puso de pie. Dean podía oírlo empezar a caminar alrededor del pie de las camas.

—Hoy en el funeral —continuó Sam, y sonaba tanto como el principio y el final de una larga historia—, me senté allí y todo en lo que podía pensar era en todas las cosas que quería decirle a Jess pero que nunca dije. Todos esos secretos que debería haberle contado… y me recordó —su voz sonaba ahogada—, me recordó al año pasado, cuando pensé que habías muerto. Cuando pensé que tú y papá os habíais ido y yo estaba solo. Fui a la iglesia —se rió y sonó verdaderamente desesperado esta vez—. Iglesia, Dean.

Dean sintió que se le apretaba el pecho:

—Lo siento Sam, no pretendía asus…

—Me senté en la iglesia —interrumpió Sam—, y pensé en cómo podrías haber muerto. En que probablemente estabas en un pantano dejado de la mano de Dios o en una casa desierta donde nadie te encontraría y yo nunca sabría qué había pasado. Si habrías muerto con dolor o solo o algo así. Pensé en todas las cosas que quería decirte, en cómo quería decirte eso, que nunca fue por ti. Cuando me fui, no fue por tu culpa, por nada que hicieras o no hicieras. Odiaba pensar que podrías haber muerto creyendo eso, pensando que te odiaba de alguna manera. Así que, ya sabes —Dean apenas pudo ver moverse el brazo, pero oyó el impacto cuando Sam se golpeó el muslo—. Pensé que debía decirlo ahora. Por si acaso.

El pecho de Dean se apretó aún más y se sentó bruscamente.

—No digas eso. Maldita sea, nunca me digas "por si acaso". No voy a ninguna parte, Sam, y tú tampoco.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo Sam lastimeramente y el pelo de la nuca de Dean se erizó. Sonaba tan joven—. Lo hiciste. Te fuiste.

Camiones pasaron por la carretera, la banda sonora de sus vidas. Dean aspiró un poco de aire y dijo bruscamente:

—Sí, lo hice. Lo siento mucho. Eso… eso tampoco fue debido a ti —esperó, tenso, preguntándose si Sam haría la siguiente pregunta y cómo podría responderla. Sam suspiró en la oscuridad.

—Quería rastrarte y matarte yo mismo cuando recibí el paquete de Navidad y todas las postales.

Dean estaba tan concentrado en _no_ alucinar que por un momento no se dio cuenta.

—¿Las postales?

—Sí, todas esas postales que me enviaste este año —reprimió una risa débil, un poco menos desesperado—. No es que excepcionalmente quisiera oír hablar de hombres lobo en Green Bay, pero fue bueno saber que no estabas muerto.

Dean recordaba las postales. Recordaba cien postales, compradas (aparentemente) al azar. Su dueño había parecido muy contento de dejarle garabatear notas de caza sobre ellas y ahora que lo pensaba, todo ese dinero que Dean había invertido en dulces nunca se transformó en ninguna barrita de caramelo que pudiera recordar. Pero habría sido una buena fuente para comprar sellos postales. _Puck_ , pensó Dean, _oh, Puck, donde quiera que estés, por favor, Dios, que estés bien_.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz alta, temblando un poco—. No quería dejarte, Sam —tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios y añadió con cuidado— No más de lo que tu querías dejarme a mí.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego Sam regresó y se sentó en su cama con un crujido.

—Quería ser feliz —murmuró con esa misma voz suave y juvenil—. No podía ser lo que papá quería, no me _gustaba_ cazar. No se trataba de ti, ni siquiera de él. Yo sólo… solo quería ser feliz.

_Dios, ¿cuántas veces podemos hundirnos y sacarnos a flote el uno al otro?_

—¿Lo fuiste? —preguntó Dean y no estaba seguro de cuál quería que fuera la respuesta. Sam se recostó en la cama.

—A veces —le susurró a la noche—. A veces.

Se volvió a dormir casi instantáneamente. Dean no, y después de media hora de escuchar la respiración constante y tranquila de su hermano, se levantó.

El aire de fuera lo mordió con su frío. Dean se acurrucó debajo de su chaqueta y respiró sobre sus manos. El mundo giraba a su alrededor y él era una brújula rota, indefenso e inútil.

Entonces miró al otro lado del aparcamiento y vio la motocicleta.

Podía haber sido una entre millones, pero sentía esa maldita comezón a lo largo de su espalda.

Sam estaba a salvo tras sus líneas de sal y Dean tenía la Glock en su espalda. No la sacó, pero deslizó una mano hacia arriba para tocar su fría superficie mientras se movía a lo largo de la fila de puertas del motel. Una estaba apenas entreabierta y se filtraba un pequeño resplandor. Dean la abrió y entró.

Sus ojos tardaron medio segundo en adaptarse y luego dijo: "Puck", como una bendición.

Puck descruzó las piernas y se levantó de su asiento al pie de la cama. Entero e ileso, más hermoso en su pequeña fealdad que cualquier estatua griega. Fue derecho hacia Dean, con lágrimas brillantes en sus pequeños ojos negros, y Dean lo levantó y escondió su cara contra una afilada clavícula como de pájaro. "Puck", susurró, meciendo a su diminuto amigo para que sus pies chocaran contra sus rodillas. Brazos delgados se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y se agarraron con una fuerza sorprendente.

Dean se echó hacia atrás, enganchó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Puck y vio a Mastema sentada en la cama. Mirándolos con ojos fríos.

—Muy conmovedor —dijo y tomó un trago de la botella que balanceaba en su muslo.

Dean se puso tenso y también se tensaron los brazos de Puck.

—No fue ella —le dijo Puck al oído, rápido y sin aliento—. Ella no lo hizo.

Mastema se echó a reír suavemente y el sonido congeló la piel de Dean.

—En realidad, lo hice. Si estamos hablando de la chica, sí, la maté.

Puck se retorció en los brazos de Dean y tomó aliento para hablar. Pero no salió nada y en la ausencia Mastema volvió a reír. Algo oscuro se movía debajo del sonido, algo que atravesaba las venas de Dean y ponía nerviosos a todos los músculos. Dejó a Puck lentamente, tratando de hacerlo hacia un lado. Pero el Nagumwasuck se deslizó fuera de su alcance, retrocediendo para pararse entre Dean y la cama. Su mandíbula estaba fija, testarudo. Mastema gimió elaboradamente.

—Cierra la puerta, Dean. Hace frío afuera. ¿Dónde está Sam?

—A salvo —Dean miró a Puck, no a ella. Puck le devolvió la mirada, firme como una roca y asintió. Dean cerró la puerta, pero se apoyó contra ella y no entró más en la habitación.

Mastema hizo un ruido poco elegante y volvió a beber de la botella.

—A salvo. Ya, seguro. En la punta de mira de un demonio —sus labios se curvaron—. No es de extrañar que tuviera que salvar vuestros miserables culos, sois demasiado estúpidos para respirar, además de ser una carga para todos los que os rodean.

La mirada de Dean se apartó de Puck.

—Tu jodida puta. ¿Fuiste tú? Todo este tiempo, fue una especie de juego, fingiendo ayudarme, fingiendo ser humana y amar a ese pobre idiota de Arizona…

Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó antes de que Mastema se levantara de la cama, con la cara retorcida. Dean levantó los puños y Puck ahogó una advertencia. Pero fue Mastema a por quien se lanzó Puck, Mastema que de repente se estaba cayendo, blanca como una sábana, al suelo.

Dean se quedó parado con las manos apretadas, el cerebro luchando por comprender lo que estaba viendo. Puck lo miró con una mirada feroz.

—Trae unas toallas del baño. _Ya_.

Pronunció la última palabra como fundida en hierro. Varias toallas mojadas colgaban sobre el fregadero ya manchado de un rojo brillante. Sólo una se había secado y Dean lo cogió rápidamente. Puck se la quitó de las manos y la presionó en los lugares correctos.

—Estúpida —siseó suavemente entre dientes mientras envolvía el brazo de Mastema—. Zorra estúpida, estúpida.

—Me gustaría —dijo débilmente Mastema— saber quién te enseñó a maldecir. Sé que no fui yo.

Puck soltó una carcajada, un poco histérico, y miró de reojo rápidamente a Dean. Dean tragó fuerte y se arrodilló al otro lado.

—Creo que tienes que culparme por eso. Y por fumar hierba.

Uno de los ojos verdes de Mastema se abrió.

—¿Le diste _drogas_?

Puck ató la toalla con fuerza y el ojo verde rodó hacia atrás para mostrar el blanco. Mastema se estremeció y se quedó laxa. Dean levantó la mirada hacia Puck, que parecía desalentado, pero susurró:

—Ayúdame a ponerla en la cama.

Eso requirió un pequeño esfuerzo y para cuando lo lograron ella ya había vuelto en sí y los miraba con ojos fríos y desinteresados. Pero Dean lo sabía ahora, de la misma manera que sabía que la toalla enrojecida yacía sobre el muñón donde debería estar su mano izquierda.

—Volverá a crecer —dijo Mastema secamente—. Dame la botella.

—Ya no está —contestó Dean. También Puck, y desde el baño se oyó el sonido distintivo de líquido vertiéndose en el inodoro. Mastema gimió y golpeó su cráneo contra el cabecero.

—¡Joder! ¿Es que pedí una puta _niñera_? —gruñó ella, pero sin ningún veneno en realidad. Sus ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo, enseñaban el blanco en desesperación, un animal salvaje acorralado.

Dean afrontó su mirada y la sostuvo, no miró a ningún otro lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Se humedeció los labios y se echó un poco hacia atrás en la cama, sentándose con un gesto de dolor.

—Fui lenta. Fui débil. Yo maté a la chica —no lo miró. No miró nada. Dean esperó—. Encontré su rastro, lo seguí hasta Stanford. Se había estado poniendo cómodo en casa de tu hermano un tiempo.

La espalda de Dean se puso rígida.

—¿Estuvo allí _todo el tiempo_? ¿Mientras estábamos _allí_?

Ella asintió con tristeza.

—No haciendo nada abiertamente. Deslizándose por los bordes, esperando el momento oportuno. Probablemente susurrando al oído de Sam —dos pares de ojos verdes se miraron directamente unos a otros—. Es un demonio. Y quiere a Sam.

Dean empezó a temblar, temblores que salían directamente de su columna vertebral.

—¿Por qué?

—Es viejo, muy viejo. Cosas como esa, no pierden el tiempo con chorradas de ligas de segunda como poseer adolescentes o prender fuego a las iglesias. Son más elegantes —su voz se había vuelto suave, lejana, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás para descansar contra la pared—. Para ellos, los seres humanos son sólo juguetes en el patio de recreo. Los juguetes de Dios. Y quieren jugar. Si uno es más brillante que los otros, maldita sea si no mueven Tierra e Infierno para intentar quedárselo ellos mismos. Tu hermano es brillante, Dean. Cómo, no lo sé. Pero este demonio quiere jugar con él. Retorcerlo en algo oscuro, un juguete que llamar suyo.

—¿Así que se lo iba a llevar? Estaba esperando allí cuando… ¿cuándo me fui?

—En realidad, cariño —y un poco de su acostumbrado tono sarcástico había vuelto—, creo que te estaba esperando a ti.

Dean parpadeó.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—Que quiere a Sam, sí. Pero este no es el tipo de cosa que se precipita y se lleva la gente a la noche. Quiere sus juguetes justo donde están, justo en el medio del patio de recreo de Dios, donde Él puede ver lo que les ha hecho. Así que, en vez de eso, les _trae_ la noche y ese es un truco bastante elegante, uno del que yo sé algo —sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa desagradable y familiar—. Ya que estamos desnudando nuestras almas aquí, debemos ser francos y honestos y decir que en un momento u otro has sido el hermano de Sam, su padre, su madre, su guardián y su amigo. ¿Realmente crees que Sam va a hacer ni una puta cosa que el demonio quiera mientras tú le cubres las espaldas?

Puck había vuelto a la habitación y se había quedado junto a la puerta del baño, pálido y silencioso. Había estado presente en el final absoluto de Dean, lo único que lo hizo retroceder.

—Tal vez —susurró Dean.

Mastema se removió y suspiró con otro gesto de dolor.

—Oh, cállate. Date algo de crédito, Dean, eres el puto conejito Energizer. Te golpean y tu sigues y sigues, eso es lo que haces. Quiero decir, Dios todopoderoso, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido que _cualquier_ otro, Sam, tu padre, joder _yo_ , se hubiera metido una bala en su propia cabeza hace mucho tiempo?

Había algo de verdad en eso, pero demasiada para que él lo asumiera de inmediato.

—Así que me interpongo entre eso y Sam. Si no hubiera ido a buscarlo… ¿esto no habría pasado?

—No —su sonrisa se ensanchó, se volvió muy dulce—. Y si Sam no hubiera nacido, no la habría conocido y ella no habría estado allí. Y si hubiera sido tres segundos más rápida podría haberla salvado y no haber perdido una puta mano —su sonrisa vaciló y se hizo añicos.

Puck hizo un sonido débil, se acercó un poco más.

—Volverá a crecer —murmuró—. Llevará un tiempo, pero volverá a crecer.

Mastema hizo un ruido como una risa estrangulada. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, luego se reabrieron y encontraron los de Dean.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fui lenta —continuó tranquila—. Me sintió llegar, agarró a la chica. La poseyó. Ese era probablemente su plan desde el principio: usar su cuerpo para matarte, dejar a Sam bien jodido—. Se rió alegremente y agitó la cabeza con el más leve y escalofriante toque de admiración—. Realmente no quería matarla… no es su modus operandi habitual, pero no creo que fuera ser quisquilloso. Yo no podía mover ficha. No sin matarla. Estuvimos allí todo el maldito fin de semana, los tres, hasta que oí el motor del coche pararse fuera.

Dean temblaba, lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Moví. Mató a la chica.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta el amargo final.

—La única forma en que podía salir sin decir que lo había jodido todo _completamente_ —enmendó suavemente.

Dean pensó en Sam, dormido en su cama dos puertas más abajo. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Gracias —algo cambió en su cara, se le aflojó, se volvió incrédula—. Has salvado la vida de mi hermano, dos veces —explicó Dean gentilmente—. Te has ganado el oro en mi opinión.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin poder creérselo, luego hizo un extraño ruido en su garganta y se inclinó hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos. Dean finalmente miró a otro lado, a Puck.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—Sí. Con el tiempo —Puck encontró la mirada de Dean y sonrió un poco, agotado—. Sam está teniendo una pesadilla. Acaba de empezar, pero se despertará pronto.

El estómago de Dean se encogió. Miró a Mastema y se dirigió a ambos.

—¿Adónde iréis?

Los delgados labios de Mastema se curvaron, pero sus ojos no se abrieron.

—Creo que hay una cabaña a unos cientos de kilómetros al norte de aquí, perfecta para inválidos.

Dean la miró con la boca abierta y luego a Puck. Este último se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo, Dean tuvo que reírse un poco, frotándose la cara con ambas manos. Cuando apartó los dedos, la atención de Mastema había vuelto en forma de una mirada solemne y constante.

—No lo busques, Dean —dijo sin preámbulos—. Tampoco busques a tu padre. Él sabe lo que es y ha tenido el sentido común de enviarte a cubierto; no está en Blackwater Ridge, eso te lo garantizo. Recuerdo una época en la que vosotros, niños, os golpeabais con palos en la cabeza y en toda mi existencia nada se ha acercado más a matarme de lo que esta cosa casi ha hecho. Así que no busques. Deja que Sam piense que lo haces, miéntele si tienes que hacerlo. Pero no vale la pena que te cueste tu vida, ni la de él.

A la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa, su rostro no contenía ni un ápice de belleza. Demacrado y pálido, labios finos y ojos duros. Dean la miró durante un largo momento, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la frente, la mejilla y la boca.

No se despidió. Antes no lo habían hecho, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo ahora?

 

**o0O0** **o**

 

La puerta se cerró tras él y el aire frío asaltó su cuerpo. Las estrellas habían salido y Dean recordaba vagamente estar sentado en la acera de algún otro motel, días y corazones más cálidos, dejando que Sam le señalara las constelaciones. _Esa es Géminis, los gemelos. Siempre están juntos, justo ahí, para siempre._

Las estrellas se arremolinaban sobre él, nunca inmóviles el tiempo suficiente. Dos puertas más abajo Sam probablemente estaba gritando, luchando por su vida contra sueños que podrían llevárselo. _Eres lo único que queda entre Eso y Sam_ , y el mundo giró, dejándolo pequeño e indefenso, aferrado al polvo que se le cuarteaba en las manos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, no era lo suficientemente valiente, Jesús, había fallado tantas veces antes…

Calidez reemplazó al frío como si alguien hubiera apagado noviembre. Lo envolvió, le frotó las manos, le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas como si fuera un amigo. El mundo seguía girando, pero en su centro él estaba quieto. Era él mismo. Dean. El maldito conejito Energizer, que podía seguir y seguir.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado por voluntad propia. Sin abrirlos, Dean comentó en voz baja:

—Te has vuelto muy bueno con eso.

Detrás de él vino una risita gutural.

—Entre vosotros dos, he tenido práctica.

Dean se giró y el conocimiento apareció como una multa. No era el único que podía seguir para siempre.

Puck lo miró a la luz azulada de la luna y las estrellas. Tan pequeño, tan frágil. Pero había sobrevivido, ¿no? Dejado atrás, abandonado en un mundo que lo había superado y había sobrevivido. _He visto mi final absoluto y sigo aquí. He visto la sangre y los huesos y casi muerto de hambre_ , pero la cara levantada hacia él no escondía sombras; bien podría haber pertenecido a un recién nacido. La oscuridad los había tocado a todos… Dean, Sam, la mujer en la cama que no era una mujer. Pero no a _él_. Nunca a él.

—Cuida de Sam —dijo Puck en voz baja—. Cuídate tú también.

Dean se rió temblorosamente, extendió la mano para pasar un dedo por encima de la ceja y la mejilla de Puck, maravillándose de los delicados huesos.

—Sí. Lo intentaré. Cuida de ella. Y tú… y tú —entonces, como la oscuridad de la noche era profunda y él se iba—, creo que podrías ir hasta el fin del mundo y empezar allí desde el polvo.

Una sonrisa tocó la cara de Puck, tan débil.

—Lo he hecho.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo un par de siluetas bajo las estrellas. Entonces uno se alejó hacia la luz. El otro permaneció más tiempo en la oscuridad antes de, también, dejar atrás la noche.

Y ese fue el final del día 1313.

 

 

 

**_Epílogo_ **

 

—¿Crees que tal vez significa algo? —preguntó Sam, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras el áspero camino sacudía sus nuevos moretones, cortesía de un poltergeist—. ¿1300 días? Tal vez el número es, como… significativo de alguna manera.

Pasaron la noche a toda velocidad por una carretera secundaria de Arizona. Era la primera vez que Dean volvía al estado desde Merrill. No le había dicho nada a Sam, porque todo lo que había que decir, ya lo sabían.

Y el resto podría soportarlo solo.

—No sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez. Tal vez sólo eres un friki paranoico.

 

 

THE END


	9. Interludio

**_Los 1300 Días — Interludio: Enterrando a Dean_ **

… durante Los 1300 Días, capítulo 8. Sam POV

 

 

A Sam le costó año y medio enterrar a Dean.

La última vez que Dean llamó había sido desde un teléfono público costroso de una parada de camiones en Carolina del Norte. Había bromeado sobre ladrones y el clima soleado de California. Sam escuchó los ecos debajo, los lugares vacíos que Dean sostenía con pequeñas astillas de sus propios huesos, extendiéndose para cubrir los huecos y agujeros en sus vidas. Sam habló mucho sobre la universidad y el futuro, pero gran parte de la razón por la que se fue de casa era para no tener que verlo más, no tener que dar testimonio de la infinita cantidad de maneras en que Dean arrancaba trozos de su alma para tapar la presa con fisuras que era su familia.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar saber que la mayoría de los agujeros de Dean se los había arrancado _él_.

Stanford parecía enorme cuando llegó. Vastos y monstruosos edificios que se curvaban por encima y amenazaban con derrumbarse sobre él. Sam había gravitado hacia el primer lugar abierto que pudo encontrar, el prado de hierba al norte del campus. Parecía un lugar popular; otros chicos yacían bajo el cielo abierto sobre mantas y sacos de dormir. Se sentó solo, apartado, y miró hacia el campus.

Si llamara ahora mismo, Dean tardaría… dos días en llegar. Vendría, también. Estaría herido, suspicaz de que Sam se fuera de nuevo, pero vendría. Sam miró por encima de los tejados de tejas rojas y pensó: _Oh Dios mío qué estoy haciendo, esto es una locura, Dean ven a buscarme, lo siento me retracto a quién coño creo que estoy engañando no puedo hacerlo no puedo estoy solo estoy_ solo.

Pero luego pensó en la cara de su padre cuando entrara por la puerta. Dean mantendría las distancias, probablemente estaría lo suficientemente agradecido como para tenerlo de vuelta, pero John iría derecho a echarle un sermón. O peor aún, no lo dejaría pasar por la puerta. _Si te vas, no vuelvas_. Se imaginó fuera de una casa nebulosa (porque habían tenido tantas que no habían tenido ninguna). Su padre en el umbral impidiéndole la entrada, y Dean entre ellos. Interminablemente, perpetuamente equilibrado entre los dos, y Sam sabía que, si volvía, Dean tendría que elegir.

Y esa era otra cosa que Sam no tenía fuerzas para afrontar. Porque de todas las cosas este mundo, no tenía ninguna duda de la simple pared de piedra del amor de Dean.

Pero dudaba de a quién quería más.

Aun así, estuvo a punto de llamar tres veces en esa primera semana, cuando le dolían los pies de ir andando a todas partes y el impuesto sobre las ventas en California hizo que se le cayera la mandíbula. Pero entonces conoció a Dylan, un estudiante de Ingeniería Aeronáutica, que hablaba alargando las palabras y vivía con la puerta abierta para todo bicho viviente siempre y cuando fuera guay con su novia filipina transexual, Harvey. Al principio Sam pensó que Dylan estaba loco por confiar tan fácilmente, por hacerse tan vulnerable. Pero luego recordó que éste era el Nuevo Mundo, donde las sombras de la puerta significaban que la luz del pasillo se había fundido y que viajeros extraños podían ser bienvenidos dentro a cenar sin miedo a que se comieran a su anfitrión. Sam durmió en su sofá durante los meses de verano hasta que empezaron las clases y pudo mudarse a los dormitorios.

Así que no llamó, y después de esa primera semana papá y Dean sin duda se habían ido del hotel donde Sam los había dejado. Así que tiró a la papelera el papel con el membrete del hotel y se compró un teléfono móvil. Ni siquiera tenía sábanas todavía, sólo dormía sobre el plástico del colchón, pero se compró un teléfono móvil y envió el número al Pastor Jim, quien se lo podía pasar a Dean más rápido que cualquier buzón de correos.

La primera vez que Dean llamó, Sam se sentó en la hierba al lado de su bolsa y se perdió “Escritura 101, La Civilización China”, un examen sobre el sistema digestivo humano y una cita con una chica. No importaba. Se sentó allí una hora, tal vez más, escuchando a Dean perdonarlo sin decir nunca esas palabras.

Al final Dean dijo: "Me asombras" y Sam se había quedado sin palabras de que su hermano pudiera decir algo así. Pero Dean, descubrió, podía comunicarse mucho mejor a largas distancias.

Por primera vez, Sam pensó que tal vez, tal vez Stanford no había sido un gran error, y que podría hacer esto después de todo.

 

 

 

A Sam le llevó seis meses empezar a preocuparse.

Aquella primera Navidad en Stanford había sido boyante, lleno de amor por el mundo que provenía en parte por este _fantástico_ champán que alguien en la fiesta le había pasado, y en parte por alegre abandono de una vida sin fronteras dibujadas en sal o cicatrices. Y bueno, había habido ese incidente con un selkie en la bahía en agosto, pero lo había manejado rápido, y ciertamente no buscaba más problemas. Era Sam el Estudiante Universitario, el futuro de América, y se rió dentro de su copa de champán.

Dean no se había dejado caer durante las fiestas como Sam esperaba, pero no pasaba nada, había prometido pasarse durante las vacaciones de primavera. Sam le envió un CD con remix de canciones y un reproductor… se le ocurrió que Dean podría no revisar el buzón de Lawrence, pero Sam se lo recordaría en la siguiente llamada.

Excepto que no llamó.

 

 

A Sam le costó un año entero empezar siquiera a preguntarse si Dean estaría muero.

Al cumplirse el año todo se derrumbó sobre Sam y se acostó en la cama ahogándose, luchando por respirar a través de su terror. Esta era la fecha límite que se había dado a sí mismo y marcó el número del Pastor Jim con dedos inseguros. Dean y papá lo odiarían, eran muy reservados, incluso con Jim. El entrenamiento de una vida aislada, protegiéndose de preguntas no deseadas.

Sam lo odiaba por una razón completamente diferente… llamar a alguien para preguntar por su propia familia, para mendigar por las sobras, para admitir que sí, que los había dejado y no, que no habían llamado hacía un tiempo y por favor, ¿están bien?

Jim se había sobresaltado, pero se había recuperado bien. "¿Stanford, Sam? Es estupendo", dijo con verdadera calidez. Y sí, había visto a Dean hacía sólo dos meses, él y John habían pasado por allí de camino a Nueva York. Habían estado en el suroeste en alguna parte durante bastante tiempo y Dean, agregó con cuidado, no tenía muy buen aspecto. Habían pasado por algo difícil. No, no dijeron qué. ¿Quería enviarles un mensaje?

Sam le dio las gracias y colgó. Se sentó a oscuras hasta que se hizo de día.

Al día siguiente salió y compró un teléfono móvil, lo envolvió y lo envió al apartado de Lawrence. Le costó seis horas escribir la tarjeta; cada vez que su bolígrafo tocaba el papel quería escribir frases histéricas como _qué ha pasado estás bien te ha hecho daño algo por qué no has llamado he hecho algo mal lo siento cualquier cosa que hiciera estaba asustado te odio por qué dejas que esté tan asustado estaba_ solo.

En vez de eso, escribió algo medio frívolo y lo envió por correo.

Dean no llamó.

 

 

A Sam le costó otros seis meses aceptar que Dean estaba muerto.

La regla general entre la comunidad de cazadores es asumir la muerte tras seis meses sin contacto. Sam esperó exactamente ese tiempo, luego se tragó lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y llamó a Jim por segunda vez en abril. Esta vez la voz del pastor resonó con una preocupación y simpatía que se metió por debajo de la piel de Sam y ardió como un ácido. Jim corrió la voz a todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía nada. Nadie había visto u oído de los Winchester en siete, ocho, diez meses.

Y luego todos habían oído de John, que estaba buscando a Dean. Y Sam supo que su hermano mayor estaba muerto, porque sólo había espacio suficiente en el corazón de Dean para dos personas.

Si su padre pensara que había alguna posibilidad de encontrar a Dean, se habría puesto en contacto con Sam él mismo. No pidió el número de John.

En realidad, sólo había lugar en el corazón de Sam para uno.

Su a-ratos-novia del momento, Carley, siguió haciendo preguntas hasta que dejó de hacerlas. Sam la dejó ir, no intentó retenerla. Si iba a estar solo, debería hacerlo apropiadamente. El mundo se encogió a su alrededor hasta la más mínima rutina diaria. Desayuno, clase, deberes, trabajos, cama.

Luego llegó junio y las clases se acabaron como el borde de una tabla y él estaba cayendo, cayendo. Dean estaba muerto, su hermano, su familia, se había _ido_ y Sam pasó los días a la deriva como si fueran segundos, sólo tomando nota cuando junio se convirtió en julio. En julio era el cumpleaños de Dean… un _niño del verano_ como siempre se llamaba a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Sam pensó que nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa y cerró los ojos ante el sol del verano.

En julio, Sam deambuló sin rumbo, sin ataduras. Subió y bajó por las calles de Palo Alto, derivó hasta San Francisco. Allí encontró una tienda que anunciaba objetos místicos con un letrero llamativo en el exterior. Dentro era otra cosa, donde el empleado lo miró con ojos agudos y sacó un stock especial de detrás del mostrador.

Compró un colgante que el joven vendedor le dijo que era para viajeros. A Sam no le quedaban más ilusiones que esperanza, pero algún tipo de determinación mórbida lo llevó a envolverlo y enviarlo por correo como los otros envíos, una línea arrojada a la oscuridad que nunca sería devuelta.

Volvió a Stanford y miró con ojos vacíos a los edificios. Al principio lo habían aterrorizado tanto. Ahora no sentía nada, ni miedo ni fascinación. Este nunca había sido el anillo de oro de su vida, independientemente de lo que Dean hubiera creído. No había salido de casa con la intención de no volver nunca más. Él sólo… había querido _saber_. Años de ver ventanas brillantes pasar mientras conducían, siempre pasando frente a ellas, le habían dejado anhelando saber más, ver más. Había descubierto que muchas cosas de este mundo despreocupado le ponían de los nervios… el amenazador trabajo de 9 a 5, la gran variedad de imbéciles universitarios absortos en sí mismos sin concepto de su propia mortalidad, ese maldito impuesto sobre las ventas.

Podría haber vuelto a casa. Cuando todo esto, _esto_ siendo los edificios que lo rodeaban, hubiera terminado, podría haber vuelto a su hogar, donde era oscuro y peligroso, pero claro. Veraz. El mundo como era, lleno de sombras.

Excepto que su hogar había muerto.

 

 

De alguna manera terminó en una iglesia. Esa parte es un poco confusa… recordaba coger una botella de algo en alguna parte.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba sentado en un banco del Ministerio de Estudiantes Universitarios y sollozando tan fuerte que parecía que sus vértebras se estaban rompiendo. Dean estaba más que muerto, se había _ido_ , donde nadie podía encontrarlo, probablemente tirado en un agujero en alguna parte. Sam trató de imaginar su cuerpo roto, si murió lentamente, con dolor, solo. Si algo le había hecho sangrar o gritar, y Sam estaba seguro de que no volvería ser capaz de respirar.

Alguien estaba sentado a su lado. Una chica, flotando al borde de su periferia. Sam no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí o de dónde había salido, y estaría escupiendo latín si no estuviera ya en una iglesia. Ella no habló, no lo tocó.

Cuando se levantó para irse, ella lo siguió afuera y se quedó en pie con el sol de la mañana sobre su cabello rubio.

—¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? —Preguntó suavemente. Seria, tranquila, con los ojos claros.

—No —contestó Sam con dificultad, parpadeando a la luz. Se sentía estirado, un alambre de metal estirado más allá de toda resistencia o reparación—. No, no hay nadie. Mi hermano ha muerto.

Ella se lo llevó a casa, le hizo el desayuno. Mi nombre es Jessica, dijo en algún momento, y él se durmió en su sofá, durmió para siempre. Cuando se despertó ella le hizo la cena.

 

 

Jessica — _Jess_ —, trabajaba en el centro de salud mental para estudiantes. Estaba entrenada y era _buena_ , hizo las preguntas suficientes para abrirse, pero no demasiadas como para que él se cerrara. Cuando él contestó ella escuchó y cuando él no lo hizo ella no pareció decepcionada.

Sam pensó que ella también estaba loca, dejando entrar a un hombre extraño en su casa e incluso dejándolo allí solo durante largos períodos de tiempo mientras ella iba a su trabajo de verano. Cuando él le preguntó, ella se paró en mitad de la cocina con las manos en las caderas y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Vas a hacerme daño?

Sam parpadeó.

—No.

Ella lo estudió, y luego sonrió débilmente. Después Sam aún se preguntaría si lo recordaba bien. Podía alegar angustia mental, habiendo perdido a su hermano y su mundo. Pero en realidad, fue así de fácil. Ella sonrió y él se enamoró.

—¿Sabes qué? —anunció ella, tirando sus llaves sobre la mesa—. Te creo.

Era una vaga de playa y siempre llevaba un bañador debajo de su ropa de trabajo. Después de una semana de dormir en su sofá y ver la televisión, Sam se dejó arrastrar hacia el sol, donde sus pálidos hombros ardían y los ojos de Jess se iluminaban al ver las olas. Gran parte de sus amigas los encontró allí y Sam reconoció a bastantes de ellas de la facultad como para no sentirse fuera de lugar. La amiga de Jess, Carrie, lo arrulló, ante la divertida paciencia de su novio Tuck.

—¡Un largo vaso de agua! (*), dijo moviendo las cejas a Jess, y Sam se sonrojó bajo su piel quemada. Lo que a su vez la hizo arrullarlo más, por supuesto.

Realmente no había socializado mucho en sus primeros dos años en Stanford, sintiéndose siempre como un impostor. Pero ahora todo había desaparecido, todo lo que una vez había sido había muerto, y se sentía en carne viva por algo más que por el sol.

Migraron tierra adentro hacia un club, donde Jess se quedó a un lado con ojos tímidos y las extremidades apretadas. Carrie había pinchado y pinchado hasta que Sam se levantó de su propio rincón y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron más y agitó una mano frenéticamente.

—Oh no. Yo no bailo.

Sam la miró y pensó en sus ojos cuando vio el océano.

—Yo tampoco. Vamos.

Al final ella estaba riéndose y la gente tomando fotos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se lamentó, agarrándose a su brazo. Sam no era capaz de preocuparse por el dolor de sus dedos en su sensible piel—. ¡Somos un circo de monstruos! ¡Somos un circo de monstruos descoordinados!

Más tarde lo sentó en el suelo de su cocina y le frotó loción en los hombros. Sam inclinó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, porque por el amor de Dios, sólo la conocía desde hacía dos semanas. ¿Se suponía que iba a ser así? ¿Fue así como ocurrió?

Luego ella se inclinó sobre él y su largo cabello rubio resbaló sobre su piel. Murmuró en su oído, su aliento caliente tan cerca.

—¿Y bien?

Se dio la vuelta, se levantó del suelo y la alzó en un solo movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la subió con facilidad.

—Guau.

Sam se detuvo, repentinamente sintiéndose tonto, de pie en su cocina con los dedos de sus pies golpeándole las rodillas.

—Lo siento…

Ella sonrió, lenta y ampliamente, de una manera que le llegó hasta la ingle. Ella levantó sus piernas y las enroscó alrededor de su cintura, bajó su cabeza.

—Un largo vaso de agua y un bledo —murmuró en su boca—. Una alta _torre_ de agua, más bien.

 

 

Le llevó un mes enterrar a Dean, y cada pizca de la vida que una vez había tenido.

Claro que no había mucho que enterrar. El móvil que compró cuando llegó aquí por primera vez, lo cual le aislaba de cualquier persona relacionada con el mundo de la caza. Una foto, una de las pocas que tenía de Dean. La había roto una noche poco después de recibir su carta de aceptación a Stanford, cuando pensó por primera vez en irse. Nunca habían necesitado fotos antes, porque nunca se habían separado. En la foto, Dean estaba sentado tras el volante del Impala, la cabeza girada hacia el asiento del pasajero, las cejas levantadas en una pregunta, la pajita de una bebida sujeta flojamente entre sus labios.

Sam nunca habría querido recordar a su hermano de ninguna otra forma. Justo así, viajando por una carretera secundaria, quejándose por la tapicería cuando a Sam se le cayó una patata frita, pensando que seguirían conduciendo para siempre.

No había otra forma en que Sam pudiera soportar recordarlo. No muerto. Solo conduciendo para siempre, a una llamada de distancia.

Cogió la foto y el teléfono móvil y los enterró por la noche en esa colina ondulada donde había pasado su primera noche. Enterró los pequeños trozos que había dejado de su hermano en una tumba sin marcar y se sentó junto a ella durante horas hasta que el cielo del este se volvió rosa. Luego fue a su nueva casa y se subió a la cama de Jess y la abrazó.

 

 

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sam? —preguntó Carrie, frotando un poco de bronceador en sus brazos—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Jess se sentó a su espalda. Sam respondió en voz baja:

—No, solo estoy yo.

 

 

A Sam le costó un año y medio enterrar a Dean.

A Dean le costó cinco meses volver a la vida.

Sam se había mudado con Jess, lo que no le había costado mucho trabajo. Ella se quedó de pie en la sala de estar con las manos en las caderas, mirando las dos cajas y la mochila cargada que resumía su existencia física. Sam tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, pero ella sólo había sonreído y le había cogido la mochila. Todavía lo aturdía a veces la facilidad con la que derivaban juntos, se dio por vencido de preguntarse si era así como Se Suponía Que Debía Ser y simplemente se dejó llevar con lo que se le había dado.

Para Navidad voló al Este para conocer a su familia en Massachusetts. Su padre era ex-militar y le gustó la postura de Sam; su madre tenía la misma deliberada vulnerabilidad que su hija, los brazos abiertos al mundo y dispuesta a arriesgar lo malo por lo bueno. Sam luchó valientemente para ayudarla en la cocina mientras Jess se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina echando risitas con su vino sobre el delantal que la Sra. Moore le había puesto a la cintura. Fue una experiencia surrealista, de pie junto al fregadero con esta señora canosa y regordeta, preguntando sobre sus intereses, sus planes.

Sam se sentó en la mesa desbordante y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el interior de una ventana iluminada. Que esto era lo que le había estado esperando allí, escondido de sus curiosos ojos. Y era suyo. Su vida, si la quería. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y encontró a Jess observándolo. Ella sonrió lenta y ligeramente y su corazón saltó como si pudiera estallar.

Cuando regresó de las vacaciones había un paquete esperándolo. La señora detrás del mostrador le miró por encima de las gafas.

—Pensamos que era una bomba.

Sam miró fijamente lo escrito. _Para: Sam Feliz Nvdad de Dean_.

La fecha de publicación del libro era noviembre de 2004. El sello postal decía 24/12/04. Hacía tres semanas.

Sam condujo durante horas, sollozando y gritando por turnos. El alivio y la rabia y la pura tonta agonía salieron de él en oleadas hasta que no quedó nada y se durmió en el coche, acurrucado en el asiento del conductor con el libro sujeto en su regazo.

El paquete había llegado de Lawrence. Sam respondió con una carta y trató de no escribir _demasiado tarde demasiado tarde ya te he enterrado._

Después de enviarlo por correo, Sam se sentó temblando en el frío y se preguntó, si tenía que elegir entre sus vidas, cuál elegiría.

 

 

Dean no llamó. No escribió.

Sam sabía que se había portado como un completo bastardo las siguientes semanas y Jess casi lo echa a la calle. Eso finalmente penetró en la neblina de ira flotante que le rodeaba y se sentó con ella en el porche de su casa y le explicó cuidadosamente sobre su hermano mágicamente-vivo-de-nuevo. Ella hizo las preguntas suficientes, ni demasiadas, ni muy pocas, y lo llevó de vuelta adentro.

Sam encontró su elección hecha por él. Así que hizo sus planes y trazó su futuro. Dejó de buscar cartas en el correo.

 

 

A Dean le costó exactamente 1300 días llegar a Stanford.

Cuando se paró en la sala de estar de Jess, todo sonrisa arrogante y ojos reservados, Sam trató de no decir: _demasiado tarde y demasiado tarde, ¿por qué no viniste antes? Habría vuelto. Pero te enterré, y no puedo hacerlo de nuevo_. Pero había habido una parte igual de grande de él que quería cantar triunfalmente, porque demonios, Dean _había_ seguido conduciendo para siempre después de todo.

Y después, después del incendio y de Jess, le tocó a Dean llevar a Sam a casa y darle de comer. Dean no tenía la habilidad de Jess: se sentía incómodo, incierto y temeroso, y había tales agujeros en él que Dean tenía que estirarse para cubrirse y esconderse. Sam no preguntó, no sabía cuántas preguntas serían demasiadas; Dean estaba allí, presente, vivo, y Sam lo necesitaba, incluso roto, enfadado y asustado. Porque Jess estaba muerta y se había ido y había perdido toda su vida de nuevo.

Sam se preguntaba si todos los días de su existencia serían así, pasando por un dolor tras otro en un círculo interminable que siempre volvía a donde empezó, con la pérdida de todo lo que había llamado su hogar.

 

 

_THE END_

N.T.:(*) “Tall drink of water!”: literalmente “un largo trago de agua”, en sentido figurado un hombre o mujer que es alto, atractivo y super delicioso como lo es un largo trago de agua fresca en un día cálido.

 

 

Gracias por leer :>

Espero que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo. Recuerda, kudos en la página de los autores les animan a escribir, kudos para los traductores nos animan a traducir

 


End file.
